Reign Of Rulers, book 10
by Guardian of the Isis Light
Summary: The Universe is dead! The Liberator's and Soldier's Of Darkness seek for Delenn and the prophecy on K'ha'dum, but John Sheridan and Neroon try to hold the line. This story ties up all 9 others. Special features...Ties in with Lord Of The Rings and Surface
1. Reign of Rulers

**REIGN OF RULERS**

Earlier book under the book Reign of Shadows and Chaos

Based off Characters from Babylon 5, Lord of the Rings, and Characters of the authors own

Based off Settings, Places from Lord of the Rings, Surface, and Invasion

!WARNING...THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC DETAILS AND REAL-LIFE SETTINGS IN A SCIENCE-FICTIONAL ENVIRONMENT. THIS STORY MAY CAUSE CONFUSION TO YOUNG READERS! CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED!

**TO THE HESITATING READER...**If tales of great battles, and evils be your interest, then this story is for you! If you,ve ever wondered the fate of humanity according to Babylon 5 or Surface Series, then this is the story for you! If tales of great kings and lords of sorcery and magic be your story, then hang on and read as you are cast into the midst of the greatest battle that is sure to end in great sorrow! Lastly...If transformation, mutation, hybridization, reformation drive your curiosity, then you've found the ultimate adventure amongst the REIGN OF RULERS!

**Table of Contents**

**CHAPTER ONE **Reign of Rulers **CHAPTER SEVENTEEN **Cursed Lake

**CHAPTER TWO **Reign of Asron **CHAPTER EIGHTEEN **The Swamp of Curse

**CHAPTER THREE **The Great Wars **CHAPTER NINETEEN **Almon Sul

**CHAPTER FOUR **Medical Checkup **CHAPTER TWENTY **Minas Morgul, rise of the Nazgul

**CHAPTER FIVE **The Invasion of the Past **CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE** The Fall of Asron

**CHAPTER SIX **Soldiers of Darkness **CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO** Breathing Black Breath

**CHAPTER SEVEN **The Rules of Mr. Garibaldi **CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE** The Travel Home

**CHAPTER EIGHT **The Prophecy **CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR** The Prophecy Reunites

**CHAPTER NINE **Witch-King's Curse Backfires **CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE** Monthly Breeding

**CHAPTER TEN **Beginning of Life **CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX** Life Repaired

**CHAPTER ELEVEN **Shadow of a Doubt **Appendix A: Characters**

**CHAPTER TWELVE **The ruler of Angmar **Appendix B: Transformation and Evolution**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **Barad-dur Arising **Appendix C: Locations: Places, Planets, Cites**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **Truth of Tsiegret'lop **Appendix D: Languages**

**CHAPTER FIFTHTEEN **Tsiegret'lop Azimuthol **Appendix E: Closing Notes, and Songs**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN **In situ Angmar

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE Reign of Rulers**

_The history of our space is quite unknown, but one thing does count for a fact—evolution does exist. With Earth burning from the Drakh Plague…the Humans found a cure—destroy all technology, from the computer to the electric can opener. Why? Because the Drakh Plague is actually a bunch of small machines called nano-bots that feed off the energy of other machines then kills its host. Already the Drakh Plague has killed one-third of its host. Now with the death of the Drakh race the terror seems quite over. The Humans on Earth are grounded back to Earth all except for the vessel Invincible that was to assemble the Children of Light to fight the Hand and later the Liberators. Of course that story belongs to the Invincible—for another time. This story does not deal with the average time we know—it is recorded in the time of the Rim. What is the Rim? Only a few ever ventured into the Rim to return changed. Now in regular time of the living a new enemy is plotting to become masters. Like the Drakh and Shrib they were once allies with the Shadows of Z'ha'dum. They were called the Soldiers of Darkness. The Soldiers of Darkness live in a sector of their own near Z'ha'dum. The planet is as dark as Z'ha'dum's sister planet X'ha'dum with a volcanic landscape. The Soldiers of Darkness are lead by an evil ruler named Asron; he appears in a suit of black armor. Asron is a legion to every planet and has affected the perspectives of many writers. On Minbar, the Minbari have a scroll of a picture of a hellish landscape and with a demonic creature with horns protruding out of its head, but most noticeable is the eye around its finger. The Humans have also a text and movie that shows this character that killed many Humans in the past, we know it as the movie 'Lord of the Rings'. Of course that demonic creature is named Sauron of Mordor. If this writer's story is true, then what other literature may be true? Well you would be surprised! A few movies like Crusade, St. Helens, and Babylon 5 are based on reality. St. Helens was created in 1981 of the eruption of Mount Saint Helens; Crusade was an event that happened before the Human race was plummeted into the Great Burn; and Babylon 5 is a second world, consider it as a Earth 2. We are all related to this universe and have shared in its past as a character or one of the aliens. You see if you consider heaven as this place then you are not far off. We are placed in our own universe—the Human race is one of the most imaginative races of all—because we are the only developed race in the first universe. Yes there is other life on other planets, but they are only simple bacteria and viruses. You see, Human nature is a difficult nature to understand because we create the life we live. Take this for an example: if you were the Green River Killer then when you die you are born to be in fear of your next life till you take your own life—this would be hell as we know it. Reason of why this is, is because Earth is a platform for starting off the long adventure. As we consider God and Satan, God is in control, and Satan is just a figure we call to our worse nightmare. Like myself, lets say I am afraid of clowns…so Satan would be a person in a clown suit, or could be you decomposing stepmother Crotchety? Who ever you fear becomes your adversary. But this story is not either to justify religion—it's all about the end—of your life—the end of our lives._

_The time that begins as in the year 2290 and beyond the Rim in 3260 is the beginning of the second Earth. 27 light years away is Minbar, they only space bearing race at this moment, but far off in the unknown sector there is a dark, cold, dead planet. A jump gate that leads to this planet has not been active for over one million years—reason why? When the Vorlons gave star charts to the Minbari they tried to leave out three dead planets, X'ha'dum, Z'ha'dum and Sigma 666—the home world of Asron and the Soldiers of Darkness. IPX (Interstellar Planetary Expeditions) found Z'ha'dum, the home world of the second oldest race in the universe named the Shadows, and the Invincible found the planet named X'ha'dum; the home world of the Liberators, and the last planet in Sigma 666 is named by the Liberators as K'ha'dum. They caused genocide on all planets and once were servants of their lords—the Liberators—Masters of Chaos. Now with the Liberators and Shadows gone they now reclaimed the title master of chaos—consider themselves as Shadows of Z'ha'dum. By 2290 they had struck at the high officials and those who could kill them like Captain/President/Ranger John J. Sheridan who now was dead due to one age so one of their major problems has been relieved, but his wife Delenn Mir Sheridan was a major problem, so they attempted to kill her, but instead killed the strongest telepath Lyta. This was a great victory. Then a war plan was drawn up. The armies of Asron will go to four major planets to create chaos and death; they are Narn, Centauri, Earth, and Minbar. When they reached Minbar they conducted a bloody fight and killed thousands of Minbari and left their cities in flames. Delenn and her children barely escaped with there lives, next was a young planet in Sector 4 named Earth and Mars, but only found a planet retarded in technology then left them alone. Next to be explored was Epsilon, Narn, and Centauri, but the Rangers stopped them. Back on Minbar, the ISA decided that the races of Centauri, Narn, Drazi, Minbar, and Non-Alliance worlds might declare war against the Soldiers of Darkness. The armies of the ISA had a plan to bring back the Shadows and Vorlons back by using the Epsilon Grid. As the Shadows poured out into space it was a terrifying sight, the sleek ships just screamed back and out of space then the space opened up and hundreds of Vorlon vessels mixed out with the Shadows and the Shadows and _

_Vorlons joined the ISA fleet—now the war of the Leaders has begun._

**2290**, Minbar, Yedor, time is 9:17pm the sun is setting and the glass city glitters in the sunlight. Proud to be home, Delenn sits back in her seat rest assured that the Soldiers of Darkness main capitol ship has been destroyed, but the wonder in the back of her mind worries her and what about the massive objects released out of the time rift? As Delenn began to land the ship in the spaceport she remembers an event said by a Vorlon, '_The history will repeat itself in a gate of opportunity_.' Maybe the Vorlon means that the gate that brought the Shadows and Vorlons will bring more support from the past.

Dr. Franklin walks to Delenn; Franklin looks worried and has the face of bad news, by his side is Delenn's friend Mr. Garibaldi. Delenn exchanges the worried looks back to Franklin and Garibaldi. "What's wrong?"

Garibaldi responds, "Delenn our jump gate has failed, and Earth had just reported that they got their first cystic fibrosis transmembrane regulators."

Dr. Franklin pauses for a second, then a thought comes to him. "What, I'm sorry, I am quite confused! CFTR is a disease that was wiped out when the Shadows wiped out the German ethnic."

Michael Garibaldi looks at Dr. Franklin, his face is showing more distress. "That's not all—there is more."

Dr. Franklin looks at Michael, "What?"

Michael Garibaldi looks at Delenn, "The Drakh are back on Centauri Prime, but are going back to Z'ha'dum."

Delenn's eyes widen in terror, "What!"

Michael Garibaldi continues, "Yes, the planet is back and the Shadows and Vorlons are back once again."

Delenn looks at Dr. Franklin hoping not to make eye contact with Mr. Garibaldi. "Are they friendly?"

Michael Garibaldi smirks, "I hope so Delenn they just joined with the fleet. Also there is more news."

Delenn looks confused at Garibaldi's strange humor. "Go on."

Michael glances at his papers, "Your son and daughter are missing in action—their White Star is missing and the thing that took them Delenn is transparent!" Delenn freezes and remembers the little battle "You all right Delenn?"

Delenn snaps out of the temporary hypnosis, "Yes, just piecing the last war together, we found a transparent ship that came out of the rift in time."

Michael walks slowly closer to Delenn, but close enough that you could put a brick in-between them and still have room to maneuver it. "We will send a ship to find them Delenn." Garibaldi turns around and leaves the group. Franklin assures Delenn that the children will be found and then Franklin leaves to study more on the CFTR virus. As for Delenn she goes home to rest for the night—but all she had was nightmares

In a liquid like atmosphere David and Delenn II move slowly in the liquid environment. the White Star is filled up with this mucus like fluid. They move again and can see and breathe, but it is hard to process what they see—everything is advanced. When they look outside the window they see a massive superstructure of metal, tubes, and beyond that other ships, the ships they destroyed, or were damaged. Human like figures studying the ships look threaten with the cross bars on their left arm. There is no smell nor sound, the silence is then erupted by the sounds of shifting metal as there ship begins to repaired itself, but then the ship turns clear and they see only space even David and Delenn II and the service men are camouflaged due to the mucus like fluid. In the distance there are some Minbari War cruisers, as the superstructure keeps moving forward the Minbari fleet the superstructure swallows them up. David and Delenn II move franticly with fear towards the opening. With breathers on, they exit the ship which is repairing itself once outside the mucus like liquid attaches to their bodies and it rips the robes to get to the flesh as it needles into the skin of Delenn II and David. It causes tremendous pain and they pass out. Two hours have came and gone and the bodies of the two aliens lay outside in the repair dock of the Blitzkrieger The name of the ship . The bodies lay in Med-Bay where doctors try to clean off the mucus builders, which are little DNA copying organisms that rebuild the simplest matter. With the two children sleeping the doctors hook wires and tubes to the children as they make a full report on this new species that they never knew. As the resting period ends they awaken. As Delenn II and David Sheridan gaze at the aliens, they appear as Human's, but the doctors face is hard, rugged, with a dinky facial hair mustache. As he looks at them his eyes are sunk in, he looks like the undead. "Welcome, do you speak English?"

Delenn II looks at the scary man "Who are you?"

The doctor turns to another doctor, and saying in such a stern way, "Yes they speak English."

David Sheridan, not much terrified of the aliens asks the same question. "Who are you?"

The creepy doctor looks back at Delenn II, "We are the German Republic and you are?"

David responds first, "My name is David Sheridan, this is my sister Delenn II Sheridan, and we are of the Minbari Federation."

The doctor looks amazed and confused, "Minbari Federation?"

David nods, "This is correct."

The doctor trying to piece together the name to a planet or species. "We haven't investigated that planet yet; does your race all look like Humans?"

David shakes his head, "No, actually much different, I am just a little different—a hybrid—my father is Human and mother is a hybrid of Minbari and Human, my sister and I have not became of age yet to show our physical characteristics."

The doctor is typing on a computer, "Which is?"

David answers knowing that refusal will probably get him killed or severely injured. "Mostly the crest bone and the lack of hair…now I have a question…why are you hunting species?"

The doctor looks up from his computer, "We are not hunting species, we are studying them, we have missed nearly 256 years, consider it as the Germans Great Inconformity. We came back when the Masters of Chaos returned back to known space."

David has never heard of this name to a power race. "Masters of Chaos?"

The doctor nods his old head and the sound of bone crackling fills the room. "Yes there are the Masters of Chaos and the Masters of Order—like good verse evil, the Master of Chaos is named Asron a satanic figure who condemns worlds to fire. He is in-charge of a group called the Soldiers of Darkness from the planet named K'ha'dum. We were told about an alliance growing, but need to find the correct leaders."

David looks at Delenn II quickly then back at the nasty doctor, "The leader is our mother and Aunt Susan."

The doctor almost wants to laugh, "Your mother, and your race are?"

Delenn II looks at David with concern. "I swear we are not the enemy—but we fear we will find the enemy ourselves."

The doctor snickers, "Okay, we will take you to our planet. Its name is called Minbar; it's about a seven-day trip there in hyperspace. Well we better get going. This war has just begun and will increase!"

**3260**, _Its been nearly one thousand years since the Shadows and Vorlons shed terror in the whole universe. In 2261 the Shadows of Z'ha'dum destroyed their planet and disappeared beyond the rim with the other first ones. When the war was coming to an end the Shadows and Vorlons broke the news that they were afraid of being alone, but when Lorian said that the other first ones were waiting for them they went easily. Now it's been 999 years since the chaos fell and new chaos begins again. Now beyond the rim is the only remaining system untouched by the Hand and everyone we thought was quite dead is back and a new transformation is in store for them._

_May 9th, 3260—near X'ha'dum. The space out here is vast. The rim is a reflection of the similar planet of which the Shadows and Liberators once lived on, only difference is, everyone who reflected the past still have affected the future. It is a strange relationship, but the major races seem to understand it. The major space station still remain, both Babylon 4 and Babylon 5 even though they were decommissioned is 1289 (Babylon 4) and 2289 (Babylon 5). The fluke that the people from Cystic Fibrosis and Final Fall meet on the station, but the young children who lost their lives to diseases find that a fictional place is not a bad place to begin a new life, but it is also hard to go anywhere when you have no money. Of course the rim was not generous to the children and placed them in different areas of the universe and slowly letting them adapt to the environment, of course this usually doesn't happen after age 21 because you have all ready planned your path in life._

**RIM**-Minbar-with the death of Jake and Bri, time will be going by quickly and the time flashed to the year 3260. when Jake got to Minbar he was very cold and congested. He thought when you died you were released from your diseases and sent to a better place, but he has not improved in health. Thinking he was alone he then realized he wasn't when he saw Bri, his second room mate at Children's. Bri was also suffering from his allergies, noticing Jake he couldn't believe he was alive, he saw him die and here he stands looking at him. They both looked at each another then they looked towards the glass city. The city has a huge waterfall in the center of the city. With seeing the huge city they began to walk to the city not aware what they would find. "Bri, I thought we were on Earth?"

Bri looks at the crystal towers, "We were, but not anymore."

Jake looks at the bluish-white-pink crystal. "What is this place?"

Bri shakes his head, "I am not sure Jake." They follow a glass road to the center of the city. The glass tower, towers over them at least 30 stories high. As they walk on Jake then passes out due to the lack of oxygen "Jake are you all right?" Jake hits the glass ground, Bri rushes down to the ground to check up on Jake, he's not breathing. "I need help!"

A child ask for the aide of another child and they take Jake inside to revive him. "Mother can you come here?"

A young 30 year old alien comes out to assist her son, "What's wrong, and who's your friends?"

The young male-alien who appears to be Human looks at his mother who is defiantly not Human. "I just meet them. This Human has passed out and is not awaking; this other Human says it is called cystic fibrosis?"

The young female alien does not have a surprised look on her face, "I never heard of that disease!" It is apparent that she is lying.

The young male child looks at the fluid buildup around his mouth. "Me neither, I will call for Franklin." The child enters another room and comes back with a Human. Bri wondering if this was a dream and hoping it was because it was getting strange.

Dr. Franklin looks at Jake then looks at Bri, "Where are you from?"

The question is awkward and Bri need clarification "Excuse me?"

Dr. Franklin asks the question once again, "Where are you from and what's your name?"

Bri looks at Jake, "We're from Earth and my name is Bri."

Dr. Franklin places a board under Jake to soon carry him. "All right Bri, truly what's wrong with" —Looking at Jake.

Bri looks at Dr. Franklin, "Jake sir."

Dr. Franklin, not much for pediatrics knows that not breathing causes severe brain damage. "Thank you, now what is wrong with Jake?"

Bri looks at Dr. Franklin, "He has cystic fibrosis."

Dr. Franklin looks at Delenn, the young alien who is mother to the young Human-appearing child called David. "Cystic fibrosis?"

Bri nods his head, "Yes, I have asthma; we are patients of Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center."

Dr. Franklin asks a redundant question. "Is that hospital on Earth?"

Bri shows no expressions, he just answers, "Yes."

Dr, Franklin looks at Bri, he has a hard time believing such a disease exist. "Now Bri, I am familiar with diseases, but asthma and cystic fibrosis are dead diseases, they died out with the genocide of the Germans."

Bri does not let the question phase him, "Please help him—you're a doctor correct?"

Dr. Franklin sees no way that he will get a direct answer from Bri. "Yes, but what do you want me to do?"

Bri looks at Dr. Franklin. "Help him."

Dr. Franklin is clueless on how to treat this disease. "Do you know how Bri?"

"Somewhat?" Says Bri unsure.

Dr. Franklin looks at Bri, "Then Bri work with me, lead me through the process."

Bri stands up and looks around for items close to the respiratory equipment used to treat Jake and himself. "We need a tube, a metal bar, another tube, a ventilator, and a bunch of more tubes."

Delenn nods, "We can do that."

And with that the mother of the child who aided Bri runs into the room and brought a bag of tubes and a air machine. Bri takes the items, "Thank you very much, now what we do now is fit these tubes together and put it in his trachea."

Dr. Franklin has never need to incubate his patients. "How?"

Bri is surprised that the futures doctors know less about lifesaving procedures. "I thought you were trained to be a doctor?"

"I am, but this way of resuscitating your friend is one of the strangest ways I ever saw." As Dr. Franklin looks at the torturous equipment.

"It is called an endotrachea." The tubes are inserted into the mouth of Jake and the ventilator is turned on low, at first there is just gurgling sounds, but is latter filtered by the correct amount of gasses being expelled.

Dr. Franklin looks surprised to see an old technique working on a patient. He turns to Bri with a surprise look. "How did you learn that?"

Bri looks at Dr. Franklin disappointed that he calls himself a doctor. "I learned how to conduct this process from Jake's respiratory therapist."

The child gives Dr. Franklin paper he wanted, it is about the patients at a hospital on Earth. When Franklin reads the paper it matches the descriptions of both Bri and Jake, but what is frightening is that they died in 2010, which makes them about 251 years older then they appear. Franklin gives the paper to Delenn who looks at it with surprise. "Just a thought Bri, what was the year on your planet for I am curious."

Bri thinks trying to remember. "Ah—today is the year 2010."

Delenn and Franklin look at another saying what do we do mentally. Dr. Franklin and Delenn exit the room both knowing that these two children are now orphans and will die if there is no care provided towards them. "Bri knows a lot of medical that would prove useful to the alliance Delenn."

Delenn nods in agreement, "I know, but we can try to adopt them, they will just have to get use to the life styles of Minbar."

Dr. Franklin looks at the numbers or the dead returning, "What worries me is the amount of people coming from the past—like we—now I wasn't one who believed that heaven was this, but as I see it—it is." Delenn does not say anything in reply, "What do we do about the illnesses, we use a low dose of medication and for what they have we don't have."

Delenn looks at the papers, "What about a chrysalis—we know most of the new comers go through an alteration, maybe this is supposed to be there's."

Dr. Franklin looks shocked at Delenn's suggestions, "You mean like a destiny?"

Delenn nods, "Yes, we Minbari believe that Humans are born into Minbari and Minbari are born into Humans to balance the gap, but some of us fall between that gap like Valen, or even my-self."

Franklin chuckles a little, "Well your people do have a way with strange prophecies!"

The two enter the room again. "Stephen and I have planned to take care of you."

Bri looks at them, still annoyed at Dr. Franklin, "Can we just go home?"

Delenn looks at Bri with sympathy, "And where is home?"

"At Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center." Says Bri wheezy.

Delenn continues, "And the year is 2010 correct?"

Bri looks up at Delenn confused why she is playing this knowledge game. "Yes, why?"

Delenn gives back the papers to Dr. Franklin. "I have some bad news—it's now the year 3260."

Bri looks down at Jake who is breathing with the machine, "3260?"

Delenn agrees, "Correct."

Bri looks at Dr. Franklin and then Delenn. "What happened?"

Delenn tries to explain the difficult procedure of being reborn. "You and Jake have came beyond the rim."

Jake wakens and speaks through the side of his mouth. "Oh I was hopping for this to be a really scary nightmare!" Everyone looks down at Jake Gallen, "I take it that I still have CF?"

Bri nods glad to see him awaken, "Yes I am afraid, I still also have my asthma."

Jake thinks for a second, "I thought when you died you were to be relieved of pain…unless if you were sent to hell…on my god Bri we're in hell!" Looking at Delenn and Stephen. "So are you demons, or poltergeist of some sort right?"

Delenn looks to Stephen, "No, I like you were born and died—just not so young! And second I am not a—demon?"

Stephen gets a look from Delenn and Stephen tells Delenn what a demon is. "A spiritual apparition."

Delenn shakes her head, "Oh, no, I am Minbari/Human hybrid—my name is Delenn Mir Sheridan, this is my son David Sheridan, and Dr. Stephen Franklin—you are on Minbar."

Jake looks at Delenn, for she seems to look like a demon to him, "You look like a Human who went through some horrible genetic experiment?"

Stephen gets worried that Jake had just offended Delenn. "Don't worry Stephen; now Bri and Jake you are somewhat correct on my transformation, it was a genetic ritual to end chaos. In a while you will have to adapt to Minbar."

Bri looks curiously at Delenn pondering on her words, "Adapt, you mean we are stuck here on Minbar?"

Delenn nods, "I am afraid so."

Jake looks at Bri in fear, "We have to go home, we wont survive a week here."

Delenn decides this is the appropriate time to offer up a chrysalis. "I might be able to help you on that subject. We can change your structure based on your genetics and we have a chance to rid of your disease."

Jake questions this. "What's the price?"

Delenn looks down at the ground, "The price includes only that you enter a painful state of transformation."

Jake takes this hard, "Transformation, don't you think we have gone through enough all ready?'

Delenn looks up from the ground, "Yes, but at least you will survive longer here on Minbar and in your own environment, all that there is needed to be done is a chrysalis."

Bri is second to question the procedure, "Is that supposed to be what moths do?"

Delenn looks at Bri, "Well from Earth's bio-culture—yes, but it is most effective."

Jake looks at Delenn. "I don't think so, to risky!"

Bri follows along, "Me too, a chrysalis is not to be messed around with."

Delenn feeling shot down, "I see, well if you change your mind let me know!"

Jake gets up staggering to get a foothold on standing. Bri plans to stay with Delenn to seek more answers as Jake goes with Stephen Franklin. The city of Minbar was becoming dark as the sun set in the east, Jake notices this and asks Dr. Franklin why "Isn't the sun suppose to set in the west?"

Dr. Franklin replies, "Yes on Earth, but this is Minbar."

**3260** It was about 10:00pm on Minbar. The sun has set and Jake and Bri had made up their minds about the chrysalis. Both agreed that their chance ever leaving Minbar was low, and if they entered a painful state of transformation it may decrease or eliminate their respiratory disorder. So both Jake and Bri plan to go through with the chrysalis. _May 9th 3260_—With the rebirth of new life, the chrysalis material has been removed and Jake and Bri both still appear Human. As Jake woke up on Minbar, he was very cold and still fluidly due to the CF. As Bri woke up next he noticed he was still congested due to allergies—the process had failed, as he picked off the bluish grey scales off his hand, he looks at Jake who was being worked on by two mid-30s Minbari, he was not sure if they were male or female. As Bri tried to stand, he looked outside and noticed they have moved to a new location, he could see and hear the waterfalls that seem to pour out from the buildings. As Bri was asked to lie down he did not argue—he was still in pain and in fear to even glance at his self—afraid he would see someone he could not reconcile with. As the Minbari picked away the scaled he was relieved that that wasn't his skin. As Delenn and Franklin walk in, Franklin used a device that sort-of-looks-like a clear spatula, which made noise and flashed colors. As Franklin left Bri to check up on Jake, Delenn traded spots with Franklin, and walked slowly to Bri's side. "Hello, how you feel?"

"I am in pain, but better—I still feel like I have allergies and asthma, but not that severe—how is Jake?"

"He is doing fine, he says he can breathe much better now after he coughed a bit, as for you, well from your physical views—you are still Human so I don't know, but if you are underage then the physical changes wont happen till you are 16 years old. But don't worry about age, most Minbari live to be 130 years old, and hybrids live to be much older."

Bri thinks for a second, "I was 12 when I died, 12 years old, didn't even get a chance at my teenage years."

Delenn smiles, "Well now you have a chance." Delenn walks at a papers, on it in big letter as this: **REIGN OF RULERS RETURN, DARK LORD RETURNS, RUMORS OF GATHERING PROPHECY**. Could this be it, the greatest war on the horizon?

END OF CHAPTER ONE

_Babylon 5, Characters, names and all related indicia are trademarks of J. Michael Straczynski_

_Lord of The Ring, its characters, names and all related indicia are trademarks of J.R.R. Tolkien_


	2. Reign of Asron

**CHAPTER TWO Reign of Asron**

Jake looks at the pictures on the wall of Minbari art, "I have a question Delenn?"

Delenn looks up from her papers that she's been reading periodically. "Yes Jake?"

"How did we get here?"

Delenn puts down the papers, "You were reborn here."

"But we died on Earth!"

Delenn's eyes roll as she tries to explain the process. "When the Minbari leader, Valen fought the Shadows he then married a Human who got stuck in the past. She created the Human race and our race was separated from Humans to Minbari."

Jake looks away from the paintings on the wall, "But why?"

Delenn looks at one painting showing a demonic creature, a creature she knows all to well. "We have a story of our darkest times. I actually met that darkness. They are called the Soldiers of Darkness. Their leader is Asron."

Jake sits down intrigued in the story, "Who is Asron?"

"When I was on Minbar in 2290 I had to watch my city fall. As they invaded my planet I saw the Soldiers of Darkness. They are an ugly creature that feeds on fear. The smell was so vile that it could make you throw up, but probably the most frightening creature was a demonic creature named Asron. Before the wars of the universe he went to the volcano on K'ha'dum named Cerfire and poured out his evil and power in a eye that he wore to increase his power to rule all species."

Jake urges for the story to go on, it sounds like a sequel from the Lord of the Rings. "What does he look like?"

Delenn thinks back. "Well when I saw him he wore all black. He has a metal face with spikes coming out of his head. He wears a black cape and has five fingers that act as claws. When he came out of Mount Cerfire the attack against K'ha'dum was in favor of the alliance, but as Asron came out with a swipe of the eye he was able to destroy an entire army with his hand. As his fleet swarmed from Sector 666, planets fell one after another until they went to a dark green planet in Sector 1257, it was named Z'ha'dum and its sister planet X'ha'dum. Asron knew that if there were any planets to leave alone they were Z'ha'dum, X'ha'dum, Sigma 957, and the Vorlon Empire. As they began their attack the Eye itself wiped out most of their fleets. As Asron watched his fleets fall he focused on the most populated planet named Y'ha'dum. As they began their attack, they destroyed the planet killing 100 billion civilians on that planet. With the lost of the Liberators and Shadows primary home base they made a deal with Asron, serve or die. But Asron figured he could make a stand and the Eye killed Asron and sent the armies of K'ha'dum back to their planet. For almost one million years the Soldiers of Darkness and Asron had been forgotten and the army waited for the Liberators and Shadows to finally go beyond the Rim."

Jake looks up from the table, something caught his interest. "What do you mean 'finally'?"

Delenn takes in a deep breath. "The Liberators were the first species. For one million years the Liberators were alone and they finally were gifted to be reborn in the next race called Shadows, a title given by the Minbari when we first encountered the Shadows. After the Shadows came the Hand of Thirdspace created chaos in the space. The Liberators had made pack with a younger race called the Vorlons to wipe them out, but the Vorlons suggested that the Hand be locked away in Thirdspace. With the success of the attack against the Hand the next event was to help the other first ones, but this was delayed because the Soldiers of Darkness were making their presence in the universe. They at first never attacked anyone and remained to their fiery planet named K'ha'dum. After the Soldiers of Darkness there was an explosion of species and all the First Ones were present. At this time every race had feared the Shadows and the Liberators and called them by two titles: the Liberators were named the Masters of Chaos and the Shadows were named the Agents of Chaos because they usually pulled the triggers. After a thousand years the interbetween races were born, they are called the Minbari. After the interbetween race was present then came the younger races like the Centauri, Narn, Humans, Drazi, Gaim, and so on. When the Minbari became space bearing then the Soldiers of Darkness began destroying races before they evolved, one extinction they caused on your planet—Earth was the ending of the creatures you call dinosaurs by using an asteroid. Only one thousand years later, then the Shadows would begin the Great War, and Valen chose Earth to bear the next generation of Minbari/Humans. When they went against the Shadows of Z'ha'dum the Soldiers of Darkness found that defeating the Shadows was much a harder task! By the middle of the war the Shadows and Liberators attacked back much stronger and the Soldiers of Darkness began to fall. As the Soldiers of Darkness backed off they focused on one planet named Y'ha'dum the base of the Masters and Agents of Chaos. As Asron directed his potential towards Y'ha'dum the planet fell and a quarter of a billion Liberators and Shadows were killed when their planet was destroyed. As Asron saw this as a major victory he did not expect the Vorlons to intercept them, because the Vorlon Empire had a grudge against the Liberators an in the past conducted many terrorist events to weaken the Liberators, but every attempt meet with disastrous results. Maybe the Vorlons did this to force acceptance with the Liberators? If this was the cause it

worked because in one year the Liberators and Vorlons had joined forces into an alliance of a thousand years peace. The Shadows on the other hand did not agree with the peace treaty and would not sign the treaty. After the alliance was created the Liberators, Shadows, Eye, Vorlons, and Walkers of Sigma 957 set out for a full out assault against K'ha'dum. As the battle raged on, Asron watched from his black towers watching his cities fall, watching the murder of his citizens, and the fall of his fleet. As the armies of the Liberators approached the black towers Asron decided to meet them and kill them all. As he grabbed his mater-disrupter staff he meet the Liberators. As he swung the device violently many of the Liberators were injured, but not killed. As thousand apond thousands swarm Asron they made their approach, they used their acid in their saliva to melt away the metal and then begin ripping apart his flesh. As the body of Asron fell towards the ground, the Soldiers of Darkness turned to dust. At that moment the war was over and the alliance won the war. The last thing the Liberators and Shadows did was close the jump gate and put a lock on it to only be opened if both the Shadows and Liberators were to be defeated in any battle. As the Vorlon Empire created star charts they left out the planet Z'ha'dum and X'ha'dum. When the Liberators found out their planet were uncharted they felt as if the Vorlons were trying to erase them from history. So as they tried to have their planet included and the Vorlons and surprising even the Shadows even said no and this begun the war of the ancients. As the Shadows, Vorlons, and Walkers of Sigma 957 fought against the Liberators they were almost defeated horribly and that is when the Vorlons meet the Minbari. We weren't much a space-bearing race and at that time were involved in massive civil war. The Vorlons advanced us and told us that we would be involved in a great war with darkness. When the Liberators invaded our planet we were defended by the Vorlon Empire—our closes neighbor and defeated the Liberators at Taralenn II, that because part of the Minbari Federation. As the war turned against the Liberators, the Shadows and Vorlons had created a rip in space and placed the home world of the Liberators named X'ha'dum within the vast black plasma space. The Liberators all fled to this rip in space to protect their home world and in turn were trapped in space concealed by only shadows. The war was over and for the first time the war had brought the Shadows and Vorlons together, but this did not last long. For a few years later the Minbari became space bearing and found that space travel was shorter with hyperspace. The Shadows really did not care where we ventured as long as we stayed away from Alpha Omega 3 in Sigma 1257."

Jake is trying to follow alone with the story, "What is in Sigma 1257?"

Delenn takes in another deep breath and pauses, Jake sits there waiting for the reply and begins to gather the ideas the Sigma 1257 must be a very bad place. As Delenn looks at Jake she says the name in a dry tone. "Z'ha'dum—the once alive and lush green home world of the Shadows. We obeyed the rules of the Shadows and seek help from the Vorlon instead. The Vorlon Empire was quite secretive about their home world and told us that if any one came to Vorlon they would be destroyed. When we encountered the Centauri Republic we also encountered the Shadows. One of our captains described them as a black spiny ship that screamed in there minds. As it danced in the black veil of space it disappeared like the shadows on a planet after the sun removes its light. As we surveyed the Centauri we were surprised that they too had jump gate technology, but they had to use a stationary device to make the jump. We saw them as a race that was power hungry for they had conquered many planets except one, a lush green planet with marsupial like creatures. They were called Narns and their planet was called the Narn Regime. They were a barbaric race that were strong fighters and worked in slaved one another. We found no interest with the Narn or the Centauri and we left them. The Centauri decided to turn their war efforts against the Minbari, and we slaughtered them back to their planet and delayed the evolution by one thousand years. If we knew that the Centauri were to allied with the Shadows we would have never took our eye off of them. After the Narn came around then came races like the Dilgar, Drazi, and the other non-aligned worlds, but just before the non-aligned races a race was born in this universe 1000 years after the Great War, it was the Humans—they were not that technologically advanced, but then the sector the Human's planet was in was undisturbed by all except for four races, the Liberators, Shadows, Soldiers of Darkness, and the Vorlons. After the Human's became space bearing a race named the Dilgar was selecting a race to experiment on, and the Human race appeared not to be much of an enemy. As much as the Dilgar knew Humans had no allies with other races and mostly with the Shadows or Vorlons, but as I am guessing I just remembered that I left out a universe changing war."

Jake looks at Delenn, he is so amazed on how much the Human race does not know about, and wants to hear the rest of the story, as Jake looks at Delenn he spurts out one word. "What?"

Delenn gets up from the table and walks over to a picture. Jake does not stand up, but instead turns around to see where Delenn is going. As Delenn stops at one painting, it is of a space station surrounded by squid and spider looking vessels, the angel-fish-looking vessels are depicted as being toasted, the spiders are ripping them apart! As Delenn looks back at Jake, she lowers her eyes back to the floor, a sign of submissive in Minbari traditions, but not for Delenn, the memory is just to brutal to recall, as Delenn sums up the power to speak, she gives the titles to the war. "The Great War."

Jake looks at Delenn, just hearing the titles gives Jake the chills, if these wars were as bad as they sounded, they would be in comparence to Earth's World Wars, but 1000 times worse, instead of guns with bullets, we have lasers, spacemines, dirty play and of course the fear of these Shadow things, if they are offspring of the Liberator's and they acted in this Great War, then the results must be disastrous, but what Jake did not know Is that there would not be one Great War, but two Great Wars, 1000 years apart, sort of like the Revelations of the Great Beast and Satan.


	3. The Great Wars

**CHAPTER THREE The Great Wars**

As Delenn sat down with Bri, Bri is worried that this may be a prelude that Delenn may injure him, but Delenn just looked at Bri in her keen way straightened out her robes and began the long story of the legionary battle of light, darkness, and shadows. Now Bri you see the wars of the worlds began in the year 1261. Most of the younger races were present including your race the Humans, but were not that advanced to build spacecrafts. Even the Narn Regime was not really as advanced as the Centauri Republic, but was enough advanced to get the attention of the Shadows in the year 1261. You see the war actually began to escalate in 1261, but actually began four years previous to 1261. In 1258 the Shadows planned to strike back against the Vorlons and the other first ones to make a harsh point that chaos always promotes evolution. Now the Minbari who had just mastered organic technology were somewhat allies of the Vorlon Empire and it was the Vorlon Empire who knew that Agents of Chaos were awaken, but this never means that there will be war, there is only war if the Eye is awaken."

Bri looks at Delenn confused, "What is the Eye, is it Asron?"

Delenn chuckles, "Oh no, the organic ring that Asron trapped himself in is trapped in the shadows of his once powerful planet K'ha'dum. No we named it the Eye because it actually looks like an Eye of a Shadow."

Bri shakes his head, "I am sorry Delenn, but I have never viewed these Shadow's so I can't visualize what you're saying."

Delenn stares at the picture ahead of her wondering how to explain the Shadow's to Bri. "Well I have only seen the Shadows twice, but viewed on the Eye once to really fear its presents. The Shadow's are like an insect, like a hybrid of spider and praying mantis—species common to Earth. It has six legs, and two arms with five fingers. It is a blackish purple creature that can filter into shadows. Its language is one of the things that can make a biological creature shriek with terror."

Bri smiles, "What does it sound like?"

Delenn still looking at the picture, "It is like a metal screeching sound. The last most noticeable characteristic that I believe can put nightmares in your mind is the eye's all 24 of them. Like 24 little fires that can draw you to psycho-like behavior. This is what the Eye looks like. The Eye in general is very powerful and when Lyta, Susan, and I went to Z'ha'dum we encountered the Eye. It was huge and it burned like fire. Yellow like thousands of suns burning at once."

Bri turns to look at the picture, but can't see what it has to do with the Eye. "So how did you survive?"

Delenn looks back to Bri, who is still staring at the picture. "Lennier programmed the vessel to leave if he does not push a bottom the ship would flee back to hyperspace and in Valen's name we ran into danger."

Delenn sighs due to memory of the encounter. "Are you all right Delenn?"

Delenn looks at Bri, "Yes Bri, it is a stressful moment." There is silence, "Well let's get back to the story. It was the year 1258 and the Shadow's began to ask their question to drive terror and chaos."

Bri looking at the crystal pillars amazed in the beauty, "What is the question?"

"What do you want?"

Bri looks at Delenn, he has a slightly amused and annoyed look on his face. "That is a rhetorical question!"

Delenn nods, "There are other questions and statements that the Shadow's base their campaign, which are: What do you desire? What you need? And the planet has the answers, which are, _All you desire, all that you want_ and the other states that _Every light carries a Shadow._"

Bri thinks for a second,"So are you saying that we are part Shadow?"

Delenn shakes her head quickly. "Oh no, it is a psychological confusion to make you question yourself. No one is immune to the question—as you even seen!"

Bri looks at the floor and speaks in a slow tone. "Wow, they are radical!"

Delenn nods again, "I suppose, now where was I—oh yes the spreading of chaos. It was now 1259 and it was only three years till the Great War would reach its climax. The Shadow's have convinced the Centauri to wage war against all of its neighbors, but the Centauri were reluctant to wage war—they had what they wanted—power. So in 1260 the Shadow's laid off on their campaign and sent out spies to watch the younger races, middle race, and the other first ones. We had a name for them—Shadowwatchers. By 1261 the silence was broken when the Shadow's rushed into terrorist events striking at planets destroying usually a fleet or a city and vanished out again. They did this pattern till 1261. We tried to figure out the strategy to their battle, but when we were done reading the charts there was no pattern—it was just simple chaotic striking. When the Minbari joined the First Ones we set up a base of operations against the Shadow's, but when it went operational the Shadow's came in and destroyed the base. As they waged war against the major races like the Vorlon's, Walker's, Centauri, and Minbari they made a devastating strike against the Narn's. They killed every Narn telepath and with the death of millions came the Narn reformation under their new leader called G'quan. As the war spread out they focused now on the Walker's of Sigma 957, and destroyed almost 95 of their race, the ones that fled away were the only ones to survive."

Bri looks confused and tries to catch up. "Sorry to interrupt you Delenn, but where is Sigma 957?"

"Sigma 957 is located near neutral space, but is actually under the jurisdictions of the Narn Regime."

Bri nods in understanding, "Oh, go on."

Delenn takes a deep breath then begins once again. "Well as I was saying the Walker's were defeated badly and the Shadow's had actually taken control of the planet and the Eye made its base on the planet. When 1262 came around we were close to surrendering and sent out missionaries to the unmapped sectors under 20, which included Sector 14 and a planet in the system Sol—Earth, but our fleets never made it that far for we discovered a new base in Sector 14. When our warriors found the station two Vorlon vessels also met it. When they got on the station, they were met by Zathrus who took them to Valen" —Delenn sees that Bri is lost— "understand, after the Minbari searched for his name they could not find his family or caste ties, so rumors began that Valen was Minbari not born of Minbari. After he gave the Minbari Babylon 4 he trained the Warrior caste to fight ancients."

Bri looks up at Delenn, "Ancients?"

"The Shadow's."

Bri does not know what to say, this story is confusing him. "Oh!"

Delenn seems not to notice Bri's irony, "He told about their ships how they fired and flew because Valen has fought once in the future against these Shadow's."

Bri looks up again, how can someone fight an enemy if their was no Great War to wage battle in the first place? "I don't quite understand?"

Delenn takes another deep breath, all these questions are making Delenn lose her place in the story. "Well Bri, it's a complicated matter to comprehend. You see the soul never dies—it's reborn in a new form, or maybe the same—it only depends on how you influenced it. Valen is also known to be Jeffery Sinclair, a once fighter pilot and Commander of Babylon 5." Delenn gets up to pick up scrolls that are dated back to the Great War. As she sits down by David she opens the scrolls and they are sketches of major turning points and people. "They been translated into English for Humans-strangely, and Minbari in subtype."

As Bri reads the captions in English, he glances to the Minbari and can see bits and pieces of words—sort of like reading a technical book—some of the words you just can't read. As Bri looks at the Uniform the Religious Caste member is wearing Bri looks at Delenn, sees not similarity except for color. Delenn looks are Bri, curious if he can read Minbari. "Do you understand the text Bri?"

Bri looks at the text, "Sort of, this Valen character must have used that device to fight Shadow's, but I see no weapons."

Delenn looks at Babylon 4, "There is, but only defense—the true weapons are we."

Bri looks at the black cloaked individuals, "What is up with the dark 10 Nazgul?"

Delenn looks confused at Bri, "Nazgul?" Bri points at the picture, "Oh, that is the Grey Council." David senses hesitant in Delenn's voice—maybe this Grey Council has something to do with Jake and his being here. "The next picture is from a much different prospective David—of the Warrior Caste." Delenn further opens the paper to expose the next series of photos.

As Bri now viewed the Warrior captions he noticed that it was filled with determination to win the was, but what was interesting to Bri were the photos that sort of went with the story of Rashok. They were brutal and showed a lot of ground combat—not much space combat as Bri had first thought. As Delenn looks at Bri she reads one section of the Minbari text.:

(_A true warrior never surrendering until the war was over.)_

Bri is confused by what Delenn has just said, "What?"

Delenn smiles, "Oh nothing Bri, just reading a piece I somewhat missed." Looking at Bri. "Well you seem occupied with the war scene?"

"Oh no—I am just looking at this one picture" Bri pointing to the middle-right side picture of Valen fighting, "are those human's?"

Delenn looks at them, "well it can't be, human's were never space bearing at this time—maybe Soldiers of Darkness?"

Bri looks up at Delenn, "But I thought you said they were all trapped on K'ha'dum?"

Delenn looks back at that same picture, "Not all, some were still working for only the Shadow's."

Bri looks at the picture before him, "But then why do they look like human's?"

Delenn looks at the picture, "Well myth says that they mirrored our second-self—so if you were to meet one they would look like your next soul—now this scroll actually been used to prove that human's are our second half, it was one reason why my people accepted your people—except the Warrior Caste—well that we have had a good discussion about Warrior Caste lets go on to the story of Valen and Babylon 4." Delenn unrolls more of the scroll to expose a series of more pictures. As Bri read about the terror of losing their base, Bri came to a sense that he could trust what Delenn has been saying, because if he had argued he would have been proven wrong and Bri does not to make stupid commits—mostly to such an aggressive race. one thing Bri did notice about the photo is of the fish-like ships—it is almost like the vessel Delenn had shown to him a while ago, but this one was elongated, but Bri decided this was not important to ask about "Are you finished viewing David?"

"Yes." Delenn rolls the scroll to the next photo.

Delenn looks at the photo, "This was about the fall of the caste system, Religious would not agree with Warrior, and both would not agree with Worker—this lead to civil war during the Great War, so Valen created the Anla-Shok, which means--."

Bri looks at the characters on the paper, "Rangers?"

Delenn is surprised, "That's correct, the language is becoming easier for you to understand." Delenn smiles and looks at the photo. "Now Sinclair, when he was Ambassador to Minbar learned first hand how the caste system worked and knew that they never cooperated."

Bri interrupts Delenn, "I do have one question Delenn?"

Delenn looks up from the picture, "Yes?"

Bri looks at the picture, "I see Valen in these photos—he's the one with the brown robe—right?"

Delenn nods, "Correct."

Bri points out this furry creature, "So who is the other alien that is by his side in two of these scenes?"

Delenn smiles fills her face. "Oh that is Zath'rus. Even to this day we do not know where he came from, all we know is that he is a servant to the Epsilon Grid." Delenn rolls the scroll to the next photos.

Bri looks at Zath'rus. "So this Zath'rus, is it species or its name?"

"Name."

"Okay—that makes sense?" Bri says quietly. "This may sound silly, but did you ever meet Zath'rus?"

Delenn's smile remains, "Yes I have."

Bri digress' off the subject, "And that we are no longer in Earth time and now dead, on this planet is it possible to meet Valen here?"

Delenn looks forward for a while, "Yes—in time Bri—Valen is apart of the Grey Council, you should not align yourself with the Grey Council so early, they may promote you or use you—don't ever forget that—always keep your options open."

Bri looks at Delenn, his reflection is plain, "I was not deciding to joining the Grey Council, I just want to actually meet someone who influence the past and actually talk to them—you know—make associations," Bri sees that Delenn is confused. "If I meet an important person, they may show me down the right road to this—ah—well, new life—I suppose?"

Delenn speaks with a plain complexion. "Supposing only requires knowing."

Bri laughs quietly "I really need to remember that one just incase if Jake really says something clueless." Delenn just looks at Bri; Bri has just reached the point of 'stop talking'. "Well there is nothing wrong about being clueless—well I will take that back, you may on accident slaughter millions of species to actually get a clue."

Delenn looks awkward to an awkward question. "What?"

Bri laughs silently, "Oh—nothing."

Delenn looks at the pictures, "Ready to go on to the next page?"

Bri thinks for a second for something to say. "Well sure." Delenn turns the page to the next photo.

Delenn turns the page and Bri looks at the picture...as confused as the first time. "So what do you think it says Bri?"

Bri looks at the Minbari writing, trying not to cheat by looking at the English translation. "How am I supposed to know?"

Delenn looks at Bri disappointed, "You haven't even looked at the photo."

Bri looks at the photo, when he sees it the station seems to be trashed and up on the top is a three letter word, Bri can't make out the first word, but can read the other two. "It says: something of light."

Delenn smiles, "Well the something is wrong, but the other two words you got right. It reads, Children of Light. After Valen had married a human, they had three children named Deltalenn, Casthmatic, and Delenn."

As Bri looks over the picture he hears the word Delenn at the same time sees a photo that is almost a dead match in facial expressions to the one sitting next to him. As Bri looks up to Delenn, it is now understood why Delenn wanted Bri to see this, to help him understand, but what—that still remained unclear. "Are you saying that you are a Child of Valen—his daughter?"

Delenn sits back in her chair, another strange question from Bri, "Yes, and no. Valen was may father in 1270, and Valen's soul was only half, to unite Human's and Minbari for the next Great War, but it was my mother in 2236 who married my father to have me."

Bri looks at the picture, "So your father in 2236 was Valen, but so was Sinclair?"

Delenn referring to Sinclair, "No, not my father—my mother, your soul can't remain in the same realm as your body. In your mind, you have always been Bri even to now, but now that a transition has been made, this must change."

Bri scratches his head as he sits back in his chair. "This does not make since!"

"Well lets reflect on me as a tool of understanding…I was first born in first Earth, the beginning, as Mir of Delenn, father was Valen I lived most of my life on Minbar. Now to clean up the scale, where you live has no boundary, so it will not affect you soul. After the ending of the Shadow War, I was married to a human after I had to flea Minbar because I looked not whole Minbari. When I died I was then sent to Second Earth, and I was born on Minbar as whole Minbari, but with a hybrid soul. Closer I got to my 30s; my body was degenerating because it could not decide which way to go. My mother who in soul wise carried Valen latter joined the Valenra to prepare for her transition."

Bri looks at Delenn, "Into what?"

Delenn's eyes tell Bri that that was a wrong question. "Not into, it was death." Delenn pauses for a second, then slightly smiles, "Her duties were finish; she had to go to Third Earth, because she needed to marry who was herself."

Bri thinks, "Who...Valen?"

Delenn nods, "She was Valen's wife, and as one they are as the human's call it soul mates. When I entered the Grey Council I was meet by Dukah, who was actually a friend of Valen in first Earth named Rashok."

Bri thinks of the name, "Rashok, but that is the Warrior?"

"Yes, correct—his purpose was to influence me, like a guider—I was indeed lost at the age 18, that is why I said to be weary of the Grey Council until you are certain about your path or you just may have to live your life over again!" Delenn looks at Bri, but Bri does not understand the concept of rebirth. "Well to get back on track, when we were going to Z'ha'dum we ran upon the Human's, and our peoples have never met, but I was able to translate their language, speak it, and know customs, because I was half human, but appeared full Minbari. Does this seem to alert to you about anything you've done in the past hour?"

Bri thinks about the growing ability to speak and read the language. "Are you hinting that I am Minbari?"

Delenn smiles and shakes her head lightly... "David, all Human's are Minbari, all Minbari are human's it only depends on the amount of each species." Delenn thinks to herself again and begins on with her conversation. "Towards the end of the war with Earth, I was to pick one human fighter pilot for interrogation and guess whom I picked?"

Bri can guess one name... "Jeffery Sinclair?"

Delenn nods, "That's correct, the Vorlon's told me to choose the right target, and I listened to the calling of my heart. When we interrogated Sinclair we were disturbed that he held the most religious leaders of all—he did not look much like Valen, but his soul said otherwise. After we released Sinclair it was my job to watch him, and I myself knew a great change was coming. When Babylon 1-3 were sabotaged, they built number four in an unstable location where saboteurs could get stuck. The station was complete, but then after 24 hours being operational it disappeared. So they built Babylon 5 and that is where my soul told I needed to be to defeat the darkness. When Sinclair was to soon be sent to Minbar to begin his prophesy, I was to enter a painful state of suspended animation where I was to be changed into my true form permanently. I can never exit from the body you see for this is my souls ideal form, all I can do now is transgress into a higher being like a Vorlon."

Bri being pessimistic, "Or a Shadow?"

Delenn feels a cool chill go down her spine thinking about that. "Lets hope not Bri." Delenn pauses for a second then continues again with her long story. "Well when I emerged out of the chrysalis, which is a cocoon I was uncertain what I had become—and hoped I was correct, for if I was not what I expected I could have been changed into a full Human and that would defiantly not stand well with my people. Well when I had finally seen myself I was relieved and just like clockwork, Jeffery Sinclair was sent to Minbar, the Earther's president was killed, the Shadow's Eye had awaken and Caption John J. Sheridan had taken over the station. When I first saw him it was like—well peace at heart Bri—hopefully one day you may experience it."

Bri nods, "Hopefully, but as I see it my disease seems to only date me."

Delenn nods her head. "Well as the war began, I had to bring John up to speed about the Shadow's and as we spent more time together we fell in love strangely enough. The Shadow War lasted for nearly four years, but the Shadow influence would last beyond even my child's lifetime. In 2277 I became pregnant with my first son, David Sheridan who appeared as a human till his 16th birthday when he went through Minbari Cresting."

Bri looks at Delenn confused. "Minbari Cresting?"

Delenn actually has to think how to explain this in terms that Bri would understand. "Sort of like puberty, but at least it really is not much physical, but painful. One week of sheer pain, the process is just belligerent!" Delenn pauses, but not for long. "In 2279 I became pregnant again this time with Delenn II. In 2289 my husband died and in 2596 I died of old age. I then awoke in the hill above Yedor on Third Earth, now I am here trying to figure out what to do now. And my history ends with now meeting you."

Bri sits up and the table, Delenn remains laying back against the chair. "But why, here at this point of time?"

"I don't know David—I can't answer those questions—only you can—you see we are made up of stars, we are like little universes trying to figure out how to get home, so we struggle here and there, what is past is also sometime the future. I truly did not understand myself till I was given a scroll of my past life in 1270, thus saw whom I was.

Delenn gets up to get the second scroll—it is very small and not as thick as the Great War scroll. As she opens it, it is Delenn.

"So tell me Bri, what does it say?"

Bri looks at the letters, they are mashed together. "Well if I am going to become Minbari I better learn the language…the series of Minbari numbers to the left of the scroll spell out 1270, and the numbers to the right spell out 2236. The writing on the right says Entil'za Delenn Mir Sheridan—I take the numbers represent your birth date?" Delenn mouth and facial expressions are still as if she just was shocked, "Are you all right Delenn?"

Delenn remains shocked, "Bri, what you just read was ancient Minbari writing, only the ones of the prophecy can recite that writing and you did it very well."

Bri motions Delenn to continue with his hand. "So…you're getting at?"

Delenn goes to almost a whisper "As I said I knew you had Minbari in you, but I imagine you might be like a Grey Council member who influenced Valen, but with what I've seen I would say that you are possibly either a carrier of my son, but he would not know the ancient dialect, so one of the Children of the Light. If you don't want me to tell the Grey Council I will keep this confidential. I don't think it would be logical to say anything at this moment." Bri nods his head.

After Delenn closes the scrolls she puts them back on the counter. As she looks at Bri her mind is filled with wonder, is this the person who was chosen to give half of his soul to create her into a hybrid—she was uncertain. As she thought for a while she remembered she had not finished the rest of the story, she had just skimmed over the Shadow War. So as Delenn walks back to sit near Bri she begins the long story about the Babylon Project. "I am sorry Bri if I had made you feel uncomfortable!"

Bri still is uncertain what the reading the ancient text has to do with Delenn's freakiness. "That's all right—I am sure that the truth would have to come out sometime."

"I suppose—do you wish to continue on about the Great Wars?"

Bri sits back in his chair to get comfortable, "Well you have my attention so go on."

"Well the Shadow War actually did not begin till 2259, but the end of the Minbari/Earth War brought change to all the races. It was named Babylon 5 when it went operational in 2258 all the ambassadors of all the league worlds were present on Babylon 5, from the Earth Federation was the Line leader Jeffery Sinclair, from the Centauri Republic was Londo Mollari, from the Narn Regime was G'kar, from the Vorlon Empire was Kosh Nanarke, and from the Minbari Federation was I."

Bri's expression shows clarity, "So you served on Babylon 5?"

"Yes, for about nine years till we created the Interstellar Alliance here on Minbar, but to get back to 2258, the Shadow's were all ready awaken by the Earther's and in 2259 Mr. Morden came to Babylon 5 under the influence of the Shadow's. He went to every ambassador except Jeffery Sinclair because Ambassador Kosh blocked Mr. Morden."

"What did he want?"

"Exactly."

Bri does not understand "Exactly what?"

"That was his question—what do you want?"

Bri remembering, "Oh that question." Bri smirks.

"When he got his replies I was also setting up my chrysalis. When the president was coming to visit Babylon 5, but I had all ready asked Kosh if the Shadow's have returned to Z'ha'dum? And he replied yes. So as I was transforming, Commander Jeffery Sinclair was sent to Minbar to learn the Minbari life, Security Chief Michael Garibaldi was shot in the back and the Earth's President was killed. When I was reborn out of the chrysalis I learned that the station was now lead by Caption John J. Sheridan. When I met him in 2259 I knew that he was the one and by the middle of 2259 the Centauri and Narn went to war and the Centauri were lead by an extremely powerful race—the Shadow's. When we lead our forces against the Shadow's we hit them hard, and my husband John asked Kosh Nanarke to call on the Vorlon Empire to strike at the Shadow's, but Kosh knew it would kill him and he was afraid of the darkness. As Kosh complied, the Shadow's lost about twenty vessels in a surprise attack and the Vorlon Empire lost almost eighty vessels, but it was enough to show that the Shadow's could be killed and the non-aligned races joined the fragile alliance. That following night the Shadow's went to Kosh's quarters and killed Kosh and Kosh afraid of dying implanted himself in John."

Bri does not know why an powerful being would not defend himself. "Why did Kosh not fight back?"

"A Vorlon has a 40 chance of defeating one Shadow, but with three or more Shadow's it is impossible to defeat them. In the last days of 2259 something I never expected happening happened—the Shadow's lured Sheridan to Z'ha'dum with his past dead lover Ana Sheridan an thus John went to Z'ha'dum with two nuclear devices to destroy the central city of Z'ha'dum—and it worked. It delayed the war for about a week and would lead to shear chaos. When Sheridan came back to Babylon 5, Michael Garibaldi had disappeared—taken by the Shadow's. When Sheridan aligned the fleets a new Vorlon became ambassador to Babylon 5, his name was Ulkesh Kosh and he was a cruel Vorlon who cared for no one. 20 days after Z'ha'dum was hit hard the Vorlon Empire began destroying entire planets with their planet killers and the size of the vessel scared the younger races. By the following day we saw a device that was much scarier then the Vorlon Planet Killer, it was the Shadow Planet Killer called plainly as a Shadow Cloud because it looks like a giant cloud."

Bri asks a serious question, wondering how clouds can exist in space. "Can you see it?"

"Yes, but it is hard to focus on it. After we used Whitestars to attack Vorlon outpost, we focused on one area—the Corllani System, where we would have both the Shadow's and Vorlon's meet. And that day they finally meet. I myself was scared, we were in the middle of two ancients who were blind to our needs."

Bri wondering what happened to Ulkesh, "But did Ulkesh know?"

Delenn shakes her head. "No, we killed him to protect billions, for if the Vorlon Empire knew they were going to fight the Shadow's and the last First Ones and us they would have killed us!" Bri looks a little surprise, but Delenn does not pay any mind to the fact and continues the rest of the story. "Well after the Vorlon's and Shadow's went straight for one another they both brought their planet killers. We knew how the Vorlon's used theirs, but as for the Shadow's we were not certain, we knew it had missiles, but how many did they need?"

"How many did they have?"

Delenn tries to remember, "I don't know, many I think. When the Shadow's open fire against the Vorlon's they respond, but our worry was the Vorlon Planet Killer, as our fleet tried to stop it—they did not respond—so we began to somehow intercept it, but the Shadow's to our right and the Vorlon's to our left joined together and if anyone entered the middle they would not survive—so John who had seeded the fields with nuclear devices set them all off and that got the attention of both of the races. As our fleets fell in matter of seconds we made the decision to call in the last remaining First Ones and their goal was to destroy the Vorlon Planet Killer and as much of the Shadow Fleet—now I watched our fleets including the First Ones against the Shadow's and we didn't even injured half of their fleet because they were expecting battle. So Lyta tried to open a message to the Vorlon or Shadow Fleet telling them that we needed to talk to them the Vorlon's responded first, John, who was wondering what was wrong with Lyta went to her as she said "_You thought we couldn't touch you, you were wrong_"at that moment a bluish-white like energy surged over his body and I went to help him, but was stopped by Lorien who told me not to interfere, so I looked to Lyta and her attitude seemed to have changed. As she looked at me she then said in a high pitch, but dry way: "_And you, they left for us._" At that moment a cold purplish-black energy came over me. It was cold; it felt as if your soul was ripped from your body and taken into a black pit of despair, the last than I remember seeing was Lorien. As my vision was corrected I remember seeing nothing—I stood alone in a black chamber—so cold, and full of knowledge, song, and chaos…it was a place I never as a child wished to be in! As I stood there I heard them in their own language, but in Minbari it did translate and they came to me in the forms of my friends, but as if their darker half. The last person I remembering seeing was myself, it appeared in the same dress attire, but this—ah—Delenn seemed darker, harsher. She was demanding and I did not like the attitude of her. As we got into a heated discussion there was a hand that came through the darkness, it was Lorien who let everyone see the truth of the Shadow's and Vorlon's. As we snapped out of the mind freeze, our ships were down and it was bitterly cold. As I looked outside the space flashed purplish-black—we were in the Shadow Cloud, everyone even the Vorlon Vessels."

Bri jumping to conclusion wondering if that is how Delenn die, "So the Shadow's won?"

Delenn looks at Bri, but does not even move a single bone. "They would have, but they wanted to give us a chance to choose sides. When we refused, the Shadow's said "_They will not follow you if you are dead_." And they begun to fire missiles at us. but the other ships took the hit for us, first the Drazi then Minbari, but when I remembered the talk I had with the Shadow's the Shadow's were afraid to be alone. So I told them if they killed all of us they would be alone and would have failed to be guardians. As the Shadow's asked if they would be alone Lorien said no and with this understanding the war was over and we were alone, but that is what we thought—after the Drakh Plague and the fall of Centauri Prime came a massive war with the Human's, a group of men formed a group to destroy all technology claiming that if all technology was destroyed the Drakh Plague would end and most of the Human's believed this and began a war to save Earth. As the Earth burned we sent Rangers to rebuild the planet, but a religious extremist group had built a new Earth Gov and began to design vessels to conduct their battles, a space station was built and named Altavice, and one massive vessel was also build named Invincible. They were pushed to transform and to seek out darkness—strangely enough the plan worked." Delenn stops to catch her breath and decides that it is a good time to stop talking about war history. "Well if there is any other history you would like to know?"

Bri shakes his head, "No thanks Delenn; I have enough to ponder on for a while." As Delenn smiles Jake comes back in—in pain of the testing Dr. Franklin had put Jake through. Now it is Bri's turn.


	4. Medical Checkup

**CHAPTER FOUR Medical Checkup**

As Jake goes to Bri he tells Bri that the testing he may go through is extremely painful. Bri's eyes widen in the simple thought of pain, but Bri sees no other option to change the environment so he goes to Dr. Franklin and Jake stays with Delenn, as Bri and Stephen leave the Interstellar Alliance (ISA) headquarters in Tuzanor, Bri is taken to a smaller building which appears to be their hospital. As Bri and Dr. Franklin walk in the building it is busy. Minbari in white robes with red lining are moving all about speaking a language that Bri could barely understand. As Dr. Franklin shows him to a room which is about similar to a doctors office, Franklin shuts the door and sits down on a chair as Bri is told to sit on a bed. "Well Bri, it is to say—it's been quite a strange day today."

Bri nods his head. "Yes, you're telling me."

Dr. Franklin looks at a sheet of paper, "Now when you were back on Earth where did you live?"

"Do you mean permanent home address or where I spent most of my life?"

Dr. Franklin places down the paper, "Well let's say where you spent most of your life."

Bri slightly nods his head and slightly smiles, "At Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center, in Seattle—I was born there and at that moment I became hostile to my surroundings. It was first called asthma, but then progressed into a rare form of cystic fibrosis called cystic fibrosis transmembrane regulator or short hand for CFTR."

Dr. Franklin is writing on the paper the information given by Bri. "Could you explain your hospital?"

Bri looks of in the distance trying to remember. "Well it is large—it covers many acres of North Seattle. I mostly lived in the Children's Hospital of the overnight section. Its color is a creamy white, but its glass is tinted a purplish-blue when it is clear and sunny out side. There are two main entrances to the hospital, the Train Entrance and the Whale Entrance."

Dr. Franklin goes to an computer and opens up Bri's files, "You have any other illnesses?"

"Yes, just CFTR, allergies, and a heart defect—that is what killed me."

Dr. Franklin is reading the history surrounding Bri's in-patient history at Children's Hospital. "I read some of the hospital history and it states about an event with Nazis?"

Bri feels this ice cold chill run down his spine, "Yes," Bri says with his face looking downward, "we were invaded by the Neo-Nazis who were out for revenge against Children's—we really don't know why. In the long run the Neo-Nazis failed and the hospital recovered."

Franklin slightly nods his head in amazement, "Wow, what a life you had to live."

"Yes, it was quite a challenge."

Dr. Franklin looks at Bri, "Well Bri as we change subjects I am going to have to run a series of medical test that are required by the Minbari Government, so my first job is to give you the Minbari flu shot and draw some blood."

Bri tenses up about the idea of needles. "Is there an easier way to this check up that does not involve needles?"

"Well—no, but we no longer use needles anymore, it's more like pushing the medicine through the pores in the skin at fast rates—the risk for infection is about 10 and reaction to the medicine is about 20 so there is not much to worry about."

Bri still is not comfortable. "But is there pain involved?"

"Yes, but only a stinging feeling, drawing blood on the other hand involves a more of a needle approach."

Bri feels a wave a nausea come over him, he hates needles. "So in the long run there is pain still involved?"

"Well yes—I suppose, we could discuss this for a long period of time or get it over now."

Bri tries to remove the nausea from him "Well let's get it over." Dr. Franklin rolls up Bri's left arm sleeve and takes out a strange looking device that is almost similar to a ephedrine shot, but the ephedrine medicine has been replaced with a empty clear tube. With a click there is a sharp prick and the blood is immediately taken. Next Dr. Franklin presses an injector to Bri's skin, as the injector goes off there is a sharp pain for a second. As Dr. Franklin applies a strange fluid to seal up the wound; he tells Bri that it is all over—the medical check up is completed.


	5. The Invasion Of The Past

**CHAPTER FIVE The Invasion of the Past**

25 miles out Yedor lies Tuzanor, Minbar and the Grey Council is gathering. The major problem facing the Minbari Government is that the past of Earth and a few other cultures are appearing on Minbar and the Warrior Caste does not agree with this over population. "Delenn—convene the Grey Council if you please."

Delenn enters the center of the nine hooded caste members. As she takes a deep breath she begins her plea. "After we first were born to Minbar we shaped our lives and became the ones we were meant to be. When we were reborn here on Minbar we knew that the universe would give us special ones. But there was an increase of 20 of people appearing on Minbar. But this process is now over; the period of reformation has selected ones of our pasts to do something here on Minbar."

One of the Warrior Caste members unhoods himself, Delenn does not see him, but knows his voice—it is Neroon. "Delenn."

Delenn turns to face Neroon, "Neroon?"

Neroon smirks, the last time he has ever seen Delenn was when his body was blown up in the Star-Fire Wheel. "Isn't it strange that we must meet in these circumstances Delenn?"

Delenn narrows her eyes and slightly smiles and nods her head. "We tend to meet in environments that we don't tend to support."

Neroon continues, but back to his stern complexion. "Delenn, since seven cycles of the sun we have reported 50 human's, out of these 50 human's, 16 are younger then 20, and the other 34 are younger then 70 year old—do you think this is a strange occurrence Delenn?"

"Well the numbers are quite strangely related."

Neroon does not even lets Delenn continue, he likes to speak quickly, it prevents his views to be used against him. "There is also 12 aliens from 12 alien races which include Narn, Centauri, Gaim, Drazi, Soul Hunter, Drakh, Brakiri, Hyach, Antarean, Vree, even Vorlon and Shadow."

Delenn's eyes widen, that's the one word she never wants to hear, "Shadow?"

"Yes Delenn—you still think this is the universe's gift?" The term Shadow sends a chill up Delenn's spine. As Neroon looks at Delenn he ask a question that she dreads to hear. "So Delenn, be truthful, you yourself have taken on two children have you?" Delenn looks at Neroon stunned and worried to answer, Neroon forces the question. "Is there Delenn?"

Delenn lowers her eyes to the floor view and slowly nods her head "Yes Neroon, I have taken on the task of managing two Earth children."

Neroon, speaks quickly, but not harshly, for he already knew the answer. "Delenn, they need to be watched and tested, there is a growing number of strange abilities these shadows of the past are developing."

"I don't understand?" Says Delenn quickly looking at Neroon directly.

"Your two children you have taken on will develop change and alteration; you could be in danger Delenn." Say Neroon using more hand gestures to express his concern.

Delenn remains looking at Neroon, "So what do you want me to do?"

Neroon lowers his hands to his side and speaks calmly. "You must make the first action Delenn."

Delenn nods, "I will keep watch over them and if they manifest in abilities I will take full responsibility."

The Grey Council leader interrupts Neroon, "You're taking a risky chance Delenn!"

Delenn looks at the Grey Council leader, whom she does not know. "I know, but it may be a great burden if we were to treat them as if they were a threat to planetary security."

Neroon barks back in a deep strong tone. "They are a threat to planetary security Delenn." Delenn just sighs, Neroon looks at Delenn then nods. "Okay Delenn, go and try to raise them, but if they step out of line they will have to be either put to sleep in cryogenics or possibility killed."

Delenn looks quickly at Neroon, "Killed—on what bases?"

Neroon remains bland looking, "Unknown, until that resolution comes to surface Delenn." The Nine hooded Minbari leave Delenn's presence and Delenn is left alone to ponder on how will she raise Jake and Bri—and if they were to manifest, what would she do? As she leaves the building she goes to her flier to go home. As she arrives to the airport the thought of being alone worries her mind, but she is relieved when she remember about Bri and Jake. As she enters the house there waiting are Bri and Jake who are asleep because it is late. She walks over to them and touches Jake softly as not to awaken him. As she goes to her room she closes the door and goes to bed.

As the sun arose on the second day of Bri and Jake's new life; Delenn awakens early to watch the sunrise, a trend she has got herself in since her husbands death. As the sun is finally risen she looks to the entrance to the balcony and sees Jake. "Hello."

Jake looks cautiously at Delenn, "Hello Delenn, what are you doing up so early?"

Delenn looks at the mountains and the brilliant skyline above them. "Just watching the sunrise Jake."

Jake looks downward as if he said something wrong. "Ah—Delenn?"

Delenn looks at Jake, she has never heard Jake as a question before, and this surprises her. "Yes Jake—what is it."

Jake remains looking at the ground, but then looks at the sunrise. "Bri and I haven't been fully truthful about knowing this place."

Delenn looks at first confused about the question then answer. "I don't quite understand Jake?"

"What I mean Delenn is that we already knew about Babylon 5, Minbar, and even you—we just planned to remain silent so we could learn the true outcome." Delenn seems confused, "Bri came to Children's on November 17th 2005. After we met I learned about the Babylon 5 area when Bri would talk about the place."

Delenn is still horribly confused. "But why did Bri act, as he knew nothing?"

"He was probably seeing if you were a threat to him, Bri has always been the kind to worry about his well being." Delenn looks off in the distance. "I'm sorry Delenn did I upset you?"

Delenn looks back at Jake, "No, I should have known."

Jake feels Delenn is not being truthful with him, "Is there anything you're not telling us Delenn?"

Delenn has a feeling Jake is hinting on the topic she does not want to talk about. "No, of course not Jake, nothing that is not needed to be known." Delenn now is curious, curious if Jake and Bri have been completely truthful, but casts that thought out and thinks about a new question to ask, "I am just curious Jake—when did you and Bri died?"

"This is a strange request Delenn," Jake ponders on the subject. "I died on July 7th 2010, I don't know when Bri died—he lived longer then I."

"I am truly sorry Jake!"

Jake smiles, "It's all right Delenn, this happened in the past, this is now Delenn—I have a whole life in front of me."

Bri comes outside where he hears the conversation going on, "Good morning Bri."

Bri still trying to get the sleep out of his eyes, "Good morning? It feels as if I only slept for half of the night!"

Delenn thinks to herself and remembers Earth's hours, "Here on Minbar we have 20-hour days."

Bri thinks for a second, "So we lose 4 hours?"

Delenn nods, but does not check the math...it's way to early to be doing that. "Yes, but I suppose in the long run you will live longer. Our year is half of a Human year, which is 182, and half days. So in one average Human year you gain two in Minbari years. So in Minbari for you Bri you are how old?"

Bri ponders for a second, "Well if we are beginning from the end I was twelve years old when I died and it does not look like I neither changed nor aged. So I am proclaiming twelve years old." Jake slightly chuckles.

Delenn nods, still not wanting to do any math at this moment, "Okay so in Minbari you would be 24 years old."

Jake responds, wanting to criticize poor Bri. "That is old!"

Delenn looks at Jake, "Not exactly, our children's age last till they are 42 years old. Adult age last till 100 years old and elder age last till death, which is about 260 years old. I lived to be 330 years old."

Jake responds "So in human you were 165 year old?"

"No 360 year, I meant in Human years, in Minbari I lived to be 660 years old."

Jake is amazed, "How?"

"I can only guess that it is due to being hybrid, I really did not begin to show my age till I was 250 years old in Human terms."

A Minbari comes in to give Delenn a urgent message, "Sati-Entil'za Delenn?" I have a message. The Minbari gives the letter to Delenn

"Thank you." Says Delenn to the messenger, The Minbari leaves and Delenn opens the letter to read it:

**_Entil'za Delenn_,**

**RE: Grey Council**

**Delenn come to the landing bay alone.**

**It is urgent to have your presence now.**

Delenn takes a deep breath, closes the letter and looks at Jake and Bri. "I have been summoned to the council for awhile—I need you to stay here for the time being and try not to talk to anyone—or best just don't leave—I have a feeling it is all about the new comers."

Jake looks at Bri then at Delenn, "You mean we are not the only ones?"

Delenn nods, "Yes, we've counted over 50 new Human's here." A Minbari dressed in white comes to escort Delenn to the shuttle.

As Delenn leaves Bri and Jake's sight they are alone and worried again, "Well Jake?"

Jake looks at Bri, "Yes Bri?"

Bri looks at the empty house, "What should we do?"

Jake is still trying to get this reality through his head. "I don't know—ah possibly sing?"

Bri looks quickly at Jake, annoyed at his proposal. "Sing—are you sure Jake?"

Jake looks at Bri and smirks sheepishly. "Come on, you're a great singer Bri—I've just never ever heard you."

Bri thinks to himself. "Well the last song I listened to on the day I died at Mount Saint Helens, it was called ironically Mount Saint Helens by Mirah—now I wont sing it, but will state the world to a melody."

Jake looking around the house, "Well okay, go ahead." As Bri sings the song, Jake looks about the living quarters. Jake just stood there thinking about the words. "How true, we can never go back home again!"

Bri looks at Jake, "It's your turn Jake."

Jake looks down at the floor, "Oh I don't know any songs."

Bri thinks for a second, "Well what the one of the Model of a Modern Major General?"

Jake looks at Bri, "That one is hard!"

"Well just try!"

Jake at first does not want to, but subsumes. "Well—okay—I will try:" And Jake stumbles over the words as he sings the old tune.

Bri is quite for a second "Well that was quite entertaining Jake!"

"Why thank you Bri."

Jake goes to the doorway that leads outside to the streets of Minbar, Bri follows. "We were told to stay here!"

Jake shakes his head, "Not exactly, we were told to stay here for the time being and not to talk top anyone."

Jake leaves the building and Bri follows. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"I don't think this is a smart idea Jake."

Jake turns around quickly to face Bri, "Listen, you may believe all that Delenn says, but concerning to my point of view we are trapped on this planet and things are getting stranger around here. I did not want to be copped up in this building for possibly the rest of my life—I served that time at Children's—I want to explore." Jake bumps into a young girl about age 14. as Jake turns around he and the girl trip over one another and fall to the ground. As Bri rushes to help the girl and Jake up they decide to talk to one another "I am so sorry."

The girl brushes herself off, "That's all right, I was not watching where I was going," Offering her hand to Jake. "My name is Kelsey."

"My name is Jake."

"It is nice to meet you Jake, and you are?" Looking at Bri.

"Bri, but you can call me Fearless Leader."

Kelsey looks at Jake, "Okay?—if you don't mind me saying, you're actually the first Human's I've seen since I have died."

Jake looks at Kelsey confused. "Died?"

"Yes, I know it sounds strange."

Jake shakes his head, "Oh no, don't explain."

Turning to Bri—even Bri is interested. "What year?"

"1945, why are you so concern if I may ask Fearless Leader?"

Bri pauses for a second, he has never been addressed as Fearless Leader, "Well Jake and I don't actually belong here, we died on Earth."

"When?"

Bri talks first, "I died on November 6th 2011 at Mount Saint Helens; I was only 12 years old."

Jake follows with the conversation, "And I passed away on July 7th 2010 and I also was 12 years old—I died in a hospital."

Kelsey, who finds herself more calm talking to Jake keeps the questions going. "From what?"

Jake looks at Bri, "I will go first Jake—I died from CFTR with respiratory arrest."

Jake looks at Kelsey, "And I died from CF; I guess I drowned to death. How about you, you know all about us."

"Well as I stated I died on March 20th 1945 in the Northern Mountain Range of Switzerland."

Bri can't see Switzerland being a place you could die at. "How?"

Kelsey's complexion changes, the memory is harsh. "Starvation, cold, and illness I guess, I was 14 years old when my family was removed from Western Germany by the Gestapo and placed in a retention camp to be excommunicated from all Germany…I still remember the name of my captor—SS Bisenbach."

Jake looks at Bri, "Bisenbach, sounds close to Bitzenbach!"

Bri nods, "They might be the same!"

Kelsey continues, "Well who ever it was the fact is that the Nazis are gone!"

Bri does not know how to tell her the bad news. "Actually not, the Neo-Nazis remain in America; they are called the Nazi Low Riders."

Kelsey looks confused and alarmed. "Neo-Nazis?"

Bri nods, "New-Order, they came to American at different times in the early 30s to the late 40s. After the war many of the Nazis fled to New York, United States to hid from their execution based on war crimes—no Kelsey the second world war never ended it just got out of control and went into hiding in a little small town called Pendleton, Oregon."

Kelsey looks at Bri with thanks, "Well thanks for warning me."

Bri accepts the thanks, "No worries Kelsey, the Neo-Nazis are very far away from where we are—about 22 light years away."

"How do you know that?"

Bri looks around at the crystal city. "Well if this place is like the movie series Babylon 5 then this planet is named Minbar, which is roughly 22 light years away from Earth." Jake looks at Bri, "Well as I found out, Caption John J. Sheridan is dead which means the station is and has been destroyed—decommissioned. And further as I know it Delenn is no longer president of the Interstellar Alliance, this has gone to her friend Susan." Kelsey looks lost—she has no knowledge of what Bri is saying.

Kelsey interrupts Bri, "I'm sorry you guys, but I am lost in your conversation, what is this Babylon 5?"

Bri remembers that Kelsey's life period, which only extends to 1945. "I'm sorry Kelsey I forgot that you have lived in the 40s. Babylon 5 was made in 1992-1993 to 1996 to 1997 and released in 1997. The first movie 'In The Beginning' was released in movie theaters. It was a big hit to the public and the credits went further to the first of five seasons. In 2258 the first season began and the station received its five major ambassadors. Of Vorlon it was Ambassador Kosh. Of Centauri it was Ambassador Mollari. Of Narn it was Ambassador G'kar. Of Minbar it was Ambassador Delenn. And of Earth it was Ambassador/Commander Sinclair. The Minbari really did not like Sinclair, but they knew he was important. With the Narn and Centauri at war with one another Earth was beginning to fall into the shadows with the murder of President Santiago. The Shadow spy, Mr. Morden began to ask every Ambassador what they wanted and all failed to favor Morden except Londo Mollari, ambassador to Centauri. At the end of 2258, Ambassador Delenn entered a cocoon, the president of Earth was dead, Mr. Garibaldi was in a coma and Commander Sinclair was sent to Minbar and John J. Sheridan became Captain of Babylon 5. In the second season of Babylon 5 it was now 2259. Garibaldi was brought out of coma with the alien healing device and Ambassador Delenn just emerged out of her cocoon as a half-Human half-Minbari hybrid. The last major event was the beginning of the Shadow War. The Centauri were being aided in the campaign with the Narns. The third season began in 2260 it was known as the year of the Shadow. Mr. Morden and the Shadow's murdered the Vorlon Ambassador Kosh, and a new Vorlon Ambassador also named Kosh would replace him. The Whitestar Fleet was created and the alliance of races began. At the end of 2260 a big surprise would come literally from the Shadow's—just before the Babylon 5 station was opened to the public, John J. Sheridan's wife Anna Sheridan went to a dead world called Z'ha'dum with a crew of about 139. Some of the crewmembers names were Dr. Chang, Petrovich, Standish, Favorito, Razor, Scott, Donne, Hidalgo, Churlstein, and Morden."

Jake looks at Bri, "You mean as in Mr. Morden?"

"Yep, same face, same name, and different personality—you see the Shadow's take on no allies and if they did take on species they destroy their soul and implant wires throughout their bodies. Well the big surprise was the coming of John Sheridan's dead wife Anna Sheridan who took John Sheridan back to Z'ha'dum where he died. The forth season began in 2261 and it began when Delenn, Susan, Lennier, and Lyta went to Z'ha'dum to find Sheridan, but all they found was a dead planet with a gapping scar where there major city was once, but were found by the Eye. As it called them by name in the voice of their fathers the Whitestar turned around and left Z'ha'dum to return back to Babylon 5. As Delenn grieved for Sheridan's death she too was dying from starvation because it is customary for Minbari to fast without food or water for at least three weeks, it sustained for the first week and a half, but to her Human body she was dying. As the alliance was breaking Sheridan came back from Z'ha'dum with Lorien and regrouped the alliance. As for G'kar, he was in the hands of a mad Centauri emperor who wants to torture G'kar till it kills him. As for the Vorlon's they began to wipe out entire races with their planet killer and the only way to make an attack is if Ulkesh Kosh—the other Vorlon—had to be killed. The following day the Shadow's responded back to the Vorlon's with their Shadow Cloud or best known as the Death Cloud. It turns live planets like Z'ha'dum once into unlivable hostile dead worlds—pure model of revenge. As all the battles met in one sector the last days of the Shadow and Vorlon War was over and the First Ones went beyond the Rim to where we're now I suppose…well anyway, after the Vorlon's and Shadow's left known space, the Narns were freed from the Centauri and a twisted man named Bester made Sheridan and Delenn go to Z'ha'dum to lute the planet of technology, but as they arrived the dead world exploded in a giant fireball and the legion of the Shadow's was gone, but their masters and allies hid. The next conflict was the Earth War and by the end of 2261 Earth would be liberated from the President and Nightwatch, but John J. Sheridan lost the title of caption, but inherited the title President of the newly formed Interstellar Alliance. In season 5, Caption Lockley became in charge of Babylon 5, Garibaldi left Babylon 5 to become the second richest man on Mars and John and Delenn were finally married—the first interbreeding of two alien species. As the telepaths went to war with the normals it met with terrible outcomes with a tragedy of telepaths, but just as the Telepath War ended the Centauri War begun against all races. As Centauri Prime burned it became evident that the new emperor to the Centaurem would be Londo Mollari, but the new enemy appeared to be like the Shadow's—they are called the Drakh, a scaly creature that can control you. They put a device called a Keeper on Londo Mollari and on David Sheridan, the son of Delenn and John Sheridan—the Drakh's name was Shiv'kala. By this time John J. Sheridan only had two more years to live and by David Sheridan's 18th birthday Entil'za John J. Sheridan died and went beyond the Rim. Delenn refused the title of president and gave it to Susan, but was stuck with Entil'za's title. The last thing of this story I know is that Babylon 5 has been decommissioned."

Jake looks at Bri, "Is that all—is there any thing else Bri?"

Bri looks at Kelsey, "Well yes, one last story, after the television show Babylon 5, one movie and two trilogies came out in order, the movie explained that a greater darkness was released from a place of eternal darkness, but they speak of two darkness's, we only learn one of them, they're called the Hand and the servant referred the Shadow's as Children and also as bugs. As for the Drakh they lost Centauri Prime and became a space-bearing race. They were going to use a Shadow Cloud to destroy Earth, but two hybrid ships stopped the Death Cloud, but the bad news is that they released a plague, two years before Sheridan died, so as I can guess—Earth is a dead planet considered by outsiders because they will find a cure—destroy all technology on Earth. As for David Sheridan he is a Ranger and to be soon placed in the supervision of the Grey Council. On other terms we also have new problems called technomages and the staggering numbers of hybrids."

Kelsey looks at Bri, confused, "Hybrids, as in what?"

"As in all species Kelsey—they could never find the one who possibly created them, but there was also another problem."

Jake replies, "What?"

Bri takes in a deep breath, "The hybrids don't belong in that time, so say it was a rip in time…what if we 50 are this hybrid invasion?"

Jake thinks it is a rhetorical statement, "Don't be crazy, if we were we would be watched."

Kelsey replies, "Who says we aren't?" Looking to the left where a black robed individual sits looking at the three Human's, "There is a man to your left who has been watching us—I don't think we are alone!"

Jake speaks softly, "Well let's walk and see if he follows?"

David, Kelsey, and Jake begin walking and the robed man begins to follow. Kelsey looks behind, "He's following!"

Jake replies, "I know—what do we do Bri?"

Bri does not even stop to think, "We will split up, one takes the left alley the other takes the right alley, I will take the middle and the one, he selects we will then ambush him—so if you are followed keep some safe distance." The three break up and the robed individual does not know which way to go so he goes after Kelsey who chose the right alley. As Kelsey looked back she saw that the black robed individual was close to her. As Bri looked back there was no black robed individual behind him so he takes an alley that heads to the center road to see if Jake is all right. When Bri saw Jake alone and when Jake saw Bri alone they knew Kelsey was in trouble so Jake takes an alley that goes to the right alley. As Bri sees Kelsey coming he also sees the black robed individual. As Jake comes out of the alley he is behind the black robed individual and as Kelsey comes closer to Bri, Bri comes out to join Kelsey. When the black robed individual sees Bri he turns around and sees Jake. As the black robed individual stops he thinks 'now what do I do?' "Who are you, and why are you following us?" The black robed individual says nothing; he just stands there quiet. "Answer the question, what do you want?"

The black robed individual turns and looks at Bri who asked the question. "What do I want extorts the boy—funny, but that question was always first on my list, so I must always ask the one question to serve Shadow's…what do you want?"

Bri thinks quickly and replies back. "Who are you?"

The black robed individual turns back to Bri who started the questioning. "Who are you, whom are a stranger to light by standing by darkness…the one question that can never truly be explained!"

Jake looks at Bri are mouths 'huh?' "So who are you?"

"Well if you want to know my name it is Morden—that's Mr. Morden to you."

The individual lifts off his hood to expose the face of Mr. Morden, the dreaded servant of the Shadow's. As Bri, Kelsey, and Jake see him they step back in fear that he may be surrounded by Shadow's. Mr. Morden—not one least bit surprised of their reaction gathers strength to laugh. Bri can't see what is so funny. "What's so funny?"

"Your fear of me."

Jake responds, "You are a servant of the Shadow's?"

His smile turns to a frown as he thinks back to that time back on Z'ha'dum. "Oh yes, that…"He smiles back at Bri and Kelsey "consider myself as a Shadow of my formal self."

Bri questions Mr. Morden, "How can you be here, if controlled by the Shadow's your soul is destroyed!"

Mr. Morden nods slightly, "Well yes that is only true if you were inserted into a Shadow vessel, I was never placed into one of those devices so I was spared the lost of my soul, but back in that time a new programming made me into Mr. Morden—the Morden you recall."

Kelsey wondering how he died. "How did you die?"

"Well I suppose during my time of servitude I must of lost my head somewhat in-between?"

Bri looks at Kelsey. "His head was cut off as a gift to Vir Cotto."

Mr. Morden thinks of the name, "Vir Cotto? Oh yes the wimpy Centauri to be emperor—who would have known?"

As Jake thinks, he remembers that Morden has not answer a question. "If I may ask, why were you following us?"

"Us, no not us, only Kelsey at the time being—when I woke up on Minbar so did Kelsey, she appeared in a white robe and I appeared in a black robe that I still am wearing."

Bri looks at Kelsey, "Is this true Kelsey?"

Kelsey nods, "Yes, when I awoke on this planet I was dressed in a white robe. I remember seeing a person in a black robe moving, but I was scared of him thinking he was the Gestapo because they usually wore black robes to hide their identities."

Jake grills Mr. Morden once again. "But you still did not answer why?"

"To know the one question—why are we here and unchanged since death?"

It is the single question that puzzles all 4 of them, Bri answers back, "We don't know why either Mr. Morden."

Mr. Morden smiles, "Well—I see, I guess we are in the same boat."

Mr. Morden, Kelsey, Jake, and Bri keep on walking down the alley going somewhere. "So where did you guys come from?"

Kelsey begins her statement, "I was born on Earth like most of you, but I was born in 1931 in Switzerland and died in 1945 at the age 14 in a Nazi death camp."

Bri begins his statement, "I was born in 1999 in Washington and died in 2011 at the age 12 from cystic fibrosis transmembrane regulator or short for CFTR."

Jake begins his statement, "I was born in 1998 in Idaho and that year was sent to Children's where I died in 2010 from cystic fibrosis."

Mr. Morden's humorous complexion goes away back to his normal complexion. "I am truly sorry for all of you—never got to feel the real power of life."

As they keep on walking the buildings change in color tone from light color to dark colors it is a warning to visitors that they are entering the city of the Star Riders Clan of the warrior caste. As Kelsey, Jake, Bri, and Morden keep on talking they are stopped by a group of twelve plus one leader who was robed and hooded-the other twelve not, well armored in plates on metal and mostly dressed in black clothing except the leader who wore clothing similar to that of the Grey Council. As Bri, Jake, Kelsey, and Morden stop in front of the thirteenth, the leader in a strong harsh voice began the conversation. "What is your business and who are you?"

Kelsey responds, "You speak the words of the Vorlon, and demand respect like a Nazi! In other term to the darkness that are you, and what do you want?"

The hooded leader walks slowly towards Kelsey. "You speak foolishly—do you know who I am?"

Bri thinks of the voice and knows the person, "You are of the Star Rider Clan!"

The leader goes to Bri, "And what makes you state this?"

"You are Sati Elite Neroon."

The hooded figure brings out his pike and barely misses Bri's face with the pike. "You don't frighten well child, only a few don't flinch to the dembow'shak. The skills of a true warrior." The hooded individual unhoods himself to expose his face, "I am Neroon of the Star Rider Clan and your name child?"

"My name is Bri."

Neroon looks at the others of his fellowship. "And your friend's names?"

"Jake, Kelsey, and Mr. Morden."

Neroon walks at the once Shadow character. "Mr. Morden, of the dead world Z'ha'dum?"

The twelve look fearful. Mr. Morden knows he could be in a world of trouble if he admits to the claim, "Yes I am Morden the once servant of the Shadow's.

The twelve Minbari run away leaving Neroon alone, "Get back here!"

The twelve are gone, Bri replies. "We pose no threat to you Neroon!"

Neroon thinks for awhile and wonders where he have heard these tones of words, then remember only one who did not fear him—Delenn. "Bri you speak and have a voice like a Minbari."

Bri interrupts Neroon, "Strange, that's what Delenn also said."

Neroon turning his attention to Morden, "And you still serve the Shadow's?"

Mr. Morden shakes his head with that creepy smile. "Not anymore, I am free of them."

Neroon looking at Bri, Jake, Kelsey, and Morden, "I need to take you to the Grey Council."

Jake responds quickly, "But we don't want to go to the Grey Council Neroon."

Neroon replies, "It is the most importance that you go through orientation to get use to Minbari life and because you Bri stood up to me and did not coward to my interrogation skills it would be dishonorable if you said no to one of the elders of the Grey Council."

Bri looks back to Kelsey, Jake, and Morden who stand behind him in looks at them in a way saying 'what do we do now?' "Okay I will go, if the others want to follow it will be up to them."

Jake goes to Bri's side, "I stay with my friend."

Kelsey walks forward, "I have no friends, so I stay with those I trust."

Mr. Morden looks to Neroon, "I guess we all will be going into the fire, and what the hell I always wanted to meet the Grey Council."

Mr. Morden, Bri, Jake, and Kelsey follow Neroon to his house, which looks like a giant glass building. As Neroon hands Kelsey, Jake, and Morden black robes he gives a white robe to Bri. "You will wear these robes." Neroon dresses Jake as an example and leaves his hood half open so he can see his face. "Copy Jake and you will be fine." Neroon looks at Bri. "You will wear the white robe because you have proven yourself important to the Warrior Caste. You will wear the patch of the Star Rider Clan on your left side because you are not of our caste, but have stood up to me so I must honor you. The last thing you will do is covering your face as a sign of respect to yourself. If you get called on remove your hood and you are able to look to them in the eye. As for you Jake, Kelsey, and Morden, you are to remove your hoods and only speak if first spoke to with your eyes faced downward. Now come we will board the shuttle."

At the Grey Council Delenn enters the circle. "The nine is missing one I see."

The leader speaks, "Yes Neroon is out, but is returning to address the council in a few minutes."

Delenn nods, "I received the message about reign of rulers?"

The leader answers. "Yes, you remember Asron?"

Delenn's face flushes out as she looks at the ground with the frighten memory of the hellish like creature. "Yes I have dealt with him once in the past."

The leader continues, "Well he is back and is gathering strength at K'ha'dum."

A younger Minbari female removes her hood and looks at Delenn. "I am sorry to interrupt honored council, but who is Asron and what is K'ha'dum?"

Delenn looks at the young Religious Caste member, "Asron was the leader of the Soldiers of Darkness on a dead world named K'ha'dum. He lived in a black rock city named Khazad'dum, the place where we defeated him on a bridge called Forth Eorlingas, which lead up to a tower of Morgul. The landscape is surrounded in fire of lava and ash."

The young Minbari is not well fluent in geology. "What is lava and ash?"

A voice in the darkness speaks startling the eight plus Delenn. "Lava is a liquid rock made up of the surrounding magma center and ash is a particle of rock that has been crushed and mixed with other rock, organic matter, gas and water vapor."

The voice is from a young male dressed in white followed by three other Humans and Neroon. The leader looks at Neroon. "Well it is good that you are back Neroon, but who is the one in white and the ones in black?"

Bri removes the hood to expose his face. Delenn slowly moves to Bri and Jake's position to defend them. "My name is Bri of Earth; I am part of the 50 on this planet sir."

The leader is furious that Neroon brought the Prophecy here. "Explain Neroon!"

Delenn interrupts, and Neroon is surprised to learn this. "They are with me leader, I told them to stay at my home, but I ask why they wear the Star Riders symbol?"

Neroon answers, "They are now under the jurisdiction of the Star Riders Clan of the elite Warrior Caste."

Delenn walks up to Neroon angrily. "I don't think so, I demand that you at least remove the Star Riders symbol from Bri; he is under the Children of Valenra of the Religious Caste."

David is upset and figures to take care of this in his own way. The argument gets more intense when the other eight of the Grey Council tries to decide whom Bri and the other three go to. As the argument becomes intense Bri removes the outfit and throws it to the ground. The only one not truly arguing is the leader of the Grey Council who watches Bri perform this dishonorable act against the Warrior Caste. As Bri yells out loud it echoes in the chamber. "Enough, I will be the ultimate decider to my destiny—no caste can justify this!"

The ultimate leader of the Grey Council looks at the white outfit and then at the young Human child who stands in front of him. The Warrior Caste, now all unhooded like the rest of the council members looks at the honor that was bestowed on the child and now where it laid—on the floor, they are all in shock. The leader walks slowly to the outfit and Bri. "Of the years I lead this council I never let anyone make a decision for themselves except for one, one who could bring this council to its knees in fear, one who also denied honor and power and she stands behind me." As suggested to Delenn. The Minbari leader walks up to Bri to make the over all judgment. "I have looked into all the 50's cases to see what caste they should be placed in and I believe I now have decided yours Bri." The leader walks around Bri with his staff. Bri watches the instrument attached on the top in fear of it—the triluminary. "When you enter in here you showed me that you are not afraid to speak your mind when it comes to knowledge, when we all argued over where you belonged you destroyed all respect this council could have for you and personally went against me-most would not, and when I see you personally dressed in the robes you remind me of Sati Delenn and her son David Sheridan, so I looked at all possible chances that you could have connections to the Children of Valen and I traced the alteration on Earth beginning with you, the disease you call CFTR was actually your beginning of your transformation, you just did not survive because the Minbari gene disrupted chromosome 13 PHF11 which created the CFTR, we traced this to a point of cause which was caused by a chemical added to your blood stream called pseudohypertrophic which caused the muscles to break down. If you had survived you would have made the Minbari gene possibly Earth's newest alteration and the Human race we knew in 2247 would somewhat look like Delenn if you had survived. Now that your CFTR is a dead disease an your life rate believing to extend beyond age 12, by age 16 you would reach your full climax of your transformation and be present as a full Human-Minbari hybrid—there is only one way to check this. Because of Delenn's use of a triluminary, which is based on Vorlon technology, you would have some Vorlon technology in your genetic makeup, which all ties to the creation of the three triluminaries. Now you could know the truth with a simple test, or you can wait?"

Bri looks at the device, "And these devices are 100 accurate?"

"In detection of Vorlon technology—yes."

Bri nods, "Well I would like to know, but you must promise that is all that device will be used for!"

The leader nods, "I promise, do you want to go through the scan?"

Bri hesitates for a second, "Sure."

The leader takes off the triluminary and holds it by the three corners. "Please extend your hand with your palm facing straight upward."

Bri holds back, "One question?"

The leader looks at Bri, "Go ahead Bri."

"What if it does not show that I am alien?"

The leader looks at Bri awkwardly, "Alien—well I guess then I was wrong and it will be up to the digression of the council to decide what caste you go in."

Bri looks at the leader, "And if it says I am alien?"

The leader ponders for a second... "Well then I will have to sign you over to Sati Delenn and to the Religious Caste, and wish you the best of health on Minbar."

Bri looks at the floor, "Okay, that is all I wanted to know."

Bri places out his hand with his palm faced upward, as the leader slowly places the triluminary near Bri's hand it is silent in the Great Chamber. As the triluminary enters into scanning range the fear of knowing whelms up in almost all in that chamber. As Bri is told to touch it, Bri slowly presses his fingers closer to the triluminary fearing it may hurt him, as his fingers brush against the scaly organic chip in the middle of the triluminary Bri feels a slight tingling feeling in his fingers which seems to spread throughout his body, as he looks at the triluminary he sees a form of light and with seeing this Bri pulls his hand away and the light vanishes. As the nine, Delenn, Morden, Jake, and Kelsey saw what just happened they are surprised. As the leader touches Bri on the shoulder, Bri quivers due to the energy still in his body. When the leader feels the energy shock his hand he pulls away his hand and smiles knowing he was right. Bri looks at the leader, "Well now what happens?"

The leader puts the triluminary on the staff and looks at the council, "Well I will need you and the other three to leave; the council needs to plot your living status here on Minbar."

Bri, Kelsey, Jake, and Morden leave. Delenn and Neroon join the eight to begin the planning. Neroon looks at the leader. "You were right leader, he is Minbari—it's hard to believe!"

The leader nods, "Yes it may seem, I guess the 50's mystery is now being solved? "

Delenn agrees, "Maybe, but it is a start."

Neroon talks, "So what do we do with Bri?"

The leader looks at Delenn, "Well he is now Delenn's responsibility; do you Delenn or anyone disagree?" There is silence, "Well with that settled, Delenn you are to raise him till you decide to let him go. You have permission to aloud him to take part in all Minbari schooling and events; do any of these objectives go against you Delenn?"

Delenn smiles and lowers her eyes, "No leader."

The leader smiles, "Good, are there any questions?"

Delenn looks up and answers. "Yes one, do I have the permission to teach Bri and enroll Bri in ambassadorial services?"

The leader looks at Neroon, Neroon nods, but Delenn does not see it. "He may be enrolled only if he completes all the rituals of Minbari adolescence. Now about the other three? First Jake, I surveyed his past and think that he too would be best placed in the Religious Caste, do I have a second?" One of the Religious Caste Grey Council members raises his hand to signal the second, "So let it be—Jake will be officially enrolled as a Religious Caste member. Second is the girl Kelsey, she was a farmer back on Earth until a radical group of Human's began something called the Holocaust, I believe she would be best placed as a Worker Caste member—mostly in the fields of horticulture—do I have a second?" One of the Warrior Caste members raises his hand. "So let it be—Kelsey will be officially enrolled as a Worker Caste member. And last is the Shadow Aide, Mr. Morden—I believe it would be best if he is not placed in any caste, but be a ally to the Warrior Caste, do the Warrior Caste agree to this request?"

Neroon steps forward, "When I lived in first life, I heard about a dark servant prowling on the Babylon 5 station by the name of Mr. Morden whom gave anything you desired. I sought to one day meet him and as a duty to the Star Riders Clan kill him as him people had killed many of mine, but this Mr. Morden does not share that same past as the Shadow aide, so I will personally except him because he still obtains the knowledge from the Shadow's, but is willing to hopefully use it for good, so I will except him as only a associate to the Star Riders Clan, that is my terms leader."

The leader nods with agreement. "Sounds good to me, so let it be—the Warrior Caste will cover Mr. Morden's personal needs as long as he is useful to the Warrior Caste own needs." As the leader looks at Delenn then Neroon. "Now lets talk about housing for Jake, Morden, and Kelsey."

Outside of the Great Chamber in the Great Hall Bri is worried sick, and Jake is worried he may never see Bri again. Kelsey, who worries for Jake is a little wiry of Bri and Mr. Morden keeps his distance. With this restriction against Bri, Bri feels that his bond with the other three is breaking. "Is there a problem, I see a reversal magnetic effect going on!"

Jake answers Bri's worries, "You should understand Bri; we don't know what that thing you touched did to you? When the leader touched you he was shocked!"

Bri looks at Jake. "But we are still friends—right?"

Jake smiles and nods, "Of course Bri, but those Minbari are trying to break us up, my best decision is that we leave this place now!

Morden interrupts, "I agree, the last time I was told to make a decision it killed me!"

Kelsey follows in the same hush quiet tone like Morden. "The Minbari will keep you locked up under lock and key and that we viewed this we will disappear and will be probed with that triangle."

Jake concludes, "Lets leave this place Bri, we had to live our lives indoors in our past, lets not let this happen again!"

Bri thinks about the time he had to spend at Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center, "Your all right, I don't trust the Minbari, they are power hungry—I will not be used as a pawn—lets leave!"

Kelsey, Jake, Morden, and Bri exit the Great Hall to outside. As they look around they are on a large rock about 2000 feet above Tuzanor. The only visible way off this rock is by shuttle, but none of them can operate it, so they decide to try to descend down the rocky wall, which is at about a 20-degree angle so it is possible. As the four begin there descend it is like climbing down from a rocky mountain pass in the North Cascades, there are large crystal boulders with trees doted here and there. There is less to no loose sediment, which is a good thing. As they enter the cloud bank the crystal becomes slippery and as Kelsey steps on a crystal slab she slips, but as she stumbles forward Bri grabs her by the arm and with the sudden movement the energy surges from Bri and Kelsey and the static shock knocks them out for awhile. As Morden wakes up Bri and Jake wakes up Kelsey the energy discharges on them and it is enough to throw all four in opposite directions for about five feet. Thanking God that the land here flattens out, the four look at one another in shock. As the four gets up they all agree not to touch one another. As they come out of the cloudbank they see Tuzanor and a sign on the path that has been knocked over. As Kelsey picks it up it says in bold lettering in Minbari and English:

**! Warning !**

**You are entering a high electrical area.**

**Use extreme awareness of environment.**

With seeing this sign it makes since why they all were electrocuted, but what scared Kelsey is that she felt a strange since of energy go through her and her hands are still tingling. As the slope decreases into steady hills they had descended down about 2000 feet to the out-skirts of the old city of Tuzanor.

As the plan is finished in the Great Chamber, Neroon goes to get Bri. As Neroon goes into the Great Hall there is no one there, as Neroon runs down the hall yelling out Bri's name, he can't find none of the four Human's. As Neroon runs to the shuttle bay area he goes to the captain. "Captain!"

The captain stands up straight and looks down to the glass floor. "Have you've seen four Human's?"

Quickly the captain speaks, "No Sati."

Neroon turns around and goes back indoors. As he enters the Great Chamber Delenn does not see Bri and is worried. "Where is Bri, my son?"

Neroon is out of breath, and lowers his eyes in shame. "I'm sorry Delenn, but I can't find Bri or the other three, I went to the shuttle bay to see if they tried to leave and the captain never saw them so they must still be here in the building?"

The leader thinks to himself, "Or they left?"

Neroon looks at the leader, "Left-how?"

The leader, turns to exit the chambers. "Follow me" The leader leads them out of the building and to the steep trail, "they could have gone down this trail."

Delenn looks down the steep trail to the clouds and to Tuzanor. "In Valen's name, what were they thinking?"

Neroon looks to the leader, "How easy is it to use this trail to leave the Grey Council Complex?"

The leader shakes his head. "Almost impossible, it is a 2000-foot descent and at the 1000 foot mark the ground makes the entire area electric—you can't touch any organic material."

Neroon looks down the hill, "What is the chance they made in uninjured?"

The leader looks at Delenn, "About 20."

Delenn looks at the leader and Neroon. "I am going down there—if my son is hurt he will need help!"

Neroon looks at Delenn, "Your crazy Delenn" Neroon looks at Delenn, "but I will go with you."

"And so will I." Says the leader.

The young Religious caste member also speaks, it is shocking to the others. "Count me in, Bri was kind to tell me about lava and ash so I will pay off this debt!" The other five also decide to follow to save face.

As Bri looks at the city Morden ask where they are. "Where are we?"

Bri looks at the houses, "Tuzanor, the oldest city on Minbar, the birthplace of the Grey Council," Looking up the hill to the Grey Council Complex, "ironic isn't it?"

Mr. Morden smirks that creepy smirk, "Yes, indeed!"

Jake goes to Kelsey who has been scratching her hands. "Are you all right Kelsey?"

Kelsey looks at Jake, "Oh Jake, how are you?" As she places her hands in her pocket.

Jake looks at the arm she was scratching. "What's wrong with your hands?"

Kelsey extorts quickly. "Nothing!"

Jake takes her arm and pulls her hand out to expose her hand with what looks like a bad case of eczema. "You have a rash!"

Bri and Morden look at Kelsey and at her hand to see that her hand is a blotchy red, sort of like the eczema that was once on Bri's feet. "That is new!" Says Bri.

Kelsey nods, "I know, I must be allergic to something?

Bri looks at the rash...it looks angry. "We should get her to a doctor!"

Jake nods, "I agree Bri!"

Kelsey looks at Jake, "I don't need a doctor!"

Jake looks at Kelsey's hand. "Kelsey, I have seen allergic reactions, remember both Bri and I once lived most of our lives in a hospital, and this looks like it is getting worse!"

As Delenn, and the other nine enter the cloud, the leader speaks to them. "Whatever you do don't touch one another!"

Delenn sees no vegetation, "Where's all the vegetation?"

The leader looks back at Delenn, but stops. "Dead, the air is full of electrodes, plants can't grow here, it is because of the crystal rocks—so be careful!"

As they move through the mist following the path they notice that the ground has been horribly disturbed here, as if something had fought hard here. Neroon sees the scuffling, "Look! I see, the ground is broken, four impact sites with two on the trail."

The young Minbar looks at the broken ground. "What happened here?"

Neroon looking at the surroundings and sees a stone which has been scuffed. "Here, someone slipped on this rock and someone grabbed that person, the energy threw them to the two sites on the trail, then the other two go to help them up at the same time and all are electrocuted."

The young Minbari looks surprised at Neroon. "Could that happen?"

Neroon looks at the ground. "Well it looks like it did!"

Continuing down the hill out of the mist, the leader notices that the sign is standing up and the words are facing them. "That sign was knocked over!"

Delenn questions the leader. "How do you know that?"

The leader looks back at the group to expose the truth of becoming the leader. "Well when you become leader and know nothing about the cloud you would be electrocuted too when you slip and grab a tree."

Neroon chuckles, "You mean you knocked over the sign?"

The leader nods, "Yes, and now it is standing upright facing us." Neroon is roaring in laughter.

Delenn looks at the sign, "What a great place for a sign!"

The young Minbari looks at the leader. "Why was their no sign coming down the hill?"

The leader looks at the young Minbari, "In Minbari history no Minbari has ever trekked down the hill, you learn to fear this trail because the new leaders never know what to expect."

Neroon picks up the sign to read it, "Warning, you are entering a high electrical area, use extreme awareness of environment—I wonder how many leaders wish they had heeded the warning?" Smirking at the leader.

The leader smiles, "Many sad to say including me." As the steep hill turns into rolling hills they enter the out-skirts of Tuzanor.

As Bri, Jake, Kelsey, and Morden finally find a hospital Bri call for a doctor. "We need help for my friend."

A young Minbari female meets them, "My name is Healer Shela, who needs help?"

Bri looks back at Kelsey, "My friend Kelsey, she has a bad allergic reaction."

The Healer Shela looks at Kelsey's hand and is confused at the configuration of the rash. "This is a strange rash come with me."

Kelsey is taken to a room, but Jake, Bri, and Morden are told to stay behind. As Kelsey is told to sit in the room Healer Shela calls three other healers to check out Morden, Jake, and Bri. "Morden, Jake, and Bri?"

"Yes?" replies Jake.

"Here." Replies Morden. Bri says nothing but looks at Healer Shela.

Healer Shela looks at them and then looks at Isenla, and Delna, and Kala. "Isenla, Delna, and Kala are going to check you out for injuries, and place you into the database."

Bri responds, "I need no help!"

Healer Shela replies, "It is required that you have a checkup unless if you have card that shows you have been checked up?"

None of the three talk. Isenla looks at Morden. "Mr. Morden?"

Mr. Morden looks at the young Minbar, "Yes, that would be me."

Isenla smiles, "Please follow me." Mr. Morden gets up and follows Isenla to the back of the building.

Kala looks at Jake. "Jake?" Jake stands up from his sitting position and walks to Kala, "My name is Kala; I will be your healer."

Jake looks back to Bri with a worried look on his face; Delna walks to Bri's side. "And you must be Bri?"

Bri nods strictly, "This would be me."

Delna says strongly. "Please follow me Bri." Bri does not move, but just stands alone in the waiting room. Delna looks at Bri and speaks slowly. "Please come Bri, it will not hurt you."

Bri slowly takes two steps, but stops in memory. "You must understand—I spent most of my life in a hospital I wish not to let this happen ever again."

Delna thinks about why Bri may fear hospitals and healers because he spent most of his life in a hospital. As it dawns on Delna she goes over to the young 12 year old child and takes him by the hand softly and looks to him with a smile. "Don't worry, all I need to do is to address your wounds and check you up." Bri nods his head slowly in agreement and goes with Delna to the back room.

As Delenn and the nine enter into Tuzanor many of the Minbari are shocked to see the Grey Council, not since 1287 have ever seen the Grey Council walk together in the public's eye. As Delenn goes to a house, the Grey Council enters. Inside is one of Delenn's closes friends, a Minbari female, about her age, whom is skilled with the gift of song and poetry. As she sees the Grey Council she bows her head in respect. "My friend Sati Delenn what honor do I have to be met by the Grey Council?"

Delenn walks over and raises her face to meet eye to eye. "I need your help old friend, four Human's with a great deal of interest have escaped down from the Grey Council Complex and have made it into Tuzanor, and one of them is one of my children."

Delenn's friend replies, "The 50?"

Delenn is surprised. "You've heard?"

Delenn's friend nods. "Almost all now know about the 50, some say that the Shadow's servant Mr. Morden is among the 50."

Delenn nods, "It is true; Mr. Morden is here in Tuzanor with my son." Delenn's friends face darkens with the fear of Mr. Morden. "Don't worry, I feel no Shadow's presence, the sign did not appear on my forehead—he is free of the ancient darkness."

"I will put the call out Delenn; you are free to stay here for as long as you need Delenn…honored guest."

Bowing to the Grey Council, and they bow back as a sign of respect. "Thank you my dearest friend."

As Delna looks at Bri's DNA sample she notices that there is a high chemical level in Bri's blood, unusual for Human biology. As she downloads his DNA in the hospital files she runs it through a species database and the database comes up with two species: Human and Minbari, a hybrid. At first Delna thinks that the database is incorrect until she runs it again and it comes up with the same results. And what really gets strange is that the computer is placing him in two families, the family of Mir and the family of Sheridan. When Delna looks at Bri physically she sees only one Minbari characteristic, the skin alteration at the base of the eyes is ice white which is the first sign of a term in Minbari puberty called 'Cresting'. As she takes her fingers she follows a rough ridge that goes around his head to the other side. As Bri looks at Delna with confusion, Delna is surprised by the facts and decides to tell Bri the news. "Why don't you tell me what am I thinking healer?" As Delna remains touching Bri's head.

"What?" Says Delna confused at the remark.

"You're persistent to touching my head."

Delna laughs quietly, "Oh—a joke—checking a guess" Delna feels the three ridges, "just as I thought."

"What? Says Bri confused at the clutter remark.

Delna looks down at Bri, and says in a happy tone. "Do you know you are going through your cresting?"

Bri is confused. "What is cresting?"

Delna stands up straight. "A point in a Minbari's life when they come of age and their bodies' metamorphosis. It is a painful process we Minbari go through at about age 12 and lasts till we are 16th. As I know about hybrids, they are about 70 Human until they're 16 years old, you see the Human species compared to the Minbari species are the same, but the Human gene is regressive to the domestic of the Minbari gene so by age 12 you are 70 Human and 30 Minbari. By age 13th you are 65 Human and 35 Minbari, by age 14th you are 60 Human and 40 Minbari. By age 15th the Human gene is at 55 and the Minbari gene is at 45 and by your 16th birthday the gene will balance out to 50/50—complete hybrid."

Bri's mouth is open wide in disbelief. "Thanks that makes me feel just great!"

"Now as I have researched, the cresting point severely hurts more then regular Minbari because Minbari only have one layer of flesh covering the skull. As for hybrid Minbari they have three layers of flesh and hair to break through. As I know, first the skin at the cresting site will turn ice white as yours has and the bone will be able to be felt as you have. Next the hair at the crest site will become white and will fall out this is the point where the pain truly begins. The skin will swell due to the growing bone and then the bone will break out of the skin and will keep growing quickly until age 16th, and will keep growing slowly with you till the Minbari growth period ends at age 42. 42."

"Why so long, Human growth period last till we are 21!" Says Bri.

Delna thinks about the error and plans to correct her error by stating the transformation periods in Human years. "Now I know where the confusion is, I was stating the dates in Minbari—my bad, a Minbari year is half of a Earth year, it takes your planet 365 days to go around your sun, it takes us only 183 days to go around our sun. So to correct the math, the transformation begins at age 6 and last till age 8 if you are pure Minbari and if you are hybrid then the process is the same in Human years—12 to 16. Growth period for Minbari ends at age 21 for both sexes, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding Bri."

Bri nods to be kind. "That is okay."

Delna takes out a paper and begins the survey, "How old are you?"

Bri thinks quickly. "12 years old—in Human years and I guess 24 in Minbari?"

Delna smiles, "Correct, see you are catching on." Delna thinks for a while. "Where are your parents?"

Bri looks confused and home-sick. "I don't know, I just arrived on Minbar two days ago—strange enough to say, I am supposed to be dead!"

Delna looks up from one of the papers. "Your one of the 50?"

Bri cuts Delna off, "Actually all four of my friends are part of the 50."

Delna puts the papers down and looks at Bri. "So the question I must ask…why are you and your friends badly scraped up?"

Bri ponders for a second. "We were taken to the Grey Council, and I was going to be separated from my friends, this I could not let happen so we found a trail that came down from the mountain to this city. Things were going well until we entered an electrical storm, which got us into trouble."

Delna is curious, "And what was the Grey Council doing with you four if I may ask?"

Bri recalls to image of the triluminary, "Testing us with an object called a triluminary? It glowed and by the reaction of the council that must be the opposite of a good thing?"

Delna ponders on the question. "Well it makes since I suppose, you have Minbari DNA, thus you must have a Minbari soul, but there is nothing wrong with being Minbari if you ask me."

In the hospital, Shela is checking out Kelsey's growing rash. It does not completely consume all her skin, but it is spreading and that is what is worrying Shela. Allergic reactions in Human's are at a 70 to all Minbari environmental biologics. As Healer Shela removes what looks like a scale she analyzes it under a microscope to look for patterns and as the microscope focuses in she sees what almost looks like growth marks of a fish scale. As she places the scale in a small plate she then places it in a species analyzer to see what type of virus or bacteria is causing Kelsey's breakout. When the numbers finally come up with three possible species Shela is stunned by what she sees: The Species Analyzer results placed Kelsey as a hybrid of Vorlon, Human, and Asmaraqua. Not ever in Shela's career has she ever seen a species of human carrying two other species DNA. As she looks at Kelsey she can't figure out how to explain her results. "Kelsey."

Kelsey looks nervously at Shela. "Yes doctor, what is it?"

"Now you must understand that this DNA/RNA machine gives results out by the numbers and there is almost no chance that the numbers are wrong."

Kelsey does not understand the term of DNA-RNA but does not question Dr. Shela. "Well what do I have?"

"It's not what you have—it's what you are."

"I don't understand doctor?"

Shela places down the papers. "You are sharing three species DNA Kelsey. One is your Human DNA; the other two are a aqua species. They are Vorlon and Asmaraqua; this would explain why you are breaking out in scales."

Kelsey wonders what it means to be hybrid and why it is happening now. "But why did this not happen when I was on Earth?"

"Well one explanation could be is that you died before you could manifest."

"So is there any way to prevent this?"

Shela looks at outcomes, "No, not without any genetic mutation, which could kill you." Kelsey looks disgusted and Shela does not say a word.

As Isenla sticks Mr. Morden with a needle, Mr. Morden does not even flinch from the prick. "No pain?"

Mr. Morden says in a calm voice. "No, there is pain—I just remember pain being much more painfuller."

Dr. Isenla pulls out the needle. "Painfuller is not a word."

Mr. Morden replies, "And you are not an English teacher."

Isenla looks at Mr. Morden as if ready to come back with a remark. "You speak quickly Mr. Morden."

Mr. Morden smiles, "Why thank you."

As Isenla takes the DNA to the Species Analyzer she waits for the numbers to come up. As she waits she has questions for Mr. Morden about his past with the ancients. "While this reads your DNA I just have a few questions for you Mr. Morden?"

Mr. Morden folds his hands, "Sure, how can I be of any assistance?"

Isenla puts down the medical papers. "It's about your time when you served the Shadow's—what happened?"

Mr. Morden's smile dissipates. "Well as I remember I was part of a team picked by Dr. Chang to go to a world on the Rim called Z'ha'dum. As we arrived to Z'ha'dum it looked like it came straight from hell. The planet was just slightly larger then Earth with a thin, but dusty atmosphere. The surface was a blood red with black mixed in the landscape. The last thing I remember about Z'ha'dum was the yellowish red nebula behind the planet, which made Z'ha'dum redder. As we landed on the planet we saw ruins of an ancient race and have presumed that whoever lived here had died out, one reason was because we had found deposits that resembled water and plant life that had once lived on the planet's surface about 1000 years in the past. So all we could figure out is that there had been a major war that leveled the surface of Z'ha'dum. As we ventured on to the planet I began to try to translate what was glowing on the monoliths. Some of the words read: "_All that you want". _It was very confusing what it meant then it got more harder to understand, what I then translated on one of the tallest monoliths read, "_All that is desired, all that you want."_ And on another, _"Every light cast a Shadow."_ When Dr. Chang disclosure my findings we began an archeological search that lead us to two features. A cave that was unnaturally built and an organic plasma goo that we named the 'Egg'. I was to go with Anna Sheridan and Donnie into the caves. As we ventured into the cave we found two mice, which were pods to run the Shadow vessel. When we exited the cave, the team that was surveying the Egg was gone and all that was left was Anna, Donnie, and I because Donnie killed Dr. Chang, so I hid the two mice to keep them out of the control of the Psi Corps. As Anna, Donnie and I went beck into the cave we were stopped by a plasma wall that was lifted and we went further into the tunnel thinking we were invited, but like a spider in a web—we were being trapped. As we saw light in the tunnel we went to it and what we saw I will never forget. An ancient city still alive. As we walked down a stone path that hung on the wall we saw bluish-grey creatures taking my crew members and putting them in tubes, like a cryogenic sleep, but they were changed—implanted with wires in their brains. As we met Charleston who was transformed told me that this was the home world of the Lords of Chaos and that we must serve there masters, but as we looked at the bluish-grey creatures, Anna asked if the creatures were the masters? Charleston laughed and said that they were only servants to the masters, as I looked at Charleston I asked why they have not come to us? And as Charleston looked at me he told me that they we were surrounded by them. As the environment around Anna and I changed, these spiders were everywhere. They were noisy and everywhere you looked their eyes caught you. As Anna and I grabbed the mice we tried to wake it up. As my body burned, I lost memory of want happen next."

Isenla is quiet and looks at Mr. Morden with wonder. "Wow I suppose I have heard stories about the Shadow's, but never in such detail." The results come back…it reads 20 unknown species 80 Human. "Strange, 20 percent is not known by the computer."

Mr. Morden is surprised and thinks Isenla is pulling a fast one on him. "Is that a joke?"

"No, here look," Isenla turns the computer towards Morden.

"I see." Morden thinking about what clothes he was dressed in—it was black. "It's only a guess, but you could try Shadow?"

Isenla looks sharply at Mr. Morden. "Don't be silly; we both know that is impossible!"

Mr. Morden doesn't even move. "Maybe not, but it would not hurt to check now would it?"

Isenla turns around to the Species Analyzer. "I suppose not." Isenla types up the exotic species list of ancients and weird 'as thought by the Minbari' species. As the results came up it read positive for the account of Shadow. Isenla looks nervously at Mr. Morden. "It's true; you are a Shadow-Human hybrid Mr. Morden."

Mr. Morden nods his head, "As I had thought, but at least 20 percent and anyway at once the Shadow's were not the enemy—they like the Vorlon's had lost their way's."

As Kala looks at Jake she cleans up the blood on his forehead, which was caused by the fall on the mountain. As she draws some blood she places it in the Species Analyzer and waits for the DNA code. When it comes up it reads half Human half Minbari. Wondering if this could happen she runs the numbers again to be sure and they are the same. As she looks at Jake she tries to imagine him with a crest bone or any other Minbari characteristics. When the results confirm Jake as a hybrid she is confused by the results and is prepared to tell him. "Jake the results are in." As Kala walks to the door she pushes a button to close the door. As Jake sits watching this he is now concerned about what Kala found. "Jake, I have some strange news, but first I must make some sense of these findings, is there any news about your past that could create you into a hybrid this life?"

Jake looks at Kala, not sure of what he heard. "A what?"

"A hybrid, you are a Human-Minbari hybrid Jake."

She shows the computer to Jake. "You are almost to begin your cresting."

Jake is beginning to panic. "Cresting, what's that?"

Dr. Kala tries to think how to explain puberty to a potential Minbari-Human hybrid, it's sort of like the first time a parent of a child tries to explain the birds and the bees to there son or daughter...embarrassing. "When you merge with your Minbari gene to become officially hybrid and not just one species in physical form."

"How long do I have?"

"I can't tell, I don't know your age to be certain."

Jake quickly replies. "I am 12 years old."

"Okay, so if you are 12 years old, then in four more years you will begin your cresting, but in Minbari years, it is now!" As Kala feels above Jake's eyes she can feel the bone also growing above his eyes, which states that he is one-third complete with his cresting.

As Delenn eats with her friend, the Grey Council receives a message that Bri, Jake, Kelsey, and Mr. Morden are at the Tuzanor Hospital as reported by Healer Shela. As Delenn reads the message she tells he friend that she has to leave. "Thank you my friend for your friendship and hospitality."

The friend bows in front of Delenn, "Take care Delenn."

Delenn nods, "You to my dead friend!"

Delenn bows and her friend bows with her as a greeting and then Delenn exits the building and goes with the Grey Council to the Tuzanor Hospital. As Jake, Bri, Kelsey, and Mr. Morden await the news, the Grey Council draws closer, and the war of their time is dawning. The one war to end all wars, the war of the Reign of Rulers, and the forthcoming of the Soldiers of Darkness and the tyrant, Lord Anubis and Lord Asron, but a new enemy awaits of the veil of the undead, a power ten times stronger then Lord Anubis and Lord Asron, a caretaker of the Northern Wasteland, an guardian of the Prophecy of the ancient evil of the Prophet Lord Melkor.


	6. Soldiers Of Darkness

**CHAPTER SIX Soldiers of Darkness**

As Delenn arrives at the Tuzanor Hospital she is meet by Healer Shela. "Healer Shela?"

"Yes Satai Delenn, honored council, please follow me."

As Shela leads Delenn and the Grey Council into the back room where she is treating Kelsey for mutation. As she walks on she is met by the other healers who have been helping Jake, Bri, and Mr. Morden. "How are they?"

Kala bows first followed by Isenla then Delna, as Shela is expecting a casual introduction, Kala pull Shela off to the side to tell her what she found. "Healer Shela I must speak to you about Jake."

"What about him, is he all right?"

"Maybe, he is an alien hybrid."

Healer Shela looks at Kala, "Are you sure?"

Healer Shela nods her head. "Yes I placed his blood in the species analyzer and when it read it stated that he was a Human/Minbari hybrid I had to check it again. Shela he is a hybrid in his cresting point, he is one third there!"

Isenla speaks next, "Hello Healer Kala."

Healer Kala greets back, "Greetings Healer Isenla and Shela, I come regarding concerns of my patient Mr. Morden."

Healer Shela asks for report. "And what about him if I may say?"

Healer Isenla looks at Healer Kala, "He has two DNA's Healer Shela."

Healer Shela trying to get a grasp on the freaky mutations, "Let me guess Minbari and Human?"

Healer Isenla shakes her head, "No, Shadow and Human, I can't believe it is possible Healer Shela; he is showing no signs of his Shadow DNA—yet."

Healer Shela takes in a deep breath, "Well that is a good sign!"

Healer Isenla nods, "That it is!"

As Healer Shela looks at Healer Delna who has been taking care of Bri, Delna comes up to talk of Bri's health. "Healer Shela, I have taken care of Bri and have added his DNA to our species database—Healer Shela he is a Minbari-Human hybrid."

Shela looks at Delna, Isenla, and Kala and tells them what she found and what will need to be done. "As I have reviewed Kelsey, she too is a hybrid of half Human half Asmaraqua and half Vorlon; we need to tell Delenn and the Grey Council what we found!"

Healer Isenla nods and speaks. "I agree."

Shela, Delna, Isenla, and Kala turn to face Delenn and the Grey Council, Healer Shela speaks, "Satai Delenn and honorable Grey Council, we have surveyed Bri, Jake, Kelsey, and Mr. Morden and have come up with some shocking facts…I will begin with my patient and let the other healers follow. As you already know my name is Healer Shela I worked with patient Kelsey, with final DNA check I can only conclude that Kelsey is a Human hybrid of Human, Asmaraqua, and possibly Vorlon."

Shela steps backwards and lets Isenla come forward, "Satai Delenn—Grey Council—my name is Healer Isenla I served patient Morden and can only conclude that Mr. Morden is a Human hybrid of Human and Shadow."

Healer Isenla steps backwards to let Healer Kala speak…but the Grey Council is in an uproar with the fact that the agent of darkness is a Shadow, but they say nothing to the others, they just keep it to themselves. As Healer Kala looks at Delenn she begins her diagnosis, "Satai Delenn and honored council my name is Healer Kala and I kept watch over Jake, as I put his DNA in the species analyzer it stated that Jake is a hybrid of Human and Minbari, he is going through his cresting and will require treatment for the transformation."

Healer Kala bows to Delenn and Delenn bows back. Healer Kala steps back and lets Healer Delna to speak about Bri. Healer Delna is quite nervous. "Satai Delenn and honorable Grey Council I took care of patient Bri and with closer survey with Bri's DNA he is an official Human-Minbari hybrid under the DNA family of our honored family…the Sheridan's." Delenn's eye's open in shock with the news. "If I may speak, he is a Child of Valen."

Healer Delna bows to Delenn and Delenn bows back. Delenn looks at the Grey Council and tells them to go to Mr. Morden and Kelsey and Jake, but Kala interrupts Delenn. "Satai Delenn if I may speak?"

Delenn looks at Healer Kala, "Of course!"

"May you please recall Jake; I need to tell you something personal about his DNA."

Delenn looks at Healer Kala and nods, "Go to Mr. Morden and Kelsey to checkup on them; leave Bri, my son and Jake to me."

The Grey Council nods, but Neroon answers. "Yes Satai Delenn!"

The Grey Council and Shela and Isenla go with the Grey Council. Delenn looks at Healer Kala, "Okay what is so personal to tell me in private?"

Kala looks at Delna and tells Delna to go first. "Satai Delenn, I need to correct you about your statement, when I looked at Bri's DNA it is similar to your daughter Delenn II, so I checked the bone crest and it at this moment is only containing two horns to the crest bone, which are similar to the Minbari female, and not four which is similar to Male Minbari, but this is only my guess so I believe he will begin to change into the hypo-chrysalis that shared the two souls of your daughter and him."

Kala now begins, "And as I surveyed Jake it places him also under the Sheridan family, but matches him with your son."

Delenn wonder then ponders for a second. "So your telling me that Bri is Delenn II and Jake is David?"

Kala and Delna nod their heads, "Yes, but it is only a guess, but we would tell you to keep them close, they will need you!"

Delenn is lost in words, "Thank you Healer Kala and Delna."

Neroon rushes to Delenn, "Satai Delenn you should come and see."

Delenn turns to face Neroon, "See what?"

"Kelsey, something is changing about her!"

Delenn, Delna, and Kala go to Kelsey's room to see that Kelsey has further transformed. Kelsey has scales on her face, hands, but they are spreaded out. As Delenn walks towards Kelsey she touches her face, Kelsey is not sure what she's doing and flinches a little. As she looks at Kelsey she asks how she is feeling? "Are you in pain Kelsey?"

Kelsey shakes her head. "No pain Delenn, the scales are just annoying, it itches badly!"

Delenn looks at the shiny scales, "Well try to resist the temptation."

As Delenn looks at Shela she then looks back to Kelsey. "Do you know what is happening to you Kelsey?"

Kelsey looks at the monitor of the Species Analyzer. "I am changing I believe, into what I believe a race called an Asmaraqua or maybe a Vorlon or maybe both."

Delenn nods, "Maybe both, are you afraid?"

Kelsey does not know how to answer, for being afraid got you killed in Nazi, Switzerland times. "A little Delenn, I am afraid of what I am becoming!"

Delenn nods and turns back to Shela, "Have the other three shown signs of transformation?"

Shela nods, "Only two."

"Who?"

"Jake and David, both showing the beginning of the cresting."

Delenn is surprised, "Cresting—all ready?"

"Delenn, by age range they should have crested five years ago."

Kelsey looks at Shela and Delenn with confusion. "What is cresting?"

Delenn looks down at Kelsey, "Cresting is the coming of age in Minbari."

"They are Minbari?"

Delenn looks at Shela, "Well yes and no, they are half-Human half-Minbari…they too are transforming."

Kelsey is shocked that she is not alone. As Delenn goes to Shela she ask if Kelsey is well enough to move? She says no. As Delenn looks at Kelsey she wonders if Mr. Morden will stay with Kelsey. As she enters Mr. Morden's hospital bedroom Mr. Morden is sitting looking outside at Tuzanor. "Mr. Morden?"

Mr. Morden looks at Delenn and flashes her that one creepy smile, "Hello Delenn, you've found us and you plan to separate us?"

"Only half of that statement is true, I was wondering if you would stay with Kelsey as a person to help her and viscera?"

Mr. Morden drops that creepy smile and goes to a straight face. "And why do you ask this? What is to happen to Jake or Bri?"

"They are cresting and will need a place to stay and that will need to be a Minbari…mostly a Minbari hybrid because they are leaving their Human stage and are entering their Human-Minbari hybrid stage…when they begin severe cresting that includes tremendous pain will you know what to do to help comfort them in this painful point of life?"

Mr. Morden's mouth hangs open. "Okay I believe your saying Delenn that the friend I have made called Bri and Jake is to be ended and I am to watch over Kelsey as I begin my own reformation?"

Delenn nods partially, "Well I believe you've got it Mr. Morden."

Mr. Morden looks at Delenn without the creepy smile or reflection of his once Shadow former-self. "Please just call me Morden, I have done bad things in the past, but that name refers to a formal shadow of my formal self."

Delenn is becoming impatient." I need your response Morden?"

Morden thinks for a while, "Will you promise Kelsey and I that we may meet Bri and Jake because it seems to me that you are taking the role of mother?"

Delenn nods, hoping to get Mr. Morden to take on the role of father of Kelsey. "I would grant permission to you to visit Bri and Jake, but their energy will decline over the year."

"So they are dying?"

Delenn shakes her head with disagreement, "No, the transformation takes most of their energy."

Morden just stares at Delenn with a bland face. Morden then stands up slowly and walks towards Delenn. "I will help Kelsey."

Delenn smiles, "Thank you Morden."

Delenn exits the room and goes to Bri's room. As Bri is lying down he hears Delenn walk in, but Bri does not open his eyes because he is having a terrible headache. As Delenn walks towards Bri she notices the skin color alteration that shows he is cresting. "Bri…I am here to take you back home." Bri keeps his eyes close and cringes to the sound of Delenn's voice because of his headache. As Bri thinks of a reply Delenn then speaks again. "You and Jake will be joining me, I know what you are feeling and I can help you and comfort your pain!"

Bri opens his eyes and looks at Delenn. "Why?"

Delenn looks at Bri in sympathy. "Your DNA Bri is changing you, but you are fluxing from Human male to Minbari-Human hybrid female.

Bri looks at Delenn with a stern face and Delenn tries to conquer over his feelings. "A Minbari-Human hybrid, which is a female—get real Satai Delenn!" Delenn is now lost in words and just looks at Bri. As Bri looks at Delenn he decides to speak again. "When do you want us to leave?"

Delenn is shocked to hear this from Bri and the reversal is shocking, "Leave?"

Bri looks at Delenn, "Yes, go home."

Delenn thinks quick, "I am taking Jake and you back home to Tuzanor and Morden and Kelsey are going to remain here at the Tuzanor Hospital till Kelsey is well enough to move."

Delenn exits Bri's room to go to Jake's hospital bedroom, when she arrives she sees Jake with much more cresting then Bri and she walks slowly to face Jake who is looking at the hospital monitors. "Isn't funny Delenn…I spent most of my life in a hospital setting and I still am not afraid…do you know why Delenn?"

Delenn shakes her head lightly, "I'm sorry Jake, I really don't know why."

Jake looks at his reflection. "Because when I was alive on Earth I spent most of my life in a hospital room and spent many years in a hospital bed awaiting death to come an to take me away to a better life—well death has come, but does this equal the better life?"

"I can't really say Jake; you have to make that decision on your own."

Jake faces Delenn to expose the uplift in his face and the edges of the crest is visible. "You see Delenn, when I was born I was sent to Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center to be treated for cystic fibrosis. It was apparent that both my mother and father were both carriers of the CF gene. Well as I grew up in the hospital I died almost 30 times from a CF attack and every time I would have one of these attacks it left my at the hospital for another three to four months maybe longer. I was never a loud to leave the hospital to go outside until I was about nine years old when I was a loud to sit outside in the city air. By my twelfth birthday my life changed and I began to experience life at the cost of my life. This was when I met Bri ,and Bri and I were roomed together as patients on the sixth floor in the overnight stay. Bri and I then stuck together through the invasion of the darkness of the Third Reich and went to many places together. We sometimes never agreed on some things and other things we have, but if your going to separate us I won't stand for it!"

Delenn agrees with Jake's statement, "No Jake…I have no plans of separating you or Bri, all I need to know is if you will obey me if I tell you to do something, because you've already disobeyed my orders once."

Jake looks at Delenn with more compassion. "Delenn you have to understand that I don't want to be concealed in any house ever again, I want to be free to go anywhere I please with of course permission!"

Delenn touches Jake on the shoulder as a sign of compassion. "And I would grant this Jake; I was just recalled in a hurry."

Jake looks at Delenn, "For what?"

Delenn removes her hand and takes a deep breath. "The Soldiers of Darkness."

Jake states the names, wondering if that is what he heard. "The who?"

Delenn replies. "Soldiers of Darkness, a race, which is as old as the Vorlon's, they wreaked havoc on thousands of worlds and the only way it was recorded was through myths that you may recall as the movies of the _Lord of the Rings_ and_ The Mummy Returns_."

Jake looks confused, "What do those movies have to do with about the Soldiers of Darkness?"

Delenn looks around and walks to the door and closes it. "Back in 3999 a project was made called the Invincible Project, its job was to rid of all Ancient of Darkness from the universe, the only way it could be done was if all the Minbari prophecies were gathered in one place at one time and this was only half done in 3999 with the recreation of the Children of Valen, Children of Light, Prophecy of Light, and the Child of Time. With only eight out of sixteen gathered the darkness was on destroyed, but instead banished to the Rim, which is here. That is what I believe the 50 are for is to help this process to begin again to completely destroy the Soldiers of Darkness and the Ancients of Darkness from every affecting Earth 3."

Jake is uncertain, "Earth 3?" Says Jake is a statement form.

"Yes, oh you might not understand…Earth 3 is where we will go after we die here. You were born on Earth 1, where we are all given the chance to make our own destiny."

Jake interrupts Delenn, "But then why am I transforming into an alien?"

Delenn thinks for a second, "Well an possible explication could be is that once you were born, you were born the same second as one of the prophecies and because you were Human, your Human DNA was used to create a hybrid. In all configurations there should be at this moment 16 Human-Minbari hybrids, once all are crested and joined together the races of darkness will fall."

Jake is still unclear and is becoming impatient. "But what I still don't understand is what does the _Lord of the Rings_ or _The Mummy Returns_ have to do with the Soldiers of Darkness?"

"About 500,0000 BC a dark lord called Asron rose to power after he created a ring of power that could take over the minds of any younger race. The alliance of worlds declared war against Asron in 1500 after he slaughtered the species inhabitations of the planets. This is one of the things that we all feared, and it could even be traced in your own species culture under the ethnic of species you call Egyptians, they created their afterlife judge, and ultimate warrior called Anubis. In reality it was a race born of black ash from Mount Cerfire called the Soldiers of Darkness. They're of ancient warrior of Human-jackal hybrid type zombies that can reproduce just from the ashes of another species. The only way we could defeat them was by using water—lots of water."

Jake still is uncertain, but is beginning to understand. "If Asron was so powerful why did he not use ships to level worlds instead of using medieval tactics?"

"Asron wanted the worlds in tack, but only the superior species was to die." Jake is freaked out. "Well to continue, in 2290 Asron broke out of K'ha'dum and in 2293 attacked Minbar and Minbar got to see for the first time these Soldiers of Darkness, and I was there to join the fight that I will never forget. By the end of 2293 the Soldiers of Darkness had slaughtered species from the races of Centauri, Narn, Drazi, Minbari, and Non-Alliance worlds like Earth. In response we all declared war against the Soldiers of Darkness. 2294 the worse had came true and Asron had made the journey back to Mount Cerfire to pick up his ring of power and to once again raise his second in command leader Lord Anubis the leader of the Soldiers of Darkness. Lord Anubis was in comparison to Asron much more wickeder then Asron, but nothing compared to the most darkest of them all, from the Lord of the Rings, Asron created the Witch-King—something you call a Nazgul."

Jake remembers the darkly figure from the movie that did not creep him out, but instead, spooked him out. "He was also real?"

"Yes and almost indestructible, the Witch-King commanded the nine who were in command of the Soldiers of Darkness. In 2294 at the closing of that year we barely defeated the Soldiers of Darkness and cast away Asron, but like all good things, they must come to an end. In 3261 the Hand began to wreck havoc on the universe, and then the Liberators so a group of men and women created a ship called the Invincible that was to act as a major scanner to find anyone who may have the DNA of the prophecy, and the once simulating the trip used drugs to place themselves there—one did not make it out. I myself was reborn in 3999 under my original self and with my part in the prophecy we cast away the darkness, but we then found out that we were error and needed to find the other eight somewhere in time, but we were running out of time. Now the darkness is rising again and the only thing that can stop it is the Minbari prophecy. But if 50 of us have appeared here on Minbar, but only 16 are the prophecies, then who are the other 83?" Delenn thinks of her own question. "They probably play a role in helping the 16, and if one is left out, the prophecy will fall and the Soldiers of Darkness will win the war.

Jake thinks to himself and realizes that Bri and Mr. Morden must be also transforming to play part in this messed up prophecy. "That would mean that Bri and Mr. Morden are reforming?"

Delenn nods her head. "Correct, we already know what their paths are taking them, I was just not prepared for what path it was."

Jake looks at Delenn, hearing the tone of worry in her voice. "What do you mean?"

"As I was saying, you all play some part in the prophecy, but as I know only two of you are of the 16."

Jake being very good observer, "Two of us…who?" Delenn looks at Jake, but says nothing; Jake is piecing the facts back together and it dawns on him. "My God are you trying to say that I have to do anything with the 16?"

Delenn decides to tell him the whole truth. "Jake, understand, you are becoming a Minbari-Human hybrid this is also backed up with your DNA, which is under my family. As I can guess, you are the reflection of my son David Sheridan, the one who helped you when we first met." Jake is in disbelief. "Don't stress it Jake, at least you will still have most of your own features to separate you from my son, but by genetics you both are twins. Well just consider this, at least you are only making a species transformation, your friend Bri is making two transformations one species and the other in male verse female."

Jake looks down to the crystal floor them back up to Delenn, facial expressions that of a lemon face. "You mean he is actually a girl?"

Delenn nods, then stops then shakes her head. "In reflection to his own DNA, it belongs to my first daughter Delenn II, he will make the transition with his male Human body, but his bone structure will collapse his male bone structure and will put him through a scaling that will make him a mirror of my daughter."

Jake chuckles, "Poor Bri, what about Kelsey or Mr. Morden?"

Delenn takes in a deep breath due to the pressure. "Well as we know they are only here to assist you—with what I do not know?"

Jake looks from the floor back to Delenn. "Does your son know I am him?"

Delenn shakes her head. "Not yet, but strangely enough I have a feeling that he may know."

—Two hours later—

Bri and Jake have been reunited and both are checking out one another's cresting, just in two hours both have changed so much. As Delenn is filling out papers for the release of Bri and Jake, Jake pulls Bri off to the side to talk to him. "Have you've been informed about why we are here?"

Bri looks at Jake, but makes no gestures. "That only depends on what your reasons for the meaning informed."

Jake reforms the question. "Do you know who you are?"

Bri answers according to the facts given to him. "Well according to the Species Analyzer I am a Minbari-Human hybrid in the cresting point, and according to Delenn I am a female hybrid, and with reviewing the documents I am afraid it is true."

Jake nods, "I know how you feel, I am a Human-Minbari hybrid, who is suppose to be a reflection of Delenn's son, David Sheridan, the one who met us on the street after my CF attack! I know, but it does not explain why we are here—this I don't understand!"

Bri looks at one of the nine, and remembers the nine from the Lord of the Rings...Nazgul... "We are here because of a war with the Lord of the Rings and The Mummy Returns."

Jake recalls the movie, the same movie he played dumb-founded with Delenn to gather information from Delenn. "You mean that mirror image person who is supposed to be Sauron?"

Bri corrects Jake. "You mean Asron?"

Jake agrees, "Correct, and the Soldiers of Darkness? How did you know?"

Bri watches the nine and answers quietly. "I was told before we met Kelsey and Mr. Morden."

Jake looks at the nine, but not with direct eye site. "I see."

Bri and Jake look at Delenn as Delenn calls out their names. "Bri, Jake…come."

Bri and Jake go to Delenn. "Where are we going Delenn?" Says Bri.

Delenn looks at Bri and Jake and lowers herself to their levels. "We're going home, and then after I get you to settle in then we will go and explore the city-how does that sound?"

Jake looks at Bri and Bri nods his head with agreement, Jake looks back to Delenn. "Sounds great."

Delenn, Bri, and Jake leave the Tuzanor Hospital as the Grey Council follows. Delenn decides it is time to disperse. "Honored council, if you don't mind, I would like to spend some time alone with my children." The council says nothing except bows and leaves Delenn's presence to go back to the Grey Council Complex.

Delenn walks with Jake and Bri to the entrance of their new home, it is gigantic in crystal form, flowing bluish-purple. "Welcome to your new home Bri and Jake." Delenn shows them their rooms. As Bri goes into his room he looks at all the crystal features, they are all divisions of threes, three sides, three major colors, white, pink, and blue. As Bri goes to his bed it is at a 70 degree angle and Bri is guessing this must be the bed he has seen on Babylon 5, it takes quite much meditation to sleep on these beds.

K'ha'dum, Khazad'dum, Minas Morgal

On the planet K'ha'dum in the city of Khazad'dum at the black tower of Minas Morgal is the creature formally known as the Witch-King, he was once the great leader of the Hand just before he came up to power. The Witch-King was banished by the Hand for terror tactics and was taken by Asron and offered power to be immortal. The Witch-King took the bait and the cost was his soul, he was filled with evil and his body changed into plasma energy. The only way to kill him was if all the prophecy was gathered and at the same place, but because this has not happen ever the Witch-King thrives and prepares to go to battle. "Servant bring my helmet now."

The orc like creature goes to fetch the metal helmet. "Yes Master Witch-King."

The servant brings the black iron helmet to the Witch-King. As the Witch-King stands there the servant places the helmet on the Witch-King's head. Next the servant took the gloves and placed them on the Witch-King's hands. As the Witch-King clenched his gloves the metal spikes move with the movement of his hand. As the servant watches, the Witch-King moves against the servant and chokes him to death with his hand and stabs the servant with his other hand. As the sound of the cry echoed through the fiery landscape Asron looks towards the black tower of Minas Morgal, he knows that the Witch-King has awaken; now all that awaits to waken is the Lord Anubis and his Soldier's of Darkness. On the slopes of Mount Cerfire stands Asron as he stands on the parchment looking at the black ashy landscape that borders Mount Cerfire. As the winds begin to blow fire towards Asron, Asron reaches out his hand towards the volcano. As the sky blackens, Asron begins a devilish chant to the landscape. "Hear me. Who now has the power to stand against the armies of Asron and Anubis and the conjoinment of the reign of rulers?"

As the ash begins to boil upward it began to make cocoons and as the cocoons began to enlarge sharp claws began to emerge out of the cocoon and then feet, arms, and then the heads. The first was the tallest and largest of them all. He wore the outfit that symbolizes that of the Egyptians. As Lord Anubis walks towards Asron they stop in front of one another. As they look at one another the Soldiers of Darkness gathered behind Lord Anubis. As the slopes on Mount Cerfire are clogged with soldiers Lord Anubis decides to address Asron. "My Master Asron, I've return to your call."

Asron looks at the army. "You tell the Soldiers of Darkness that they will soon taste victory with the slaughter of the wicked and diseased."

Anubis raises his sword and turns to face the army. "Listen up you soldiers, the hour approaches, prepare yourselves for battle, we will go to Minbar to slaughter the prophesy and those who oppose us, for we only have to remove those who will not side with us." As Anubis looks at Asron. Anubis turns again and looks at the Soldiers of Darkness. As Lord Anubis raises his sword he produces a loud noise that echoes throughout K'ha'dum. As the Soldiers of Darkness load the vessels Lord Anubis looks back to Asron. "There will be neither surrender nor retreat!"

Asron looks at the marching soldiers of Darkness, "It will start with the Minbari. My dark tower the Barad-dur is ready. We will together march through Minas Morgal to the site of Forth Eorlingas. There we will go to Minbar to kill the enemy." As Lord Asron and Lord Anubis look off in the distance, the hear a deep rumble and them it is followed by a gigantic light, the greatest enemy is awaking, the one that no living man can kill. As they follow to that light, the sky is boiling from the static electricity and thunder is constant.


	7. The Rules of Mr Garibaldi

**CHAPTER SEVEN The Rules of Mr. Garibaldi**

As Bri sleeps on the tilted bed he is dreaming about his life back on Earth: _Bri. Hello Jake Bri is lying in bed with medical tubes that are taped to his nose to prevent the removal of the tubes Jake, what are you doing? I'm going downstairs to get something to eat. But Jake you've already eaten! The dream shifts when Bri is now covered with tubes and wires, he feels the energy flee from him and as he looks at himself in the reflection of the metal tray he watches himself transform. First he sees his skin stretch and his hair around his to be crest bone turns white and begins to fall out. As Bri grabs his head the bone begins to grow in his hands and then his fingers that are touching the crest bone begin to shrink and thin. As he looks at himself he sees the reflection of Delenn. As Bri screams he wakes up _. As Bri is now fully awakened he has been sweating hard and has forgotten that he is lying down on a tilted bed. As he sits up he falls out and hits the crystal on his chest hard that knocks the air out of him. As Bri pushes himself up with his hands he is still panting hard. As he takes his left hand and softly touches the hair to see if he has a bone crest, but to his surprise he has no crest bone which is a great relief. As Bri gets up onto his feet he walks to a mirror and gazes a pond himself and as he sees no crest bone Bri relaxes in comfort, but as he looks closer at his hair he notices that there is a ban of lighter color in his dark hair and it is very noticeable, the other thing Bri noticed is the uplift in his forehead, it is beginning—the cresting. Delenn hurries into Bri's room Jake is behind. "We heard your scream are you alright Bri?"

Bri looks at Delenn and Jake is shock. "What is happening to me Delenn?"

Delenn walks to Bri and feels the crest bone that is forming under his skin; Jake remains at the door watching knowing what Bri is going through. "It's just the cresting."

Bri tries not to cry, but strange...he can't. "How long will it last?"

Delenn tries to comfort him. "Well most cresting can last for a whole year, but because you are five years behind your cresting, it is occurring now—and quickly."

Bri looks in shame, but Delenn slowly places her hand a pond Bri's chin and lifts his head slowly so they are looking eye to eye. "Don't worry this is your purpose. You've probably in your whole life wondered if you were born for great things—well look around, your born with more power then any Human of your time—well excluding your best friend Jake."

Bri nods and looks at Jake. As Bri notices Jake's transformation, Bri then understands that he had been to worked up in his own problems that he was blind to notice Jake's possible ordeal—poor Delenn, having to manage to scared children who are paranoid in their own transformations and wondering what is going to become of them. As Delenn looks to Jake she asks him to come over and to stand with Bri. Jake does not disobey. As Jake nears Bri, Bri can see for detail that he is missing his hair around the area that will be consumed by the crest bone. Bri also notices that Jake's features are also changing, his eye color is in transition from his original blue to a mixture of blue and hazel, the same color of Delenn's eyes. As Bri remembers looking at himself he double checks his own eye color, as Bri leaves Jake's side he walks back to the mirror and looks at his eyes, they were once dark blue, but they are now a mixture of more hazel. As Delenn looks towards Bri she guesses it is time to alter their clothing. "Bri."

Delenn then looks at Jake. "Jake" Jake's attention is now upon Delenn, "I know it's been a hard three days here on Minbar, meeting us, then meeting Mr. Morden, then meeting the toughest clan; Neroon and the Star Rider Clan. And to finish your day going to the Grey Council and then to the Tuzanor Hospital. Now you are truly experiencing your reformation." Bri nods his head in agreement. "Now it is time to change into formal clothing." Delenn goes to the closet and pulls out a silver white robe. Bri now knows that all his Human ties are being cut down, but Bri did not confront this action. "Here" Handing the robes to Bri, "you will wear this." As Bri slips into the robe it is extremely light weight and smooth. As Bri looks at the robe, it is made well. As Delenn looks to Jake she slowly walks out of Bri's presence to Jake, but at the door Delenn looks back to Bri to give him more orders. "Bri", Bri faces Delenn "please finish your waking and please go to the living room and meditate till I come for you."

Bri asks a question. "How do you meditate?"

Delenn thinks for a second, "Close your eyes and try thinking of nothing."

Bri looks at Delenn with a sarcastic view, "Okay, I will try to think of nothing."

Delenn looks back to Bri, "Good…well get dress and go to the living room."

Bri looks at the robe on himself and then looks back to Delenn. "Looks like I'm finish with my dressing so I will go and meditate!"

Delenn looks at Bri with a sarcastic view. Bri looks at Delenn and smiles and goes with Delenn and Jake and as they reach Jake's room Bri departs Delenn to go to the living room. As Delenn and Jake arrive to Jake's room Jake walks towards his cabinet and opens it up. Inside there are many robes divided by sections labeled in colors. Jake sees the whitish silver robe and pulls it out. As Jake looks at it, it looks like many hospital robes made in one. As Jake looks at Delenn his questions surface. "Delenn, may I ask a question?"

Delenn looks at the robe...hoping it will fit him. "Of course Jake."

Looking at the robe, "I notice that the robe I am wearing now is the same as Bri's, and as I looked at the rest of the wardrobe it looks the same…why?"

Delenn remembering the reason for the similarity of the robes, "We believe that we all are of one people us Minbari and Human's, and since our government began we've tried to ban segregation and separation of race, so we make the same dress wear made with same colors and material, the only thing that we separate with is caste and with every level of government you gain more robes, with equal status in the Minbari civilization."

Jake thinks that the government is over powering its people. "Delenn?"

"Yes Jake?"

"Are we going to be always stuck to Minbar?"

Delenn remembers the same question stated from her first son David Sheridan. "No, but before you can leave Minbar you must know how to survive on Minbar to survive in the universe."

"So we will at least get the chance to explore space?"

Delenn smiles, "Yes, all in time Jake."

Jake looks and smiles to Delenn. Downstairs in the living room Bri is trying to Meditate with sitting down with legs crossed and with his hands down at his side because he does not want to act as a fool. As he meditates Mr. Garibaldi walks in and sees Bri meditating. Bri is unaware of Mr. Garibaldi's presence and keeps on meditating. As Mr. Garibaldi stands near Bri, Mr. Garibaldi looks at Bri from an angle view and speaks sarcastically. "What the hell are you doing?"

Bri looks upward in surprise and with the cresting features Mr. Garibaldi is caught by surprise. As Bri looks at Mr. Garibaldi he remembers who he is. "Mr. Michael Alfredo Garibaldi?"

"Well you know my name introduce yourself."

"Bri, Bri of Earth."

Michael Garibaldi does not even extend out his hand. "Well hello Bri," Mr. Garibaldi is looking around the house from a single standing area, "where is Delenn?"

"With Jake."

Mr. Garibaldi keeps looking around. "Doing what?"

Bri thinks up what to say and chuckles, "Dressing him I guess, he is further with his reformation then I am, I suppose Delenn wants us to now remain in these dresses."

Mr. Garibaldi looks at Bri's so called 'dress', "Dress, ha, ya you have to wear it—to bad for you."

Bri looks back at Garibaldi, "Yes, but according to your personal files you sort of liked the Minbari wardrobe." Mr. Garibaldi says nothing, "don't worry…back on Earth I watched you and learned how you see the universe, like for example, you desired to kill Alfred Bester, I don't blame you he was quite an raunchy character overall and was to cocky with his abilities, but you really did not kill him, he died in Paris from Sleepers, but you stabbed hi grave with a knife."

Mr. Garibaldi looks dumbfounded at Bri, "How much do you know about me?"

Bri smiles, "Quite a bit actually, enough to know that you are much like a Minbari in characteristics; you like flarn, and find Minbar a restful place beside Mars, and overall the lack of alcohol."

Garibaldi is quiet. "Yes I have a problem." Garibaldi sits down next to Bri and looks at Bri, "So tell me Bri, why are you here even though you are cresting which is strange because I don't remember you ever being born."

Bri is trying to think how to speak it out. "I was influenced by Delenn's daughters' genetics and suppose to share part of Delenn II soul."

Mr. Garibaldi is confused, "You are Delenn II…how is that possible, I've never seen you?"

"Well from what I get; when you are hybrided you share the genetics of another."

Garibaldi begins to piece together the truth. "So you were sort of victim to the Minbari DNA?"

"Yes, sad to say, it killed me."

Delenn comes into the living room and sees Mr. Garibaldi. "Hello Michael, what brings you back to Minbar?"

"Just some business, some of the Mars trades are running into problems in Sector 666."

Delenn stops and is terrified. "Sector 666, K'ha'dum, be careful in your search Mr. Garibaldi." Garibaldi nods his head and gets up from sitting, now the subject changes, Delenn looks down at Bri, "Bri you are not doing your meditation!"

David quickly closes his eyes. Garibaldi and Delenn walk into the dining room where they are out of the view of Bri. Michael speaks first to Delenn, beginning the conversation. "He tries so hard to fit in with the Minbari customs."

Delenn nods, "This is true Garibaldi…off the subject…explain about the problems in Sector 666."

"Why are you taking so much interest in these attacks?"

Delenn looks around to make sure that no one is around to hear the discussion. "Sector 666 is the home world of the dark planet K'ha'dum."

Michael Garibaldi's face goes dark, he's misplaced that planet, but can recall the parent name of Z'ha'dum. "K'ha'dum, is that the home world of Asron and the Soldiers of Darkness?"

Delenn nods, "Correct, the dark planet with one massive city called Khazad'dum…I was there at the gates in the valley of the Back Hills…it was called Forth Eorlingas. We could not enter so we marched to a narrow passage to the Bridge of K'ha'dum to the Black Passage, some of my team branched off an went up a high and ragged trail through the Ashy Mountains where they all died at the hand of Lord Anubis, but I and many others remained on the path to a green castle called Minas Morgul and there we met the Witch-King, he alone killed most of my team, but just us few thousand made it through Minas Morgul to the inner caldera of Khazad'dum where we fought against the Soldiers of Darkness and met up with Asron where he was killed, but before we could destroy the Soldiers of Darkness, Lord Anubis sealed the one ring of power in Mount Cerfire where only true evil could enter, there Lord Anubis cursed the Children of Valen, and Children of Light to experience their hybriding through all afterlife's."

Michael is surprised at the power of Lord Anubis. "Could Anubis do that?"

"He is the judger of the dead, so it is possible—this is why Bri, Jake, my son and daughter are here. As we left Khazad'dum and the planet K'ha'dum it disappeared in a black cloud and Sector 666 was gone—we defeated the Soldiers of Darkness, but did not destroy them—now they are back to reclaim their rightful place in the universe."

Garibaldi thinks quietly to himself. "What should we do?"

"Well with the quick movement I am afraid that the Soldiers of Darkness will attack Minbar so I want you to take Jake and Bri to Mars with you, because as long as they remain here they are at risk. When I have assembled all the prophecy I will call for Bri and Jake."

Michael shakes his head. "I don't think that is a wise call Delenn, if Minbar is attacked and defeated they will guard Minbar with every possible ship they have, I purpose that the rangers are to be put on alert and that you and your children take shelter elsewhere on Minbar, possibly like a small town."

Delenn nods, but is concern, "What about you?"

Garibaldi looks at the crystal floor. "I will relay you messages from Yedor to keep you updated, and begin a whole planetary search for the rest of this prophecy."

Delenn is uncertain, "That may be easier then it sounds, for the Grey Council knows where the rest of the 50 are, all we have to do is find anyone who is showing sings of cresting."

Garibaldi nod his head. "That's good; well we better find you residence somewhere else on Minbar."

The doors opens and in walks Satai Neroon. "And there is where I step in."

Garibaldi looks at the Warrior Caste Minbari with an confused look, Delenn is just quiet. "Satai Neroon, why are you here?"

Neroon looks at Michael and then Delenn, "I came looking for you Satai Delenn, I have a message…the reign of rulers are moving towards Minbar."

Garibaldi is confused, "What reign of rulers?"

Neroon looks at Michael only, "Asron, Lord Anubis, and the Witch-King…it's a code we gave to all three."

Michael looks at Delenn, "My God we need to move now!"

Neroon speaks. "And that is where you will need me; with the conjoinment of the Religion and Warrior Caste we can search and analyze all the 50 to find the 16."

Delenn looks at Neroon. "How long do we have till the reign of rulers make it to Minbar?"

Neroon makes an guess, "About in three more days top."

Garibaldi is flabbergasted. "Three days, well this is what I purpose is that we get Delenn and her children into hiding and prepare the planet for war."

Neroon agrees, "So Mr. Garibaldi what's your plan?"

"Well for starters I will help Delenn find a hiding place and you go to your Grey Council to tell them to activate marshal law on this planet to seek all 50 to find the 16."

Neroon always liked Mr. Garibaldi's decisions regarding security. "And when we find the other twelve what do we do?"

Garibaldi looks blank. "I don't know?"

Looking at Delenn. Delenn purposes, "Well according to the prophecy we are all to come together and then do something with the Vorlon technology to cast away the enemy."

Mr. Garibaldi looks at Delenn with the look of pure-enlightment. "Piece of cake."

Neroon replies sarcastically. "Ya sure, that is until it happens."

Garibaldi looks around, becoming very fidgety. "Well I don't know why we are standing here; lets get moving war is upon us."

As Bri who is now joined with Jake looks at Neroon, Delenn, and Garibaldi they have a bad feeling that something big is coming. Bri is first to ask, "What is wrong?"

Delenn looks at Garibaldi and Neroon as the three exchange glances to say 'what do we say'. Delenn decides to answer. "We have to move quickly, Asron is coming."

Bri replies to correct Delenn, "You mean Sauron?"

Delenn corrects Bri, "No, Asron."

Bri contradicts Delenn statement. "The scary person in a black suit, with a metal helmet, metal gloves and who lives in the Barad-dur?" Jake looks at Bri in the form of 'great now you've done it'. As Delenn looks at Bri she is shocked to hear the dark towers name from the child's mouth. Jake looks at Bri, "Great Bri, you've watched Lord of the Rings to many times for one life time, you've just could not remain quiet."

Bri, looking at Jake. "Well I remember that we were here because of the Lord of the Rings and The Mummy Returns."

"Well those are only movies!" Says Jake.

Bri replies, "And Babylon 5 was a television series?"

Jake is quiet. Delenn moves to look at Bri. "You've seen the Barad-dur?"

Bri looks at Delenn, "Only in fictional status on television."

Delenn keeps the questions going, "What did you see?"

Bri thinks, "Well the movies are broken up in three parts: Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Lord of the Rings, the Two Towers, and Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King. In The Fellowship of the Ring we are introduced to a great battle in the dark lands of Mordor, the war turns to a victory until Sauron, the dark lord of Mordor comes out of Mount Doom with the one ring that can control man and rule over them. As the king was killed his next to ken picks up the sword, but Sauron crushes it with his foot. As Sauron reached to kill the new king, the new king takes the pieces of the sword and cuts off Sauron's fingers, and as the ring left Sauron; Sauron was defeated, and the one chance to destroy evil was loss when the new king kept the ring for himself. It killed him and was found by a creature called Sméagol who took it deep into the Misty Mountains till it left Sméagol and was found by Bilbo. There the story began, as Bilbo was leaving the ring of darkness to Frodo he left to Rivendale, as Frodo and three of his friends plus one wizard began to head for Rivendale to stay away from the Nasgul. Nasgul, who are they? The ring wraith, dead kings who serve dark lord Sauron, there is nine of them lead by one called The Witch-King."

Delenn's eyes widen, "The what?"

Bri continues, "Witch-King, most evil is there was any one to compare; he acted as their leader. Well to get back to the story, these Nasgul chased the soon to be nine fellowship of the ring, but as they reached the mines of Moria they would lose one companion. It was on the Bridge of Kahazad-dum; here the Wizard named Gandalf fell in the pit with the ancient demon and died. As the eight went to Amon Hen the Fellowship was broken and another died from the Uruk-Hai."

Jake interrupts Bri's story telling. "You forgot the treason of Isengard!"

Bri looks at Jake, and smiles. "Oh yes, but I was going to save that place for the second story."

Delenn interrupts, "Who is Isengard?"

Bri answers, "Not who, where is Isengard you mean, Isengard is one of the two towers."

Neroon interrupts, "And the other is?"

Bri concludes, "The Barad-dur. Well that we now jump to second movie, The Two Towers is the war of Helms Deep and the sounding of the Hornburg would end the rule of Isengard. Helms Deep? A fortress kingdom in the realm of the Rohan, it was never breached, but the war crippled the fortress. The last great battle was the last march of the Ents against Isengard; they destroyed the Orthanc with water and stones. With the march to Minas Tirith or known as the White City, Sauron commanded the Witch-King and the nine to destroy Minas Tirith, which war began at Minas Morgul, a green castle in the valley of two mountains. Here the first wave of Sauron's army was launched a pond Minas Tirith, the battle on the fields of Pelennor left the white city blacken from fire. But as a prophecy was fulfilled all the armies of the Witch-King was killed and now the last army of Sauron was preparing in the lands of Mordor. As Aragorn called out the army of darkness at the Black Gate's, the army went to Aragorn and the end of King Aragorn and the army of men and elves seemed possible, but as Frodo got on the side of Mount Doom and the ring was cased in the volcano and the final defeat of Sauron was completed and the land of Mordor and all its servants were banished—evil was defeated. Aragorn became King of Gondor and the likes of Sauron were never seen again."

Neroon looks to Delenn, "Is it possible?"

Neroon replies in doubt. " I can't see how?"

Delenn looks at Bri is wrap you the names to names. "I take it that Sauron is Asron, and Mordor is K'ha'dum.

Michael Garibaldi adds, "And don't forget the Witch-King!"

Delenn keeps talking, trying to come to a stable theory. "But in Bri's story the ring fell in the hands of man, but in our reality it was locked away in Mount Cerfire."

Neroon comments. "Yes, but in all regards some things are so close in perspective of our reality that it may be useful to remember."

Delenn and Garibaldi take's Jake and Bri by the hand and Neroon follows them. As Garibaldi, Delenn, Bri, and Jake head towards the mountains Neroon heads towards the landing port to go to the Grey Council Complex. As Garibaldi, Delenn, Jake, and Bri make it to the landing port, Garibaldi decides to take Jake, Delenn, Bri and David Sheridan. As they load the shuttle they begin to head towards the mountains to an old city, which has been abandoned since the first Great War. As they land Garibaldi and Jake are out first followed by Delenn, David Sheridan and Bri. As they enter into an underground chamber the sights are breathtaking. Never in Delenn's life had she ever been to this city, but the question remains…how did Garibaldi know where it was, because it was well hidden in the rugged mountains. As Delenn gasp at the ancient building, she narrates for the others. "This is the lost city of Valenra, it was a myth to our heritage that Valen hid his children up in these mountains." Looking at Mr. Garibaldi, "Not one Minbari has ever set eyes on this place and our myth books say that it was the lost city of Valen."

Garibaldi looks at the architecture. "Well I have been interested in myths, secrets, and legions since I was a teenager. About a year ago I was training one ranger how to pilot a starfury in the atmosphere as he lost control I moved in to stabilized his starfury and restabilized it. As I was flying towards the mountain my councils were for a second taken over by a computer in the mountain as I faugh to break away I looked and saw for a second what looked like a city. When I asked the Minbari pilot about those mountains he said they were called the Valen's, and he said that the mountain I almost crashed in was Mount Valen, well after that experience I began to have these strange dreams about Jeff, he was telling me that I needed to go to the mountain. When I asked how, he said that I needed to fly straight at it. When I woke up strangely enough I remembered that dream as if it had happened, but I did not investigate the dream because I have had strange dreams in the past when I saw twelve pink wombats doing a show tune in my bathtub, but I was of course drunk!"

Delenn is reading the papers, "Look at this, this was just before we banned printing press, it states that Valen had defeated the Shadow's, but with the war over the Warrior Caste believed that the Children of Valen were not permitted to live on Minbar, so Valen took the children to Valenra which was never used by the Minbari because of."

Garibaldi looks back at Delenn, wanting her to end the statement. "Because of what?"

Delenn looks at Bri, Jake, David Sheridan, and Garibaldi. "I don't know because it does not say."

Neroon looks around, "So what could be so powerful to be forgotten by the Minbari?" Delenn looks at the ground, "Is there something your not telling me Delenn?"

Delenn looks at Neroon, "The ancient city of Valenra is the oldest city on Minbar; it was used to help defeat the Soldiers of Darkness."

Garibaldi looks at the structure, "So this must be were we assemble the 16?"

Delenn says in a disappointed way, "I don't know?"

Bri looks around the room, "We should scout out the base to find a power source so we can get lights on. Is that a good idea, powering up this place may start up some devices we may not be able to control."

Delenn agrees, "Yes, but we will soon drop in degrees up here in the mountains, and if we don't have a heat source we will freeze tonight."

Bri agrees with Delenn, "That's true, I suppose it is time we start this place."

Delenn agrees, "Okay this is what we will do, we will split up, Garibaldi you take Jake, I will take Bri, son please stay here to be a operation center, this place may have traps and we may need help from Tuzanor."

"Yes Mother." Says David.

Garibaldi looks at Jake. And Bri and Delenn go the other direction. As Garibaldi believes he needs to tell Jake his past as security officer on Babylon 5. Reaching in his pocket he pulls out a book, "Here read this." It is a small book labeled: Security Manual. "When you joined on with the Babylon 5 security team you were given this manual."

As Jake opens it, it has an introduction: Welcome to Babylon 5 by Chief Warrant Officer Michael Garibaldi:

Garibaldi and Jake have stopped. "Nice intro Mr. Garibaldi, it is funny!"

"Well that's what not lot of the ones said when they were sent home. Go on." As Jake opens the next page, he reads it.

Jake looks at the section for mail, "How do you get your mail?"

Garibaldi chuckles. "We don't rely on mail anymore; we rely on a form of email."

As Jake and Garibaldi enter a room there are counsels, computers, and strange machines. As Jake looks at it, he speaks in disbelief. "What is this place?"

Garibaldi looks at the technology. "Looks like a lab or a central command post?" Sees a lever with many wires hooked to it. It has been shot at many times. As Garibaldi looks at the bullet holes they are all over this lab, as if a battle went down in this room. "I think I now know why no one knew where this place was?"

Jake looks back to where Garibaldi is, standing near a console and looking at holes in the panels. "Why?"

As Michael Garibaldi pulls out a discharge bullet and looks at it and then gives it to Jake. The bullet turns to dust in Jake's hand. "I think no one made it out of here alive!"

Garibaldi pushes the lever up and there is a click and then all the lights come on. It is a noisy process with the sound of machines turning on and then there is a bang, the air is sucked out and blown back in throwing Jake and Mr. Garibaldi to the ground. As the noise fades away, the complex is alive—literally—it's organic technology. As Garibaldi lays on the floor, he is stunned. "Okay that was weird!"

Jake lays there also, stunned, the wave is not natural and as it wears off, Jake is able to talk. "Yes it was Mr. Garibaldi; try not to touch anything else until Delenn tells us what it may be."

David Sheridan calls in Are you okay Uncle Garibaldi? 

The walk-e-talk-e is alive, but Garibaldi and Jake are still paralyze from the wave. As Garibaldi drags himself over to the walk-e-talk-e, he is able to activate it barely. As he holds it next to his mouth he replies to David Sheridan's frantic calls. "Yes, Jake, how about Delenn?"

She's okay, she was wondering if you touched anything? 

Garibaldi looks at Jake and smiles sheepishly. "Well depends on your definition of touch, I did push a lever and that is when all hell broke out."

Mother says don't move she is coming to you. 

Michael Garibaldi looks at the console that started the whole thing. "Oke-doke, we'll be right here wherever here is?" As Michael Garibaldi looks around the complex still dazed from the blast.

Delenn, Bri, David Sheridan, and Jake rushes in to see the command center. As they arrive in the command center, Garibaldi looks over at Delenn, Delenn wonders what is so amazing at staring at the console. As Garibaldi looks at Delenn, he directs her attention to the self-repairing machine. "We've been watching it repair itself—Delenn, this whole place is alive, I believe that is why it made itself invisible to the Minbari!"

Delenn looks at the windows, light shines through them. "But now with it awaken how much is still hidden?"

As Delenn looks around the command post, Michael Garibaldi shows Delenn the button that caused all this activity and how stupidly placed it was. "Now Delenn if you care to notice, this lever here caused this all. Out of all the button I could have pushed and out of all the levers I could have pulled, this cotton-picking lever had to be here."

Delenn walks over to the repairing console. "Hmm--According to Minbari writing, this states that this lever is the activation lever. It also states pull down to activate system!" Delenn looks at Mr. Garibaldi.

Mr. Garibaldi looks at Delenn, this entire argument came to a screeching standstill. "Well--ah--I was planning to do whatever we would have to do to survive and that lever was on accident a lever of my choosing."

Delenn leaves the console. "That may be so, but with all this activity, did you think noticed it?

Garibaldi leans against a console, and smiles... "No I don't think so, If it was not found since the dawn of Vorlon's or the fall of Valen, I don't think a minor wind and tremble will alert the public, we probably didn't even move one rock on Mount Valen."


	8. The Prophecy

**CHAPTER EIGHT The Prophecy**

Outside about two minutes away a shuttle is approaching Mount Valen. When Valenra was activated it sent out an electrical wave that shut down all electrical equipment. In Yedor, about 25 miles from the foothills of Mount Valen the citizens walk out of their homes to see a giant ash cloud of soil and fire billowing in the sky where Mount Valen use to be. As the cloud dissipates they can see a giant base with spires of greenish blue skin that is reflecting in the Minbari sun. There are great buildings of living flesh that is repairing itself and adding power to the shield, which is now protecting the base. As the Minbari look at the place it is now evident that it is made of Vorlon technology because of 18 parked Vorlon vessels just outside the complex. Back in the shuttle, as the pilot sees the complex it dwarfs his ship. As Vorlon text appears on his computer it first appears in Vorlon, then Minbari, then Human, it reads "_Do not approach, turn back, you are not the prophecy!_" As the captain hits his counsel he proceeds towards the base. As her approaches within the limits of the Vorlon base, the Grey Council tells him to get away from the base, but as the captain enters the plasma shield it shots off a green beam and the shuttle is destroyed. Back at the Grey Council Complex, Neroon has a strange feeling this has to do with the reign of rulers and maybe with the 16. As the leader looks at Neroon, Neroon is summoned. "Neroon please enter the circle and tell us what the hell has just happen."

Neroon enters the circle. "Honored caste members and friends. I have looked at the files of the prophecy to see if there were any strange sightings in the place of Mount Valen."

The leader asks, "And your findings?"

Neroon looks at the papers and stalls. "Yes, but it's hard to explain—there was never a Mount Valen, it was a cloaking device to hide the great city of Valenra."

One of the Religious Caste members unhooks herself. "Valenra, are you sure?"

One of the Worker Caste members unhoods himself. "I don't want to interrupt, but I never heard of Valenra, and as a represent of ancient cities I would know of this place!"

Neroon looks to the young Minbari Worker Caste member. "Not exactly, some things the caste doesn't share with other caste. After the creation of this council through Valen, we decided that his children were not permitted to live here on Minbar, so Valen hid them in the great base called Valenra, the base that protected Minbar from the Soldiers of Darkness and the Shadow's, but when we found out that Valen's children were at Valenra we sent out a massive assault to kill the three young Human-Minbari's."

The Religious Caste Member replies in great astonishment that a warrior would know of the Prophecy of Valen. "Minbar-Human, so the prophecy is true?"

Neroon looks at the Religious Caste member. "Yes, understand I served under Valen and made his pre-life a struggle then I almost killed his daughter."

The leader now speaks. "I don't understand, you, yes I know fought in the second Shadow War, but Valen was not here!"

Neroon smiles, almost wants to laugh. "Was he, what I will tell you only two others know the truth, and one is Rathenn."

The Grey Council looks at Rathenn, the Worker Caste looks at Neroon. One worker caste member ask whom is the other. "So who is the other?"

Neroon looks at the council, "Valen's child in regarding to soul—Satai Delenn Mir Sheridan."

The Worker Caste who have been left out of the prophecy is overwhelmed. "That would make Delenn's two children the Children of Light?"

Neroon grins, "Correct."

Rathenn looks at Neroon, "But if we've used Valenra in the past, why has it just killed some of our people?"

Neroon turns to look at Rathenn. "We can't step into Valenra until all of the prophecy is assembled, thus hopefully Asron and the Soldiers of Darkness will die."

Rathenn is uncertain. "That is impossible to do?'

Neroon nods, "Yes, it's never been done, but then Delenn has been the nexus of doing the impossible, and for facts that is why we the Invincible project was done—to find the prophecy to lock away the Liberator's away."

Rathenn continues, "So what do we do now?"

Neroon pauses and then continues. "Find the 50 and send them to Valenra, that's why they're here."

A Minbari enters who is part of the Warrior Caste. "Well that we are all on the 50's topic; I bring some news of the 50."

Neroon who is upset that his caste member had interrupted the Grey Council replaces his anger with concern. "What is wrong with the 50?"

The Warrior makes no sudden movements, "Nothing is wrong, they are all moving towards Valenra."

Neroon walks closer to the Warrior. "What?"

The Warrior continues, "It's as if they all hear a calling."

Neroon stops only one foot away from the Warrior. "And how do you know they are the 50?"

"Well they are the only ones dressed strange—look strange—and are acting strange."

The Minbari leaves, Neroon looks at Rathenn. "So it begins—the prophecy!"

Mr. Garibaldi goes to a window. "Oh my God, you better come and see this Delenn."

As Delenn walks to the window she views a large city, which is common to a Vorlon outpost, there are Vorlon vessels and Vorlon technology, which is repairing itself. As Bri, Jake, and David Sheridan look outside, David Sheridan sees many people heading towards the complex. "Mom, look down in the Plains of Tuzanor, there is people."

Delenn looks at the people. "The 50."

As Delenn finishes her sentence the 18 Vorlon ships is destroying them with plasma, but then the ships pick up the cocoons and comes back to Valenra. Bri looks at the ships, "What is happening?"

Delenn watches. "The Vorlon ships are collecting them for the prophecy—we will soon not be alone!"

As the first Vorlon vessel lands on the Far East side of the complex as Delenn, Garibaldi, David Sheridan, Bri, and Jake walk further down the north complex, there is a model of the city. "Look at this!" Says David.

As the map comes up it shows the size of this city. Jake looks at the map. "My God, look at the size of this place."

Garibaldi looks at the map. "Well at least it is broken down in sections." Garibaldi presses section one.

_Welcome my ancestors back to Valenra, if you have found this place it is because the Soldiers of Darkness are awaking. For years we had managed this place and have to flee to Earth. There are 50 of us here, we tried to assemble the 16 but had failed so the Soldiers of Darkness still live. The one who made our shield and programs is my Uncle Mickey_. Delenn, Bri, David Sheridan, and Jake look at Garibaldi. As the city disappears, David Sheridan is on the screen, now the views are exchanged to David Sheridan not on the screen. _You are probably wondering if this is false, it's not, you will or probably learn about the theory of 1,2, to etc. Earth's, the afterlife. I am from first Earth, and with the computer DNA checked you are from Earth 3._ The Computer glitches. _Sorry about that, have to change data programming. Now where was I…oh yes, the theory of 1,2, etc. Earth or as the Minbari call it—the Rim. Now as you know we just sent out the Vorlon vessels to find and pick up the 50, out of them, some are part of the prophecy. When you have gathered the prophecy, all 16 are to go to the transformation chamber in the south with, there your DNA will be equaled and the cresting period will restart. You need to find four other people for the journey, which are part of the 50, and because Mr. Garibaldi has been programmed to sense this place that marks down one, and because my mother and Garibaldi as sense by the technology you need to find the other two…they are Dr. Franklin and Satai Alyt Neroon, they play an important with the defense of this place and helping us reform. I wish you good faith in your journey to the upcoming battle. Oh three more things, there is three people seeking you who are already here, you will find them in the Vorlon landing bay and the holding tanks, but because the 50 have been placed in these tanks, you need to open tank 9, you will know why. I wish I could be there, but I know I am—twice in one soul_ David Sheridan disappears and Section 1 comes up.

**Valenra, Minbar**

_Section 1 is the coordinates of west, northwest, north, and northeast, here you will find the landing pad, dining area, hospital, command and control, the holding tanks, map room, and northern part of the main lab._

Delenn presses Section 2.

_Section 2, here the coordinates are north, northeast, east, southeast, here you will find the leaders living quarters, where the 16 live including Mr. Garibaldi, Dr. Franklin, and Neroon. The Vorlon landing bay is in this area and also the shield reactor._

Delenn presses Section 3.

_Section 3 is located in coordinates of northeast, east, southeast, south, southwest, and west, here is our labs, the main lab, weapons and security command, transformation chambers, second lab, and living quarters of the 50 and guest._

The computer goes silent and Delenn decides it is wise to do as it states, Delenn tells Mr. Garibaldi to get Dr. Franklin and Satai Alyt Neroon, as Mr. Garibaldi leaves Valenra he first goes to the ISA headquarters to get Franklin. As Delenn enters the Holding Tanks Section, there are many people in here. As Bri looks at some of them, some of them he knows. "Jake come here!"

Looking at a young girl in holding tank 42. "Who does this look like?"

As Jake looks at the face of the girl his face lightens up. "My God it's Lise Hampton, you remember, the pulmonary valve stenosis patient at Children's." As Bri look at tube 48 Bri knows him. "Bri are you all right?"

Bri points at the individual. "Look!"

As Jake goes over he looks at the individual. "My God, this is becoming a nightmare."

As Bri looks at the individual a forgotten memory comes to him. _"Reflection: John takes a deep breath and the respiratory therapist removes the tube . The scene is quite engrossing, but I suppose when you do this quite often you become use to it. Now Bri, for you I have to leave you on the respirator for a little longer. David looks disgusted . Sorry but doctor orders, but I will leave a notepad and a pencil so if you and John want to chat! The therapist leaves a notepad and pencil and leaves the room Bri—oh that's right you're still on the respirator. Bri looks at John and takes the pencil and paper to write with Now Bri you must listen to me carefully? We are in immediate danger! Bri writes By what? By my fathers group, do you know what Neo-Nazis mean? Bri pulls back in shock It seems you know the Neo Nazis? Bri writes My father is a swastika, which is why I contain a German background. I see, so you know the Neo-Nazis? Bri writes No, but my father does. I see, we need to be calm the time grows short. They will attack at 3:30 PM today. I wanted you to know. Some good news, my father will be here to stop them. (David writes) I hope so!" End reflection _.

As Jake looks at Bri, "Who is it?"

Bri looks at Jake. "Don't you remember?"

Jake look at John. "John Wickenburg a seven-year-old boy with ostenogensis imperfecta. The brittle bone disease."

As Delenn nears tube 9, it contains a male Minbari. "In Valen's name—it's Valen!"

Delenn twisted the open switch and the fluid drains out and electric awakens him. As the glass lid slides off, Delenn and Valen stand in front of one another. "Delenn, my old friend, it's been so long!"

Delenn nods, "Yes Valen, or Sinclair?"

"Call me Valen, its best not to be here but not there!"

"I understand! I have been waiting for Garibaldi to finally find this place."

Delenn looks at Garibaldi, "He has found it."

Neroon looks at Garibaldi, "That's good; I knew I could count on him to come through." Hears young voices. "Your children?"

Delenn looks at Bri, Jake, and David. "Yes, we're trying to bring together the 16 as noted."

Valen looks around. "Well you've done it, now to assemble the rest of the 16."

David Sheridan comes up to see Valen and his mother. "Mother?"

Delenn looks back. "Here."

As David finds his mother, he brings out his pike to defend his mother against Valen. "It's all right David he is an old friend."

Valen looks at the pike. "May I see that?" Pointing to the pike.

David hands the pike to Valen, "Sure, I got it as a gift after Marcus Cole passed away, he told me to always keep it close to me because it ran down the family line."

Valen nods, "Yes I know, that pike belonged once to Valen."

"Valen, wow, how did you know?"

Valen gives it back to David. "Because I am Valen."

David looks at his mother, she smiles and nods. "No way?"

Valen looks at Delenn. "David believe me this is Valen!"

David looks at Valen. "That then means your Jeffery Sinclair—that's what Uncle Mickey said!"

Valen looks at Delenn again. Delenn looks at her son. "David, you can't say anything!"

Valen looks at Delenn. "Delenn, it might wont matter, if those who want to believe, let them, and those who don't, then they won't—I wont force them."

Bri and Jake come rushing to Delenn. "Delenn?" Calls out Jake.

Delenn answers. "Here."

As Bri and Jake see Valen, Delenn, and David Sheridan they stop, Jake talks first. "Who are you?"

Bri walks slowly towards Valen. "Are you Jeffery Sinclair or Valen?"

Valen looks at Delenn, "Oh he knows…let me guess—Michael?"

Delenn shakes her head. "No, Jake and Bri are from the past, which used Babylon 5 as a television show."

Valen looks at Delenn dumbfounded. "That is just strange!"

Jake talks, "Some of these people we know! We want to know if we can release them?"

Delenn looks to Valen, "It's all right, but only release those who you know, the others we will have to relate to, to make them understand."

Jake nods his head. "Okay."

Bri and Jake go back to tubes 42 and 48. As Valen and David walk out of the Holding Tanks they walk down the corridor till they hit the living quarters and take a right that leads them to the Transformation Chamber, but they bypass it and go east that enters the Second Lab. As they enter Delenn is surprised to see the technology in the Second Lab. "What did you do here?"

Valen looks at the vast room. "Create the prophecy, and I did not do it, after the Soldiers of Darkness spreaded to Vorlon, the Vorlon's sent out many labs to find a way to kill the unkillable. Two Vorlon's ran this lab."

As they exit the Second Lab they go east and enter the general living quarters and then go north and enter a docking bay. As Delenn looks at the place. "This is the Vorlon Landing Bay."

Valen nods, "I know, here we wait for them."

Delenn looks at Valen. "Who?" Out of the dark appear Kosh Nanarke and Ulkesh Kosh. "Kosh, I should have knew, they had always influenced us!"

Valen looks at Kosh Ulkesh, "That they had."

Back in the Holding Tanks room, Bri is looking at the counsels. "I suppose I twist the open lever."

Jake looks at the lever. "I don't know?" Looking at John, he has the beginning of a bone crest. "Ah Bri?"

Bri looks at Jake. "Yes?"

Jake remains looking at John. "John is one of us."

Bri looks at the whitish ban in his hair. "Yep, this seems true!"

Bri twists the lever and the fluid drains away and John is awaken. As the glass is removed John looks at Bri and Jake. "Jake, Bri, what are you doing here, I think we are in hell?"

Jake shakes his head. "I don't think so."

As John looks at his right he sees Lise. "Is that Lise?"

Jake nods, "Yes, now rest in there we are going to wake Lise."

John looks at Lise and sees a bone near her eye. "Something is wrong with Lise; she has a bone near her eye."

Bri goes to John. "Well all do."

Showing the swelling and hair loss. Lise's tube is draining and Lise is awakening. But John still has questions. "What is wrong with us?"

Bri looks at the prophecy. "We are part of a prophecy."

The glass is removed and Lise is scared. "How did I get here?"

Jake looks at Lise. "By the same way we did, we are all dead and somehow reborn."

Lise looking at Bri, Jake and John. "I don't want to be rude, but you got a bone sticking through your skin Jake."

Jake remarks back. "So do you too Lise, we all are Minbari-Human hybrids of the Babylon 5 universe."

Lise looks at Bri, "You mean the show Bri told us about?"

Jake looks at Bri, "Yep, his entire fault!"

Bri is offended. "Not all of it."

Lise begins touching her head and feels bone. "Oh my lord, I'm a freak, do I still look like myself?" Bri is laughing. "What's funny?"

Bri stops laughing and chuckles as he tries to speak. "Nothing—it was rude."

Lise remarks back at Bri's appearance. "Well look at yourself!"

Bri stops chuckling and looks at Jake. "I have and passed out from the shock."

Lise looks at Jake. "He passed out?"

Jake nods, "Just this morning, I did that two days ago."

Looking at tube 49, Lise is surprised to see her friend floating in fluid. "Is that Chris?"

Jake helps Lise out. As they walk over, Jake shows the handle. "Yep, care to do the honors?"

Lise shakes her head. "I don't think so, and anyway he does not have a bone he has scales!"

Bri looks pitiably at Lise. "Come on Lise, I released John, and Jake released you, you have to release Chris!" Lise looks at Bri then nods. "Just twist the open handle."

Lise does it and the water drains away. As Chris wakes up he looks at Lise. "Lise, but how is this possible, where is Dr. Coldwater?"

Lise looks at the enormous compound. "Probably here somewhere."

Chris looks at Lise, "Lise you've changed!"

Lise looks at Chris, amazed at his reformation. "So have you."

Chris looks at himself and sees scales on his face. "Oh my God my necrotizing fascitis has spreaded to my face!"

Jake interrupts Chris. "No Chris, it's not necrotizing fascitis its scales!"

Chris looks at Jake, "Scales from what?"

Jake looks at Bri. "I don't know?"

Chris is overacting. "Well that's great."

Chris gets out of the chamber and joins the group. "If you know anyone speak up!"

Lise sees a boy in tube 41. "Over here."

Jake goes over, "What do you got?"

Lise looks at the individual in tube 41. "I've seen him before at Children's, he arrived to the hospital on May 17-2010, his name is Gram, and he came from Harrison Memorial Hospital with really bad CF."

Jake looks at Chris. "Well with the tradition, Chris you get to open his tube."

Chris walks over to the tube. "How?"

Jake looks at Chris. "Just turn the open lever to the right."

Chris does so and the fluid drains, as Chris looks for any scales on Gram, he sees none, but does see that his skin on his forehead is swollen like Bri's. As Gram awakens he is shocked, but is not sure who the group of people are. "Is this heaven?"

Chris shakes his head. "No, and not hell neither."

Lise walks up to Gram. "You probably don't know me, but we met in 2010."

Gram looks at Lise. "Lise, right?"

Lise smiles, he remembers her. "Correct."

Gram smiles back, "Yes I remember you, its good to see one familiar face."

Lise looks at the growing group of children. "Let me introduce you to my friends, they too were patients from Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center. We have Jake, a cystic fibrosis. We have Bri, a cystic fibrosis also. We have Chris a necrotizing fascitis, and John an ostenogensis imperfecta."

Scary thing is that Gram understood all that. "Well it is great to meet you all—just one question, are you the Bri and Jake who faced the Neo-Nazis?"

Bri smiles and nods. "Yes, that would be us."

Gram is looking around, "Where are we?"

Bri replies, no one else does, only Bri knows about this place. "Minbar, in a Vorlon lab."

Gram looks at the tubes. "Are we in danger?"

Bri looks at Jake. "Not that I know of, except for a race of dog soldiers heading this way." Gram gets out of the chamber, as he looks at tank 50 he sees Dante Satai who he roomed with at Children's. "What is it Gram?"

Gram walks over to Dante. "That is Dante, Dante Satai, he was transferred to Children's from Mary Bridge Children's Hospital and Health Center, and he is a CFTR."

Jake knowing most CF's restates the statement. "A CFT-what?"

Gram looks back at Jake. "CFTR, cystic fibrosis transmembrane regulator, it's like CF, but not as deadly—at the moment."

Jake looks at the individual named Dante then looks at Gram. "Well as in tradition, Gram please twists the open lever."

Gram opens the chamber, as the liquid drains, Gram notices that he has bone near his eye. "What is the bone?"

Jake replies. "The Minbari bone crest, you've got one yourself."

Gram looks at himself as the glass goes down and he sees the beginning of the crest bone. As Dante Satai opens his eyes he sees Gram. "Gram?"

Gram nods in confirmation. "Hello Dante Satai welcome back."

Dante looks at the others. "Who are they?"

Gram looks at the crowd. "Patients of Children's Hospital."

Dante looks at them. "I don't know them?"

Gram nods, "Most of them died before we arrived."

Dante gets out of the tube and touches his head after he hit his forehead on the glass, as his fingers touch the crest he freaks out. "What's happening to me…I have something in my skin."

Gram goes up to Dante, "Don't worry it's a crest bone, most of us have it, were changing to fight in the next war."

As Dante is walking past tubes 21 and 22 there are two people he knows. "Hold a second. This is Kosvo Verdum and Calenndof Chrysaliscristic they both were from Alaska, they landed at Children's on May 18-2010 during a freak snowstorm, but Kosvo died that day, how can he be alive again?"

Lise replies to the statement. "None of us are alive, were all dead, but we were reborn here, it appears we have a much higher calling."

Dante looks at them. "We need to get them out of there, how do you open these tubes?"

Jake goes to Dante to show him. "Twist the open level right, the fluid will drain and they will wake."

Dante opens up Kosvo and Calenndof's tube, as the both awake Kosvo look at Calenndof and Calenndof looks at Kosvo, Calenndof is frighten to see Kosvo alive. "Why are Kosvo scaly and not Calenndof?"

Lise looks at Kosvo and Calenndof, "We don't know."

Dante look at Kosvo and Calenndof Dante greets them. "Welcome back, please don't be scared!"

Calenndof looks at Dante and feels the fluid on him. "How did we get here?"

Dante looks at Lise, "That I don't know."

Calenndof points at the growing group. "Who are they?"

Dante looks at them. "Their names are Gram, Chris, John, Lise, Bri, and Jake."

In the Vorlon Landing Bay Kosh Nanarke, Ulkesh Kosh, Valen, David Sheridan, and Delenn are walking towards the living quarters where Ulkesh and Nanarke decide to depart from them to go to C&C. Delenn looks at the living quarters. "This must be the Leader Living Quarters?"

Kosh Nanarke tilts his helmet to confirm Delenn suspicions. "**YES.**"

The Vorlon's depart. Delenn looks at Valen with concern. "Where are they going?"

Valen looks at the Vorlon. "Beats me Delenn, probably to check on something."

In the Holding Tanks area the group have just released two more friends Delnn J. Omnibus (DJ) from holding tank 43 and Josphe Phylaxis from holding tank 44, both are Minbari-Human hybrids. As the group walks towards the Vorlon Landing Bay, Bri decides to go to the Main Living Quarters. As Bri stands he recites a saying "_Who am I? They often tell me. I would talk to my wardens _As he relates to Satai Delenn and Mr. Garibaldi _freely and friendly and clearly, as though it were mine to command. Who am I? They also tell me I would bear the days of misfortune _(As he relates to his past life at Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center with his struggle of many misfortunes _equably, smilingly, proudly, like one accustomed to win. Am I then really all that which other men tell of? Or am I only what I know of myself, restless and longing and sick, like a bird in a cage, _Referring to his times trapped behind doors _struggling for breath, as though heads were compressing my throat, _Referring to his struggle of asthma _yearning for color, for flowers, for the voices of birds, thirsting for words of kindness, for neighborliness, trembling with anger at despotisms and petty humiliation, tossing in expectation of great events, powerlessly trembling for friends at an infinite distance, weary and empty at praying, at thinking, at making, faint, and ready to say farewell to it all? _Leaving his past and looking to the future _Who am I? This or the other? Am I one person today, and tomorrow another? Am I both at once? A hypocrite before others, and before myself a contemptibly woebegone weakling? Or is something within me still like a beaten army, _Referring to his growing lack of energy _fleeing in disorder from victory already achieved? Who am I? They mock me, these lonely question of mine. Whoever I am, thou knowest, O God, I am thine." Dietrich Bonhoeffer, April 30th 1944 _As Bri thinks to himself, he notices movement. As two figures come out, it is Ulkesh Kosh and Kosh Nanarke. Bri is scared. "Who are you?"

Kosh Nanarke looks at Bri. "**WHO ARE YOU?**"

Bri thinks for a second, "I don't know who I am?" Kosh and Ulkesh just look at him. "Who are you?"

Kosh Nanarke speaks for a second time. "**A MESSENGER.**"

Bri looks at Ulkesh, he knows to beware of this Vorlon. "What is your message?"

Kosh Ulkesh answers, "**TO REMAIN IS TOO CREATE.**"

Bri stands in confusion. "To create what?"

As the Vorlon's look at him, it states the strangest question ever imagined possible. "**THE FUTURE.**" The Vorlon turns and leaves. As Bri stands alone, the question reruns through his young mind…who am I.

Near the Vorlon Landing Bay in sector 2, the group of 11 children meets Delenn and Neroon, and David Sheridan in the hallway. Delenn is shocked to see this many people. "Are these your friends?"

Jake nods, "Yes, we are the children of Children's Hospital and Regional Medial Center…let me introduce them to you."(Looking at Calenndof first, as the others lineup. "This is Calenndof Chrysalis, second is Kosvo Verdum."

Delenn interrupts Jake. "Sorry to interrupt you Jake, but I already knew the names."

Jake is confused, "How?"

Delenn point to a computer. "We found all the names of the fifty in the computers."

Jake looks at the computer. "Oh, well that's strange."

Kosh Nanarke pulls Valen off to the side and debriefs his what to do next. As Valen returns back he has a strange look on his face. "Delenn, may I interrupt?"

Delenn looks at Valen, "Sure. I have just been told by Kosh why we are here, and what will happen to us…we are to remain here to Valenra for 100 years until we are all release."

Delenn looks at Valen. "Release from what?"

Valen looks at Kosh then back at Delenn. "The sleep, the Vorlon's needed to make some adjustments to us."

Delenn looking at Kosh then at Valen. "So what do we do?"

Valen looks at the group. "Well I was told to read off the names of the fifty and the number is what your tube number, so if you all go to the dining area and wait for Mr. Garibaldi, Neroon, and Franklin to arrive, Delenn I need your help to awaken the others…they have the rights to know what is going to become of them." As the group of children walk to the dining area Mr. Garibaldi stands with Neroon, but not with Dr. Franklin. In the holding tanks area, the last person is released and sent to the dining area. As the group talked to the children of Children's they were a mixed emotion of fear, happy, anger, every emotion possible. As Valen look at the 50, he is told that Franklin not be found, but as Valen looked at the list it was clear that Dr. Franklin was not on the list. As Valen looks at the list he introduces himself and who they are. "My name is Valen, and I knew that you all have questions and you have worries, but you all of the save 50. All over the universe these labs have been activate to take 50 of all species, you all represent Earth and Minbari, now I know you've been all awaken, but sadly enough you all will have to go back to sleep, I just awaken you to let you know what is happening. Now the list includes who you are, your name, age, and species, so Mr. Garibaldi and Delenn if you can take that person back to the holding chamber."

Garibaldi nod, "Yes Valen."

Look at the List. Valen hands out the list to Delenn, and Garibaldi, and they hand out sheets of paper with names, ages, race, sex, and also whom they will marry.

As everyone looks at the grey and black chart some of the people notice that some of the information is incorrect, as Harry Bri looks at the chart he notices that his name is Harry Bri Delenn II Sheridan, but what catches his attention is that it states him as a female, as he looks at the section D labeled "After Reform", he will be only called Harry Bri Delenn II Sheridan, as he looks at Jake's, it states the same, all he can think is 'great now they all know I am a freak'. The last thing stated is that the Vorlon's want the people to be re-infected with their diseases, and that would mean he would be dealing with his CFTR again, but as the people argue about these changes, but Kosh Nanarke tells Valen that it is not diseases—but as stated—evolution, instead of the diseases going against them it will help them survive. As everyone looks at one another, Jake still believes that having cystic fibrosis still is life threaten. As everyone looks at the charts some are uncomfortable about the results. But as all are put in the chambers, the last ones awake are Delenn, Garibaldi, Neroon, and Valen. As Delenn looks at the others, "So now what happens?"

Kosh Nanarke and Ulkesh Kosh enter the room. "**ENTER.**" Says Kosh Ulkesh harshly.

Delenn looks towards the direction of the lab. "Back into the tubes?"

Kosh Nanarke bows. "**YES.**"

As Delenn, Garibaldi, Neroon, and Valen look to one another, Garibaldi helps put Neroon in his tube and then looks to Valen as Valen goes to sleep in his own. Now left is Delenn and Garibaldi. As Delenn walks to a table she sees a note written by Harry Bri, it's about the ring of Asron, it is a rhyme, "_Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne. In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all in the darkness bind them. In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."_ Just below the eerie text was one word '_Kheled-zaram'_. Garibaldi goes over to Delenn. "What you got their Delenn?"

Delenn hands the strange letter to Garibaldi. "I don't know, someone wrote a strange letter."

Garibaldi reads it, "Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die. One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne. In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all in the darkness bind them. In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. J.R.R. Tolkien's _The Lord of the Rings_."

Delenn looks at the saying, "Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky…hmm—could it be the three triluminaries of the Minbari, we are the oldest of all the races." Looking at the second paragraph, "Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, who lives in stone buildings?"

Garibaldi pitches in. "The Narns?"

Delenn shakes her head. "I don't think so; the term for dwarf is to be small…child like. Or it could be the opposite—they are dwarfed by their surroundings? There were only three races in the time of Asron that lived in stone buildings, the Shadow's, Zog, and Hand." Looking to the next piece of the saying. "Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die. Mortal Men, strange that the poem is closely named to sound like Minas Morgul, the home of the nine dark riders, the Nazgul, but the Witch-King was not Human!"

Garibaldi looks down then looks at Delenn. "Actually not Delenn, the Witch-King of Angmar was a king of hatred and he slaughtered most from the West. As the Witch-King and the other eight Ringwraith escaped to Mordor they went through the Pass of Cirith Ungol to an abandon fortress where they took the _palantir_ of Minas Ithil, which they renamed Minas Morgul. There the nine served Sauron the Dark Lord of Mordor and were given unnatural long life. The Witch-King, I will never forget him, he was a hellish person, dressed always in black!"

Delenn goes through a flash back, there she is standing in fear of her life in the lands of Khazad-dum, or meaning 'black chasm'. As the Witch-King approached Delenn with a sword of fire he speaks to her in his cold whispery voice. "_Old…fool…this…is my hour.._." Someone comes up to stab the Witch-King in the back and the sword shatters, as the soldier is thrown down, the Witch-King does not take any action towards him, but remains for Delenn. "_Do you not know…Death when you…see it?_" Delenn does not reply. As the sword approaches Delenn's throat he speaks one last time "_Die now…and curse in vain_." As he is about to slice off Delenn's head, the Witch-King stops all of a sudden and looks at the Barad-dur where Asron has just been defeated, there is an explosion of black matter turning all evil to dust. As the Witch-King looks back at Delenn he takes out a white knife and stabs her just above the right lung. "_Curse…you in vain, I curse you…and your…heritors, a curse of pain…and change, a curse of disease, a curse to finally" _He vaporizes and the knife turns to dust. As the memory fades, Delenn still feels the pain, and the word curse rhythms through her head. The curse to never be normal, always to appear as she is…a hybrid who is further transforming into the Minbari-Human advance state—Vorlon like. Already her breathing is worsen, it seems more power the Witch-King gets the weaker Delenn becomes. All applied by the Witch-King. "I have a question Garibaldi?"

Garibaldi who is studying the paper. "Go ahead?"

Delenn thinks of the question before she says it as if she was trying to find the correct words. "The Witch-King you know from the video, did he have any mystical powers?"

Garibaldi nods, "Yes, the term Witch-King comes from the Indian tales for Witch-doctors, he was able to cast spells and put curses a pond his enemies."

Delenn clinches her chest in remembrance. "Curses, how true."

Garibaldi looks at Delenn. "What you mean Delenn?"

Delenn looks at Garibaldi. "When I went against the Witch-King, just before he died, he stabbed me and cursed me and my children—Garibaldi the 50 are cursed!"


	9. WitchKing’s Curse Backfires

**CHAPTER NINE Witch-King's curse backfires**

As Garibaldi looks at Delenn, he has heard of some of the strangest things, but this tops his entire list. "Cursed, but what, how?"

Delenn looks down at the floor. "You know the Witch-King, he cursed us to suffer, and to never be like any other species, I believe there was more he wanted to say, but then he turned into dust."

Garibaldi puts down the paper. "To dust?"

"Yes, ash to ash."

Kosh Nanarke looks at Delenn and Garibaldi and speaks. Kosh Ulkesh speaks in command. "**ENTER NOW!**"

Garibaldi looks violently at the impatient Vorlon. "Now?"

Kosh Nanarke speaks softly. "**YES…NOW!**"Kosh Nanarke and Ulkesh Kosh puts Delenn and Garibaldi in tubes, the fifty are now complete. As the Vorlon's go to the C&C the shield is put at full power, nothing of matter can get in and nothing can get out—except them.

On K'ha'dum in the city of Khazad'dum, Asron gives permission for the Soldiers of Darkness to begin moving. As Anubis rides towards Minbar, his partner, the Witch-King has already left and has just arrived on Minbar. As he rides in the night, he is wearing his black cloak which helps him blend in the night, as the Witch-King enters Tuzanor, he sees that Valenra has been uncovered and it is completely alive, as he rides towards the main heart of the city, he takes out his sword and waves it in the air as he chants, as the sky clouds up, the lightning hits the Witch-King's sword and it is on fire. As he looks back he sees the other eight on approach to his location, the fate of Minbar has been decided, as is the rest of the worlds. As the first ship lands, Anubis joins the Witch-King. As the Witch-King looks at Anubis, the Witch-King makes the first order. "Send the Soldiers of Darkness, leave…none alive!"

As the Soldiers of Darkness begin their assault, there is crying, screaming, and yelling—the slaughter of Minbari-kind has begun. At the Grey Council Complex, the place is on fire. "Master, the city of Tuzanor is under attack and the city of Yedor and Lenna have reported attacks."

The leader looks at the Warrior Caste Grey Council Member, surprised that it is not Neroon. "By whom?"

"By the Soldiers of Darkness Master."

There is a siren in the Grey Council Complex as a Minbari covered in blood enters; he is dying with a sword sticking out his back. "Master, the dog warriors of death have breached the Grey Council Complex."

As the sword goes in a out his body he falls dead. As the room is filled with Soldiers of Darkness, they do not kill him, they just stand there taunting him. As the Soldiers of Darkness quiet down, in walks Lord Anubis who is looking at the advanced technology and then at the Master Minbari who seems small compared to the massive Human-jackal hybrid. "You the leader?"

The Grey Council leader looks up from the dead corpse on the floor and while holding the staff he affirms. "Yes, I am the leader, who are you?"

"Anubis, Lord of the dead, get on your knees and worship me you mortal!"

The Leader looks at Lord Anubis, "Never, no Minbari will ever serve you—you disgrace!"

Lord Anubis walks closer. "Is that so?" Lord Anubis shows the destructions on Minbar and its citizens. "Look, I see the death of an empire, I smell fear and the burnt remains of your people, and I taste the souls of those who have died till I am drunk with pleasure. I taste your soul old fool."

"So you are going to kill me, you better do it, for I will not serve you!" Anubis signals the Soldiers of Darkness to rip the Minbari apart. As the screams of the elders echo throughout Minbar, the Witch-King cannot find Delenn, ever since his confrontation on the tower of Minas Morgul, he has wanted his revenge, but completing the curse seemed more awarding, and he searched, he knew that no one could kill him, and that only one contained the power to banish him back into the darkness…Delenn, if she died, the curse will plunge her influenced into illness and death, Asron would be glad that he killed the one who caused so much pain for him. As the Witch-King rides to Valenra he arrives to look at the place…it was protected by a shield that no matter could enter, and darkness to be entrapped in a cocoon, but it was enough to make the Witch-King want to go forth. As he unrobed himself, all that could be seen was clear dark plasma of energy. As he pressed his body against the shield, it lets him in, but in doing so coated him in a energy field that makes him powerless within this protected area, sort of like saying—you can look but not touch, but this was still okay with him, he was able to breach Valenra, but not it physically. As he entered the complex it was very much alive, it hated him and wanted to hurt him, but could not touch him, for he was here, but also not, all that he was, was lying outside Valenra's shield on the ground, so he was only a witness, who did not want to run upon one of the care takers of Valenra, because it could do some harm to him. As he felt a strange energy, it felt like one of his doings, it was the curse…it was calling him to complete the change. As he looked at the glass tube, it was her, Delenn, as he went to grab the lever to open the tube he could not do it, his own curse was stopping him, it made him paralyzed—with disease! As the energy hits hit, it was tearing him apart adding disease a pond disease, first muscular dystrophy, then cystic fibrosis, then asthma, and so on, the curse backfired on him, he can't kill them, he has no power against them—for he is them. As the Witch-King ran out of the room, the energy bans were entrapping him and hurting him, the curse was breaking the curse applied by Asron so long ago for his immortality. As the energy forced him to the ground, he watched his skin tear apart, and as he tried to leave it seemed as if the complex was grabbing him and trying to trap him within Valenra. As it held him for a while, the energy changed, it was the energy of a powerful Vorlon, Ulkesh Kosh. He had to get away, as he pushed against the wall it released him and he went rolling out the complex and down the hill, as he rolled out of Valenra he went immediately back to his black robe after the horror he has just been through, but as he tried to put it on it burned him, it is as if all matter reacts badly to him. As he takes the black robe off a dead Warrior Caste member he at least can put it on. As he feels himself, he is beginning to see flesh and scales again except for the scales; he is losing his immortality given to him by Asron, and is turning into a fish of some sort with flesh and scales. As he covers his scaly face and body, he makes sure none of the other Nazgul can see his new weaknesses, but it is to late, Asron already knows that the control against the Witch-King has ended and tells Anubis to find the Witch-King and kill him…he is becoming light. Anubis has no problems with this order…finally he is able to kill the only one who stops him from reclaiming the title of 'Lord'. As the Witch-King began to feel things his body has always been shadowed to feel, it was evident that the darkness was being filled with a strange force of light, this energy had much more power, but it was also making him back into a mortal, this worried the Witch-King. As the Soldiers of Darkness and Anubis walked towards the Witch-King, he knew that he was in trouble, because now the Nazgul were now standing with Anubis. "Witch-King, a message from Asron, you have failed him, you personally went into Valenra to break the curse, so he wants you dead."

The Witch-King looks at Lord Anubis. "No…fool…I won't…die, I see clearly now, no more shadows of lies…leave Asron, join me, and we will…take this…as our own!"

Lord Anubis looks upon the Witch-King with fear, no living man can kill him, no mortal or immortal man to cause harm to him. "No, I do not disobey my master now die."

The Witch-King un-sheaves his sword, "No…you…die in vain." The Witch-King takes out his white knife, it looks much different, it is now bluish-white with ancient text written over it, he can't make sense of it, but has a feeling it is the dark language of Black Speech, it has red letters on it that pulse out the spelling of this text:

The knife in the dark, the knife of curse!

As he points it at Anubis, he began a chant. "Speak now…and…die, I curse you to live…to see defeat by no…one but…me, but be blinded by the light."

Lord Anubis points his sword at the Witch-King of Angmar. "Hold your tongue, your curses can't work against me, or the Soldiers of Darkness!" The Witch-King laughs hysterically, "What is so funny?"

The Witch-King speaks in a really low voice. "You…think I mock you?"

The Witch-King stabs himself in the chest. As his body falls to the ground, there is a silence, but Anubis is confused of the act the Witch-King just did.. "What did he say? Speak now and die." As he thinks this he immediately turns into black ash as he jumps in the air, and as a cloud of fire rushes away from the dead body of the Witch-King he is about 20,000 feet above him. As the Soldiers of Darkness look at the body, there is an explosion of light, and the Soldiers of Darkness are vaporized. As the white explosion rushes towards Lord Anubis, Anubis leaves Minbar and the darkness of space with the assistance of Asron forces the wicked soul of the Witch-King to remain on the now dead planet of Minbar, for as long as Lord Anubis lived, the Witch-King would have to live out his days on Minbar, as a mortal—freak and no longer as a king, a curse for a curse.

In Valenra, Ulkesh Kosh knows that the Witch-King had made his presence in Valenra and has been changed. As Kosh Nanarke looked at the tubes, he begins the information download. As Kosh Nanarke pressed "Finished—YES", a blue fluid mixed in the clear fluid in the tubes which contains small chrysalis's that adds on the extra transformations to the prophecy bodies. The chrysalis begins, and the final transformation has commenced. Kosh knows that adding the diseases sounds like a stupid idea, but the upside to the disorders is that it creates further evolution, and builds self-defenses that can be used to protect themselves from the Soldiers of Darkness and Asron. As Kosh Nanarke looks at the tubes the liquid is fully mixed and the process begins. Outside Valenra, the Witch-King is hurt from the sudden thrust of the hand of Asron, his scaly flesh has been torn and he is deeply breathing due to the rush. He has been forsaken by his master all because he is the type who wants to learn all he can. As the Witch-King looked around, the planet was on fire, the smell of rotting Minbari flesh fills the air he is now breathing, it is so bad that the odor makes him gag—he has been so use to living as energy that he has forgot the daily struggle of breathing. As he turns and looks to Valenra, the site still remains untouched. As the Witch-King falls to his knees he releases a mix of a scream and the scream of the Nazgul, the type of scream that can pierce the ears. As he gets back up off his knees, he immediately is thrown down back to the ground because the pain of the transformation is causing him to lose control of his legs as the flesh begins to tear out of the plasma-like-energy, the pain is overwhelming for the Witch-King. But as quickly as the onslaught of pain came, it went and the transformation period was over—for a while. As the Witch-King of Angmar walked to the ruins of Yedor, Minbar's capitol, he looks in awe of the mass destruction of the city. As the Witch-King looked due north he saw the smoldering remains of a stone complex, which was once the Grey Council Complex. As he climbed the hill he entered a mist, it was high in electrodes and the Witch-King could feel the energy pulling at his formal self, trying to rip him apart. Being careful not to touch anything he finally arrives out of the cloud and the complex is just in sight. As he finally reaches the complex, he is out of breath and is struggling to breathe as if his lungs were filled with slime, this discussed the Witch-King, but then it dawns on him that the toxic fumes would have killed him if he was still a normal king of Angmar like he was before his transformation into the Lord of the Nazgul. As he reached the complex, its true size was massive. As he entered the complex he saw a strange group of Minbari wearing only ugly grey encounter suits. As he took off his outfit, all his form was concealed by flesh and yellowish scales, he could no longer stand the look of his body and took one of the dead Minbari ugly robes and put it on him, it draped all the way to the ground and the hood was specially made so he could see through it. As he looked at himself in a glass pillar, he saw a lighter form of his prior self. As he looked back to his former black suit of head Nazgul, he walks slowly to it. As he touches the black suit, the robe of the head Nazgul catches on fire, as he juts back to escape the flames, he looks at the fire and strangely sees his past: in this vision he witnesses his reign in the north, near the ghostly mountains of Angmar, as he listens he hears the voice of millions of people screaming—all his victims he slaughtered, he hears the name of Witch-Lord, Black-Captain, Dark-Lord, and the well known name…Witch-King! As he watches his tower fall he watches himself march to Khazad'dum where he seek to reign over Asron who tricked him to take one of the nine rings of death—the Nazgul. As he saw his formal kingdom, Minas Morgul, he sees himself being used as a weapon by Asron to drive the iron-fist of war. The Witch-King now in the past Grey Council Complex watches the final dying amber die and all that is left in the smoldering ash is three items, the helmet, the gloves, and the ring of men, the one ring that had took over his body, mind, and soul. As he reached for the ring, it burned him, he had a strange feeling that it was only pure evil, so with the attempted and failure to obtain the ring that had always belonged to him, he decided to touch his gloves. As his fleshy fingers rubbed pass the smooth warn metal, it did not hurt him, so he picked them up and puts them on a table, next he tests the helmet, and it to does not hurt him so he picks it up and places it also on the table. As he looks at the silver ring, he talks to it. "We have been made for one another, yes I have been a fool, but I will reign this miserable cold planet to rebuild our lost kingdom of Angmar." Asron's eye disappears and the mind flash is over, the evil has been defeated, and the ring is pure for the Witch-King of Angmar. As the Witch-King looks at the silver ring, he smiles and slips it back on his finger. As he feels no more darkness within him he is free of the curse of Asron's Nazgul. As he looks around the complex he decides to build his complex here, he will call it Angmar, in memory of his once empire Angmar of the North, and will rebuild the planet's cities in memory of the Minbari who were slaughtered here, he will clean up the planet of its dead and prepare for the return of the 50 from Valenra. Hopefully they will see his greatness and will accept him as the new Witch-King of Angmar, Minbar. As he takes off his helmet and gloves he begins to clean the old Grey Council Complex, which is now called the _Carn Dum_, which was once his keep in the _Hithaeglir_ or known as the Misty Mountains on the planet K'ha'dum before his defeat at Carn Dum by his worse enemy, Anubis. As the sun rises on Minbar his _morgul_ life turns to a mortal life.


	10. Beginning Of Life

**CHAPTER TEN Beginning of life**

**3360**

It's been almost 100 years since the destruction of Minbar making it they year 3360. the Witch-King had died and had passed to a new earth, but he left behind two things, the rebuild cities and the ring of power. In the temple to the Tower of Angmar, which was only the Grey Council Complex, it was built to the amazing heights of 200 to 300 feet. It was a dark tower always covered in fog and low moving clouds. In the Tower of Angmar, were writings of the war with Asron, poems, songs, and the last hours on the past Angmar and the Minbari people. But with 100 years of war, the Soldiers of Darkness was able to wipe out all life in the universe, only those chosen not to die were spared and put to sleep in similar complexes like Valenra, all over the universe on planets like Narn, Centauri Prime, Drazi, and so on. The number of the people saved on each planet was a straight 50, 25 men and 25 women who were the sickest but smartest, but not even brains and advanced diseases could prepare them for what they will soon see. In Valenra, Kosh Nanarke leaves Valenra to go to Angmar to place Minbari flowers on the grave of the late Witch-King, at first Kosh Nanarke would have killed the Witch-King of Angmar, but after the event the Witch-King played in repairing Minbar, Kosh Nanarke was the one who buried him and each year memorializes him, and today marks the ninth year since he died in 3351. Back in Valenra, Ulkesh Kosh begins the awaking process for the 50; the prophecy is still covered in their grey shell and will need to let it dry before removal. As for the Asmaraqua's, they are slightly covered with some scales because they also contain 50 of Human DNA, but the parts that are covered with scales only depends on the person, like for example Mr. Garibaldi is only covered with scales in parts not in full on his legs, chest, and upper arms, as for Mira II she has it all over her face, arms, chest, legs, but not back. As the 50 are awaken they look around at one another, everyone is different. They are sort of scared of what is happening. As Delenn looks around, it is clear that everyone is different, but also the same. As Delenn begins to walk slowly due to the resting period she notices that she is having problems breathing, it's as if her lungs are tight—filled with the fluid of the tube, so she just dismisses the feeling and knows it will past in time. As for Harry Bri, as she awakens she notices that she has totally changed. She once was a young male child age 12 with bad asthma, now she is still a young 12-year-old child with bad asthma. Harry Bri knew that this was going to happen because of the dream. She is now to be known as Harry Bri Delenn II Sheridan, a very long name, so she decided to change it to Bri Delenn Sheridan, but as disturbing with the whole name changing is the gender change, it also comes with a species change, he sees and hears much better then he did when he was Human, but this change still disturbs him deeply. As Jake Sheridan looks for Harry Bri, he can't tell if he's here. As Jake stands there looking a young girl covered in bluish-grey scales walks to him, it is Harry Bri. "Jake?"

Jake looks at her with wonderment, but she is wearing Harry Bri's clothing. "Harry Bri?"

"Yes, it's me Jake, I don't know how to explain myself to you Jake, but I think I would take Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center any day!"

Jake looks astonished, the art work sculpted on Bri's form. "I agree Bri!

Harry Bri looks at the ground. "I have to say it, but I don't think it is useful to call me Harry Bri anymore, I am now called Bri Delenn Sheridan."

Jake looks at Bri and smiles. "Well I suppose it is easier to pronounce then Harry?"

Bri Delenn smiles, "True, but I now need to live as a female Minbari-Human hybrid."

Jake looks at his once old friend, only a shell of the once friend he knew, only personality exist. "Well I guess you have your work cut out for you Bri."

Bri Delenn looks at Jake. "And you to Jake."

Jake has been scratching his legs because they itch, as he pulls his pants leg up it is covered with scales. The look on Bri's face is pure shock. "Oh my god, what's wrong with me Bri?"

Bri looks at the scale in disbelief. "I don't, I am not sure what species has scales like this, probably the Anterian's."

"What are the Anterian's?"

Bri looks at the bluish-green scales in amazement, "A fish like species, they are covered with scales, they have fins, but no hair."

Jake looks at the scales. "I hope I don't go that far!"

Delenn David Mir walks to Bri and Jake, she is also part of the prophecy and has been since her death, but she is like Bri Delenn, she was once a male Human who on accident was reformed when Delenn Mir Sheridan touched his cocoon to protect it from the Rim and the plagues energy, it made him an exact replica of Delenn. "Hello, my name is Delenn David Mir Sheridan."

Bri and Jake looks at one another. "Well hi, my name is Bri Delenn."

"I can tell you are a Child of Delenn so am I, I know that it is not my place to ask, but were you once a male?"

Bri looks at Jake. "That's a strange question, but yes I was, I was once called Harry Bri, but as I guess I carry part of Delenn II's soul, strange sounding isn't it?"

Delenn David Mir smiles and chuckles dryly. "Yes it is."

Delenn comes over to talk with Jake, David Delenn, Mir, and Bri Delenn. "Hello, David Delenn Mir, Bri Delenn II, and Jake, are you feeling all right?"

Jake nods his heavy head. "Well I am doing fine what about you Bri...Delenn David Mir?"

"I suppose okay." Says Delenn David Mir. "How do we get these scales off, I thought we were to be Minbari?"

Delenn grins, "You are Delenn David Mir and you to Bri Delenn II."

Bri chimes in. "Please just call me Bri Delenn, and to answer your question, you have to let it dry, then we can remove it."

Jake feels left out. "And what about me" Jake pointing to his legs, "what am I?"

Delenn looks at Jake. "You are a young race called Asmaraqua a descendant of the Anterian's."

Jake looks at Bri. "You were right Bri."

Delenn looks at Bri. "You knew about the Asmaraqua's?"

Bri shakes her head. "No, not Asmaraqua's, the Anterian's."

Delenn grasps her neck and emits a wheezing sound. Delenn changes the subject concern about this new feeling. "Bri, you had a disease, what was it called?"

Bri does not even think of the answer the word just slips out. "It was known as asthma."

Delenn looks mostly at Bri, as she asks the next question. "What is asthma?"

Bri answers, "It's a lung and bronchial disease, it is when the smooth muscles in your bronchial tubes overreact to any foreign element, it is also reactive when the allergies react causing an asthmatic-allergic reaction or commonly known as allergic asthma."

"Is it fatal?"

Bri nods her head. "It can be, while on Earth it kills over 15 thousand each year, the results is noted as a drowning experience."

Delenn works her way through the idea. "Drowning, and this noise I am producing?"

"Oh, wheezing...it is one of many events asthma gives you, that is also along with the medicine you will have to take, you will see that sleeping will be hard, walking and running will be a challenge, and you will keep producing mucus."

Delenn never heard of this term. "Mucus?"

"It is the slimy goo that is in your lower respiratory track. Have you've ever had a cold?"

Delenn nods, "A cold, yes it's been cold and warm, but it hasn't caused any breathing problems!"

Bri shakes her head, "A cold is a illness on Earth, a cold creates mucus plus many other illnesses."

"I see, so this mucus, can it be controlled?"

Bri thinks, and Jake is chuckling. "No, we were not able to control the mucus problem, it usually caused the death rates, why do you ask?"

"Most of the 50 have asthma, and this worries me."

Bri ponders, "Why would they give us diseases?"

Delenn is distressed of the question...it is a good one. "I don't know why Bri, but it must be for a good cause?"

Bri looks at the other Prophecy. "That seems strange Delenn, but then what isn't?"

Delenn nods, "Yes, how true."

John J. Sheridan walks over to see his wife. "Delenn."

Delenn turns around to face John Sheridan. Since his death she has been alone and since his death she has been quite silent. "John! It's been so long since I've got to see you."

John smiles and extends his arms. "Yes same here, every day to every night I was in a constant remembrance of you."

Delenn smiles and they hug, "I appreciate that very much." As they release, Delenn looks at him.

John looks at Delenn and smiles, then looks at the public looking at him. "I know Delenn David Mir, but who are the other two?"

Delenn looks over at Jake and Bri Delenn. "Oh their names are Jake Gallen Sheridan and Bri Delenn Sheridan, our children."

John is surprised. "Children, but I've only thought we had David, Delenn II, Delenn III, and Delenn David Mir Sheridan?"

Delenn smiles at John's confusion. "Yes, we have them, but you must understand...to create a hybrid through Vorlon technology two species of two different species have to share the same soul and DNA, it's taken years of study, but I've learned how it works. When I hybrided myself to create a bridge within the understanding of Human's and Minbari, it caused another to share my soul, as for me, I share the soul with Valen Sinclair because I am a Child of Valen. I gave creation to my son David Sheridan and he shares the soul with Jake Gallen Sheridan. The second child I gave creation to was Delenn II Sheridan, she shares the soul of Bri Delenn Sheridan, Delenn II Sheridan, she gave creation to Delenn III who shares the soul of Charisma Salsitic. The second Child of Valen is Casthmatic Delstein who shares the soul of Ananette Delstein who was the child created by Casthmatic. The other Child of Valen was a person called Deltalenn Ishermaaltabrutle who gave creation to Deliris Ishermaaltabrutle. The next person to add to our prophecy was on accident when I added my DNA to his cocoon and change his role in the universe, and made him into a bearer of life renaming his name into a female name called Delenn David Mir Sheridan." Sheridan looks at Delenn David Mir and she smiles back to John, "well in return this made Nezlenn Anubis Fursdri a Minbari hybrid. The last two of the prophecy was a child who came to me seeking medical assistance, his name was Irisma Mir Oceanantaca who shared the soul of Kirishima Oceanantaca. This is what we call the 16."

John looks around at the 49 people standing in the narrow room. "Then tell me Delenn, what is happening to us?"

Delenn's smile is faded away and she ponders on the question. "As I know, we are waiting for a sign."

Kosh Nanarke comes into the room and everyone goes quiet. **THE PAST HAS COME AND GONE LIKE THE WIND...TIME TO BEGIN THE BEGINNING**.

Most everyone has no clue what Kosh Nanarke is saying. John asks the Vorlon. "Beginning of what?"

"**LIFE, FOLLOW.**" Kosh Nanarke exits the room and the 50 follow, as they arrive in the Vorlon Landing Bay.

Garibaldi goes to a window and sees no activity in the city, no ships, no sound, it's the sound of a dead world. "Delenn, come look!" Delenn goes to the window and looks outside to see her beautiful city, but it looks different. "You hear that?"

Delenn listens for sound, but hears no sound except for wheezing, and breathing. "I don't hear nothing!"

"Exactly, when I was on Mars, this is what you hear...nothing...the sound of a dead planet."

Delenn looks at Garibaldi, she already has an idea of what Mr. Garibaldi is suggesting. "Your saying that Minbar's dead?"

"Well look you have better vision then I do, do you see any ships in the sky any people moving about in the streets?"

Delenn looks out the window, there is no life out there, no Minbar...there is bird, and small creatures, but no people. "No, I see no activity, are you saying that my people are all dead?"

"It looks like it."

Delenn goes in a frantic rush to Kosh. "What happened?" Kosh looks at Delenn. "What happened to my world, my people?" Kosh looks at Delenn in silence, holding back on what happened. Delenn leaves Kosh Nanarke and finds a door and it leads outside down a staircase. As Delenn makes the quick trek follow by Garibaldi, and the other 50, who are leaving Valenra. As Delenn arrives in Tuzanor the city seems to have been abandoned, there is no one there, as Delenn looks at the Grey Council Complex, it no longer remains, it was replaced with a dark tower. As Delenn gets into the shuttle she was meet by John Sheridan, Michael Garibaldi, Neroon Lier, Bri Delenn Sheridan, Jake Gallen Sheridan and David Sheridan, but Delenn tells David Sheridan and Jake Gallen Sheridan to stay behind, Jake and David argue, but obey. As the shuttle approaches the dark tower it is evident why Delenn did not want Jake and her son along, it looks almost like the ghostly Barad'dur in Khazad'dum. As she docks at the massive dark tower, Mr. Garibaldi walks out first followed by Neroon with pike in-hand. Next is Delenn and then Bri. As Delenn looks up at the giant tower she remembers where she saw this feature...in the lands of Khazad'dum...the Barad'dur. As they walk inside it too is abandon. But as they reach the main stairwell they run into Kosh Nanarke. "Kosh, what, how did you get here?"

Kosh Nanarke answers, "**BECAUSE.**"

Delenn looks at the gothic place. "Who built this place?"

Kosh look at the place. "**WITCH-KING.**"

Delenn is shocked, this is why it looks like the enemies stronghold. "The Witch-King, he must have slaughtered everyone!"

Kosh looks at Delenn. "**NO!**"

Delenn looks at Kosh, "No, then who may I ask?"

"**SOLDIERS OF DARKNESS**."

"The Soldiers of Darkness, when?"

"**AFTER SLEEP, THEY CAME.**"

Delenn is furious. "And you did not wake us, we could have stopped them!"

"**NO. NOT YOUR TIME.**"

"So you personally let Minbar die?" Says Delenn.

"**NO, ALL DIED!**"

"All! You let the universe burn?" Delenn is seconds from strangling Kosh Nanarke.

"**YES.**"

Delenn is confused. "Then we're the last?"

"**NO.**" Kosh turns and glides down the hallway.

As Delenn and Bri look at one another, they decide to explore the upward rooms. As Delenn stays behind in a room dedicated to the death of Minbar, Bri decides to go further up the stairs, she is wondering what the views look like, as she arrives in a single room she walks over to a shiny silver ring. As she picks it up it is warm in her fingers, she knows what it is, the Witch-King's gift from the elders and entrusted with power from Asron, above the ring is a saying from a prophecy, it is in the language of the ancients, it states... _"The Seer Speaks...Venillior morne tulinte I quettar. Tereano nuruva. Hlasta--ayetes hfirimain: The Ringspell..."_. "The ring spell? The Lord of the Rings! I wonder what it says?"

There is a chill in the room, and he hears words of chantment. "You ask what it means?"

Bri turns around to be face to face with the Witch-King of Angmar, as she is frightened she drops the rings and it clangs on the floor. As the Witch-King looks at it, he looks at the frighten girl. "Pick it up, it should never be left alone, Asron now wants it."

Bri shakes her head. "I'm not going to touch it, it's evil!"

The Witch-King of Angmar comes closer. "Not anymore unless if you are wicked! Please pick it up."

Bri picks it up and looks at it. "Put it on" Bri does so, and nothing happens. "Now your question of the saying, it says: The Seer Speaks...Out of the Black Years comes the words. The Herald of Death. Listen--it speaks to those who were not born to die. The Ringspell."

Bri looks at the poem. "What does that mean?"

"It was a saying for the one ring of power, if it speaks to you, you were not meant to die."

Bri looks at the Witch-King. "Did it speak to you?"

The Witch-King nods. "Yes, and I died--many times." Looking at the next poem. _"Mi naurath Orodruin boe hedi I ven, han I vangad I moe ben bango. Sin eridl natha tur in kgarnen, sin eriol um beleg ugannen. U cilith war. U men war. Boe min mebi, boe min bango."_

Looking now at the Witch-King. "So it says?"

"Into the fires of Orodruin the one must be cast, this the price, that must be paid. Only thus its power will be undone, only thus, a great evil, unmade. There is no other choice. There is no other way. One of you must take it, one of you must pay".

Bri Delenn stands alone with wonderment, this is how to defeat Asron, but a word stands out, the word of 'Orodruin', what is it? "What is Orodruin?"

The Witch-King replies. "Mount Cerfire."

"Cerfire, Doom, the place of its creation?"

"Yes, I suppose. It must be taken from Asron's hand and thrown into the cracks of Cerfire."

Bri thinking about why the Witch-King is still alive. "Why are you here anyway Witch-King?"

The Witch-King backs off and goes to his throne. "I was trapped here by the Hand of Asron, cursed to remain here on Minbar till Anubis and Asron are gone, consider me lost, I can never go home."

Bri nods agreeing with the Witch-King of Angmar. "I know the feeling."

Bri walks back to the black glove to put the ring back on the finger. But the Witch-King stops Bri. "What are you doing?"

Bri turns to gaze at the Witch-King. "Putting your ring back it's yours!"

"No, you must keep it, Asron will send Anubis to retrieve it, if it's destroyed I will be destroyed, keep the ring always with you, it will protect you from the curses of Anubis and the dead ghost."

Bri walks slowly towards the Witch-King. "So you want me to keep it?"

The Witch-King nods. "Yes, and protect it, don't trust anyone, Anubis is cleaver and will trick you."

Bri looks at the Witch-King with questions. "Anubis?"

"Lord Anubis."

Bri looks at the ring, "Lord of what?"

"Exactly, he's the lord of the dead!" The Witch-King hears Delenn coming upstairs and is about to disappear. "Hurry hide the ring, someone is coming!"

The Witch-King disappears and Bri puts the ring in his pants pocket, Delenn comes into the room. "Bri, you're disturbed, are you alright?"

Bri is shaking in fear. "Yes...why you ask?"

"Because you are shaking." Delenn looking around the room. "This must been the main room of the Witch-King?" Walking to the black glove. "I remember the gloves of the Witch-King, he wanted me to die, he cursed the 50 to never be normal ever again...half the reason you're a hybrid and not a regular Human because of the Witch-King."

Bri watches Delenn. "Can we reverse the curse?"

Delenn looks at Bri, "Only by destroying the ring he wore on his hand, but I guess he hid it, because it's the one ring that corrupted him." Bri looks ghostly at Delenn. "What's wrong Bri?" Bri brings the ring out of her pocket and it glitters in the sunlight, Delenn is freaked out. "Bri, where did you find that?"

"It was on the black glove."

Delenn extends her hand, "May I see it?"

Bri refuses to surrender it to Delenn. "The Witch-King told me not to give it to anyone because Anubis wants it."

Delenn hears the name and remembers the daunting figure of a half man half beast. "Anubis, the Lord of the Dead, is that what the Witch-King said?"

Bri nods, "Yes, he's here, he has been cursed to remain here on Minbar."

Delenn looks around. "So he is here?"

The room becomes cold again. "Yes I am...hello Satai Delenn Mir."

Delenn turns around slowly and sees her once greatest enemy the Witch-King the one who cursed her, Bri now has a question for the Witch-King. "Tell me Witch-King, did you curse Delenn?"

The Witch-King sits down upon his throne, "Yes, years ago, but I was under the control of Asron, I would break the curse, but then you would be sent back to your regular Human existence, do you want this?"

Bri looks at Delenn, "Not now, I have just built up this life!"

The Witch-King spreads out his arms in gesture. "Then accept my curse."

Delenn looks at the Witch-King. "So, what do we do with the ring?"

"I told Bri to keep it, I have no use of it anymore, so I want someone who is pure good to use it, because if Anubis gets it, no man will be able to kill him, but he is already beyond that stage already, he was born of fire."

Delenn looks at the poem. "Orodruin?"

Bri answers. "Mt. Cerfire, that is where we have to take the ring to destroy it!"

Delenn looks back to the Witch-King, she wants to thank him. "Witch-King...I was meant to thank you for rebuilding Minbar." The Witch-King just bows. "Well we need to get moving, Bri please go downstairs, and be careful with the ring."

Bri looks at the red gem. "I believe I will be fine, my worry is the cresting period that I have to complete."

Delenn looks at Bri with sympathy and the Witch-King looks at Bri with wonderment. "What will you do Witch-King?"

The Witch-King looks at the Carn Dum he has built. "I will remain here, I abandoned Angmar once, I will not ever abandoned it again." Delenn nods her head, but as Delenn begins to leave the Witch-King gives her a warning. "Watch Bri, she must be protected, and guided because one must take it and the other must pay."

Delenn turns around to look at the Witch-King. "What does that mean?" The Witch-King is gone and Delenn is alone. "Everyone seems not to answer the questions that are relevant!"

Down in the lower part of the Carn Dum Bri is singing a song from the Lord of the Rings of the Two Towers, it is because of what the Witch-King said. "Consider me lost, I can never go home." "_Where once was light now darkness falls. Where once was love, love is no more. Don't say--goodbye, don't say--I didn't try...These tears we cry are falling rain, for all the lies you told us, the hurt, the blame. And you will weep when you face the end alone, you are lost! You can never go home._"

Neroon looks at Bri. "You can never go home?"

Bri is surprised. "Neroon, I did not hear you come in!"

"You must have not, but I must say it is a sad song you are singing."

"Yes, it's Gollum's Song from the Two Towers."

Neroon looks at the architecture of Carn Dum. "You mean Barad'dur and Minas Morgul?"

"Maybe, but it is a possibility." Delenn Mir Sheridan, Bri Delenn, Delenn David Mir Sheridan, Michael Garibaldi, and Neroon Lier gather in one room and talk to one another. As some of the people walk off, they are remembering their past, they are creating their will and last testimony:

Michael Garibaldi walks to a spare room to think about why he is here. "Since I was born in the Bronx, New York I have always wanted to be a security officer, I always tried to be the best as I could be, but was never given the chance. I met Jeffery Sinclair at Iio, and was latter assigned to Babylon 5 as security officer. Here I tried to stop the assignation of the president but was shot in the back. After that I assigned Zack to my second in command. Later I was resigned as security officer and went independent, after that I became part of the ISA, served in the murder of the murderer of Shiv'kala and part-time spent my time with Delenn and her children, who like to call me Uncle Mickey. I really miss Lise, my wife and hope that she is fine wherever she is at." Garibaldi leaves the room and Neroon Lier walks into the room to talk about his life.

"This is strange that I am talking to a computer...well to make a long story short, I was born here on Minbar in the Starrider Clan of the elite Warrior Caste, my job was to take my place in the order of the elite Grey Council, this became so when I replaced Satai Delenn and unbalanced the Grey Council, this become so when I replaced Satai Delenn and unbalanced the Grey Council giving Warrior Caste more power, Delenn surprised me when she took the role of Ranger one and later surrendered the Religious Caste to the fate of the Warrior Caste, but made a transition when she sacrificed herself in the Starfire Wheel or known to most Minbari as the Wheel of Fire. As Delenn stood there in the fire, it dawned on me that the Warrior Caste had fallen from grace after we forgot and dismissed the accounts of the prophecy, so to save my caste's honor I sacrificed my life to prolong her life and realized that I too was prophecy when I knew I was born of Warrior Caste, but my heart was of Religious Caste, if I had to make a final statement, I believe that the prophecy will prolong under the watchful guide of Satai Delenn Mir Sheridan." Neroon looks around at the empty room and smiles as he leaves, next to record their message is Delenn Mir Sheridan.

As Delenn walks into the room, she is possibly the only one who knows what is going on. As she stands quietly, she thinks about what to say. "Well I was born here on Minbar in 2222, by age 8 I was being trained for Grey Council service, by 2250 I on accident started war with the Human's and found out that they are part of us. In 2258 the Babylon project was finished and I was assigned to watch over Jeffery Sinclair who was Valen's shadow. By 2261 I was married to John J. Sheridan and in 2262 I became pregnant with my first child, David. In 2264 I was pregnant for the second time with my second child, Delenn II. As for the wars I have fought in, well I can't remember the last enemy I had to fight. I served in the second Shadow War, the Centauri War, the Drakh War. I was threaten in the Telepath War, went to battle in the battle of Thirdspace, served in the Hand War, help liberate Earth in the Earth aggression, and my final major war was the Reign of Rulers War with Asron, Anubis, and my great enemy--the Witch-King of Angmar who changed my children and their children's-children souls and made more Human's and Minbari have to suffer the prophecy. There is 16 of us now, but there has been more in the past. Well in biological terms, I have been through my cresting at age 16 and went through a biological species change at age 33, the process of change was extremely painful, but I would like to go in depth about the event, because a regular person can never understand the true pain of a chrysalis. The chrysalis is an interesting device, it is caused with two pieces, the "Vorlon" triluminary, and why I said "Vorlon" is because there is three is three triluminaries, the Vorlon Triluminary that was given to the prophecy to reactivate the hybrid gene. The other triluminary is the "Shadow" Triluminary, it does not need the crystal tower to create a chrysalis, only through meditation can you create a chrysalis. Now the feeling of the chrysalis is the feeling of being stuck with needles. As I remember, I was frightened when I entered, at an instance the chrysalis material, which looks like silk threads began to stick at my flesh, the clothing I was wearing was being torn away and by the time I know it, I was covered from head to toe with this material." Thinking for a second. "Actually, to state the facts, a chrysalis is a device that came from the Great Machine on Epsilon 3, we can only think that the Vorlon's may have built the devices, but whoever truly built it is still a mystery as I have stated it alters the genetic structure of a being, and as I was stating the stuff it spews out is sort of like a web-like substance, surrounding the subject in a cocoon. There is truly two layers to a chrysalis--the outer shell of the chrysalis which is not air tight until the fifth day of sleep when even the outer cocoon becomes air tight so no impurities can affect the cocoon, but it is really is only to serve as a shield of protection. The inner shell is actually the shell of your skin, because your bone and tissue, and flesh is weak and needs support. As for breathing, well the purpose of the lungs are put aside and the need of gills is retaken, it is medically known that we all, Humans and Minbari depend on gills in our creation because of the fluid environment, but the gills we hybrids develop we don't loose them and remain in us, but the slits are internal so we are not stereotypical of a aquatic fish, but more of an species with an advanced respiratory system. The only draw back with having gills is that it creates an asthma-like affect and as noted it seems anyone who is hybrid has this advancement. In other physical changes I can note that my vision and hearing remains acute and my cardiology remains superior. For bodily defenses, we all like anyone else have antibodies to prevent major illnesses, but we also have a venom in our fingers that aloud us to encrust any other species in a chrysalis shell, and causes hybritical deformation as noted through Mr. Garibaldi when my son infected him. One of our biggest surprises is that hybrids can also become pregnant to further our species, with many studies performed seen in the past with the impregnating of Deltalenn Ishermaaltabrutle, Delenn II Sheridan, Casthmatic Delstein, myself, Mira Verdon, and Delenn Davis Mir Sheridan have all experienced the painless gift of pregnancy, but that is all I am going to state because I consider it as a private issue!" Re-gathering her thoughts. "Well this all I really have to state, I just wanted to say one thing about the Witch-King's curse...after I was stabbed in the chest with the white knife and cursed I believe I have finally uncovered the Witch-King's curse, it is causing the 16 to de-age back to age eight where the curse will take its whole affect, this I know because since I was released from the tube I have noticed that my robes on me is almost an inch to long for me, and when I entered the tube it fit tightly on me, I also can state this because I have been watching Bri's form becoming smaller, but then she is already 12, but I believe in two days we will find out, if this is so, this equals out the prophecy. But then I believe we will begin to grow scales and maybe fins because my gills in my bronchial tubes are twice the size, and second, is that there is a scaly rash forming on my stomach, legs, and forearms, maybe it's the chrysalis...I don't really know! I would also like to give a prayer to my children." Delenn meditates for a second. "Please keep watch over them."

Delenn turns to leave and Bri Delenn Sheridan enters and looks at the computer with her name on it. "Well I was told to speak only of my past, so here I go. Well I lived on Earth in a time of conflict. I got to room with Jake till his death in 2008, I later died in 2009 of a progressed disease called CFTR, or known as cystic fibrosis transmembrane regulator. While at the hospital I called home called Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center, I enjoyed to write stories and watch certain series over and over again like: Lord of the Rings, Signs, Babylon 5, Whose Line is it Anyway, Outer Limits, and other shows of entertainment. One event that added a whole new level of challenge to my life was the Neo-Nazi invasion. I was cut by glass when the poisonous vials in control by Bitzenbach shattered by the gunfire by Lunglinbach. Since my combination of CFTR and MD or commonly known as muscular dystrophy, it weakened me till my death on Mount Saint Helens where there for once I died in the peaceful environment with no doctors, nurses, machines, or medicine, only me and nature. When I woke up I was on Minbar, the same age when I died, when Delenn told me of the prophecy I began to have dreams seeing myself as a female Minbari-Human hybrid, but I did not think that is what would become until I awoken and felt a crest bone beginning to grow on my skull, and as you can guess I freaked out! Well as I became friends with the greatest enemy, Mr. Morden, who was known to be the Shadow's biggest servant, but then Mr. Morden is powerless without his Shadow's, no there is much more worse dark servants then Mr. Morden, like the Zenor, or Goblyns, there is the Shrib, and biggest servant, the Drakh, but as I can guess this whole war is the scene of the Lord of the Rings, and if it's not, well things are quite similar. There is Sauron and then there is Asron, the planet is called K'ha'dum, but their city is called Khazad'dum, strangely enough to say, Khazad'dum is the name of the ancient Dwarf city Khazad'dum. Then for starters take this place, Carn Dum and the Witch-King of Angmar and the silver ring of the nine that I now hold. If I had to put things together we have our work cut out for us!" Bri looking at herself who is the image of Delenn Minas the crest bone, thus because the cresting hasn't taken place. "In my life I had a list of fears, one is happening to me...transformation, and is it ironic...I hold the ring that cursed Delenn that cursed me to look like this, if I destroy it I return back to normal but then the Soldiers of Darkness will win the day. And if I don't destroy the ring, I will remain the shadow of my soul, Delenn II. It's a hard choice, but I choose not to destroy it...may God forgive me for my choice! Now that I have overcome my reluctances to talk about my body, I guess for future references I could discuss the changes. So strange things are occurring. It's been about a day since my reemergence from the sleep and I feel as if my body is in a growing stage--de-aging? I have beliefs that just in one day I have de-aged from 12 to 10, reasons is because I am un-maturing quickly as if the hybrid gene knows there is a danger here on Minbar. I have decided to not tell Delenn of this change, I would also like to add that my throat is extremely sore, every time I inhale and exhale it hurts as if there is a complication in my bronchioles. Also, there is scales emerging on my skin and it seems every 10 hours they spread, it might be because of some Asmaraqua DNA? For my closing, I leave with these short words from the movie: The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King: "_Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-mette._" Out of the Great Sea to Middle-Earth I am come. In the place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.

As Bri Delenn leaves, Kosh Nanarke reenters the room to close the computer. "**FINISHED?**" The computer types back...YES. "**PLAY FILES.**" As the computer opens up the first speaker it is Michael Garibaldi, as he walks around up he is looking at the computer, 'Since I was born in the Bronx, New York I have always wanted to be a security officer, I always tried to be the best as I could be, but was never given the chance. I met Jeffery Sinclair at Iio, and was latter assigned to Babylon 5 as security officer. Here I tried to...'.

Down in Tuzanor, the process of speak is almost finish, all that is left is Delenn David Mir, and Mira II Verdon. As Delenn David Mir goes to the computer she is quite unsure about this procedure. "Well as instructed, I am to elaborate on my life, I came to be like this because I was being pressured by Kosh Bismarck to be changed in a chrysalis. Well to further my story I was born as a Earthier on Earth, but my life further changed, but as I grew I became engaged when I went to Babylon 5 under the name of David Mir, I was only 14 years old. Well since I am talking about myself, I was reluctant to say the year I was born in--it was 2271 when Earth was about to enter the plague era. My friend, Nezlenn Anubis Fursdri and Irisma Mer Oceanantaca were closely affected by the plague, but I was only 24 years old. After the battle I de-aged and leveled off back to age 14, as I healed from the war and plague I went to Babylon 5 in search of Martha Asthsalis, because the government changed where she was working, it was the end of freedom and the beginning of dictatorship. Well as I battled with Kosh I fled with the German Caste and met with David Sheridan. As we were captured by the German Caste we were out running from the plague that would kill any hybrid and Vorlon's...made by the Shadow's, but used by the Drakh. But as time has it, the plague was about to take over our ship, so I decided to enter into a cocoon, and as Delenn shielded the cocoon to protect me, the plague neutralized and bonded my memory and personality. As I broke out of my cocoon I saw that I no longer remained as my formal self, this is when I changed my name to Delenn David Mir Sheridan." Delenn David Mir looks around and leaves the computer to let Mira II Verdon talk next.

"My name is Mira II Verdon, daughter of Mira and Incevi Verdon, Child of Minbar. I am a hybritical Respirtorian, a interesting combination of Minbari crest bone, arm structure and no sweat glands with Human hair and the sometimes annoying emotions, but because the required age, these changes don't occur until my 16th birthday, so I still remain Humanoid in characteristics, but I have only four years until my transformation. I am quite scarred to be here and probably more nervous what could wipeout an entire race. I could only imagine the horror that rained down. But the tower worries me, but this fear is all replaced by the comfort of my mother Mira Verdon." As Mira II Verdon leaves, the computer shuts off, the recording process is over.

Back at Carn Dum, Delenn and Bri Delenn are talking to one another. "Please tell me about your war with Asron."

Delenn looks at Bri Delenn nervously, since she has the ring of power. "Why do you want to know?"

Bri Delenn looks around and back to Delenn. "Because of this place, because of what happened here, what happened to bring me here, if I am to go to K'ha'dum I wish to at least know what to expect. Well as I see, you've have as much knowledge as I do, you explain the places well, but what do you know about the palace called Angmar?"

Bri thinks back when she saw the Lord of the Rings, "Well as I know, Angmar was a realm of the north it was ruled by the Witch-King. The city was called Carn Dum, a snowy city of stone in the high mountains, but was destroyed after the Witch-King of Angmar became the Witch-King of Minas Morgul."

Delenn still is unsure about the Witch-King. "Was the Witch-King evil before the ring of power came to him?"

Bri really does not know the true answer, so he tries to sum up a logical one. "He wanted power to rule over most of the north realm, and when the Human Kings were given the eight rings, the Witch-King already had his own special ring--a ring that ran down the line in Angmar to all witch-lords. When the Witch-King was defeated in the last battle to claim all the west he fled to the east--for once the only thing that kept him alive was his dark magic. When he arrived to Mordor, Lord-Sauron gave the Witch-King this city if he would serve him, and in reverse Sauron taught the Witch-King Black Speech thus turning him into a servant to the dark lord."

Delenn looks at her palms, trying not to draw attention to Bri's pocket. "I've heard of Minas Morgul."

Bri looks at Delenn with interest. "You have?"

Delenn slightly nods, "Yes I have, tell me what you remember."

Bri knows this place very well, it is featured in the first film and in the last film. "Minas Morgul is a dark green tower complex just outside the area of Mordor, it belongs to the Nazgul."

"I see...well that makes things better I guess?" Says Delenn with a grin on her face.

As Bri Delenn and Delenn Mir exits the Carn Dum they are meet by Mr. Garibaldi and Neroon. "So what did you find?"

Delenn looks at Garibaldi. "We found just a room of the once Witch-King of Angmar."

Garibaldi looks at Bri, but then back at Delenn. "And was their a body?"

Delenn shakes her head. "You won't find one, the Witch-King had lost his flesh form years ago--he has been energy all this time, I guess with the war against Minbari it must have killed him!"

Neroon looking at Delenn. "And the ring of the Witch-Lord?"

Delenn remains quiet for awhile. "It has been passed on to another..." Delenn says with more feeling, "it was the Witch-King that cursed me and it's that curse that I must abide by, but if the ring is destroyed or falls into the hands of Asron or Lord Anubis, we will have much more to worry about."

Neroon knows Delenn has just attempted a dodge of the question, but Garibaldi is the only individual probably on Earth to seek further with any question till it gives him his answer. "So the question now Delenn...who has it?"

Delenn who has had her attention on Neroon, now gazes upon Michael Garibaldi. "Understand Mr. Garibaldi...the ring chooses its bearer, no other can weald it, it belongs to the Witch-King it was his alone, now it belongs only o the chosen one."

Garibaldi again senses a dodge of the question and he is becoming quite annoyed. "You haven't answered my question Delenn, who now has it...for in Valen's name I don't want it, but if I have to lay my life down to protect the one, I must know...are you the chosen one Delenn?"

Delenn is frustrated by the consistently of Neroon and Michael, it is as if they are mad for power. "No, no I am not and glad of it to say the truth". Delenn looks at Bri Delenn for confirmation to tell. Bri slightly nods his head to confirm yes. "It belongs to Bri Delenn II Sheridan, she will lead us against K'ha'dum and only she will duel against Lord Anubis."

Neroon and Garibaldi looking at Bri Delenn in bewilderment and for the ring of invincible power. Garibaldi steps forward and is the first to fall under its ring spell. As Bri watches Neroon and Michael, he feels the sense that he has just been offended. "If this was a staring contest you two would tie for first place!"

Garibaldi steps closer looking down at Bri's hand which are in her pockets. "May we see?"

Bri looks at Garibaldi, "According to the now-passed Witch-King of Angmar he told me to never surrender the ring to anyone, friend or foe, but if Delenn is true, you pose no harm to it."

Bri Delenn takes off the ring of the Witch-King and hands it to Mr. Garibaldi. As Garibaldi holds it, the silver and gold shimmers in the sun, the feel of it is heavy, it is a delight, a power above all power. As Garibaldi looks at the ring, he stares into the red gem, its deepness is great. As Michael keeps staring he begins to feel a sense come over him...it's like a heat of the morning sun washing over his back. As the ring awaken, Garibaldi snaps out of the hypnosis. "Amazing, I was there at the gates of Minas Morgul and saw the Witch-King in battle, he I feared, but this thing I fear much more, isn't strange that this small thing can weald so much power?"

Garibaldi handing it to Neroon. "I've seen many instruments made for battle, but have never seen anything like this, when I was young I use to mock the Minbari fighting pike because one could wield the pike while the other was wielding a PPG riffle--not a fare match, but with the pike used correctly, it can be a deadly instrument." Handing the ring back to Bri Delenn. "Don't feel cursed to bear this tool, you've been given a chance to be the most powerful warrior alive!"

Bri looks at it, it has changed, the eye is gone, and the silver is shiny. The ring has transformed. As Bri looks at the ring and all its power it bestows upon Bri, Bri comes up with a plan. "But I don't want to use it for battle, I will not use the ring to do my deeds, only to protect me from harm!"

Bri Delenn is dead silent and looks at Delenn for comfort. "Everyone please be calm with Bri Delenn! She has the ring of power, she may be corrupted!" Bri Delenn Sheridan would not say nothing. As for Delenn she walks to Bri Delenn. "Are you all right?"

Bri Delenn nods, "Yes Delenn, I am ready to leave for Tuzanor."

Delenn smiles, "Okay Bri Delenn," Looking at the rest of the group, "we are ready to leave to go back to Tuzanor."

Garibaldi who has wanted to leave is first to respond. "I agree, this place gives me the creeps Delenn...what is it called again?"

Delenn looks at it, "The Carn Dum of Angmar."

Garibaldi looks at the massive tower. "Carn Dum, what does that mean?"

Bri Delenn looks up at the top. "Red Valley."

As Mr. Garibaldi, Neroon, Bri Delenn, and Delenn leave for Tuzanor. As the shuttle lands in Tuzanor, John, Jake, and David are waiting for their friends to come out of the shuttle. As the door opens Delenn, Bri Delenn, Neroon, and Michael come out to see if everyone is alright and if they found out any information about who attacked them. Outside David awaits them. "So what did you find at the tower?"

Delenn looks at her son. "Only shadows of the past at the Carn Dum."

John looks at Delenn confused, David alouds his father to ask the question "Carn Dum?"

Delenn nods, "Yes, the name of the Witch-King's keep."

John just nods his head. As they look at the Carn Dum the clouds wisp around the massive tower. As the group goes into Tuzanor they begin the hard task of rebuilding their lives.


	11. Shadow Of A Doubt

**CHAPTER TEN Beginning of life**

**3360**

It's been almost 100 years since the destruction of Minbar making it they year 3360. the Witch-King had died and had passed to a new earth, but he left behind two things, the rebuild cities and the ring of power. In the temple to the Tower of Angmar, which was only the Grey Council Complex, it was built to the amazing heights of 200 to 300 feet. It was a dark tower always covered in fog and low moving clouds. In the Tower of Angmar, were writings of the war with Asron, poems, songs, and the last hours on the past Angmar and the Minbari people. But with 100 years of war, the Soldiers of Darkness was able to wipe out all life in the universe, only those chosen not to die were spared and put to sleep in similar complexes like Valenra, all over the universe on planets like Narn, Centauri Prime, Drazi, and so on. The number of the people saved on each planet was a straight 50, 25 men and 25 women who were the sickest but smartest, but not even brains and advanced diseases could prepare them for what they will soon see. In Valenra, Kosh Nanarke leaves Valenra to go to Angmar to place Minbari flowers on the grave of the late Witch-King, at first Kosh Nanarke would have killed the Witch-King of Angmar, but after the event the Witch-King played in repairing Minbar, Kosh Nanarke was the one who buried him and each year memorializes him, and today marks the ninth year since he died in 3351. Back in Valenra, Ulkesh Kosh begins the awaking process for the 50; the prophecy is still covered in their grey shell and will need to let it dry before removal. As for the Asmaraqua's, they are slightly covered with some scales because they also contain 50 of Human DNA, but the parts that are covered with scales only depends on the person, like for example Mr. Garibaldi is only covered with scales in parts not in full on his legs, chest, and upper arms, as for Mira II she has it all over her face, arms, chest, legs, but not back. As the 50 are awaken they look around at one another, everyone is different. They are sort of scared of what is happening. As Delenn looks around, it is clear that everyone is different, but also the same. As Delenn begins to walk slowly due to the resting period she notices that she is having problems breathing, it's as if her lungs are tight—filled with the fluid of the tube, so she just dismisses the feeling and knows it will past in time. As for Harry Bri, as she awakens she notices that she has totally changed. She once was a young male child age 12 with bad asthma, now she is still a young 12-year-old child with bad asthma. Harry Bri knew that this was going to happen because of the dream. She is now to be known as Harry Bri Delenn II Sheridan, a very long name, so she decided to change it to Bri Delenn Sheridan, but as disturbing with the whole name changing is the gender change, it also comes with a species change, he sees and hears much better then he did when he was Human, but this change still disturbs him deeply. As Jake Sheridan looks for Harry Bri, he can't tell if he's here. As Jake stands there looking a young girl covered in bluish-grey scales walks to him, it is Harry Bri. "Jake?"

Jake looks at her with wonderment, but she is wearing Harry Bri's clothing. "Harry Bri?"

"Yes, it's me Jake, I don't know how to explain myself to you Jake, but I think I would take Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center any day!"

Jake looks astonished, the art work sculpted on Bri's form. "I agree Bri!

Harry Bri looks at the ground. "I have to say it, but I don't think it is useful to call me Harry Bri anymore, I am now called Bri Delenn Sheridan."

Jake looks at Bri and smiles. "Well I suppose it is easier to pronounce then Harry?"

Bri Delenn smiles, "True, but I now need to live as a female Minbari-Human hybrid."

Jake looks at his once old friend, only a shell of the once friend he knew, only personality exist. "Well I guess you have your work cut out for you Bri."

Bri Delenn looks at Jake. "And you to Jake."

Jake has been scratching his legs because they itch, as he pulls his pants leg up it is covered with scales. The look on Bri's face is pure shock. "Oh my god, what's wrong with me Bri?"

Bri looks at the scale in disbelief. "I don't, I am not sure what species has scales like this, probably the Anterian's."

"What are the Anterian's?"

Bri looks at the bluish-green scales in amazement, "A fish like species, they are covered with scales, they have fins, but no hair."

Jake looks at the scales. "I hope I don't go that far!"

Delenn David Mir walks to Bri and Jake, she is also part of the prophecy and has been since her death, but she is like Bri Delenn, she was once a male Human who on accident was reformed when Delenn Mir Sheridan touched his cocoon to protect it from the Rim and the plagues energy, it made him an exact replica of Delenn. "Hello, my name is Delenn David Mir Sheridan."

Bri and Jake looks at one another. "Well hi, my name is Bri Delenn."

"I can tell you are a Child of Delenn so am I, I know that it is not my place to ask, but were you once a male?"

Bri looks at Jake. "That's a strange question, but yes I was, I was once called Harry Bri, but as I guess I carry part of Delenn II's soul, strange sounding isn't it?"

Delenn David Mir smiles and chuckles dryly. "Yes it is."

Delenn comes over to talk with Jake, David Delenn, Mir, and Bri Delenn. "Hello, David Delenn Mir, Bri Delenn II, and Jake, are you feeling all right?"

Jake nods his heavy head. "Well I am doing fine what about you Bri...Delenn David Mir?"

"I suppose okay." Says Delenn David Mir. "How do we get these scales off, I thought we were to be Minbari?"

Delenn grins, "You are Delenn David Mir and you to Bri Delenn II."

Bri chimes in. "Please just call me Bri Delenn, and to answer your question, you have to let it dry, then we can remove it."

Jake feels left out. "And what about me" Jake pointing to his legs, "what am I?"

Delenn looks at Jake. "You are a young race called Asmaraqua a descendant of the Anterian's."

Jake looks at Bri. "You were right Bri."

Delenn looks at Bri. "You knew about the Asmaraqua's?"

Bri shakes her head. "No, not Asmaraqua's, the Anterian's."

Delenn grasps her neck and emits a wheezing sound. Delenn changes the subject concern about this new feeling. "Bri, you had a disease, what was it called?"

Bri does not even think of the answer the word just slips out. "It was known as asthma."

Delenn looks mostly at Bri, as she asks the next question. "What is asthma?"

Bri answers, "It's a lung and bronchial disease, it is when the smooth muscles in your bronchial tubes overreact to any foreign element, it is also reactive when the allergies react causing an asthmatic-allergic reaction or commonly known as allergic asthma."

"Is it fatal?"

Bri nods her head. "It can be, while on Earth it kills over 15 thousand each year, the results is noted as a drowning experience."

Delenn works her way through the idea. "Drowning, and this noise I am producing?"

"Oh, wheezing...it is one of many events asthma gives you, that is also along with the medicine you will have to take, you will see that sleeping will be hard, walking and running will be a challenge, and you will keep producing mucus."

Delenn never heard of this term. "Mucus?"

"It is the slimy goo that is in your lower respiratory track. Have you've ever had a cold?"

Delenn nods, "A cold, yes it's been cold and warm, but it hasn't caused any breathing problems!"

Bri shakes her head, "A cold is a illness on Earth, a cold creates mucus plus many other illnesses."

"I see, so this mucus, can it be controlled?"

Bri thinks, and Jake is chuckling. "No, we were not able to control the mucus problem, it usually caused the death rates, why do you ask?"

"Most of the 50 have asthma, and this worries me."

Bri ponders, "Why would they give us diseases?"

Delenn is distressed of the question...it is a good one. "I don't know why Bri, but it must be for a good cause?"

Bri looks at the other Prophecy. "That seems strange Delenn, but then what isn't?"

Delenn nods, "Yes, how true."

John J. Sheridan walks over to see his wife. "Delenn."

Delenn turns around to face John Sheridan. Since his death she has been alone and since his death she has been quite silent. "John! It's been so long since I've got to see you."

John smiles and extends his arms. "Yes same here, every day to every night I was in a constant remembrance of you."

Delenn smiles and they hug, "I appreciate that very much." As they release, Delenn looks at him.

John looks at Delenn and smiles, then looks at the public looking at him. "I know Delenn David Mir, but who are the other two?"

Delenn looks over at Jake and Bri Delenn. "Oh their names are Jake Gallen Sheridan and Bri Delenn Sheridan, our children."

John is surprised. "Children, but I've only thought we had David, Delenn II, Delenn III, and Delenn David Mir Sheridan?"

Delenn smiles at John's confusion. "Yes, we have them, but you must understand...to create a hybrid through Vorlon technology two species of two different species have to share the same soul and DNA, it's taken years of study, but I've learned how it works. When I hybrided myself to create a bridge within the understanding of Human's and Minbari, it caused another to share my soul, as for me, I share the soul with Valen Sinclair because I am a Child of Valen. I gave creation to my son David Sheridan and he shares the soul with Jake Gallen Sheridan. The second child I gave creation to was Delenn II Sheridan, she shares the soul of Bri Delenn Sheridan, Delenn II Sheridan, she gave creation to Delenn III who shares the soul of Charisma Salsitic. The second Child of Valen is Casthmatic Delstein who shares the soul of Ananette Delstein who was the child created by Casthmatic. The other Child of Valen was a person called Deltalenn Ishermaaltabrutle who gave creation to Deliris Ishermaaltabrutle. The next person to add to our prophecy was on accident when I added my DNA to his cocoon and change his role in the universe, and made him into a bearer of life renaming his name into a female name called Delenn David Mir Sheridan." Sheridan looks at Delenn David Mir and she smiles back to John, "well in return this made Nezlenn Anubis Fursdri a Minbari hybrid. The last two of the prophecy was a child who came to me seeking medical assistance, his name was Irisma Mir Oceanantaca who shared the soul of Kirishima Oceanantaca. This is what we call the 16."

John looks around at the 49 people standing in the narrow room. "Then tell me Delenn, what is happening to us?"

Delenn's smile is faded away and she ponders on the question. "As I know, we are waiting for a sign."

Kosh Nanarke comes into the room and everyone goes quiet. **THE PAST HAS COME AND GONE LIKE THE WIND...TIME TO BEGIN THE BEGINNING**.

Most everyone has no clue what Kosh Nanarke is saying. John asks the Vorlon. "Beginning of what?"

"**LIFE, FOLLOW.**" Kosh Nanarke exits the room and the 50 follow, as they arrive in the Vorlon Landing Bay.

Garibaldi goes to a window and sees no activity in the city, no ships, no sound, it's the sound of a dead world. "Delenn, come look!" Delenn goes to the window and looks outside to see her beautiful city, but it looks different. "You hear that?"

Delenn listens for sound, but hears no sound except for wheezing, and breathing. "I don't hear nothing!"

"Exactly, when I was on Mars, this is what you hear...nothing...the sound of a dead planet."

Delenn looks at Garibaldi, she already has an idea of what Mr. Garibaldi is suggesting. "Your saying that Minbar's dead?"

"Well look you have better vision then I do, do you see any ships in the sky any people moving about in the streets?"

Delenn looks out the window, there is no life out there, no Minbar...there is bird, and small creatures, but no people. "No, I see no activity, are you saying that my people are all dead?"

"It looks like it."

Delenn goes in a frantic rush to Kosh. "What happened?" Kosh looks at Delenn. "What happened to my world, my people?" Kosh looks at Delenn in silence, holding back on what happened. Delenn leaves Kosh Nanarke and finds a door and it leads outside down a staircase. As Delenn makes the quick trek follow by Garibaldi, and the other 50, who are leaving Valenra. As Delenn arrives in Tuzanor the city seems to have been abandoned, there is no one there, as Delenn looks at the Grey Council Complex, it no longer remains, it was replaced with a dark tower. As Delenn gets into the shuttle she was meet by John Sheridan, Michael Garibaldi, Neroon Lier, Bri Delenn Sheridan, Jake Gallen Sheridan and David Sheridan, but Delenn tells David Sheridan and Jake Gallen Sheridan to stay behind, Jake and David argue, but obey. As the shuttle approaches the dark tower it is evident why Delenn did not want Jake and her son along, it looks almost like the ghostly Barad'dur in Khazad'dum. As she docks at the massive dark tower, Mr. Garibaldi walks out first followed by Neroon with pike in-hand. Next is Delenn and then Bri. As Delenn looks up at the giant tower she remembers where she saw this feature...in the lands of Khazad'dum...the Barad'dur. As they walk inside it too is abandon. But as they reach the main stairwell they run into Kosh Nanarke. "Kosh, what, how did you get here?"

Kosh Nanarke answers, "**BECAUSE.**"

Delenn looks at the gothic place. "Who built this place?"

Kosh look at the place. "**WITCH-KING.**"

Delenn is shocked, this is why it looks like the enemies stronghold. "The Witch-King, he must have slaughtered everyone!"

Kosh looks at Delenn. "**NO!**"

Delenn looks at Kosh, "No, then who may I ask?"

"**SOLDIERS OF DARKNESS**."

"The Soldiers of Darkness, when?"

"**AFTER SLEEP, THEY CAME.**"

Delenn is furious. "And you did not wake us, we could have stopped them!"

"**NO. NOT YOUR TIME.**"

"So you personally let Minbar die?" Says Delenn.

"**NO, ALL DIED!**"

"All! You let the universe burn?" Delenn is seconds from strangling Kosh Nanarke.

"**YES.**"

Delenn is confused. "Then we're the last?"

"**NO.**" Kosh turns and glides down the hallway.

As Delenn and Bri look at one another, they decide to explore the upward rooms. As Delenn stays behind in a room dedicated to the death of Minbar, Bri decides to go further up the stairs, she is wondering what the views look like, as she arrives in a single room she walks over to a shiny silver ring. As she picks it up it is warm in her fingers, she knows what it is, the Witch-King's gift from the elders and entrusted with power from Asron, above the ring is a saying from a prophecy, it is in the language of the ancients, it states... _"The Seer Speaks...Venillior morne tulinte I quettar. Tereano nuruva. Hlasta--ayetes hfirimain: The Ringspell..."_. "The ring spell? The Lord of the Rings! I wonder what it says?"

There is a chill in the room, and he hears words of chantment. "You ask what it means?"

Bri turns around to be face to face with the Witch-King of Angmar, as she is frightened she drops the rings and it clangs on the floor. As the Witch-King looks at it, he looks at the frighten girl. "Pick it up, it should never be left alone, Asron now wants it."

Bri shakes her head. "I'm not going to touch it, it's evil!"

The Witch-King of Angmar comes closer. "Not anymore unless if you are wicked! Please pick it up."

Bri picks it up and looks at it. "Put it on" Bri does so, and nothing happens. "Now your question of the saying, it says: The Seer Speaks...Out of the Black Years comes the words. The Herald of Death. Listen--it speaks to those who were not born to die. The Ringspell."

Bri looks at the poem. "What does that mean?"

"It was a saying for the one ring of power, if it speaks to you, you were not meant to die."

Bri looks at the Witch-King. "Did it speak to you?"

The Witch-King nods. "Yes, and I died--many times." Looking at the next poem. _"Mi naurath Orodruin boe hedi I ven, han I vangad I moe ben bango. Sin eridl natha tur in kgarnen, sin eriol um beleg ugannen. U cilith war. U men war. Boe min mebi, boe min bango."_

Looking now at the Witch-King. "So it says?"

"Into the fires of Orodruin the one must be cast, this the price, that must be paid. Only thus its power will be undone, only thus, a great evil, unmade. There is no other choice. There is no other way. One of you must take it, one of you must pay".

Bri Delenn stands alone with wonderment, this is how to defeat Asron, but a word stands out, the word of 'Orodruin', what is it? "What is Orodruin?"

The Witch-King replies. "Mount Cerfire."

"Cerfire, Doom, the place of its creation?"

"Yes, I suppose. It must be taken from Asron's hand and thrown into the cracks of Cerfire."

Bri thinking about why the Witch-King is still alive. "Why are you here anyway Witch-King?"

The Witch-King backs off and goes to his throne. "I was trapped here by the Hand of Asron, cursed to remain here on Minbar till Anubis and Asron are gone, consider me lost, I can never go home."

Bri nods agreeing with the Witch-King of Angmar. "I know the feeling."

Bri walks back to the black glove to put the ring back on the finger. But the Witch-King stops Bri. "What are you doing?"

Bri turns to gaze at the Witch-King. "Putting your ring back it's yours!"

"No, you must keep it, Asron will send Anubis to retrieve it, if it's destroyed I will be destroyed, keep the ring always with you, it will protect you from the curses of Anubis and the dead ghost."

Bri walks slowly towards the Witch-King. "So you want me to keep it?"

The Witch-King nods. "Yes, and protect it, don't trust anyone, Anubis is cleaver and will trick you."

Bri looks at the Witch-King with questions. "Anubis?"

"Lord Anubis."

Bri looks at the ring, "Lord of what?"

"Exactly, he's the lord of the dead!" The Witch-King hears Delenn coming upstairs and is about to disappear. "Hurry hide the ring, someone is coming!"

The Witch-King disappears and Bri puts the ring in his pants pocket, Delenn comes into the room. "Bri, you're disturbed, are you alright?"

Bri is shaking in fear. "Yes...why you ask?"

"Because you are shaking." Delenn looking around the room. "This must been the main room of the Witch-King?" Walking to the black glove. "I remember the gloves of the Witch-King, he wanted me to die, he cursed the 50 to never be normal ever again...half the reason you're a hybrid and not a regular Human because of the Witch-King."

Bri watches Delenn. "Can we reverse the curse?"

Delenn looks at Bri, "Only by destroying the ring he wore on his hand, but I guess he hid it, because it's the one ring that corrupted him." Bri looks ghostly at Delenn. "What's wrong Bri?" Bri brings the ring out of her pocket and it glitters in the sunlight, Delenn is freaked out. "Bri, where did you find that?"

"It was on the black glove."

Delenn extends her hand, "May I see it?"

Bri refuses to surrender it to Delenn. "The Witch-King told me not to give it to anyone because Anubis wants it."

Delenn hears the name and remembers the daunting figure of a half man half beast. "Anubis, the Lord of the Dead, is that what the Witch-King said?"

Bri nods, "Yes, he's here, he has been cursed to remain here on Minbar."

Delenn looks around. "So he is here?"

The room becomes cold again. "Yes I am...hello Satai Delenn Mir."

Delenn turns around slowly and sees her once greatest enemy the Witch-King the one who cursed her, Bri now has a question for the Witch-King. "Tell me Witch-King, did you curse Delenn?"

The Witch-King sits down upon his throne, "Yes, years ago, but I was under the control of Asron, I would break the curse, but then you would be sent back to your regular Human existence, do you want this?"

Bri looks at Delenn, "Not now, I have just built up this life!"

The Witch-King spreads out his arms in gesture. "Then accept my curse."

Delenn looks at the Witch-King. "So, what do we do with the ring?"

"I told Bri to keep it, I have no use of it anymore, so I want someone who is pure good to use it, because if Anubis gets it, no man will be able to kill him, but he is already beyond that stage already, he was born of fire."

Delenn looks at the poem. "Orodruin?"

Bri answers. "Mt. Cerfire, that is where we have to take the ring to destroy it!"

Delenn looks back to the Witch-King, she wants to thank him. "Witch-King...I was meant to thank you for rebuilding Minbar." The Witch-King just bows. "Well we need to get moving, Bri please go downstairs, and be careful with the ring."

Bri looks at the red gem. "I believe I will be fine, my worry is the cresting period that I have to complete."

Delenn looks at Bri with sympathy and the Witch-King looks at Bri with wonderment. "What will you do Witch-King?"

The Witch-King looks at the Carn Dum he has built. "I will remain here, I abandoned Angmar once, I will not ever abandoned it again." Delenn nods her head, but as Delenn begins to leave the Witch-King gives her a warning. "Watch Bri, she must be protected, and guided because one must take it and the other must pay."

Delenn turns around to look at the Witch-King. "What does that mean?" The Witch-King is gone and Delenn is alone. "Everyone seems not to answer the questions that are relevant!"

Down in the lower part of the Carn Dum Bri is singing a song from the Lord of the Rings of the Two Towers, it is because of what the Witch-King said. "Consider me lost, I can never go home." "_Where once was light now darkness falls. Where once was love, love is no more. Don't say--goodbye, don't say--I didn't try...These tears we cry are falling rain, for all the lies you told us, the hurt, the blame. And you will weep when you face the end alone, you are lost! You can never go home._"

Neroon looks at Bri. "You can never go home?"

Bri is surprised. "Neroon, I did not hear you come in!"

"You must have not, but I must say it is a sad song you are singing."

"Yes, it's Gollum's Song from the Two Towers."

Neroon looks at the architecture of Carn Dum. "You mean Barad'dur and Minas Morgul?"

"Maybe, but it is a possibility." Delenn Mir Sheridan, Bri Delenn, Delenn David Mir Sheridan, Michael Garibaldi, and Neroon Lier gather in one room and talk to one another. As some of the people walk off, they are remembering their past, they are creating their will and last testimony:

Michael Garibaldi walks to a spare room to think about why he is here. "Since I was born in the Bronx, New York I have always wanted to be a security officer, I always tried to be the best as I could be, but was never given the chance. I met Jeffery Sinclair at Iio, and was latter assigned to Babylon 5 as security officer. Here I tried to stop the assignation of the president but was shot in the back. After that I assigned Zack to my second in command. Later I was resigned as security officer and went independent, after that I became part of the ISA, served in the murder of the murderer of Shiv'kala and part-time spent my time with Delenn and her children, who like to call me Uncle Mickey. I really miss Lise, my wife and hope that she is fine wherever she is at." Garibaldi leaves the room and Neroon Lier walks into the room to talk about his life.

"This is strange that I am talking to a computer...well to make a long story short, I was born here on Minbar in the Starrider Clan of the elite Warrior Caste, my job was to take my place in the order of the elite Grey Council, this became so when I replaced Satai Delenn and unbalanced the Grey Council, this become so when I replaced Satai Delenn and unbalanced the Grey Council giving Warrior Caste more power, Delenn surprised me when she took the role of Ranger one and later surrendered the Religious Caste to the fate of the Warrior Caste, but made a transition when she sacrificed herself in the Starfire Wheel or known to most Minbari as the Wheel of Fire. As Delenn stood there in the fire, it dawned on me that the Warrior Caste had fallen from grace after we forgot and dismissed the accounts of the prophecy, so to save my caste's honor I sacrificed my life to prolong her life and realized that I too was prophecy when I knew I was born of Warrior Caste, but my heart was of Religious Caste, if I had to make a final statement, I believe that the prophecy will prolong under the watchful guide of Satai Delenn Mir Sheridan." Neroon looks around at the empty room and smiles as he leaves, next to record their message is Delenn Mir Sheridan.

As Delenn walks into the room, she is possibly the only one who knows what is going on. As she stands quietly, she thinks about what to say. "Well I was born here on Minbar in 2222, by age 8 I was being trained for Grey Council service, by 2250 I on accident started war with the Human's and found out that they are part of us. In 2258 the Babylon project was finished and I was assigned to watch over Jeffery Sinclair who was Valen's shadow. By 2261 I was married to John J. Sheridan and in 2262 I became pregnant with my first child, David. In 2264 I was pregnant for the second time with my second child, Delenn II. As for the wars I have fought in, well I can't remember the last enemy I had to fight. I served in the second Shadow War, the Centauri War, the Drakh War. I was threaten in the Telepath War, went to battle in the battle of Thirdspace, served in the Hand War, help liberate Earth in the Earth aggression, and my final major war was the Reign of Rulers War with Asron, Anubis, and my great enemy--the Witch-King of Angmar who changed my children and their children's-children souls and made more Human's and Minbari have to suffer the prophecy. There is 16 of us now, but there has been more in the past. Well in biological terms, I have been through my cresting at age 16 and went through a biological species change at age 33, the process of change was extremely painful, but I would like to go in depth about the event, because a regular person can never understand the true pain of a chrysalis. The chrysalis is an interesting device, it is caused with two pieces, the "Vorlon" triluminary, and why I said "Vorlon" is because there is three is three triluminaries, the Vorlon Triluminary that was given to the prophecy to reactivate the hybrid gene. The other triluminary is the "Shadow" Triluminary, it does not need the crystal tower to create a chrysalis, only through meditation can you create a chrysalis. Now the feeling of the chrysalis is the feeling of being stuck with needles. As I remember, I was frightened when I entered, at an instance the chrysalis material, which looks like silk threads began to stick at my flesh, the clothing I was wearing was being torn away and by the time I know it, I was covered from head to toe with this material." Thinking for a second. "Actually, to state the facts, a chrysalis is a device that came from the Great Machine on Epsilon 3, we can only think that the Vorlon's may have built the devices, but whoever truly built it is still a mystery as I have stated it alters the genetic structure of a being, and as I was stating the stuff it spews out is sort of like a web-like substance, surrounding the subject in a cocoon. There is truly two layers to a chrysalis--the outer shell of the chrysalis which is not air tight until the fifth day of sleep when even the outer cocoon becomes air tight so no impurities can affect the cocoon, but it is really is only to serve as a shield of protection. The inner shell is actually the shell of your skin, because your bone and tissue, and flesh is weak and needs support. As for breathing, well the purpose of the lungs are put aside and the need of gills is retaken, it is medically known that we all, Humans and Minbari depend on gills in our creation because of the fluid environment, but the gills we hybrids develop we don't loose them and remain in us, but the slits are internal so we are not stereotypical of a aquatic fish, but more of an species with an advanced respiratory system. The only draw back with having gills is that it creates an asthma-like affect and as noted it seems anyone who is hybrid has this advancement. In other physical changes I can note that my vision and hearing remains acute and my cardiology remains superior. For bodily defenses, we all like anyone else have antibodies to prevent major illnesses, but we also have a venom in our fingers that aloud us to encrust any other species in a chrysalis shell, and causes hybritical deformation as noted through Mr. Garibaldi when my son infected him. One of our biggest surprises is that hybrids can also become pregnant to further our species, with many studies performed seen in the past with the impregnating of Deltalenn Ishermaaltabrutle, Delenn II Sheridan, Casthmatic Delstein, myself, Mira Verdon, and Delenn Davis Mir Sheridan have all experienced the painless gift of pregnancy, but that is all I am going to state because I consider it as a private issue!" Re-gathering her thoughts. "Well this all I really have to state, I just wanted to say one thing about the Witch-King's curse...after I was stabbed in the chest with the white knife and cursed I believe I have finally uncovered the Witch-King's curse, it is causing the 16 to de-age back to age eight where the curse will take its whole affect, this I know because since I was released from the tube I have noticed that my robes on me is almost an inch to long for me, and when I entered the tube it fit tightly on me, I also can state this because I have been watching Bri's form becoming smaller, but then she is already 12, but I believe in two days we will find out, if this is so, this equals out the prophecy. But then I believe we will begin to grow scales and maybe fins because my gills in my bronchial tubes are twice the size, and second, is that there is a scaly rash forming on my stomach, legs, and forearms, maybe it's the chrysalis...I don't really know! I would also like to give a prayer to my children." Delenn meditates for a second. "Please keep watch over them."

Delenn turns to leave and Bri Delenn Sheridan enters and looks at the computer with her name on it. "Well I was told to speak only of my past, so here I go. Well I lived on Earth in a time of conflict. I got to room with Jake till his death in 2008, I later died in 2009 of a progressed disease called CFTR, or known as cystic fibrosis transmembrane regulator. While at the hospital I called home called Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center, I enjoyed to write stories and watch certain series over and over again like: Lord of the Rings, Signs, Babylon 5, Whose Line is it Anyway, Outer Limits, and other shows of entertainment. One event that added a whole new level of challenge to my life was the Neo-Nazi invasion. I was cut by glass when the poisonous vials in control by Bitzenbach shattered by the gunfire by Lunglinbach. Since my combination of CFTR and MD or commonly known as muscular dystrophy, it weakened me till my death on Mount Saint Helens where there for once I died in the peaceful environment with no doctors, nurses, machines, or medicine, only me and nature. When I woke up I was on Minbar, the same age when I died, when Delenn told me of the prophecy I began to have dreams seeing myself as a female Minbari-Human hybrid, but I did not think that is what would become until I awoken and felt a crest bone beginning to grow on my skull, and as you can guess I freaked out! Well as I became friends with the greatest enemy, Mr. Morden, who was known to be the Shadow's biggest servant, but then Mr. Morden is powerless without his Shadow's, no there is much more worse dark servants then Mr. Morden, like the Zenor, or Goblyns, there is the Shrib, and biggest servant, the Drakh, but as I can guess this whole war is the scene of the Lord of the Rings, and if it's not, well things are quite similar. There is Sauron and then there is Asron, the planet is called K'ha'dum, but their city is called Khazad'dum, strangely enough to say, Khazad'dum is the name of the ancient Dwarf city Khazad'dum. Then for starters take this place, Carn Dum and the Witch-King of Angmar and the silver ring of the nine that I now hold. If I had to put things together we have our work cut out for us!" Bri looking at herself who is the image of Delenn Minas the crest bone, thus because the cresting hasn't taken place. "In my life I had a list of fears, one is happening to me...transformation, and is it ironic...I hold the ring that cursed Delenn that cursed me to look like this, if I destroy it I return back to normal but then the Soldiers of Darkness will win the day. And if I don't destroy the ring, I will remain the shadow of my soul, Delenn II. It's a hard choice, but I choose not to destroy it...may God forgive me for my choice! Now that I have overcome my reluctances to talk about my body, I guess for future references I could discuss the changes. So strange things are occurring. It's been about a day since my reemergence from the sleep and I feel as if my body is in a growing stage--de-aging? I have beliefs that just in one day I have de-aged from 12 to 10, reasons is because I am un-maturing quickly as if the hybrid gene knows there is a danger here on Minbar. I have decided to not tell Delenn of this change, I would also like to add that my throat is extremely sore, every time I inhale and exhale it hurts as if there is a complication in my bronchioles. Also, there is scales emerging on my skin and it seems every 10 hours they spread, it might be because of some Asmaraqua DNA? For my closing, I leave with these short words from the movie: The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King: "_Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-mette._" Out of the Great Sea to Middle-Earth I am come. In the place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.

As Bri Delenn leaves, Kosh Nanarke reenters the room to close the computer. "**FINISHED?**" The computer types back...YES. "**PLAY FILES.**" As the computer opens up the first speaker it is Michael Garibaldi, as he walks around up he is looking at the computer, 'Since I was born in the Bronx, New York I have always wanted to be a security officer, I always tried to be the best as I could be, but was never given the chance. I met Jeffery Sinclair at Iio, and was latter assigned to Babylon 5 as security officer. Here I tried to...'.

Down in Tuzanor, the process of speak is almost finish, all that is left is Delenn David Mir, and Mira II Verdon. As Delenn David Mir goes to the computer she is quite unsure about this procedure. "Well as instructed, I am to elaborate on my life, I came to be like this because I was being pressured by Kosh Bismarck to be changed in a chrysalis. Well to further my story I was born as a Earthier on Earth, but my life further changed, but as I grew I became engaged when I went to Babylon 5 under the name of David Mir, I was only 14 years old. Well since I am talking about myself, I was reluctant to say the year I was born in--it was 2271 when Earth was about to enter the plague era. My friend, Nezlenn Anubis Fursdri and Irisma Mer Oceanantaca were closely affected by the plague, but I was only 24 years old. After the battle I de-aged and leveled off back to age 14, as I healed from the war and plague I went to Babylon 5 in search of Martha Asthsalis, because the government changed where she was working, it was the end of freedom and the beginning of dictatorship. Well as I battled with Kosh I fled with the German Caste and met with David Sheridan. As we were captured by the German Caste we were out running from the plague that would kill any hybrid and Vorlon's...made by the Shadow's, but used by the Drakh. But as time has it, the plague was about to take over our ship, so I decided to enter into a cocoon, and as Delenn shielded the cocoon to protect me, the plague neutralized and bonded my memory and personality. As I broke out of my cocoon I saw that I no longer remained as my formal self, this is when I changed my name to Delenn David Mir Sheridan." Delenn David Mir looks around and leaves the computer to let Mira II Verdon talk next.

"My name is Mira II Verdon, daughter of Mira and Incevi Verdon, Child of Minbar. I am a hybritical Respirtorian, a interesting combination of Minbari crest bone, arm structure and no sweat glands with Human hair and the sometimes annoying emotions, but because the required age, these changes don't occur until my 16th birthday, so I still remain Humanoid in characteristics, but I have only four years until my transformation. I am quite scarred to be here and probably more nervous what could wipeout an entire race. I could only imagine the horror that rained down. But the tower worries me, but this fear is all replaced by the comfort of my mother Mira Verdon." As Mira II Verdon leaves, the computer shuts off, the recording process is over.

Back at Carn Dum, Delenn and Bri Delenn are talking to one another. "Please tell me about your war with Asron."

Delenn looks at Bri Delenn nervously, since she has the ring of power. "Why do you want to know?"

Bri Delenn looks around and back to Delenn. "Because of this place, because of what happened here, what happened to bring me here, if I am to go to K'ha'dum I wish to at least know what to expect. Well as I see, you've have as much knowledge as I do, you explain the places well, but what do you know about the palace called Angmar?"

Bri thinks back when she saw the Lord of the Rings, "Well as I know, Angmar was a realm of the north it was ruled by the Witch-King. The city was called Carn Dum, a snowy city of stone in the high mountains, but was destroyed after the Witch-King of Angmar became the Witch-King of Minas Morgul."

Delenn still is unsure about the Witch-King. "Was the Witch-King evil before the ring of power came to him?"

Bri really does not know the true answer, so he tries to sum up a logical one. "He wanted power to rule over most of the north realm, and when the Human Kings were given the eight rings, the Witch-King already had his own special ring--a ring that ran down the line in Angmar to all witch-lords. When the Witch-King was defeated in the last battle to claim all the west he fled to the east--for once the only thing that kept him alive was his dark magic. When he arrived to Mordor, Lord-Sauron gave the Witch-King this city if he would serve him, and in reverse Sauron taught the Witch-King Black Speech thus turning him into a servant to the dark lord."

Delenn looks at her palms, trying not to draw attention to Bri's pocket. "I've heard of Minas Morgul."

Bri looks at Delenn with interest. "You have?"

Delenn slightly nods, "Yes I have, tell me what you remember."

Bri knows this place very well, it is featured in the first film and in the last film. "Minas Morgul is a dark green tower complex just outside the area of Mordor, it belongs to the Nazgul."

"I see...well that makes things better I guess?" Says Delenn with a grin on her face.

As Bri Delenn and Delenn Mir exits the Carn Dum they are meet by Mr. Garibaldi and Neroon. "So what did you find?"

Delenn looks at Garibaldi. "We found just a room of the once Witch-King of Angmar."

Garibaldi looks at Bri, but then back at Delenn. "And was their a body?"

Delenn shakes her head. "You won't find one, the Witch-King had lost his flesh form years ago--he has been energy all this time, I guess with the war against Minbari it must have killed him!"

Neroon looking at Delenn. "And the ring of the Witch-Lord?"

Delenn remains quiet for awhile. "It has been passed on to another..." Delenn says with more feeling, "it was the Witch-King that cursed me and it's that curse that I must abide by, but if the ring is destroyed or falls into the hands of Asron or Lord Anubis, we will have much more to worry about."

Neroon knows Delenn has just attempted a dodge of the question, but Garibaldi is the only individual probably on Earth to seek further with any question till it gives him his answer. "So the question now Delenn...who has it?"

Delenn who has had her attention on Neroon, now gazes upon Michael Garibaldi. "Understand Mr. Garibaldi...the ring chooses its bearer, no other can weald it, it belongs to the Witch-King it was his alone, now it belongs only o the chosen one."

Garibaldi again senses a dodge of the question and he is becoming quite annoyed. "You haven't answered my question Delenn, who now has it...for in Valen's name I don't want it, but if I have to lay my life down to protect the one, I must know...are you the chosen one Delenn?"

Delenn is frustrated by the consistently of Neroon and Michael, it is as if they are mad for power. "No, no I am not and glad of it to say the truth". Delenn looks at Bri Delenn for confirmation to tell. Bri slightly nods his head to confirm yes. "It belongs to Bri Delenn II Sheridan, she will lead us against K'ha'dum and only she will duel against Lord Anubis."

Neroon and Garibaldi looking at Bri Delenn in bewilderment and for the ring of invincible power. Garibaldi steps forward and is the first to fall under its ring spell. As Bri watches Neroon and Michael, he feels the sense that he has just been offended. "If this was a staring contest you two would tie for first place!"

Garibaldi steps closer looking down at Bri's hand which are in her pockets. "May we see?"

Bri looks at Garibaldi, "According to the now-passed Witch-King of Angmar he told me to never surrender the ring to anyone, friend or foe, but if Delenn is true, you pose no harm to it."

Bri Delenn takes off the ring of the Witch-King and hands it to Mr. Garibaldi. As Garibaldi holds it, the silver and gold shimmers in the sun, the feel of it is heavy, it is a delight, a power above all power. As Garibaldi looks at the ring, he stares into the red gem, its deepness is great. As Michael keeps staring he begins to feel a sense come over him...it's like a heat of the morning sun washing over his back. As the ring awaken, Garibaldi snaps out of the hypnosis. "Amazing, I was there at the gates of Minas Morgul and saw the Witch-King in battle, he I feared, but this thing I fear much more, isn't strange that this small thing can weald so much power?"

Garibaldi handing it to Neroon. "I've seen many instruments made for battle, but have never seen anything like this, when I was young I use to mock the Minbari fighting pike because one could wield the pike while the other was wielding a PPG riffle--not a fare match, but with the pike used correctly, it can be a deadly instrument." Handing the ring back to Bri Delenn. "Don't feel cursed to bear this tool, you've been given a chance to be the most powerful warrior alive!"

Bri looks at it, it has changed, the eye is gone, and the silver is shiny. The ring has transformed. As Bri looks at the ring and all its power it bestows upon Bri, Bri comes up with a plan. "But I don't want to use it for battle, I will not use the ring to do my deeds, only to protect me from harm!"

Bri Delenn is dead silent and looks at Delenn for comfort. "Everyone please be calm with Bri Delenn! She has the ring of power, she may be corrupted!" Bri Delenn Sheridan would not say nothing. As for Delenn she walks to Bri Delenn. "Are you all right?"

Bri Delenn nods, "Yes Delenn, I am ready to leave for Tuzanor."

Delenn smiles, "Okay Bri Delenn," Looking at the rest of the group, "we are ready to leave to go back to Tuzanor."

Garibaldi who has wanted to leave is first to respond. "I agree, this place gives me the creeps Delenn...what is it called again?"

Delenn looks at it, "The Carn Dum of Angmar."

Garibaldi looks at the massive tower. "Carn Dum, what does that mean?"

Bri Delenn looks up at the top. "Red Valley."

As Mr. Garibaldi, Neroon, Bri Delenn, and Delenn leave for Tuzanor. As the shuttle lands in Tuzanor, John, Jake, and David are waiting for their friends to come out of the shuttle. As the door opens Delenn, Bri Delenn, Neroon, and Michael come out to see if everyone is alright and if they found out any information about who attacked them. Outside David awaits them. "So what did you find at the tower?"

Delenn looks at her son. "Only shadows of the past at the Carn Dum."

John looks at Delenn confused, David alouds his father to ask the question "Carn Dum?"

Delenn nods, "Yes, the name of the Witch-King's keep."

John just nods his head. As they look at the Carn Dum the clouds wisp around the massive tower. As the group goes into Tuzanor they begin the hard task of rebuilding their lives.


	12. The Ruler Of Angmar

**CHAPTER TWELVE The ruler of Angmar**

'_Dollost dîr cuiol ú'ar nin degi! _

_You fool no living man can kill me!'_

'_Nêbâbîtham Magânanê. Nêtabdam dâurad. Nêpâm nêd abârat-aglar. îdô Nidir nênâkham. Bârî 'n Katharâd_

_We deny our maker. We cling to the darkness. We grasp for ourselves power and glory. Now we come, the Nine, Lords of Eternal Life.'_

Jake does not understand. "What does that mean?"

Bri looks at the walls of his room. "It's the language of Sindarin, it state: There is no other choice. There is no other way. One of you must take it. One of you must pay."

Bri looks at Jake, but Jake still does not clearly understand the whole point of the statement. "I don't understand Bri, what does this have to do with the task set before you?"

Bri makes herself more comfortable. "Do you remember the movie Lord of the Rings?"

Jake looks off to the side, "Yes, but I found it to be boring!"

Bri looks around and gestures to the room, "This is it, we are in the Lord of the Rings, the characters are the same, but the names are different. Our enemy, the tyrant Asron is actually Sauron, the art and stories reflect the similarity of him. And what about the Witch-King of Angmar, same person, same place, same name."

Jake looks intrigued. "But I don't recall the Witch-King ever invading Minbar!"

Bri puts her hand down, and thinks about it. "No neither do I, but of course we weren't in this movie either we changed the plot of the story."

Jake sits down on the chair, "So why you, why not Delenn or David?"

Bri looks at the ring, "I don't know Jake, I was the first to find the Witch-King's ring." Bri looks down at the ground, her mind clouded in so much memory. "The last poem I read, I did not tell you."

Jake looks at Bri. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the language of Mordor?"

Jake extorts the name. "Black Speech?"

Bri nods, "Yes, Black Speech--it was there in the Carn Dum--at first I did not know what it stated, but then I remembered, _"Shre nazg golugranu kilmi-nudu. Ombi kuzddurbagu gundum-ishi. Nugu gurunkilu bard gurutu. Ash Burz-Durbagu burzum-ishi. Daghburz-ishi makha gulshu darulu. Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. Daghburz ishi makha gulshu darulu. Gû kîbum kelkum-ishi, burzum-ishi. Akha - gûm-ishi ashi gurum. Nubin sherkuk, rakhizinash, matizinashûk, matizin Umbrûk."_ It means, Three rings for Elven kings under sky, Seven for dwarf lords in halls, Nine for mortals doomed to die, One for Dark Lord in darkness in Mordor where shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them, in Mordor where shadows lie. There is no life in the cold, in the dark. Here in the void only death. I smell your blood. I shall devour it, eat it all, eat all the world."

Jake's eyes widen. "My God, Black Speech, Asron. He will eat us alive." Bri shivers from just saying this.

As Bri and Jake look at one another, the reality of Asron sinks in--this guy is not a nice guy!. As the air in the room becomes cold and, near the window the environment becomes distorted, Jake is the first to overreact. "What is happening?"

Bri looks around, "He is here?"

Jake looks at Bri, "Who?" Jake stands up.

Bri looks at the door. "The Witch-King."

The look on Jakes face is full of fear. As the environment around them looks like through a clear bubble, there stands the Witch-King in his black robe. "We have a problem." In the room Bri and Jake stand frozen as they gaze apond the might of the Witch-King. As the faceless figure looks at Bri and Jake it speaks again. "Lord Anubis knows that my ring has been claimed by a new ruler of Angmar."

Jake looks at the dead lord of the dead, then at Bri. "A new ruler?"

As Jake looks at Bri, Bri looks at the Witch-King in confusion. "What do you mean, am I the ruler of Angmar now?"

The Witch-King nods, "Yes, now, I exist as a prisoner to the ring, but I can't leave till the master ring has been destroyed or you and the 50 will feel the full ability of my curse I put on Minbari leader Delenn."

Bri thinks of a plan. "So if we rid of the King Asron, the curse will be broken?"

The Witch-King slowly nods. "Yes, and my Morgul curse will also be broken and I can rest with my forefathers in the great halls of the Carn Dum in the lands of the north."

Jake looks at Bri then at the Witch-King. "So you are trying to say that Bri is now the Witch-Queen of Angmar?"

The Witch-King nods slowly once again. "Yes, in matters of respect, Bri is the Witch-Queen now. The ring you wear will give you unnatural strength, ability to levitate items, disappear in surroundings, shield against weapons and curse with prolonged life. Out of all these gifts, try to limit the strength and shields because those were given to me from Asron and if you over use it, it will consume you."

Bri wonders why the Witch-King did not add the other feats. "But the levitate, disappear, curses, and prolonged life is okay to use?"

"Yes, when the nine rings were made, these abilities were special to me. But you must not use them to do harm, only to use them to protect yourself." Bri nods her head. "I want you to drop your name, because it will tie you down and hurt you, I want you to do a public confession to your new name."

Bri looks at Jake then back at the Witch-King. "Why, if I may ask?"

"When Anubis finds you, and when he does, he will learn your past and use it against you, you must not let that happen! Go, and tell the others what I told you, and if anyone questions this, then you" pointing at Jake "will speak the truth, to help the others understand."

Jake nods. As the area fads away the Witch-King of the past is gone. As Jake and the new Witch-Queen of Angmar goes to the conference room there, the other 16 are waiting to hear the meeting that the Witch-Queen has summoned. Delenn looks at Bri Delenn, she notices that something major is on her mind. "We're all here Bri Delenn just like you asked, what do you need to say?"

Bri looks at the crowd, "I and Jake just talked with a shadow of the past, the Witch-King has warned us, Lord Anubis is on his way here."

As Delenn stands in the room it is cold and off in the distance a shadow catches her eye, as a strange sensation comes over her, she feels as if her mind is lost, and as she looks up at Bri there she sees him the one who cursed her--the Witch-King of Angmar. As she stands there frozen in fear she can see him now, he is a old man, flesh deteriorating from age, his face is deformed and very broad, his eyes replaced with darkness. His hands are long, and his fingers twice as long as a regular Human's fingers. His crown with three spikes around his head. In his hands he holds a sword. He appears to be dressed in old torned white robes which knows no law of gravity. As Delenn looks at him, he looks at Delenn, he does not smile or scorn, he remains emotionless as usual. As the Witch-Queen of Angmar speaks about her responsibilities with Asron and Anubis, the Witch-King of old Angmar leaves the Witch-Queen and goes into a different room. As the Witch-Queen keeps talking about her plans the sound of clanging fills the room. As the room becomes cold, behind the Witch-Queen is the old Witch-King dressed in his military outfit. It is a black suit made up of silk and wool, a strange combination, but holds up well to the environment. For his hear wear, he is wearing his helmet which is made of shiny black steel from the mountain ore from Angmar, it is a wicked looking head piece with spikes protruding from the top. The eyes are shaped to be as menacing as his own, and the mouth piece, well there is gigantic opening. The nose piece is a gapping hole which was his down fall last time he battled with a Human according to J.R. Tolkens, 'The Lord of the Rings, Return of the King.' For gloves he wears metal scales that can only retract downward. On his side is the Sword of Angmar, a black pyramid shaped yard-and-a-half long silver sword. On his other side is the ball and chain, one of a few weapons anyone can wield, but its size is beyond anyone's comprehension. As he strides near the new Witch-Queen of Angmar, he speaks in his threaten voice. "I was the Witch-King of my kingdom, Angmar, but my curses have changed me and marooned me here on this planet. I come to you to state my actions. I am passing my power to one of the chosen crew members you call Bri, I have instructed her to leave that name behind to protect you all. During our invasion of this planet I lead my group called the Nazgul against this place as instructed by Asron. I was partnered with my rival, the evil and wise Lord Anubis who controls the Soldiers of Darkness, we kill all, burnt the cities, and cursed every stone, but to my demise to enter a site called Valenra and there my curse backfired removing the curse placed on me by Asron, I still can take form, but can't leave Minbar, now as I heard you plan to go against Asron and Lord Anubis, you will fail, you need equal power, and your prophecy will fail, this is certain, you need one of the nine kings rings, and because I can't wear it no more, I choose Bri to be master of it, it will only listen to its masters commands, just like Asron's ring. Behold, the new ruler of Angmar!"


	13. Barad'dur Arrising

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN Barad-dur arising**

As the crew of the Prophecy load their ships, everyone is now aware that Bri is now the Witch-Queen of Angmar, everyone has their own opinion about the reign of the new ruler--the Witch-Queen, but those among the Witch-Queen at least felt a sense of safety with having the Witch-Queen and Satai Delenn on the same ship. As Delenn takes the bridge the sense of nervousness fills the ship, the curiosity if Asron knows their coming, some opinions is that Asron is coming to Minbar, but the Witch-Queen who sits in the medical office in Medbay looking over charts of the Human, Minbari, Hybritical Resplizier, and Asmaraqua respiratory systems seeing how asthma affects the lungs. As the ship rises, the Witch-Queen knows what waits for them...the Lord Anubis and the eight Nazgul. As the ship raises into space there is no sight of anyone, space is empty. As Delenn looks at Ananette who is working at the navigation consoles, Delenn is ready to make the jump into hyperspace. "Ananette, prepare to jump into hyperspace."

Ananette looks at Delenn. "Yes Satai, destination?"

Delenn thinks for a second and then looks at Ananette. "Sector 666, to K'ha'dum."

Ananette looks at Delenn with a worried look. "Yes Satai, sector 666."

Delenn looks around the ship and at her crew, on the bridge she sees her son, David Sheridan at the weapons controls, Valen Sinclair looking at the charts of Sector 666, Delenn III Salsitic who is sitting at the Captains chair, Iris Ulleskesh Ishermaaltabrutle at second weapons controls and Delenn David Mir Chrysalisaistic who is talking to Valen, the crew is working together. As Delenn looks around she wants to go see the Witch-Queen. As she gets up she goes to the Medbay, as she arrives she sees Delenn II Morden who is the chief doctor. She also sees Jake Gallen Sheridan, Jake Delstein, and the Witch-Queen of Angmar working together about the asthma issue. Also in this room is Deltalenn Ishermaaltabrutle, Deliris Sinclair, and Charisma Salsitic who is being treated at the moment. As Delenn walks to the Witch-Queen she wonders why the past Witch-King passed his reign over to Bri so quickly. "Witch-Queen?"

The Witch-Queen of Angmar looks at Delenn. "Yes Delenn?"

"I was wondering, why did the old Witch-King hurry to pass the reign to you?"

The Witch-Queen looks down at the tile floor for a second, but then looks at Delenn. "It's the Lord Anubis, he is going to claim the ring of the Witch-King to power himself. If the power of the Witch-King was not passed on, Lord Anubis could take the ring directly from the past Witch-King with no complications, so the only way to keep the ring from Lord Anubis is to pass it on."

Delenn finds this hard to believe, but trusts Bri Delenn not to lie, for she half Minbari. "And you did not tell me?"

Bri looks at Delenn, "If I did would you permit it?" Delenn says nothing. "Delenn, with this ring we, the Prophecy can complete the prophecy by dethroning Lord Asron and his evil supporters."

There is a urgent call for Delenn from the bridge, it's Ananette. "Satai Delenn, Satai Delenn, please report!"

Delenn walks to the Medcom. "What is it Ananette?"

"Seven ships are on attack vector."

Delenn looks at Bri nervously. "I'll be right there." Delenn turns off the com and looks at the Witch-Queen. "Witch-Queen, please keep the ring safe and be safe yourself!"

Bri nods her head. "Yes Delenn...you better go now to the bridge!"

Delenn leaves the Medbay and goes to the bridge, but as she gets to the transport tube, the seven ships open fire against Delenn's vessel, sending the ship off line and pushing it beyond the hyperspace beacon, as Delenn is thrown against the wall, she gets up on her feet and tries to reach the bridge, but no one is replying. So as Delenn opens the elevator shaft she climbs up to the bridge. As she opens the bridge elevator door the bridge is literally trashed, computer consoles everywhere, electrical wires dangling about. Delenn looks around she comes apond the body of Valen--he is dead, over at the navigation station one and two laid the bodies of both Ananette and Kirishima, both crushed by consoles. And the last body she sees is the body of her once child, Charisma Salsitic, as Delenn's hope fails, she notices debris moving, as she goes over to the moving debris she find Delenn David Mir Chrysalisaistic--alive! As she helps her up, she is scraped, but not seriously injured. Also alive is Iris Ulleskesh Ishermaaltabrutle who was protected by the consoles in the weapons station. The other two she found alive was Delenn III Salsitic and her son David. As she goes to the com she calls down to Medbay. "This is Delenn, is anyone there?"

The Witch-Queen who is covered in sharp needles is trying to recover from the antibiotics injected in her system. "This is the Witch-Queen, Delenn what happened?"

Delenn looks at the trashed, blacked out bridge. "I don't know Witch-Queen, is anyone injured?"

"Yes, injured is everyone in Medbay, but some did not survive the attack. We lost Jake Delstein and Deliris Sinclair. And I myself have just received over 25 antibiotic shots." Delenn is quiet, but she needs to keep the crew in order. "I've also heard that Irisma Mir Oceanantaca has died, Delenn it looks as if we've failed, what do we do now?"

Delenn who has been quiet for the time being decides to order a break until they can make repairs. "I am going to make the jump back to regular space, I need you to find the others and bring them to the bridge, we need to vote on what to do next."

"Yes Delenn, good luck with your attempt to jump back to normal space." The Witch-Queen leaves the com to rally up the alive medical staff.

On the bridge Delenn finally notices that the attack has put them off the beacon so she decides to make the jump knowing that the lack of the beacon could put them in the part of a star, but staying adrift would decrease their chances of being found so as she presses the button the ship goes through the jump point, as the vessel enters space she is relieved to not have crashed into a planet, but as she looks out her window the sector she's in is very familiar to her--she has been here once--it's the sector that belonged to the once great enemy...the Shadow's. As the councils confirm that she is in sector 900, she looks out the window for any ancient enemy, but sees that the chance of ever going to Sector 666 is almost out of probability. As the Witch-Queen walks in, she too has the feeling of hopelessness, and queasy from all the medication. How can they take on Asron if they can't even touch their ships? As everyone stands around, Delenn notices that the attack cost the lives of eight of her crew members. The Witch-Queen looks at Delenn, "We're all here Delenn, I regret to tell you that we lost Casthmatic."

Delenn looks at the many red spots over Bri, the needle injection. "I see, thank you Witch-Queen, as you can see, we've taken on severe damage from only seven ships from Asron, when we enter Sector 666, there will be countless number of ships. What we need to do now is figure if it is logical to even go to K'ha'dum, so we will have a vote. There is 10 of us, so this can go any direction, so lets do this...does anyone want to go back to Minbari?"

The ten crew members look at one another, but no one speaks, but Delenn III Salsitic decides to make a comment. "It would seem if were are even doomed if we go any direction. But I've personally seen worse time, and I don't believe Asron or the Soldiers of Darkness are anything compared to the foes of the past like the Shadow's, the Hand, or even the Liberator's! Let us go to war."

Delenn smiles, also glad to have Delenn III along. "I agree Delenn III, well there you have it, we will repair, resign jobs, and go to Sector 666."

On K'ha'dum in Khazad'dum, Asron gets the message of a ship approaching Sector 666, as Asron looks at his charts, they then tell him some news he does not want to hear. "My Lord Asron, I've bring news, our surveyors found one ship heading towards beacon 666."

Asron looks at the servant. "And what happened?"

The orc like servant grins with bodily fluid drooling on the floor. "They were destroyed, they saw their ship burning off the beacon."

Lord Asron looks at the orc, "Burning?"

The smiles, "Yes my Lord, burning."

Lord Asron looks at the palantir. "I wonder who they were?"

"It does not matter my Lord, all that matters is that they are dead my Lord."

Asron just looks at the maps, but a new question comes to mind. "What about Lord Anubis, how is he doing?"

"Not that well my Lord, Lord Anubis went back to Minbari to find the Witch-King's ring."

"And?"

The orc ponder if telling Lord Asron is a wise idea, "It's missing, it would seem that the Witch-King of Angmar has rebuilt his Carn Dum."

Asron does not like the thought of the Witch-King's ring missing, but his plans move to battle. "Alert the Soldiers of Darkness, we go to battle again, whoever it was that was in space will be back, we must find them first, go tell Lord Anubis to lead the fleet!"

"Yes my Lord!" As armies of Soldiers of Darkness load ships again they leave the old and crippled to defend K'ha'dum, because who would ever have the slightest chance attacking K'ha'dum?

Back on the Prophecy ship, Delenn is still amazed at her crew persistence to go on with battle. As Delenn looks at her remaining crew she decides it's time to spread the jobs around. "If I can have your attention, we need now to resign jobs, I will be your leader, David Sheridan I still want you on weapons. Delenn II Morden I need you to be our chief respiratory technician. Witch-Queen, I need you on navigation. Deltalenn Ishermaaltabrutle I still want you to do our medical. Delenn III Salsitic I want you to still be our captain. Iris Ulleshesh Ishermaaltabrutle I need you to do engineering for us. Delenn David Mir Chrysalisaistic I need you to still do our intelligence and Nezlenn Silica I want you to still do our security...any questions?" No one says a word. "Well lets get going," The rest of the 'non-bridge' crew leaves and only Delenn, David, Witch-Queen, and Iris remains on the bridge, "next stop...Sector 666."

The ship jumps into hyperspace just as a fleet from K'ha'dum jumps into Sector 900. "Lord Anubis we receive no transmissions."

Lord Anubis stands up in a hurry, "Impossible, there was transmissions transmitting from this area!"

The Soldier of Darkness looks at the scanner, "Our sources show none!"

Lord Anubis gets up from his chair and walks slowly to the view screen looking at a vast empty wasteland that once was the place that was the idle of fear for all who gazed apond it. As Anubis looks at the black veil surrounding the orangish-red nebula the stars begin to move a little. As Anubis looks further at the phenomena the sky begins to shutter that the stars go black...something is out there. As Anubis looks in terror of the growing blackness, Lord Anubis commands one of the Soldiers of Darkness to magnify that area of space affected. As the viewer comes on the section of space is full of Shadow vessels thousands of them. Coming behind them are many numbers of Shadow Death Clouds, and they are heading towards them. Mostly the Soldiers of Darkness can take on 30 Shadow vessels, but Anubis can't even see the end of the dead fleet. As Anubis turns in terror to the captain of the vessel, it is certain that they are in big trouble because their jump gate technology needs to repower because their ships engineering is based on arriving at a battle site and staying for the battle. As the Shadow fleet comes closer the jump engines are half powered. As Lord Anubis watches the fleet come in firing distance, they open fire. At first the Shadow's don't know how to respond, but as chaos leads into uncertain chaos the whole Shadow fleet opens fire against Lord Anubis, the sudden fire blast is blinding purple. As Lord Anubis' fleet burns, he notices that their fire power is not even harming the vessels. As Lord Anubis' ship comes to power he order a retreat. As Lord Anubis commands the opening of hyperspace, the regular space opens up and the fleet of K'ha'dum begins to jump, first to jump successfully is Lord Anubis, but as the Shadow's stop their advancement Lord Anubis feels as if there is a greater danger. As his other fleet begins to enter hyperspace, the Shadow fleet shots out an anti-jumping device that collapses the jump point. As Lord Anubis watches is entire fleet disappear in one shot, this troubles him. As Lord Anubis stands there shocked, he orders the retreat back to Sector 666. As his ship runs back to Sector 666, the lost of battle to the ancient enemy the Shadow's is very confusing to him, how could a single Shadow fleet completely destroy the advanced fleet of the Soldiers of Darkness and Lord Anubis? It is just impossible, the Shadow's just don't have that type of skills and fire power, but then also he has missed many epochs when the Shadow's had terrorized known space.

On Captain John J. Sheridan's ship they are making final checks over the vessel, Captain Sheridan is use to this setting because for 17 years before he took command of Babylon 5 he had been on ships patrolling hostile space, but as the crew worked to understand the highly advanced vessel, Captain Sheridan has been worried since arriving in space. It could possibly be the presence of Satai Alyt Neroon of the Starrider Clan, even though Neroon has pledged his loyalty to Delenn, John knows Neroon's hostilities towards Human's and knows that Neroon has the potential to take Minbar for himself, but for some strange reason, Neroon's presence does not place his fear that has him all worked up. As John gets up from his chair he looks out at the vast darkness, his fear is out there...something is coming. As John keeps staring out at space the sound of Neroon murmurs from the speakers..."Captain Sheridan are you there?"

John is startled by the strong voice as he turns his head he replies. "I'm here, what's up?"

Neroon replies "Our scanners have picked up a faint disturbance about two solar hours from our stationary location."

John remains seated in his chair, "The source?"

Neroon pauses then replies, "Unknown configuration, it could just be a star acting up, the only reason we were able to pick this energy source up because there is no other vessel transmission, we are certainly hearing the voices of a dead universe, take a listen for yourself!"

Captain Sheridan turns on the high range scanners and there is no transmissions, no wave energy, no rumbling of vessels except for one single low clinging sound amongst the continuous static discharge. As John Sheridan watches outside the wiriness turns to a sickness as a glimpse of Shadow's flash in front of him, as he looks in fear he sees a Shadowy figure dressed in black looking at him. As he watches the figure, two bright flashes of light appear and hit Neroon's vessel. As John snaps out of the trance he realizes what is happening, his forces are under attack. As hit after hit destroy parts of his ship it is clear that they can't fight these forces, as John notices that the next fires will destroy his vessel John is suddenly thrown to the ground, the viewer goes dark as a blast rips the bridge apart and demolishes the food hall, but as the Soldiers of Darkness prepares to deliver the final blow, something opens a jump point behind them, as the Soldiers of Darkness watch the jump gate widen, a Vorlon cruiser first comes through fallowed by many Shadow fighters and then some Shadow Battle Crabs, which is a nickname for there Capital Ships. As they open fire against the Soldiers of Darkness at first the fire power does not affect the enemy's vessel, but as they continue to fire the Shadow Battle Crabs open fire slicing the Soldiers of Darkness Capital ship in half as if it was a stick of butter against a hot knife. As the Vorlon's fire power breaks through the second vessel, the Soldiers of Darkness and one of the Nazgul captains decides it's time to retreat. As the only surviving Soldier of Darkness ship escapes to hyperspace, the Vorlon's and Shadow's also leave, leaving the disabled vessels burning out of control.

As John Sheridan wakes up he is bleeding from the impact, but us very much alive, as he staggers around in the ruined bridge, smoke makes it difficult to breathe, but with the amount of smoke he should be dead from the deadly fumes in the air, but he is breathing with only a few complications. As he staggers over to navigation's to check to see why the enemy has stopped firing he comes apond the dead body of Heydrick Himilar, in weapons also laid the body of Mira Verdon, electrocuted to death. Near the navigation console John Wickenburg is alive, but the smoke is chocking him, so John picks up John Wickenburg and puts him near the emergency oxygen department so John Wickenburg can survive the harsh environment. Also at navigation is Mira II Sheridan who grieves over the death of her mother. Marit Steldic is also among the living, but has a broken leg. Hirick Binderlingerbach is also alive, and helps move debris. As John carries John Wickenburg they arrive to the medbay to learn more terrible news. As John is met by Calenndof Chrysaliscristic he tells John the bad news. "In the medical field my captain, we've lost Heather Balard and Craig Stern, I've also been told that the attack claimed four of our cooks, Kosvo Verdom, Spurr Callent, Lenn Binderlingerbach, and Gill Stern."

John is wiping away the blood on his face. "Is that all who died?"

Calenndof Chrysaliscristic shakes his head, "No! In maintance we lost Dillen Shasta, Dick Silica, Steve Steldic, and Don Steldic, and one other died just a few minutes ago...Incevi Verdon."

"I see, John looks at poor John Wickenburg, "well I better call the crew, we need to make repairs!" John Sheridan leaves medbay.

On Neroon's vessel his crew got lucky, but not lucky enough...four lost their lives, those were Delteine Lier, Grace Wickenburg, Arimira Himilar and Sara Kunson. As Neroon reads his monitors he decides to go back to Minbar to make repairs. "John Sheridan, this is Neroon are you there?"

John rushes to the com system to receive the call. "I'm here, are you okay?"

Neroon looks at the dead bodies and feels blood running down his cheek. "I, yes, but I lost four crew members, how many did you lose?"

John looks at the bodies of his lost crew. "To many!"

Neroon begins to feel light headed, but keep awake. "Listen John we decided to go back to Minbar to make repairs, what are your orders for your vessel?"

John looks at his navigation equipment, it is crushed. "I've decided to remain here, we took heavy losses, but if I was to die again I'd rather see the enemy go with me!"

Neroon is silent for a second, but as the silence turns eerie as he speaks. "You Human's sure have a pessimistic way to view optimistic outcomes that we can't defeat!"

John Sheridan cocks his head in a sort of a sarcastic way. "Well I have come to expect that out here in space."

Neroon actually laughs, but it's not the laughter of joy it's the laughter of fear. John Sheridan look around to act as if Neroon was not laughing at him. As Neroon stops laughing he goes back to being serious. "Mr. Sheridan, I hope you the best of luck and as one warrior to another, may you tread safely in the midst of those who oppose you."

John is now silent, but quicker then Neroon, Take care Neroon, we didn't even scratch the enemy, they may still be out there."

Neroon's connection is shut off and John shuts his off, as John Sheridan looks at the piled bodies, he is pitied by the thought of failure.

As John Sheridan goes to the weapons counsel, it is still operational, but there is no weapons available, so if they get into a fire fight, the outcomes for them won't be too bright. As John Sheridan checks life support, the life support monitor reads 45, as John plots the path back to Minbari, they have at this moment a 69 chance of survival, not good odds, but the only acceptable odds John has.

On the ship carrying the Prophecy, The Witch-Queen and Jake sit in a small room, light off staring at a candle and reciting the words of hope of sadness, the words of remembrance of those whom died. As Delenn stands outside the door, watching the entire song unfold, he heart is filled with a hope that was not there once. Even though the Witch-Queen or Jake did not notice Delenn there, the single candle in the room is enough to bring tears to Delenn's eyes. And after years of service to the Grey Council, working on Babylon 5, being lead ranger, and serving as head of the ISA, never once has she ever consider that the true spirit of the Human, or alien body is not in politics, books, laws, or the wises adult, it lies in children, for children can see the universe and all its glory, a glory that us adults can't see anymore due to our self-centered ego, but for one moment in Delenn's life the energy released from the spirit of the Witch-Queen and Jake was enough to break through the shied of egotism and transform Delenn's mind back to the ages of childhood.


	14. Truth Of Tsiegret'lop

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN Truth of Tsiegret'lop**

With the fall of the prophecy, there was 50 and now there is 26, as the crew under Delenn finally settle into their new jobs, Delenn becomes more nervous as they approached Sigma 666, the dark homeworld or K'ha'dum, the place of myth and nightmare, but what scared Delenn was knowing that K'ha'dum had what three major cities one is named Khazad'dum, the next is named Angmar or best known as Morgul. And the last city far west is the oldest city, the city that Delenn fears more then Khazad'dum, the city of Tsiegret'lop (Tis-er-gret Lop). Not even Asron will venture into the dead city, for it was created by the dead and the dead keep it! Tsiegret'lop is located in a valley with tall barren mountains on the north side and south side of the city, the only reason for mountains on the south side is to keep the wind-swept desert out, and the reason for the north side is to keep the Witch-King out, for the only one to destroy the powers of evil that pulse out of Tsiegret'lop is the powers of the dead. But as a reader of these files, one most wonder what is in the city of Tsiegret'lop? The answer is already present to you...it's the cities name...Tsiegret'lop... according to the records, the city of the ancients on K'ha'dum who had no name, but some of the enemy referred them as the source of nightmare calling it _ts'ohg_ (Tis-hoke), the Vorlon's called it the "_Well of fear_", the Shadow's called it _Et'nad _(Eat-nad), and the Human's gave it two names. When Human Christianity was spreading a word came from a man only one side of his body intact. He was a mind traveler and by a chance of mistake he came apond Tsiegret'lop, it ate half his body, mind, and soul. As he laid screaming profanities, the religious caste body was called in as the man spoke every word which made no sense, and the phrase he kept saying was "_ssenkrad ni thgil...nomed_" (sss-en-krad ni thy gill...No-med). The man would keep saying this over and over again until when the priest was called to bless the cursed man. When the priest asked the name of his attacker, the man looked at the priest and whispered one word..._Natas_! (Na-tas) None of the religious clan understood, but on the mans last day the new chief priest asked for the evil spirit to come out of the living corpus, at first there was no action, but as the pope pressed harder, the words of fear muttered from his mouth, it was the name "_Tsiegret'lop_": and then the man died, but as the last breath left the man, a beam of light exited his mouth, its face was that of a demon, it had long teeth, long claws, narrow eyes, no nose, and a shifty body. As the religious caste coward the creature got away. It took two years to untwist the man's words, but as they concluded they stated that the man died from a evil "new" energy called a "Poltergeist". what evil gives force to these demons? As Delenn receives message of their approach to Sector 666 the time has come, time to jump to regular space. As Delenn sits at her chair she looks at her frighten crew and orders the ship to jump to regular space. As the ship emerges out of hyperspace Delenn sees first hand the dark world before her. Encased in shadows Delenn remembers the last war here on this planet the war of Shadow's. This is where Delenn and the rest of the prophecy were cursed in the city of the Nazgul--Minas Morgul, but Delenn knows that her nightmare does not begin there, no it begins at Tsiegret'lop. But as Delenn looked about the space around her it was empty, where are the defense ships? It seemed to be to easy! But with no defenses to stop her she ordered the crew to land in Minas Morgul...for this seemed to be the only safe place to launch her assault. As the ship entered orbit of K'ha'dum the crew leaves the ship on autopilot and they all enter shuttles to go down to Minas Morgul. As the shuttle entered the thin atmosphere, there was a big bang then as if something thirst for energy killed all the computers. As the vessel fell towards the ground. Delenn took the controls manually and navigated to the surface, but as the clouds cleared there in front of them laid two mountain chains with one gigantic dark city, Tsiegret'lop. As Delenn tried to move away from the city it was too late, the mountains were to tall and the ground was now in view. As the ship made its land it became evident that they would have to face the horrors of Tsiegret'lop. As the shuttle landed Delenn looked out at the ghostly city expecting to see ghost anytime soon. As the crew exited the ship Delenn leaves last, but as she gets outside she notices that it is becoming dark. As they walk down the streets in Tsiegret'lop there is a scream. When Delenn and the others arrive to the scene, there they find the body of Nezlenn Silica. His body was mangled and blood flowed from his mouth...he was stabbed. When the others had seen this it was certain to them that they were dealing with a psycho-murder, but Delenn knew who she was dealing with, a poltergeist of Tsiegret'lop. Many don't know who a poltergeist is...it is a creature of the middle world. A creature who once was among the living. So the question would be...what happened? It began with the dawn of Asron and Anubis and the Soldiers of Darkness, but the people of Tsiegret'lop were once creatures of science and myth, but when Asron began his campaign the people of Tsiegret'lop were first to be invaded. Many died due to the harsh reality of warfare. Even though many died due to Asron's army, the people from Tsiegret'lop were able to generate enough technology to make the use of weapons redundant and the ability to wage warfare ended and Asron's armies were defeated. As the people of Tsiegret'lop continue to build their empire they began to expand northward to the mountain's nick-named the mountains of the north, but have never been up in this terrine, they were to discover the north to have a deadly enemy. As the people of Tsiegret'lop continue to build their empire they began to expand northward to the mountains of Angmar, a place they only heard of whispered in secret conversations. Some heard of a sorcerer up in those mountains nick-named the Witch-King, but they never had ever seen him. So thinking that they could handle the armies of Khazad'dum they sent an army up north to investigate the level of danger. As the army ventured up north there they found a small city based on the side of the mountain in the forest, but as they looked upward the mountain itself was one giant castle. When they asked for the name of the castle and its lord one of the villagers said it was named the Carn Dum. They also said that they do not have any personal ties to that kingdom, instead they are a captured city belonging to the great Carn Dum. As they looked apond the Carn Dum they asked if this place was tied to the ancient kingdom of Angmar? The villager replied one word... Yes. As the group from Tsiegret'lop demanded the name of the lord of Angmar, the villager said that his name is the Witch-King, and the Angmar is his power. They also said that his ring is his true source of power and that everyone who comes apond hi dies. As you can guess those from Tsiegret'lop took this to be certainly as seriously big problem. As the group went up the Carn Dum they finally made it up to the top. The group was very tired and the patients were growing shorter by the minute. As they entered the snow capped domain of the Witch-King the art work of the Carn Dum is amazing, but gothic. As they enter the great hall they came face to face with the Witch-Lord, as they stood before the Witch-King they looked at him he is a six to seven foot man in his late 50s. His head is rugged with the harsh weather up here in the mountains. He wears a black robe, his crown has four spikes to represent the four peaks of Angmar. As the men from Tsiegret'lop stand in terror in front of the Witch-Lord, he looks at them with the utmost disrespect. "Who are you and why have you come to Angmar?" The men of Tsiegret'lop are scarred stiff. "When I speak to you I want a reply!"

One of the men comes forward and speaks. "We are from the city of Tsiegret'lop."

The Witch-King thinks for a second, "Tsiegret'lop...we've never have heard of such a city is it from the east or the west?"

The Tsiegret'lopian nods, "West my lord, we're from the west my lord."

The Witch-King ponders for a second then looks back at the Tsiegret'lopian's. "The west, we've never bothered the west...so what is your intentions of being here?"

The Witch-King looks at the men from Tsiegret'lop. They look at one another then decide to give their reasons for being here. "We were sent by the ones of Tsiegret'lop's army division to see if the northern empires will affect our expansion outward...our lords ask two questions: Will your empire join Tsiegret'lop and is the other northern empires accepting as your empire is?"

The Witch-King thinks if there is any other Northern empire, and remembers he is the only one who controls the north, this to his is a disgrace. "To answer your question, what other northern empire?"

The man of Tsiegret'lop are confused by the Witch-King's statement. "What do you mean, what other empires, we've heard that there are at least five other empires up in the north!"

The Witch-King looks at a map of K'ha'dum. "There were, all fell to the bitter cold of the four Misty Mountains, all had their flesh devoured!"

"And their people?"

The Witch-King looks back at the Tsiegret'lopian's. "Devoured, the north is a terrane unbearable for man."

One of the Tsiegret'lopian who is taking notes, needs to know the cause of death. "How did they die?"

The Witch-King looks at the Misty Mountain Orc's and grins. "They all eaten by the Fallen Beast, all were devoured by the might's of Angmar!"

The men of Tsiegret'lop are now certain that they have entered a horrible trap. "But can you work for Tsiegret'lop?"

The Witch-King stands up, this is no short individual, he stands at least six to seven feet tall. His enormous fingers grasped near his sword. "Angmar does not work with no empire, we are the empire!"

The militant Tsiegret'lopian stands up to the Witch-King of Angmar in an act of fear of the Tsiegret'lopian army. "When Tsiegret'lop begin moving north we want to be certain we will be welcomed."

The Witch-King lets out a painful screech that cracks the ear drums and rattles in the heads of those surrounding him. Even the orc's have difficulty standing upright when that screech is released. As the Witch-King looks at the fallen Tsiegret'lopian's his blood boils with anger, "Angmar does not welcome no army." The Witch-King un-sheaves his sword and points it at the Tsiegret'lopian's as the Witch-King stands above them, all the orc's, troll's, goblin's, wight's, and great beast un-sheave their weapons. "Tell this to your king, if he comes beyond the North Mountains they will die, and if one of my people's crops is trampled on, I will burn your crops, the fields will burn night to day. If you damage a house I will raise your kingdom to the ground, and have you crawling in ashes of your dead! And if you harass any of my people...your people will die, but won't rest in Grey Heavens or the fires of Hell."

The Militant Tsiegret'lop stands up followed by the other Tsiegret'lopian's. "If you offend the army of Tsiegret'lop your people will be cast off the map!"

The Witch-King laughs and his laugh pierces the minds of the Tsiegret'lopian's, it finally dawns upon them that something does not add up here, just the very words of the Witch-King is painful, and his screams and laughs can put you on your knees, racked with pain! As the Witch-King holds up his sword, the sound of air being sucked in around the blade as a flame draws up the sword lighting it on fire. As the blade is burning the Witch-King makes his last statement. "Your technology and arms are no match to the power of Angmar...now go, and do not return, I am less then kind enough to aloud my enemies to leave freely." The pressure around the blade explodes outward lifting the Tsiegret'lopian's up and throws them out of the Carn Dum. As the men of Tsiegret'lop depart, in two days the North Mountains bordering Angmar are invaded. As the Witch-King's people die in battle due to raids the Witch-King decides to respond. He curses them to live a life of pain, sadness, death, to be and to remain undead.


	15. Tsiegret’lop Azimuthol

**CHAPTER 15 Tsiegret'lop Azimuthol**

With the passing of Jake at Tsiegret'lop, the Witch-Queen is emotionally drained and is worried for her own wellbeing. She carries the Witch-King or Angmar's ring, the people of Tsiegret'lop will kill her to seek revenge. As Delenn, David, Delenn II, Delenn III, Delenn David Mir, and the Witch-Queen enter a building to seek shelter from the cold. As the night goes on no one sleeps, but Delenn wonders why no poltergeist have made itself present to them, this worries Delenn. As Delenn II, Delenn III, and the Witch-Queen fall asleep, Delenn looks at the two awake individuals, David and Delenn David Mir. As the Witch-Queen slept she entered a dreaming state, she was standing in a large building looking at Tsiegret'lop, as she looks at herself she is wearing a black suit, with a flowing robes that are caped form, she is wearing the uniform of the Witch-King of Angmar. As she looks about the room she sees a young man standing looking at her. As he looks at her he begins the conversation. "Why?"

The Witch-Queen is confused with the question. "Why what?"

The Tsiegret'lopian looks at the Witch-Queen with anger. "Why did you do it?" The Witch-Queen is still unsure. "Why did you murder us Witch-Lord?"

The Witch-Queen looks at the wounds upon the ghost, the wounds that she could not see are now visible. "I did not do it, I am the victim also, my name is Bri of Earth."

The Witch-Queen removes her helmet to expose a young Minbari-Human female face, not the face of the rugged Witch-King. As the alien gazes apond the Witch-Queen, he is shocked. "You carry the Witch-Kings ring?"

Bri Delenn nods, "Yes, we are here to end Asron, Asron has destroyed this universe, and your people killed my friend Jake!"

The Tsiegret'lopian's expressions show no worries or remorse. "Yes, it is triadic, it was the mad ones!"

The Witch-Queen is still confused about why the Tsiegret'lopian's are mad at her. "Mad about what?"

One of the oldest Tsiegret'lopian's yells out. "The curse."

The Witch-Queen thinks for a second, "What if I released the curse?"

The words came as a shock to the alien. "You would release us from our curse?"

The Witch-Queen nods. "Yes, the Witch-King cursed you, but I was told to correct his mistakes."

The Witch-Queen looks around and she notices that there is now a room full of aliens, they wait to hear the curse broke. As Bri looks about she sees Delenn, David, Delenn II, Delenn III, Delenn David Mir, and her own body. She is in a out of body position. As she looks around the young alien speaks. "The door is shut...it is made by the dead and the dead keep it! The way is shut...it is made by the dead and the dead keep it."

The Witch-King is now worried, one wrong word, and she, and the prophecy survivors die. "It is understandable that all of you were harmed by the Witch-King of Angmar an I sympathize for you, but using hatred is not the key motive that will set you free, it only makes your enemies stronger!"

One of the highly decorated warriors walks up to the Witch-Queen. "Where is the Witch-King of Angmar?"

The Witch-Queen shows no fear, but looks directly at the warrior. "He is dead, killed by Asron."

The warrior snaps back. "You wear his ring!"

The Witch-Queen nods; agreeing with the reluctant warrior. "Yes I do, I wear it because I found it and there were instructions to follow. According to one of those instructions, the Witch-King cursed you because you invaded his land. His curse was that you were to live a life of morgul until he saw it fit enough to release you from your bondage, when he came to Minbar, he told me that your punishment had gone on to long and that his mind was clouded by Asron, the enemy of life. If I release you, this wont count for your murdering of Minbari warriors and two of my companions."

The Tsiegret'lopian is sarcastic, "We apologize."

Bri Delenn looks at the people of Tsiegret'lop and they look at the Witch-Queen. "I will made a deal with you. You weakened our forces, if you fight for us, I will release you, what do you say."

"Who do we fight?"

The Witch-Queen looks at them, "The Soldiers of Darkness, that is all, I don't ask you to fight Asron or Lord Anubis, you can't defeat them anyway."

The people of Tsiegret'lop leave the Witch-Queen and as the go away, the Witch-Queen awakens to sunlight. Everyone is still alive. Delenn has everyone up, as Delenn helps the Witch-Queen up, she looks at the clouding sky, "We should get going."

David looks at his mother. "Which way do we go?"

Delenn looks towards the West. The volcanic smoke from Cerfire approaches Tsiegret'lop, there is an army heading towards the Great Gap, they have no choice, they must take the trail to the north to the realm of the Witch-King. As the group leaves the main city of Tsiegret'lop and enter the old city of Tsiegret'lop but the group does not stop, Delenn's main idea is to pass the North Mountain's as it becomes noon they finally reach the Angmar Watch Tower which is a tiring 17 miles from the area they landed. As they begin their accent up the mountain they top the pass to only see a mountainous landscape. This is the mountainous lands of Angmar. As they leave the North Mountains they are in a valley at the base of the mountains, as the second night comes the smell of sulfur is in the air, it is Cerfire. As lighting flashes in the sky, the prophecy watch it. Delenn wonders why they did not meet any other poltergeist, but then Delenn does not question their sudden disappearance, maybe it is Asron? David also is worried about the protection of his sisters, Delenn II, and Delenn III. As for Delenn David Mir, well she is not to worried about what is out there, but the idea of walking into battle is a harsh reality, this is what worries her. As the night goes on Delenn II, and Delenn III, the Witch-Queen, and Delenn are asleep, David goes to sleep next, but Delenn David Mir does not, if someone is coming someone has to remain awake, for it is to risky to all sleep with no one watching, but as the night proceeds Delenn David Mir falls asleep.

Now the fear that Delenn David Mir stayed awake for was truly out there amongst the shadows of space, about fifty miles away it stirred--Asron. In the land of Khazad'dum, the Soldiers of Darkness began to march into the Great Gap to Tsiegret'lop. It was indeed the end of everything. Delenn David Mir had no one to share her fears with because they all slept, an event that comes natural that Delenn David Mir seemed not able to do. As the night became cold and clouded, they were indeed closer to Angmar, but at least it is summer. As sleep begins to creep on Delenn David Mir's tired eyes, she told herself that she must remain awake. When Delenn awakens she notices that Delenn David Mir is beginning to fall asleep. Much is to be admired for one who remained awake in the lands of the Witch-King of Angmar. As Delenn looks at Delenn David Mir she knows the remaining prophecy will need their rest to keep their energy and personally, Delenn David Mir needs her sleep. "Hello Delenn David Mir." Says Delenn.

Delenn David Mir looks at Delenn, "Hello Delenn, did I wake you?"

"No Delenn David Mir, you did not wake me, I woke on my own." Delenn David Mir yawns. "Your tired, you need your sleep."

Delenn David Mir shakes his head as he yawns. "No I need to remain awake, someone needs to be alert for the enemy!"

Delenn looks at the land owned by the Witch-Queen now. "I don't think Asron can touch this land, it is protected by the magic of the Witch-King. Closer we get to Carn Dum, the more dangerous the land will become, now get some rest! I will keep watch till early dawn when we will get going." Delenn David Mir nods her head and lays down on the rocky ground and uses one of her robes to use as a pillow to rest on. Delenn lays one longer robe on her to act as a blanket. As Delenn David Mir fall asleep, Delenn is alone with the sleeping prophecy. As the night proceeds on there came a cold wind that brings a low line fog, as Delenn watches the fog roll in, it covers the Witch-Queen, Delenn David Mir, Delenn II, Delenn III, David, ever her lower self, this fog is just a thick smog. As Delenn looks at this she then hears a voice and the sound of foot steps. As Delenn submerges under the fog she is able to see through the fog to see two Soldiers of Darkness only inches from her. The Soldiers of Darkness can't see her. As both stand in the fog, the fog begins to move. As the fog begins to creep up behind each Soldier of Darkness it slices the two Soldiers of Darkness in half. As Delenn watches the Soldiers of Darkness fall dead the fog begins to filter away. As the fog retreats two Soldiers of Darkness lay in haves amongst the prophecy. As the sun begins to rise Delenn wakes up the Witch-Queen then David then Delenn II, Delenn III, and Delenn David Mir. As they rub the sleep from their eyes they see the dead Soldiers of Darkness. They are confused. As Delenn takes back her robe from Delenn David Mir and puts it back on. But Delenn is asked a question.

As David looks at the dead he looks at Delenn, "You killed them?"

Delenn looks at the dead on the ground. "No, the curse did. As I was telling Delenn David Mir last night, no enemy can walk on this land. If we were still enemies of the Witch-King we would be killed." As Delenn looks at Bri she knows the next step is Carn Dum, the feared kingdom of the Witch-King. Delenn looks at the awaken group and begins walking up north to the ice realm of Angmar. As the flat landscape turns into a rugged cliff side the Carn Dum is up ahead. As Delenn looks at the giant doors of the castle there is no way to get around, Delenn had never seen the Carn Dum before, but when she first came to K'ha'dum she heard of the Carn Dum, a castle incased in ice. But this place was not incased in ice, it was rugged, glacier warned. As Delenn look around for a opening, she finds none, only a indentation in the wall whit a wheel. As the Witch-Queen stands near the door of the Carn Dum she thinks of what Carn Dum means, then she remembers that Carn Dum means Red Valley. So the Witch-Queen looked at her ring and noticed that it too was red, the red valley, when the Witch-Queen looked at the ring and then looked at the indentation in the wall, she places the ring in the hole, as she does this the door begins to move, Carn Dum is opening.


	16. In situ Angmar

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN In situ Angmar**

As Delenn, the Witch-Queen, David, Delenn David Mir, Delenn II, and Delenn III watch the doors open they walk in, the Carn Dum smells old. As all the prophecy look around, Delenn looks at some of the armor and looks at the swords and weapons. As David looks at a ball and chain he tries to lift it, but even for him it is way to heavy to pick up. As the Witch-Queen looks at the weapons she is amazed with the types of weapons. Delenn looks at the Witch-Queen and the others. "We should take one weapon for we will need protection." There is a cold breeze through the Carn Dum.

As the cold breeze settles, the six look around. As the group turns to look at the door to see a ghost, it's the Witch-King. "Who enters my domain?" Says the Witch-King coldly as if he forgot who stands before him. The Witch-Queen removes her hood to expose herself to the Witch-King. As the Witch-King looks apond the group he then remembers who this woman is? "Bri...you made it."

Bri Delenn looks at the Witch-King. "Yes we did, but paid a terrible cost, many of the 50 are dead and we haven't even confronted Lord Anubis or Asron yet!"

The Witch-King sees that the prophecy is failing and his only means of escape is dying. "Do not give up hope."

Delenn walks forward and removes her hood. "How can we be hopeful, we are doomed. What harm can six hybrids do to millions of Soldiers of Darkness bent on world destruction?"

The Witch-King lowers his head thinking of one group of men. "There are the men up in the mountains near cursed lake." Delenn gives the Witch-King a blank stare. "You don't understand?" the Witch-King goes over to the Sword of Carn Dum, "If you wield the Sword of Can Dum, you can raise the dead cursed Minbari I killed in our first confrontation." The Witch-King hands the sword to Delenn and Delenn looks at the heavy sword. As the Witch-King looks at Bri Delenn he opens a secret passage wall that goes into a dark cavern. As the six look at the black darkness, the Witch-King then reemerges with a old jagged sword that has a silver tip at the bottom in the shape of a cone. The handle is black, with excellent grip. The last piece is the gold bar with a ragged blade that does not look sharp, but is quite sharp. As the Witch-King walks to Bri Delenn, he hands the sword to Bri Delenn. "Behold the Sword of Angmar, made from the rock of the Angmar Mountains, and forged with power, this sword is undefeatable to its owner. Use it carefully, for the blade cuts two directions." Bri takes the sword from the Witch-King, the sword is very heavy, but Bri does not drop it. "When you hold this sword it will protect you from others around you who want to harm you. But it wont protect you from Lord Anubis or Asron, for they are equal to your power...so you must have the ability to strike with the blade." The Witch-King goes to his throne and sits down, as David looks at a smaller dagger he then looks at the Witch-King.

"Witch-King, what sword is this?" Pointing to the white dagger.

"That blade is the morgul blade, don't touch it!" Delenn is surprised to hear so much worry in the Witch-Kings voice.

Delenn looks at the Witch-king, she has a lot of concerns about the Soldiers of Darkness. "Witch-King, will you be going to fight Asron and Anubis?"

The Witch-King looks at Delenn. "No, this fight is only made for you. You must fight, no interference can come from me. I may be free of Asron's curse, but not free of Asron himself!"

Delenn does not understand what that really means. "So we go alone?"

"Yes, but you will need to take the north road." Delenn looks down at the ground, she knows how harsh the north road is. As the Witch-King gives the six suits to wear, he looks at Bri Delenn. "Come with me Bri, I have a special suit for you." Delenn watches Bri Delenn walk away. As Bri Delenn enters a room there is a suit. As Bri Delenn stands, she looks apond the suit. As the Witch-King goes to the suit, he tells Bri Delenn that this is hers. "This is the suit I wore during my war era, the shape of the suit was to be fearful." As Bri Delenn looks at the suit she looks at the suit and takes the rugged robes. As Bri Delenn puts on the robes, she then takes the mask; it is very heavy, the metal is cold. As she puts it on her head, the ends of her crest bone--which are at the moment, the only visible part of her crest bone--contacts the bone and rubs against it, the sensation is alarming, but Bri Delenn shrugs off the sensation. As Bri Delenn puts on her metal shoes, they fit nicely on her feet. The gloves also are comfortable fit. As the Witch-King hands Bri Delenn a sheathe to put the sword of Angmar in. As the Witch-King lets Bri Delenn look at herself. She sees the exact character from "The Return of the King", the deadly Witch-King of Angmar. As Bri Delenn looks at the Witch-King she walks back to her group. As the five view Bri Delenn, Delenn sees the same suit that almost killed her. As Bri Delenn stands in front of the group, the Witch-King goes over to the wall of swords and gets the Sword of Angmar, and the Morgul Blade. As he hands them to Bri Delenn, Bri Delenn takes the swords and puts them in the sheathe. As the Witch-King gives the other five swords, Delenn decides that they need to get going. As Bri Delenn, Delenn, Delenn II, Delenn III, Delenn David Mir, and David leave Carn Dum, they climb up to the high north trail, the trail to the Cursed Lake. As Delenn looks around the terrane up here in these rugged mountains are extremely glacial weathered. Every peak is well cut, every valley, U-shaped, every lake grayish-blue. When the other five look apond this terrane, hope fails. As the six continue to Curse Lake, it becomes noticeable that the prophecy are not use to heavy equipment.

At the Barad'dur, Asron is walking up to the pinnacle of the Barad'dur to gaze apond his Palantir, he is still worried what slaughtered his mighty fleet. As he goes up, it is dark with a few flashes due to lighting strikes. As he looks into the palantir, the glass ball lights up and there he sees six people in the high terrane of Angmar. As he gazes apond them he looks closer and what he sees at first scares him, but it becomes reality, he sees the Witch-King of Angmar, and what proves this is that he sees the silver ring of the Witch-King. But this Witch-King was much smaller, he is not like the past Witch-King who was at least seven feet tall. As Asron begins to enchant the weather, someone interrupts him. As Asron tries to push back against the intruder, he decides to focus on who is blocking him, as he focuses he see the Witch-King, anger fills his voice. "Muzanor!"

As the Witch-King focuses on his greatest enemy, the Witch-King speaks in a low-wheezy voice. "Sauron!"

Asron, looks deeper at Muzanor with concentrated hatred, he responds, "Do not call me that, I am Asron!"

The Witch-King of Angmar laughs, which is a creepy eerie sound. As Asron looks back to the prophecy he continues his chant, but as the chant is complete, it begins to snow in Khazad'dum. The Witch-King has reversed the curse by casting a simple curse. As Asron releases the palantir he goes outside of the Barad'dur to watch the snow fall violently, but it is not collecting, it contacts the hot rocks of Khazad'dum and turns to steam. As Asron cancels his curse, the curse backfires again due to the Witch-King's curse and now it is down pouring rain, one inch every three minutes, and because of the lava of Khazad'dum, the cold rain turns to steam. Near Mount Cerfire, the rain becomes acidic due to the sulfur from the volcanic activity. As Asron runs back into the Barad'dur, he slams the door, as the steam erupts around him making humidity beyond 100 and due to high sulfur it causes all metal to automatically rust, even corrode. As Asron's suit rusts up, he breaks out and goes to another suit, but it too is rusted up. As the palantir comes alive, it is the Witch-King. "You fool, I am the ruler of the old Numeronians, once the King of Angmar, Lord of Sorcery. You wasted me away, now I waste you!"

Asron goes over to the palantir and covers it up with a cloth. As the palantir is covered the storm fades away. As Asron breaks down the rusted door, he walks down the corridor of the Barad'dur, the steam has caused all the metal to rust. As servants clean off the rust, Asron looks at Khazad'dum in anger. The land of Khazad'dum is black, most of the major lava flows have crusted over. Down below there are corpuses of dead Soldiers of Darkness, eaten away by the severe sulfuric acid. As Asron keeps watch, he knows he is blind, he knows that if he summons his palantir he will have to confront the Witch-King, but Asron also knows there are six other palantirs. The first palantir is in Tsiegret'lop, the second palantir is located in the Realm of Anubis. The third palantir is located in Angmar. The forth palantir is located at Almon Sul. The fifth palantir is located at Minas Morgul. The sixth palantir is located at the old Port of Angmar, but it was lost during a storm. The last, the seventh palantir is located at the Barad'dur, so Asron decides to soon recheck his palantir. But where should he go? The possible only safe area is the Realm of Anubis down south, but Asron has no need to be down there, where will he go? Almon Sul? He already tried that and that ended with horrible results. As Asron thought, an idea came to him, when Asron enchanted the weather, the Witch-King countered the spell with a spell of his own and made it rain mad here in Khazad'dum. Maybe if Asron does not cast any spells, no spells can be casted against him. But if he is wrong he can close the palantir.


	17. Cursed Lake

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN Cursed Lake**

As Delenn who leads the group finally crests the hill views a giant lake. They have reached it, the Cursed Lake, the lake of sorcery. As the other five reach the hilltop they see a glacial lake covered in ice, the landscape is all snowed in, but this does not stop Delenn, Delenn II, Delenn III, Delenn David Mir, Bri Delenn, and David, they keep going down the hill. As they walk carefully down the slope, the rocks are loose and occasionally the prophecy slips on the rocks. As they reach the lakes shore it is bitter cold as the south winds blow the glacial cold off the mountain. Down the path there is a cement path heading into the lake so Bri Delenn and the other five go to it. As they climb up onto the feature, there is a stone wall to keep them from falling into the lake. As the prophecy sits down to take a break the sky begins to cloud up over them and the air becomes moist, Delenn feels that they should keep going, so she looks back to the other tired prophecy. "Come on you guys, we need to keep on going!"

Delenn David Mir Sheridan looks at Delenn. "Delenn, we need to break, we have hiked four miles all up hill over slippery rock...look at it any way, but we're tired!"

Delenn looks at Bri Delenn, "A storm is coming, we need to get out of this valley!"

David Sheridan looks at the sky. "I believe, those clouds look mean!"

The rest of the prophecy gets up and walks with Delenn. As Delenn and the other five keep walking they come to the entrance of a canyon. As they continue walking the wind going through the canyon is moving about 40-50 miles with 70-80 mile per hour gust. As their walk slows, gravel and sand pounds them, it is very uncomfortable, the sand gets into their hair, into their eyes, into the nose and mouths, it sticks to their skin. As for the flying gravel it only hits the metal armor, shielding them from the wrath of the outdoors. As Delenn and David lead, David sees a clearing, a valley to be in-fact, but it is still some distance. As the wind proceeds to blow harder it begins to snow...very violently! As the snow falls, the land is so dry and cold that it is already sticking to the ground. As Delenn looks back to Bri Delenn, Delenn II, Delenn III, and Delenn David Mir, Delenn David Mir is beginning to show fatigue. The climb is hurting her and the snow is just making her current condition worse. As Delenn looks at Bri Delenn, even she is becoming tired, fighting against this windstorm and now blizzard is actually no piece of cake. But what haunts Delenn the most is the lack of talking among themselves, so she decides it might be wise to have them to be talking if and only if one of them was to pass out due to exhaustion. "Delenn David Mir, how are you holding up?"

Delenn David Mir looks up from the path to the location of Delenn's voice. "I am doing alright Delenn."

Delenn knows that Delenn David Mir is lying, but she decides not to argue with him. As Delenn is silent for a second she then turns her attention to Bri Delenn. "Bri Delenn, how are you doing?"

Bri Delenn, probably the most weighed down individual with the thick enchanted metal, the Sword of Angmar and the Morgul Blade. As Bri Delenn gasp for breath she speaks, but very slowly. "I am doing fine Delenn, but I am horribly tired, this wind is making it harder to move about!"

"Yes I know," as Delenn nods her head "but we will soon be going downhill!"

Near Tsiegret'lop, Asron's armies approach the Khazad'dum Watch Tower. The army has been in the Realm of Tsiegret'lop for awhile, but the quick thinking of a Soldier of Darkness is not admirable at all. As the army marches past the Khazad'dum Watch Tower, there is no resistance. As the army marches on the outskirts of Tsiegret'lop, the sun is going down to end the long day, but the Soldiers of Darkness don't know what type of danger they are in. As the sun is set, the city of Tsiegret'lop comes alive, the souls of the dead come out of their sleep to go hunting Soldiers of Darkness, as the poltergeist find the Soldiers of Darkness, the slaughter begins, but this time they are not slaughtering them, they are ripping apart their brains. As all the Soldiers of Darkness spasm out, they fall dead, but not for long, they arise once again, but their bodies are now occupied by the Tsiegret'lop. As the army looks at one another, they laugh, they succeeded retaking form, now they will have their revenge against Asron. As the group re-gathers weapons, they begin to march back to Khazad'dum.

As Delenn, David, Delenn II, Delenn III, Bri Delenn, and Delenn David Mir finally exit the mountains of Angmar, they are now in a lush valley, once a major glacial valley, now it is a boulder laid plain with the faint sound of a river. To the south, the prophecy sees another mountain range, and as they look west they see another mountain range, but smoke rises from these mountains, the Realm of Khazad'dum is in front of them. As the light goes away and the evening hours approach the prophecy decides to rest on top of a hill, the perfect spot to keep watch for the enemy, but Delenn has no worries about an ambush, the idea about these enchanted lands aloud her the sensation of protection. As for Delenn David Mir and David, well since arriving here on K'ha'dum they have personally felt the grip of evil on this planet, but just for one moment since three nights ago when they crashed at Tsiegret'lop, Delenn David Mir and David do not worry and they are the first to fall asleep. As the night carries on Delenn and Bri Delenn are the only ones awake. As the bitter mountain air blows on them, there is at least a refreshing breeze, but the temperature doesn't affect them for Minbari blood is much thinner and the heat supplied by the veins is superheated to aloud Minbari to remain comfortable on Minbar, for the average _hi_ on Minbar may reach up to 40 degrees in the summer and up to negative 20 in the winter, (if you are in the polar caps) so average temperature for the average Human on Earth is 60 degrees, which is the bases of their planets climate which ranges from negative 50 degrees (in the artic) to 140 degrees (in the deserts of South America), but the average 'comfort' temperature is 40 degrees to 70 degrees due to the thick blood in the Human body. As in comparance to Minbar, Minbari can tolerate temperatures ranging from negative 10 degrees to 60 degrees, anything hotter then 70 degrees, the Minbar nervous system begins to shut down and anything colder the negative 20 degrees, the Minbar will notice it is 'cold.' This would count for reason why Minbari can basically survive in space on a vessel longer then any other 'younger species.' The Minbari comfort level is around negative 10 degrees to 40 degrees. The Minbari-Human hybrid is more selected for temperature from negative 10 degrees to 70 degrees, reason why the temperature here on K'ha'dum does not affect them. As Delenn looks at the cloudless sky, she then looks at her daughter and slightly smiles. "How are you doing Bri Delenn?"

Bri Delenn looks at Delenn wondering what she may want. "I am doing fine, it's cold tonight!"

"Yes it is..." Delenn looks at Bri Delenn with more emotion. "Bri Delenn, I have been wondering and my wondering has lead me to question your past." Bri Delenn looks confused at Delenn. "What I am saying Bri Delenn is that I want to ask you questions of your past. Since you arrived on Minbar, I have noticed your knowledge in our current event...what I am saying is that I want to know your story."

Bri Delenn looks at Delenn confused. "Okay Delenn...well let me think...I guess when I should begin is at the beginning. I began my life at a hospital in North Seattle called Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center, there I was diagnosed with asthma, but most of my memory does not begin until I was five years old. I met Jake and we roomed together, Jake was an CF, we lived in the respiratory department. My first year with Jake we were invaded by a counterculture called Neo-Nazis, they held our hospital captive...many died that day, but as the Neo-Nazis were defeated we thought they were gone, but we were wrong, they came back with a new plague and they trashed Seattle. Jake and I suffered from a new muscular disease that made my asthma like CFTR. I died on Mount Saint Helens due to suffocation."

Delenn looks at Bri Delenn "I am sorry Bri Delenn, I had no idea." Delenn is silent, but the idea of Asron comes into her mind. "May I ask you another question?"

"Sure Delenn, what do you need to know?"

"Tell me about the Lord of the Rings."

Bri Delenn looks at Delenn for a second then thinks back when he first saw the movie. It is now hard to picture her former self, but she does well to remember the movie. As Bri Delenn thinks, there is so much to cover and some she has forgotten. "What do you want to know?"

Delenn ponders for a second then answers. "Tell me about Angmar, and a place you call Mordor."

"Well, what I can remember from the movie, Angmar was a bitter cold place in the furthest northern tip of the Misty Mountains, that turns into the Mountains of Angmar. It is said that the realm before the second age was untouched by any creature even Sauron himself, it was wastelands, no value at all. This would be everyone's downfall." Bri Delenn takes a breath and begins again. "According to J.R.R. Tolken, the Witch-King, a former-to-be-king in the kingdom of Númenor, he was banished for the practice of black magic, he was very good at it. It would seem that anyone who combat with him died a painful death, we would later call this painful death, Black Breath, breathing the very air near Murezor would poison you. Well as Murezor seeked a new kingdom, he came apond a place called the Old Realm of Amon Sul, it was the realm of the ancients, all of them dead, buried in tombs called 'barrows', this would be when the Witch-King released evil spirits called Barrow-Wights of drive away the citizens of Arnor. The Barrow-Wights were reincarnated in the dead bodies of kings, noble men, and citizens of Arnor, this began the mass tradition we call cremation. After his success he went up north at the very tip of the Mountains of Angmar and enlisted the support of orcs from the Misty Mountains. They built Carn Dum, a high fortress made from the enchanted stones from the mountains in Angmar. With the Witch-Kings power spreading, he made himself one ring to represent his title as the Witch-King of Angmar. As the Witch-King looked at the Numenorean's, his birth place, he convinced the spirits that the king was plotting against them, and the spirits believed the Witch-King and plunged the Numenorean's into the sea, one entire culture was wiped out. Next was the Kingdom of Arnor one of the only kingdoms in the north, the Witch-King sent orcs, wargs, goblins, and trolls to destroy the kingdom. Arnor was completely wiped off the face of the Earth. Next was Amon Sul, the watch tower of Amon Sul was destroyed and King Arvaleg was killed, so ended the Kingdom of Amon Sul. Next to fall was the Kingdom of Arthedain, it fell to the Witch-King. The last kingdom destroyed was Fornost, it is wiped out. The following year the elves of Lorien and the men of Gondor removed the Witch-King from Angmar, and the Carn Dum was destroyed--those who destroyed Carn Dum, died of the Black Breath, but the War of the Witch-King was over for now! For the Witch-King went to Mordor to seek help, the Witch-King was welcomed by Sauron and as a gift, gave him Minas Morgul, once called Minas Ithil, Minus Morgul means Tower of Black Sorcery...the green tower between two high ridges." Delenn knows what Bri Delenn is talking about. "It is a swampy land home of the black breath, Fell Beast, Nazgul, the Witch-King, and spiders...really big spiders. Shebo is its name. Well anyway, as the Witch-King took command of Minas Morgul, he was once confronted by the King of Gondor to come forth and let judgment be done apond him...the Witch-King denied the invitation to kill his sworn enemy. As the King of Gondor died, a new king came forth, at this time the other eight of the Nazgul were present and with the Witch-King power back he called forth the new King of Gondor, the new king wanting to make a name for himself for being the first to kill the Witch-King went to Minas Morgul, once he arrived he died...killed by the Witch-King and thus began the rule of the Steward of Gondor. For years Minas Morgul slept under a curse of protection until Sauron's ring was found." Bri Delenn who is tired, looks at Delenn, she knows it is time to talk about Mordor. "Well that is the story of Angmar in a nutshell, now for Mordor. Mordor was not always an evil place, only by the second age did it become the Realm of Sauron. No, Sauron's history goes back further with his teacher...Melkor, or known to the elves as _Morgoth Bauglir_, the ultimate evil! Melkor was banished and Sauron, who is one of the last ancients, gifted with the power of shift shaping and magic and long life. In the name of Melkor, Sauron begins constructing his fortress of Barad'dur in Mordor, but Sauron was arrested and imprisoned at Gondor. Sauron escaped Gondor and went to Mirkwood to build Dol Gur, the Tower of Necromancy. For years people never ventured into Mirkwood due to stories of an evil spirit, but a brave king of Gondor ventured into Mirkwood and found the place to be enchanted by Sauron. Sauron left Dol Gur and went back to Mordor, there he rebuilt the Barad'dur and expanded the boarder of Mordor to a fortress of Cirth Ungol. There Sauron became ruler of Gondor and was entitled as King. Only a few years later Sauron built the White Tower to house one of the palantirs. After a few years Sauron was pushed out of Gondor due to his forging of the rings, but it did not stop there, Sauron made one master ring to rule all other rings. When the elves heard of it, they hid their rings, but only two wore their rings to rule their kingdom using spells to keep the evil touch of Sauron from them. The seven dwarves removed their rings and put them in a cavern called Moria to never be worn again, and then there were the nine men from Waw, Komande, Dir, three from Numenor, two from East Endor, and Angmar. After the rings were made and sent out Sauron made in secret a master ring to control the other nineteen rings. After the end on the creation of the rings, Sauron created all the orcs in Mordor. They left Mordor and began their war against all other life. At the end Sauron was close to being defeated by men and elves, but that changed when Sauron himself got involved. As all the men were enchanted by the ring, Sauron using his staff kills 50 to 100 men in one swipe, no weapon could stop him. At that moment the King of Gondor went to strike Sauron, but Sauron hit him with his hand and was immediately killed. As the son of the king picked up his fathers sword, Sauron crushes it with his foot. As Sauron reached down to crush the new king, the king took the broken sword and sliced off all five of Sauron's fingers. As the ring left Sauron the spell was broken and Sauron, the enemy of the free people was defeated. At that moment, The son of the king had the one chance to destroy all evil...but greed overtook the new king and consumed him. The new king went to his death and the one ring of power abandoned him. Sauron went into hiding at Dol Gur for centuries, consuming the forest and mountain slopes until the ring was found again."

"And then what happened?"

"Sauron went back to Mordor and called back all his power to him. When the creature Gollum was captured he gave two words where the ring was, it was Shire--Baggins. At that moment Sauron sent the Nazgul to the Shire to hunt for the ring. And thus the middle age ushered the war of the rings. I suppose the same is happening here on K'ha'dum. Sauron is Asron, and the Witch-King is the Witch-King of Angmar. The only question is...who are we?"

Delenn thinks for a second. "Was their a group of individuals who tried to stop Sauron?"

"Yes there was the nine alliance, the fellowship of the rings. A person named Frodo carried the one ring of power. There was Peregrin Took, or commonly known as Pippin, he was one of Frodo's friends and helped defeat the White Wizard of Isengard. There was Meriadoc Brandybuck, or commonly known as Merry, another friend of Frodo, he too defeated the White Wizard of Isengard. There was Samwise Gamgee, best friend to Frodo, he helped Frodo get to Mordor. Another is Gandalf, a wizard who died at Khazad'dum, but returned to the fellowship after his trial with a Balrog of Morgoth. There was a man named Strider, who's real name was Aragorn, the King of Gondor. There was an elf, but I don't remember his name, I think it is called Legolas, the elf was a master at hearing, seeing, and never missing his target. Another was a dwarf named Gimli, who was sort of the short tempered one, but he played an important task in keeping the alliance together, by promoting helpless odds and winning them. The last was Borimir, he died protecting Merry and Pippin at Amon Sol. Some other 'bad' characters," Bri Delenn twitches his fingers as custom to 'quote'. "Were of course the Nazgul and orc's, but there were others like Saruman the White, the White Wizard of Isengard I mention ago. He died by his servant called Grima Worm-Tongue who stabbed Saruman in the back just before Saruman was about to state Sauron's plans. Thus Gandalf the Grey became Gandalf the White...much more powerful. Another great enemy was the Lieutenant of the Barad'dur, an ancient servant of Sauron's. He died with his head cut off. Possibly the last misunderstood creature was named Gollum, but who's real name is Smeagol. Smeagol led Frodo and Sam to Mordor, but he died at Mount Doom when he fell into the Crack of Doom."

Delenn pauses to think of what might the fellowship might equal with them, she begins to tie one with one. "Well what you say might be a foreshadow of us. Let me think. You stated a person named Gandalf, Gandalf died at Khazad'dum...Gandalf could be John Sheridan, my husband died at Z'ha'dum, he fell after defeating the Shadow's themselves. Falling was the only way he could survive."

Bri Delenn cocks her head in understanding, "I find that interesting, in the Lord of the Rings, Fellowship of the Ring, Gandalf goes into Moria with the fellowship and they fight one cave troll and many goblins, but as they are about to die, all the trolls and goblins run away and hid as the cavern is lit up. Gandalf knows who--what it is. A demon of the ancient world, a Shadow. Its name is the Balrog of Khazad'dum, Balrog of Morgoth. It was found when the dwarves dug to deep. There are many types of balrog's, all winged, but the one in Khazad'dum lives in fire like Morgoth himself. Gandalf fought the balrog and died."

"Who else could we relate?"

Bri Delenn pauses to listen, but hears nothing. "My friend Jake could be best labeled as Boromir, for Boromir died fighting to save Merry and Pippin."

Delenn interrupts Bri Delenn. "So who could Merry and Pippin be?"

Bri Delenn looks at David and Delenn II. "What about David and Delenn II, Merry and Pippin were close friends who never left one another. There also was Strider or known as Aragorn, Aragorn was the leader, so every time I see this name it reminds me of you Delenn."

"So I am Strider?" Delenn says ironically.

"Well it is a proposal, for it fits your characteristics. Well lets go on, we have Gimli the dwarf, Gimli is a feared fighter, but Gimli reminds me of Delenn III."

"Delenn III, why Delenn III? If I may ask?"

"Well Delenn III, she is smaller. But why I chose her as Gimli is because I am running out of people. Legolas reminds me of Delenn David Mir, Legolas was a spunky character who had excellent hearing and sight, Legolas was also very persist, he never missed his target!" Bri Delenn pauses for a second to get her breath, then she goes on. "The only question I have is, who might be Frodo and Samwise, or worse, who is Saruman or Grima Worm-Tongue?"

Delenn slowly shakes her head back and forward to signal, I don't know? "Not understanding who Saruman and Worm-Tongue are, are they good people?"

Bri softly chuckles, "They are quite evil. Saruman the White uses his magic to build his army of Uri-Orc's. As for Worm-Tongue, well he is a dark servant of Saruman, he worked to corrupt the people of Rohan, he gave plans of Helm's Deep to Saruman, and Saruman built a device to blow-up the walls of Helm's Deep. So to answer your question, yes they're evil."

Lightening races through the sky followed by a giant boom of thunder. A few seconds latter more lightening and more lightening, a gigantic lightening storm. As the lightening explodes and opens the universe, the prophecy awakens. As they watch this storm proceed, most of the prophecy knows what is happening, a storm is coming, but Bri Delenn smells something in the air, it smells like sulfur. This is volcanic. As Bri Delenn looks at Delenn, the worry in her eyes is noted, and the reality of the storm of volcanism is very real.

As Delenn looks up into the atmosphere, she sees the sky boiling, but Bri Delenn knows what it is, Mount Cerfire's volcanic shadow has reached them. As the sun begins to rise in the west, the day of darkness has reached them. As for Delenn looks at Bri Delenn, Delenn notices the trouble in Bri Delenn's eyes. Delenn softly speaks to her, the reality of geology is coming to the prophecy. "This is Mount Cerfire, isn't?"

Bri Delenn looks at Delenn, "Yes, this is volcanic ash. The air is warm and dry. The air currents have changed...common with temperature change."

Delenn looks at Bri Delenn surprised, "You know geology?"

Bri Delenn looks at Delenn and smiles, "You be surprised!" As the sky becomes more brighter, twilight best to say, Delenn, David, Delenn II, Delenn III, Bri Delenn and Delenn David Mir watch the sunrise.


	18. The Swamp of Curse

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN The Swamp of Curse**

As day light chased away the night, the prophecy can smell the stench of volcanic gasses in the air, the winds are blowing from Khazad'dum turning the lush green valley into a pale grey landscape. Delenn has fixed breakfast, it has been some time since they have truly eaten, the last good meal was at Carn Dum before they ventured into the harsh mountains of Angmar. As the odor of food awakens all the prophecy the sun begins to fully light up the sky, they see the volcanic cloud from Mount Cerfire. As they eat, Delenn David Mir and Delenn III are talking to one another, as for Bri Delenn and Delenn II, they talk to one another, and Delenn and her son are chatting. As they talk, Delenn looks around as volcanic ash begins to fall again. As Delenn gathers her cooking devices, David gathers the others to begin walking. As they continue down the road the volcanic ash begins to get into their eyes. As they come to a divide in the road, Delenn does not know which way to go, so she chooses to go to the trail heading to the southwest. As they walk by a river they come to a wooden bridge, it looks unsafe. As Delenn goes first on the bridge, it shakes hard but it holds, as Delenn stops on the bridge she looks back at David, but David does not budge, so Bri Delenn and Delenn David Mir step on the bridge, as they approach Delenn, Delenn begins to walk slowly to the other end as Bri Delenn and Delenn David Mir enter the middle of the bridge, Delenn III is one-third the way on the bridge. As Bri Delenn and Delenn David Mir continue walking they begin hearing cracking, as Delenn enters three-forth way of the bridge, with the end of the bridge in view, the wood snaps in half and Delenn, Bri Delenn, Delenn David Mir, and Delenn III fall into the river. As Delenn, Bri Delenn, Delenn David Mir, and Delenn III grabs onto wood to keep afloat, they leave the view of David and Delenn II as they go into the main river called the Cursed River which drains into the Cursed Swamp. As the four are banged into rocks, Bri Delenn tries to grab the rocks, but the current is to strong. As the river turns to rapids it finally dumps them into the Cursed Swamp. As Delenn gets up she sees Delenn David Mir helping Bri Delenn get up, as Bri Delenn looks around, Delenn III staggers up to Delenn. As Delenn looks at the other three, she speaks. "Where is my son and daughter?"

Bri Delenn looks at Delenn David Mir, Delenn David Mir looks at Delenn III, only Delenn III only knows where they are. "They are still at the bridge, we are on our own."

Delenn looks at Bri Delenn, "How are you doing Bri Delenn?"

Bri Delenn feels some pain in her arms. "I am doing fine Delenn, there is some pain, but it is nothing I can't handle...I can't believe I did not lose a single sword!"

Delenn notices that she still has the weapon that she got at Carn Dum. "Me too, it is as if the weapon is hooked to me!" Delenn looks at Delenn III who has a deep cut on her arm. "Are you okay Delenn III?"

Delenn III looks at her cut, "It hurts Delenn, but it is not that bad."

Delenn looks at Delenn David Mir, "How about you Delenn David Mir?"

Delenn David Mir slightly smiles, "I'm doing fine," she looks around the swampy landscape. The land is over grown with rich green plants with standing water everywhere. A light fog lingers waist height with a thicker layer of fog about 20 feet above. As Delenn III walks one of her legs falls through the muck and her leg is in swamp water.

As Delenn III forces her body to pull her leg out, she looks at the water pot. "What is this place...it's a bog!" Delenn III pulls her leg out of the muck, and tries to wipe off the green algae. Bri Delenn looks around, she knows what this place is...the Dead Marshes, but as Bri Delenn looks at the water pots there is no dead bodies. As Bri Delenn looks at Delenn, Delenn III speaks again, but this time her voice was more shaky. "We are in a swamp." Delenn III looks around "Where do we go now...look at all the water...everywhere...swampland as far as the eye can see, probably further then that!"

Delenn looks around, the land is way to moist. "I don't know, we should at least be going for we need to find some dry land before tonight." Delenn looks at Delenn III and Delenn David Mir, they both shake their heads in agreement.

Delenn David Mir begins to walk towards the mountains, which were belching out smoke, "We should head towards those mountains." Delenn David Mir points to the wall of Asron's realm.

Delenn looks at Delenn David Mir, "I agree, we need to reach Khazad'dum. But we need to be careful, this swamp will swallow you if you are not careful." Delenn looks at Bri Delenn. "Did the Witch-King tell you about any passage through the swamp?"

Bri Delenn looks at Delenn. "No, Murezor stated nothing, but he did tell me to be aware of the swamp outside the Great Gap between Angmar and Khazad'dum, this is this swamp! It is called the Cursed Swamp, it receives most of its water from the Cursed Lake." Bri Delenn pauses for a second then continues, "there are many passages through the Cursed Swamp, but no one will go through this swamp."

Delenn looks at Bri Delenn. "Why not?"

Bri Delenn looks at Delenn, her emotions fall, but Bri Delenn does not want to create a panic, so she lies. "Unknown. According to the With-King, this was a great barrier the stopped all his enemies. I guess you can say if anyone enters this land, they will be cursed, but we can redeem ourselves."

Delenn looks at Bri Delenn, she like to hear this. "Oh, how?"

"According to the Witch-King we need to go to Almon Sul, once there we need to drink from the spring, the mineral water is the only type of cure."

Delenn looks at Khazad'dum, "So we have to go to Almon Sul, that is in the Old Realm of Angmar, we need to head north to find the trail again once we find it we take it to Almon Sul."

At the bridge, David and Delenn II look down the ragging river. There is no way anyone could have survived that fall, it is hard to believe, but David has to accept the Delenn, his mother is dead. As David looks at Delenn II, he makes a decision. "Are you alright Delenn II?"

Delenn II remains staring at the river. "Yes, I am fine, do you think mom is okay?"

David looks at the river. "It is hard to say Delenn II, that river is harsh, but mother is strong, if the Shadow's could not kill her, I don't think any river will stop her!"

Delenn II looks at her brother. "I wish I had the same belief you do, I look at the river and all I see is despair. No I don't believe anyone could have survived that fall, and second, I don't believe mother could have survived the river. She does not know how to swim."

David looks at the water. "That is true, but I won't give up till I see a body." David looks at the gigantic volcanic ash cloud. "We should be going, mother would want us to complete the mission, we should go to the other road, hopefully it will lead us to Khazad'dum." David turns around and slowly walks away from the fallen bridge, Delenn II follows.

Delenn II looks at her brother. "It is hopefully impossible to beat Asron, we will be killed." Delenn II says emotionless.

David turns around slowly, ashamed of his sisters fear. "So what do you want us to do? Delenn trusted us to restore order to the universe so I am going to do that."

Delenn II looks at David as David continues down the path. As they reach the fork in the road, David goes on the other trail heading towards the outskirts of Khazad'dum. The trail is more rougher then the other trail, there is more rock on this trail. As David continues with Delenn II at his feet, they come apond a bridge. As David and Delenn II stops they look at the bridge, afraid to cross it. As David looks at its construction, it is a gigantic stone bridge built of stone and wood, it looks more sturdier then the other bridge. As David steps onto the bridge it does not even shake, it is stable. As David proceeds to cross the bridge, he makes it to the other side safely. Now Delenn II crosses, Delenn II is as nervous as David, but she too crosses safely. As both Delenn II and David continue down the path, the horrors of the river are in the past. As the land leaves its rocky appearance, it transforms into a swampy vast wasteland, not boggy, just soggy. The ground is moist, but at least the trail is sturdy and dry. The mountains of Khazad'dum are in view, but as they continue a thick fog rolls in and the odor of methane gas fills the air. Delenn II looks at her brother, the land is down-right daunting. As Delenn II looks at the mucky soup she breaks the long silence. "What is this place?"

David looks at the swamp, at the dead trees, methane fire, and water puddles. "It looks like a marsh."

Delenn II looks sarcastically at David, "I can see that, but how do we get to Khazad'dum through this muck?"

David looks at the bubbling water and stagnant water. "We don't, we will remain on this road, to go out there in that marsh would be suicide. According to Bri Delenn, this road will lead us to the Watch Tower Almon Sul."

Delenn II looking at the vast swampland. "What is at Almon Sul?"

David does not even turn around, "I don't know Delenn II, but if mother is alive she will go there, so there is where we must wait."

"But what if she does not come?"

David stops and turns slowly to look at Delenn II. "We will wait for awhile, if she comes we will know and if she does not, then we will go to Khazad'dum alone." Delenn II does not reply, she is scared to travel to Khazad'dum, but as the sky darkens, who would not be scared to go to Khazad'dum?

As Delenn leads the group through the muck, it pains her to think that the prophecy may die in these horrible lands. But strangely enough to say, Bri Delenn seems not afraid of these lands, she walks as if she is being guided. Not once has Bri Delenn fell into the muck as for herself and Delenn III and Delenn David Mir, well it seems that every few minutes one of them steps into one of these nasty puddles. As Delenn proceeds onward, Bri Delenn becomes very cold, it is the same feeling she gets when the Witch-King came into her presence, but this feeling was much different, like as if a ghost was coming to pluck her off this world. As Bri Delenn stops, that feeling increases, then as Bri Delenn looks up in the air she sees visions, she sees a ghostly figure looking at her, his face is old, flesh stuck to the bone structure, his eyes replaced with whiteness, his hair long. On his head is a crown, it is the design of Numenor...it is a Nazgul, one of the Lords of Numenor. As the vision fades away all four then hear a noise. Bri Delenn who has snapped back to reality yells to Delenn and the other two. "Hide, hide now!"

Delenn sees a thick bush and runs to the bush, Delenn III and Delenn David Mir follow. As Bri Delenn joins, they await under the bush like mice hiding from the watchful eyes of a hawk. As Delenn looks at Bri Delenn, she wonders what it is. "What's wrong Bri Delenn, who is it?"

Bri Delenn's eyes do not move, transfixed in the corner of his eye. "The Lord of Numenor comes."

Delenn looks up through the bush, but at first only sees fog, but as Delenn keeps watching she then sees it, it looks like a black blob moving in the sky, the creature make a noise which sounds like a deep bark. As the creature beats its wings there is a gigantic wind follow by a boom. The creature has a long neck with a medium size head. There is spikes that run down the back of this beast. Its mouth has two rows of teeth. The odor of the creature is like rotten flesh, the odor makes Delenn David Mir gag. The creature also has two gigantic wings, which are creating the wind. Behind the body of the creature is a gigantic tail with spikes on it. Riding the creature is a black robed individual who holds two ropes hooked to the creatures head. As the creature makes a turn it heads towards them. As Delenn watches in horror, the creature passes overhead only 20 feet off the ground. As the creature makes another turn it rises up to 100 feet and flies to Khazad'dum. As Delenn, Delenn David Mir, Delenn III, and Bri Delenn look at one another in relief, Delenn moves out of the bush, she watches the winged creature fly away out of sight. As Delenn David Mir and Delenn III join Delenn, they look at Bri Delenn who has removed the heavy helmet to breathe from the sudden rush. As Delenn David Mir looks at Bri Delenn, she questions her. "What was that?"

Bri Delenn looks at Delenn David Mir. "It was one of the nine, a Nazgul, he was once a king of Numenor, his name is Khamul, he is as brutal as the Witch-King, but he has one weakness, he does not have magic, but Khamul is good at killing, all Nazgul are well at killing...he knows we are here."

Delenn looks at Bri Delenn, "How do you know he knows?"

Bri Delenn shows the ring. "For nearly two centuries they felt the power of this ring. They are drawn to it like moths to a light, but they all fear it. Sorcery is the only protection here."

Delenn III looks at the sky darken, Khazad'dum is spreading the shadow over the land. "We should be going, Khamul will be back." Delenn III herself feels as if her back was burning, but she ignores it. As Delenn takes the lead, she leads Delenn David Mir, Bri Delenn, and Delenn III north. As they keep on walking, the sky is becoming twilight, night is coming again, but earlier then yesterday. The days are getting darker. As Delenn finds a hill, she checks it out, and it is very dry. There is standing trees with green grass, a perfect stop to stop and rest. As Delenn started a fire, Delenn III, Delenn David Mir, and Bri Delenn sit around the warm fire talking to one another forgetting the horrors of today. Delenn creates a meal from plants and swamp water and they dine well.

As David and Delenn II keep walking on the gravel road, the sky is becoming dark, but David knows that night is not to come for another seven hours, the world is being casted in shadows. As David looks forward down the valley, he sees that the swampland is ending and the mountains foothills are beginning. But fatigue is setting in an David decides to stop and to set up camp. As Delenn II sets a fire, she boils water she collected out of the swamp. As David uses plants from the road he creates a soup to dine on. As David and Delenn II sit around a fire, David looks at the stars and knows that his home is up there. As the night carries on, David puts out the fire, he and Delenn II go to sleep, the hard trek begins tomorrow.

Near the Great Gap, the orc's from Tsiegret'lop keep on marching towards Khazad'dum, the Poltergeist are driven by anger. They will murder every creature of Khazad'dum. As the Poltergeist keep on marching, they finally come to the bridge, once they cross they will be in the Realm of Asron. But as night fell on the Poltergeist, they decide to rest, fatigue had set in, tired of marching and running all this way from Tsiegret'lop, they need a breather. As the orc-possessed creatures build a fire, some rest while others train for combat and other keep guard.

Back at the Swamp of Cursed, all the prophecy are asleep, tired of the long day and the fight of the Nazgul. It is amazing that most of the prophecy can sleep, since being so close to Khazad'dum would mean you would be closer to the enemy, but a new change is coming to the prophecy...they are changing.

Near Sigma 957 a fleet loyal to Lord Anubis is keeping watch on a local disturbance in this sector. Captain Ha'fla had heard of strange sightings in this area, a ship which looks like a spider and your worse nightmare has been seen guarding this planet...now Lord Anubis wants to know why, and if this ship may be responsible for the destruction of his fleet back at Sector 1257. As Ha'fla orders Captain Kre'fa to go and investigate the dark planet, Captain Kre'fa does not argue with the officer in command, to do so could get you killed! As Kre'fa's ship approaches Sigma 957, there is no disturbance to be aware of, Sigma 957 is as dead as it can be! As Captain Kre'fa orders scan of the planet there is a sudden spike of energy, something is coming from the surface of Sigma 957, as Captain Kre'fa orders scanners at full power, the Soldiers of Darkness obey the command and adjust the scanners at full power, but as the image begins to show up on their screen, a gigantic black mass emerges out of the clouds and opens fire against the ship that is in command of Captain Kre'fa. As the laser mixed with the colors red, pink, and purple slices through the vessel, Captain Ha'fla watches in terror, as the vessel races towards Captain Ha'fla, he contacts Lord Anubis. "Lord Anubis, Lord Anubis, we have found it, please come back my Lord!"

Back at K'ha'dum, Lord Anubis goes to the communication consol to accept the call. "Lord Anubis, what do you got?"

Captain Ha'fla watches the ship come closer, the spidery vessel is ready to fire, as Captain Ha'fla picks up the communication device he is only able to blurt out one word, "Shadow!" The Shadow vessel fires killing Captain Ha'fla. As Lord Anubis listens to static, he decides to contact Asron by using the palantir. As Lord Anubis goes to his palantir, he calls out to Lord Asron. As Lord Asron goes to his palantir he is worried that the Witch-King may be watching, but he must show he has complete power.

As Lord Asron answers Lord Anubis, Lord Asron keeps watch for the Witch-King, but he does not see him, so he opens conversation with Lord Anubis. "What do you have Lord Anubis?"

"I lost my fleet at Sigma 957 to a shadow, we are no longer alone. It is the second time since I lost my fleet, once at Sector 1257 and now at Sigma 957. We need to do something about this problem."

Lord Asron stops to think, "We are only successful if we find this races homeworld, locate this races homeworld and I will launch the attack against them...they will pay Lord Anubis." As Lord Asron puts a cloth over the palantir, he goes outside to gaze at the stars. "Who are you?" As the night carries on the armies of Asron are beginning to empty Khazad'dum, Lord Asron heard about the rise of the Tsiegret'lopian's, this worries Asron, so he commanded 10 thousand orc's and 10 thousand Soldiers of Darkness to begin to march to Tsiegret'lop, as Asron knows, there is only six thousand Tsiegret'lopian's to deal with. Lord Asron also is worried about the six aliens moving in the north so he sends two thousand orc's to the north, but the road they must take is through the Cursed Swamp, Lord Asron knows the trail to get through the swamp, once through, the war against Angmar will begin.

Back at the Cursed Swamp, Delenn, Bri Delenn, Delenn III, and Delenn David Mir sleep on the dry cool ground, it is about one in the morning and it is dead silent, but as they rest the flesh on Delenn, Delenn III, and Delenn David Mir begins to move, the skin is alive, changing, but not everyone is suffering the same results. Delenn's skin in not bulging out, but instead her flesh is becoming harder and is cracking. Between each finger and toe, flesh is connecting the gap. The flesh webbing her fingers is not harding, it remains smooth. Delenn's crest bone grows longer to form three peaks, Delenn's eyes are covered by a thin layer of mucus. As the skin begins to secrete a layer of mucus, Delenn has become a close relative to a fish, but she is still changing. As for Delenn III she is also changing, her legs are stretching to four feet long, her knee caps grow a carbon bone spike, her ankles grow spikes that tear through her shoe. Delenn III's crest bone disappears and her hair grows long and turns silver. Ice white is her skin. Delenn III is now an enchanted Numenor, just like the Witch-King. Delenn David Mir is becoming a mess. Her body is morphing out of shape, she is becoming profound looking, possibly one of her closes ties she looks like is the species, Vorlon. Tentacles have consumed her stomach and have rearranged her digestive track. Delenn David Mir's skin is shelled over with slimy scales, each finger has become a tentacle and her toes have become small tentacles. Delenn David Mir possibly has became quite horrifying, but as they sleep the curse is not over yet, two others have drank from its waters, David and Delenn II lay sleeping the curse begins to alter them, poor Delenn II is transiting quite violently, the flesh is shelling over, she looks as if she is changing into a fish. As her skin turns into scales, fins grow out of her wrist and ankles. Her vocals are clogged from nasty gill rakes that feed on microscopic life forms like bacteria, it is best to say that the process is embarrassing and affects Delenn II very much, it is very painful, but as the process slows down. The change is now taking its time. At least the change is not occurring while awake. As the night grows short, the sky is lighten up, morning has come. In the Cursed Swamp, Delenn begins to awaken, it feels as if she has slept for days, but as she moves, pain comes to Delenn something has happened to her, ass she opens her eyes she can't see, everything is blurred, as she rubs her eyes, she is able to see, no longer has the film covers her eyes, but her hands seem moist to touch, almost sticky. As Delenn stands up, she feels more heavy. As she looks at her hands, she sees a bluish-green shell, which can move when she moves part of her hand. As she looked at her hands she is confused at what she sees, in her mind she thinks it must be a dream. But as she closes her eyes to close the change away, she opens her eyes expecting to see her flesh, but only scales greet her. Delenn is bothered, how could have this happened? As Delenn looks at the sleeping Delenn David Mir, she gazes on a horrifying view, the young female Minbari-Human hybrid is no longer Minbari-Human, she is alien! Delenn gazes on a young girl who has an enlarged abdomen, her rear also enlarged, something is in her clothing! As Delenn gazes closer to Delenn David Mir, she does not have fingers, there is now ten slimy appendages that resemble the Earth creature, squid or octopus. Delenn David Mir's face is covered in scales and thick globs of mucus, which are clogged with debris off of the ground. The characteristics of Delenn David Mir are almost unrecognizable. As Delenn looks at Delenn III, she too is no longer a hybrid as she remembers, she looks like a victim of a stretching device. Delenn III's face is very thin now, but she looks like a full "freaky" Human. Delenn III's limbs are all over the place. As Delenn looks at Delenn III, she reminds her of the Witch-King of Angmar. As Delenn thinks of the Witch-Lord, she looks at Bri Delenn, wondering what she has become. But as Delenn looks at Bri Delenn, she has not changed, why? As Delenn looks up to the sky, the sun is rising in the sky. The volcanic ash has created a red sunrise. As Delenn looks at the three prophecy she knows that their is going to be questions, but she feels that Bri Delenn may become the target.

As the cool air blows near David and Delenn II, Delenn II awakens, the sky is darken in the horizon, but towards the west, a red sun rises. As Delenn II moves around, a feeling of change has come apond her, but this is not a strange feeling, she is a hybrid, an unique combination of Minbari and Human, but as she remains laying down, she closes her eyes. As she lets her hand spread away from her body, her left hand falls into one of the pools of swamp water, but she does not realize the difference, the feeling of the water actually is relaxing, as she lies there with her eyes closed moving her left hand slowly in the fluid, she is thinking of home. As David stirs to the point of awaking, he opens his eyes to the red sky, as he looks AT Delenn II he views a female with scales and fins, this is a shock to him, as he gets up quickly he pulls out his pike, Delenn II turns in shock to her brothers reaction, as she tries to talk to him, no sound, only gurgling sound that replaces vocals. As David remains standing with pike drawled against Delenn II, Delenn II looks at her hands, they are covered in small but thick scales, a silky fin connects from her pinky and runs to her wrist. As she tries to scream in terror, again no sound, only gurgling, gillrakers now obstruct her vocal cords, but telepathicy now is her vocals, not like the type of telepathicy as created by the Vorlon's, or telepaths, but the same skills that marine fish use, also a rare skill used by the Anterians. As Delenn II tries to assemble her words, she speaks to her brother. _"David, it's me! Help me!" _Delenn II extends her hand out towards David, David looks at it freaked out. _"Help Me!"_ Says Delenn II, with the need of help in her mind.

As the words came to David, it hurts him, the mind speaking is like someone screaming at him, as David grasp his head he drops his head as he hears the words from this creature, speaking like his sister. As David, now unguarded, since he dropped the pike, looks at Delenn II he shakes his head. "Who are you?"

Delenn II looks at David, she no longer knows. As she looks at David she speaks again, but more softly. _"I am Delenn II, your sister!"_ Delenn II gets up on her feet, mucus drips off her wet left hand, it would seem as if water makes her condition worse.

As David looks at the clear slimy fluid, he then looks back to Delenn II, "How could you be Delenn II, you are a aqua creature?" David slowly picks up his pike and closes it and places it back into his cloak. "Convince me!"

Delenn II stands looking at David, wondering how to convince him. _"Do you remember Minbar?"_ Says Delenn II.

Delenn II watches David, David looks at Delenn II, looking at her eyes, the same color of the water in this swamp. "Yes, I remember Minbar, what is it to you?"

Delenn II slowly walks to David, _"Do you remember when we met the prophecy of Valenra?"_ David nods his head. _"We talked about the Liberator War, we got into an argument...I just want you to know you were right!"_ Delenn II stands looking at David.

David looks at Delenn II, he was right about letting her to fight them, even though it was suicide, of course that was the past, now here is the present, and how does he tell his sister that she is a fish? What will happen when she leaves water? As David looks at Delenn II, he goes to her and hugs her. "I am sorry, but I had to be certain."

Delenn II releases David and looks at him. _"I understand."_ Delenn II looks at David more closely, David's flesh is becoming more softer, unlike his once hard callused skin. As Delenn II looks at David's hands, they are thin unlike his once hands, and second his fingernails are long, what is happening to him? As Delenn II looks at David, she drops her smile. _"You're transforming David."_

David looks at Delenn II, he does not notice any difference. "What do you mean Delenn II?"

Delenn II takes David's hand to show the thin, fragile hand and long fingernails. _"Look at your hand, your hand was larger and longer then mine,"_ Delenn II puts her hands to David's, David's hand is smaller then his sisters thin hand. _"Your hand is smaller, your bones are thinner. You also can't see your face, but you lost the ruggedness in your face, it too has thinned, also you hair."_ Delenn II touches it, which is now to his shoulder. _"Has grown." _Delenn II removes her hand. _"If I was to tell you, you are transforming into a...female!"_

David looks at Delenn II sharply. "How?"

Delenn II looks around, but as she looks at the water, it finally comes to her. _"It's the water, we drank from the swamp before we went to sleep, after we drank, we began to change."_

David looks at the swamp. "So we are cursed, it is final, we will go to Almon Sul, if Bri Delenn is correct we will find the cure there. Hopefully, mom did not drink from the water, but because they bathed in the swamp when the bridge fell, then they too will be cursed, they will go to Almon Sul also." David looks towards Khazad'dum, but David also knows the second warning given by Bri Delenn. "We should be going, time is against us."

Delenn II looks at her brother. _"What do you mean?"_

David looks at his horribly deformed sister, "We won't stop transforming, longer we wait longer it will take to transform back." David looks at Khazad'dum, he watches the lightening dance in the mountains, he sees the gigantic volcanic ash cloud casting shadows over the land. As David remains transfixed on the mountains, he begins to move forward, towards the mountains. "We need to get to Almon Sul...and quickly!"

Delenn II follows behind her brother as they walk to Almon Sul. _"Hopefully mother will make it to Almon Sul."_

David thinks of Bri Delenn, "I believe they will quickly make it to Almon Sul, for Bri Delenn knows what will happen if they do not...but they have one major obstacle blocking them." Delenn II looks at David, wondering what it may be. "They are stuck in a swamp closer to Khazad'dum then we are."

As Delenn watches the sun finally rise the volcanic ash cloud makes the Cursed Swamp look grey. The morning is cool and thick fog begins to settle near the landscape. As Delenn looks at the morning sun, she thinks of John, how much she misses him, but as Delenn looks at the three, she decides to fix breakfast for when the prophecy awaken they are going to have a great surprise. As Delenn cooks up some organic plant life in the swamp she makes a soup, for almost two days they only eaten stew, Delenn is personally becoming sick of stew, but it is all she can make with what is around her. As Bri Delenn awakens, she has no armor on her, she finds it easier to sleep with the armor off. As Bri Delenn looks at Delenn, she sees a person with an enormous crest bone, at first Bri Delenn thinks she might have fluid in her eyes, but as Bri Delenn blinks out the sleep out of her eyes she still sees the creature. As Bri Delenn quietly takes out her Morgul Blade, which was the first weapon she could find Bri Delenn stands behind the creature, she calls out to it to turn around slowly. "I have a Morgul Blade, turn around slowly." Delenn turns around to show her scaly flesh. "Who are you?" Bri Delenn looks at Delenn sternly, almost wickedly.

Delenn looks at Bri Delenn, upset that Bri Delenn does not recognize her. "Put away you blade Bri Delenn, the Morgul Blade is a dangerous weapon." Delenn looks at Bri Delenn into her eyes. "It's me Delenn." Bri Delenn is not budging. "Bri Delenn, this is not the place to draw your sword, save it for Khazad'dum." Delenn slowly gets up and faces Bri Delenn. "Do you remember the Cursed Lake?"

Bri Delenn pauses for a second and recalls the frozen lake in the Mountains of Angmar. "Yes I remember."

Delenn looks at the rugged blade, knowing that Bri Delenn will not back down. "So think this, when we were at the bridge, we fell into a raging river which drained into a second river running from the east, from the Angmar Mountains, we fell into the drainage of the Cursed Lake, which drained into the Cursed Swamp, the one swamp warned to stay away from by the Witch-King, we were dumped into this swamp...we are cursed!"

Bri Delenn thinks about this swamp, she puts away her blade. "So you know what we have to do Delenn, we have to get to Almon Sul, we will keep changing until we are no longer recognizable."

Delenn looks at Delenn David Mir and Delenn III, "What do we tell them?" Delenn points in-between Delenn David Mir and Delenn III.

Bri Delenn has an idea, "I will awaken them, this will cancel fear, and I can warn them of what they became."

Delenn nods "Okay, I will finish breakfast."

Bri Delenn goes to Delenn III, Bri Delenn can't believe that none of them awoke last night, for what she sees looks very painful. As Bri Delenn gets on her knees, she slowly awakens her. As Delenn III awakens, she looks at Bri Delenn. "Hello Bri Delenn." Says Delenn III tiredly.

Bri Delenn smiles. "Hello Delenn III...how are you?"

Delenn III thinks, but something does not feel right. "Alright I guess, but I am cold!"

"Well it is morning, Delenn is making breakfast...I have to ask you a question Delenn III, do you trust me?"

Delenn III looks at Bri Delenn confused. "Yes, with my life Bri Delenn. Why do you ask?" Delenn III tries to touch Bri Delenn, but Bri Delenn stops her.

As Bri Delenn looks at Delenn III, Bri Delenn keeps her attention on her. "Do you know where we are?"

Delenn III is totally confused by Bri Delenn's question and wonders if this is a dream. "What is wrong Bri Delenn?"

"It is a simple question, do you know where we are Delenn III?"

Delenn III looks at Bri Delenn and at the swamp. "We are in a nasty marsh, somewhere near Khazad'dum and in-between the Angmar Mountains and Misty Mountains. Yes I know where we are, but not totally."

"We are in the Cursed Swamp, between Khazad'dum and Angmar, this is the place we were warned to say away from by Murazor, and if we end up in this place, we were not to bathe or drink the water. If we did, we would be cursed to transform beyond reconciliation." Bri Delenn looks at the swamp. "We are in that swamp, and we are cursed!"

Delenn III smiles, "But you are not different."

Bri Delenn smiles back, but her smile does not remain long. "No, no I am not cursed, when I took the ring of the Witch-King, it protects me from magic and energy." Bri Delenn lets Delenn III look at her hand. As Delenn III sees her thin and long hand, terror fills her mind. "You are part of the curse. You are becoming a Numanorian, just like the Witch-King. Delenn is becoming a fish and Delenn David Mir is becoming a Vorlon."

Delenn III looks surprised at her new form. "How do I change back?"

"We must go to the Hill of Wind, there we will find the one spring which will break the curse. But we must understand that the curse won't go away quickly, longer we wait the longer it will take for us to reform back into our hybrid form." Bri Delenn looks at Delenn David Mir who is beginning to awaken due to all the chatter, Bri Delenn knows she needs to help her. "Excuse me Delenn III, I might need your help, I think Delenn David Mir might be harder to contain her change."

Delenn III looks at Delenn David Mir, she seems more horrifying then she looks. Tentacles replace every finger, they are at least seven inches long with suckers at the tip of each finger. Her once clear flesh is now a will organized layer of deep blue scales which are caked with debris, which has stuck to her scales due to mucus that covers her body like a second coat. As Delenn David Mir awakens, she first notices that she feels slimy, but as she looks up she sees Bri Delenn. As Delenn David Mir looks at Bri Delenn, she wonders why she is looking at her...nervously. "What's up Bri Delenn...you look like a Pak'ma'ra ate your cat."

Bri Delenn tries not to distract herself, "I am alright Delenn David Mir, how are you?"

"Well other then feeling slimy and cold, I am fine." Delenn David Mir looks at Bri Delenn studying her emotions. "There is something wrong, isn't there?"

Bri Delenn looks at the water in the swamp. "Yes, we have a major problem Delenn David Mir. We are cursed, an ancient curse has cursed us. We are transforming."

Delenn David Mir looks confused at Bri Delenn, "But you don't looked transformed Bri Delenn, you look the same."

"Yes I do, but I am protected by the ring, but you, Delenn III, and Delenn did not escape the curse." Bri Delenn points to Delenn III, and Delenn David Mir gazes apond on an out-stretched Delenn III. As Delenn David Mir gazes in horror at this creature, she looks at her hands, but she sees a scaly hand with tentacles wiggling around. This grossed her out. As she looks at Bri Delenn, she at first can't speak, but then does, as she gets up on her feet, Delenn David Mir opens her mouth and tentacles emerge out of her mouth, they were 20 feet long. As they snagged Bri Delenn, the tentacles drag Bri Delenn closer to her mouth. As Bri Delenn calls out for help, Delenn III goes to help Bri Delenn, but as she comes closer to Bri Delenn, tentacles burst out of Delenn David Mir's shirt and entangle Delenn III. As Delenn goes to get her sword, the sword of Carn Dum, she goes to help Bri Delenn and Delenn III, but as she comes closer another set of 12 tentacles emerge out of Delenn David Mir's anus and grab the sword and entangle Delenn, as Delenn David Mir struggles to keep control, she tries to speak, but the two tentacles stop her from talking, as she tries harder, she pleads telepathically and strangely enough Bri Delenn hears it. As Delenn David Mir tries to speak telepathically to her, she does not want to harm them.

As Delenn David Mir speaks to Bri Delenn, a biological key comes to her, she knows how to release them, but to communicate with Bri Delenn, she has to implant one of her tentacles in Bri Delenn's mouth, in the back throat, just before the lining of the esophagus, as Delenn David Mir fights to get the tentacle into her mouth, once in the tentacles stop dragging her closer to Delenn David Mir's mouth, and the tip of the tentacle mutates a spike and injects it into the back of Bri Delenn's throat. As the pain inflicted by Delenn David Mir's tentacle becomes reality, the tentacle is latched to the organic smaller implanted tentacle in the back of Bri Delenn's throat. As Bri Delenn screams in pain, she almost passes out, but gains control. As Delenn David Mir tries to speak, the words come to Bri Delenn, "Bri Delenn, I want to release you all, but I need help, I need you all to stop struggling!"

Bri Delenn looks at Delenn David Mir, the tentacles are speaking to her, but the voice is in her head. As Bri Delenn looks at Delenn and Delenn III, Bri Delenn tries to speak, it is like when she had tubes down her throat when she was a patient at Children's. As Bri Delenn summons up the words they come out her mouths, but slurred. "Everyone needs to stop struggling, it is the only way Delenn David Mir can free us." As Bri Delenn stops struggling, Delenn follows, and then Delenn III. As they stop struggling, the tentacles let go and Bri Delenn, Delenn, and Delenn III falls to the ground. The tentacles leave them and go into Delenn David Mir's body. As Delenn David Mir looks at Delenn, Delenn III, and Bri Delenn, she steps 30 feet away from them. As Delenn David Mir opens her mouth, no tentacles come out this time.

As Delenn David Mir looks at themselves, Delenn David Mir speaks to them. "I am sorry you guys, I don't know what happen?" Delenn David Mir looks at Delenn, but Delenn is nervous to even approach her.

As Bri Delenn thinks it finally comes to her. Yes they are in the Cursed Swamp, but the transformations are a mix of what each person has in common. What Bri Delenn has notice is a possibility of two things. As Bri Delenn pieces the truth together, she asks a few questions hoping they will help her come to a conclusion of what type of curse they are dealing with. As Bri Delenn keeps her distance, she looks at Delenn David Mir who is in disbelief that no one will trust her. "Delenn David Mir, explain to me a few questions. I believe I have the answers."

Delenn David Mir does not move, she looks at her torn clothing, still in disbelief of the event which has just occurred. As she looks at Bri Delenn, a since of comfort comes over her. "Explain what, if I may ask?"

Bri Delenn does not remove her eyes from Delenn David Mir, still in shock of the event that has just occurred. "I believe I have a better understanding of the curse, but I need your assistance."

Delenn David Mir looks at Delenn who still refuses to even look at her. "What service can I help you with?"

Bri Delenn watches her mouth closely. "I am just concerned with your transformation, you've became quite a deadly species, but before we go on, it might be best if we discuss this new ability." Bri Delenn looks at Delenn. "You stated that it was like a Vorlon, but what concerns me is why did the tentacles emerge when they did. I sat only a few feet from you and nothing happened. This worries me. I guess the question I am asking is...did you ever had any personal connections with the Vorlon's or any other aquatic creatures?"

Delenn David Mir looks at the ground, she is remembering her long past. "I once had a fight with Kosh Nanarke, he found great influence with me, but I guess that was my only time I had a confrontation with Vorlon's, but there might be a second possibility." Bri Delenn raises her left eye brow. Delenn David Mir looks at Delenn then at Bri Delenn, "When I was on the German vessel, I was introduced to my third chrysalis, but something happened that was not meant to occur!" Delenn finally looks at Delenn David Mir. "Before the plague entered our vessel, I was in my cocoon, but I should be dead!" Delenn knows what Delenn David Mir is talking about. "Ambassador Delenn shielded my cocoon, and thus I survived, but paid a great price...I was transformed into a exact replica of Delenn, and here I stand, possibly Delenn's use of the triluminary was why I am becoming Vorlon?"

Bri Delenn looks at Delenn, so does Delenn III. "Is this true?" Delenn looks at Bri Delenn, she nods. "So that must be it, our curse is making us into our main influences."

Delenn III looks at herself, she does not believe in this theory. "If this is true, then what influenced me?" As Delenn III points to herself.

Bri Delenn looks at Delenn III, it is true, the Numenor's are strictly a _Lord of the Rings_ title, as Bri Delenn thinks, she draws conclusion with Delenn David Mir's characteristics as related to the _Lord of the Rings, _in the _Fellowship of the Ring_. "Well consider this, what if the curse is a bond of your time and this worlds creatures." Bri Delenn looks at Delenn David Mir. "There is one creature on this planet that shares your characteristics Delenn David Mir. It was created in the dark ages by the Dark Lord Morgoth Bauglir, his real name was Melkor and his realm was Angband. He was the Lord of Cruelty, he also was a creator, he made many shadows, demons, and manifested creatures. Some of his servants were balrogs, spiders, Old Man Willow, Fall Beast, dragons like Smaug, and one creature called the Watcher of Moria. The Watcher of Moria is a fresh water octopus. It is a 24 tentacle giant beast, its arms were almost 50 feet long and two feet wide, the only major difference of this species is that it has no suckers on its arms, it does not need any, for it has fingers. You can not kill it, you can only escape it." Delenn David Mir looks at herself, she can not think she might be a Watch of Moria.

Delenn III looks at Bri Delenn. "Does the Watcher still live here on K'ha'dum?"

"I don't know, might be here, we just don't want to go to Moria."

Delenn III looks at Bri Delenn, she wonders if any of the other creatures are alive. "I know it is a far-fetched question, but does any of the other creatures live, could we come apond them?"

Bri Delenn looks at the bubbling pool of water trying to remember the movie. "Well dragons no longer live except for the Fall Beast, we've already met one, as for the rest of the dragons, they were all killed, the last great dragon was Smaug, the Lord of all Dragons, he died at the Lonely Mountain." Bri thinks of the other creatures she stated. "I stated Old Man Willow, an ancient tree corrupted by Melkor and still remains outside of the Shire, but when back asleep when Sauron's shadow reached him." Bri pauses again then remembers a creepy creature. "Melkor's closes servant, except Sauron, was Ungoliant, an evil spirit, which took the form of a spider, Ungoliant died, but Shelob remained, she lived in the passage to Cirith Ungol. I don't know if she died, Samwise stabbed her. But Shelob was not the only spider near Mordor, in the Ashy Mountains, five spiders related to the brown recluse family exist up there. They guard the passage from Mount Doom to the East Shores. The last servant were five balrogs of Morgoth, all four died except one who slept in the fires of the pit of Khazad'dum." Bri Delenn looks at Delenn III. "It still lives!" Delenn III takes a deep breath. Bri Delenn knows she has digressed off the subject, so she gets back to Delenn III question. "Now that we know about Morgoth, I come back to your question." Bri Delenn walks slowly to Delenn III to look at her new form. "You have the form of a Numenor who has been introduced to magic, but another creature is stretched out...the creature Gollum, the guide to Mordor, but one difference with you versus Gollum was that he was corrupted by the ring. But to relate back to the Numenorian's, there was another changed by magic. The Mouth of Sauron." Delenn looks at Bri Delenn, she had never heard of this name. "The Mouth of Sauron, was a corrupted Numenorian who was twisted by Black Speech. Now to relate to your universe, when I was on Earth I watched Babylon 5 from 2241 to 2263, it began with the Earth-Minbari War and ended with John J. Sheridan's death and the destruction of Babylon 5. Only one creature I can think of was the Shadow's, thin, spiny, scaly creatures who stood on four feet and had two hands with five long fingers."

Delenn III interrupts Bri Delenn quickly. "There is no way in hell I am a Shadow!"

Bri Delenn takes back the argument. "Yes, I am not accusing you of becoming a Shadow, it's just tying realities." Bri Delenn is becoming tired of arguing.

Delenn walks to Bri Delenn. "It's alright Bri Delenn, you are doing fine, go on." Delenn pats Bri Delenn on her back.

Bri Delenn looks at Delenn. "Thank you...I think we are all stressed out!" Bri Delenn looks at Delenn. "To consider you, well that is difficult. The _Lord of the Rings_ had no mer-people, but Babylon 5 did, they were called Anterians. An secret race near the Drazi stronghold, they were an aquatic race, but they could breathe oxygen and H2O. I never seen their race, but only heard about them."

Delenn nods in agreement, "Yes the Anterians were evolutionary advanced, but reason why you saw none was because they wiped themselves out in a nuclear holocaust, they mutated and became a new race called Asmaraqua. They look almost like Earth's own Mer's, which were called the Respiratorians."

Bri Delenn looks at Delenn. "So you are becoming a mermaid?" Bri Delenn smiles and shakes her head in disbelief. "Never thought they exist!"

Delenn looks at Bri Delenn, "Never did I, not until the Liberator War."

Bri Delenn looks at Delenn, she is confused. "What do you mean?"

Delenn looks at Delenn III. "In the final war with the Liberator's, I became involved with a vessel called the Invincible which gathered all the prophecy to fight the Hand of Thirdspace and the Liberator's of X'ha'dum. The fight with the Liberator's caused us to change. The crew of the Invincible suffered transformation after the second vessel crashed into the Marianas Trench where we were transformed into the tri-hybrid of Asmaraqua, Human, and Minbari. We looked like a creature with a crest bone, fins on our wrist, scales, advanced respiratory system. We were quite a unique race, but some of us reformed back to a Minbari-Human hybrid, but the Asmaraqua gene remain in my DNA. This could b this gene manifested!"

Bri Delenn nods, "Sounds like it." Delenn smiles, she knows Bri Delenn has figured out the curse. "So that is final, we are cursed to become our influence...perfect, at least we will remain in the fields of normality." Says Bri Delenn. Delenn looks at Delenn David Mir who is still unsure about herself. In her mind the echoes of the past events rattled her severely. As Delenn walks to Delenn David Mir, fear is building between the two. What happens if Delenn David Mir can't control herself? Delenn was unsure, but one thing was certain, if Delenn David Mir can't control herself, she won't struggle...it only make matters worse. "Are you better Delenn David Mir...is it safe?"

Delenn David Mir watches Delenn approach her. She keeps telling that Delenn is her friend. As Delenn only stands five feet away, Delenn David Mir has gained complete control, she knows how to control her new profound abilities. As she looks at Delenn she is finally no longer fearful of herself. "Hello Delenn, I believe I got complete control of my abilities, I am safe!"

Delenn looks at her, still unsure. "Are you sure, you nearly killed us back there!"

Delenn David Mir looks at her tattered clothing in which the slimy tentacles came out of. "Oh, I am quite certain. I guess it is easy to say this, when I woke up, I was unaware of what had happened to myself, but when the knowledge of my new appendages came to mind, it is like new arms reemerging and as I tried to gain control, the struggling caused the tentacles to tightened, that is why I tried to speak, but it is hard to talk when you have two appendages in your mouth!" Delenn David Mir looks at her hands, the sight of slimy tentacles on her hand, which had replaced her fingers is overwhelming. Slimy scales cover her hand and covers her arm. This discusses her, ten wiggling tentacles.

Delenn is still unsure, but she knows how to test it. "Show me you have control. If you can prove it to me that you have control I will stand by you and support you."

Delenn David Mir looks at Delenn, she does not know how to prove to Delenn that she has control. As Delenn David Mir thinks for a second, Delenn, Bri Delenn, and Delenn III wait breathlessly it finally comes to her, she knows how to prove to Delenn she has control. As she thinks of her throat, she pictures the two tentacles in her throat, she tries to bring them out. As Delenn watches Delenn David Mir stands in a meditative way, Delenn notices the scales on her neck begin to move, begin pushing upward towards her head. As Delenn David Mir opens her mouth, mucus and saliva drip out of her mouth. As Delenn watches, all of a sudden two tentacles shot out of Delenn David Mir's mouth, they only stop only a few feet from her neck, as Delenn watches the two appendages move around in front of her, mucus drips off of the appendages and slowly drips to the ground leaving a thin line to the mucus covered appendage. As Delenn looks at the mucus covered tentacles, she walks slowly to look at them, if Delenn David Mir has complete control, they wont hurt her. As she reaches out her hand, Delenn is scared sick, but as she lightly touches the warm tentacle, the mucus sticks to her hand, but as she looks at Delenn David Mir, who keeps watch over Delenn, Delenn smiles and wipes off her hand, but her own mucus is mixed with Delenn David Mir's, so it really does not phase her as it would to a regular Human or Minbari. As Delenn David Mir retracts her tentacles back into her mouth, the process is actually amazing to watch. It seems impossible that those long arms can even fit in her body. As Delenn smiles, she walks to Delenn David Mir, and hugs her. This emotion came as a shock to Delenn David Mir, but she accepted the respect. As Delenn stands with Delenn David Mir, she looks at Bri Delenn and Delenn III. "Delenn David Mir has proven herself worthy, we need to go to Almon Sul, longer we wait longer it will take to reform back."

Delenn David Mir nods. "I agree, if Bri Delenn is correct we are still reforming. Valen only knows what else we might become."

Delenn agrees with Delenn David Mir's statement. "I agree." Delenn gathers her cooking devices and puts them in her carrying backpack. "We should continue, we lost a lot of time trying to trust one another." Delenn begins to walk and the other three follow. Delenn III finds it difficult at first to walk in this untamed land, but as she learns to keep walking, it becomes easier. Even the great deep puddles she does not even get her waist wet. As for Delenn David Mir, she knows she has made a successful win against her transformation, but walking with tentacle toes is not easy, it is like walking without no toes, you feel like you are going to fall over. Bri Delenn, well she has no complications, but wearing all this armor weights her down and sometimes her sword becomes entangled in the thick brush. And Delenn, poor Delenn, she is beginning to change again, but with being awake it's very painful. It is her legs, they are changing slowly. At first she does not let it show, but as bones begin to move, this is just to painful to hide. As Delenn falls onto the swampy ground, she groans in pain. Holding her legs, she cries.

As Delenn David Mir goes to Delenn, she tries to help her. "What is wrong Delenn?" Delenn David Mir looking at Delenn's stressed face.

Delenn looks at Delenn David Mir, it is hard for her to talk. "It's my legs, they hurt!" Delenn lays back wanting to squirm in pure pain.

As Delenn David Mir parts Delenn's robes to expose her legs, Bri Delenn, Delenn III, and Delenn David Mir watch her legs change. The scales are moving, the scales near her ankles are parting and flesh begins to move out, as the flesh begins to grow longer, it is spreading up her legs, and connecting at the base of her legs. As Delenn's feet begin to grow fins near the base of her heel, her toes begin to seal together, it starts with flesh growing to the toe tips, but strangely the flesh begins to force the toes to fuse together, and as the toes seal together they begin to grow longer. As scales begin to grow on the base of her foot, the fins on her legs connect finally, the skin begins to bring her legs together to fuse them together, as Delenn fights it, she is losing the battle. As Delenn David Mir looks at Delenn III she tells her the blade. Delenn III looks at Delenn David Mir as if she is crazy. As Delenn David Mir looks at Delenn, she then looks at Bri Delenn. "Bri Delenn give me your sword!"

Bri Delenn looks confused at Delenn David Mir's request, "What are you going to do?"

Delenn David Mir notices that Delenn's legs are almost fused. "If Delenn's legs are fused, she will be stuck here, she won't be able to walk, we need to cut the flesh pulling her legs together!" Bri Delenn looks at the legs of Delenn which almost look like one giant column, Delenn looks at Bri Delenn, she agrees. Bri Delenn takes out her sword, the Sword of Angmar and hands it to Delenn David Mir.

As Delenn David Mir takes the heavy sword, she first wonder how Bri Delenn could even use this sword, but as crisis comes back to Delenn David Mir she till Bri Delenn and Delenn III to hold down Delenn's hands to hold her down. As Delenn III and Bri Delenn hold down Delenn's fin infested, slimy, scaly hands, Delenn David Mir takes the sword and strikes the flesh in half. The blade collieries the wound. Delenn screams out loud and passes out. As the two flaps of flesh lie on the cool ground, it would seem that they stopped the change. As Delenn David Mir looks at the flesh it begins to heal and grow again. As Delenn David Mir panics she hold the two layers of flesh apart, but it is sealing at the base of the legs and is beginning to fuse around Delenn David Mir's tentacles. As Delenn still struggles, Bri Delenn has an idea. As she removes her ring of Angmar, she places it on Delenn's finger, as Delenn III and Delenn David Mir struggle to stop the growing manifested flesh, it stops growing. As Delenn III and Delenn David Mir look at one another, they are confused, why did it stop? As Delenn David Mir looks at Bri Delenn, she is looking at the ground, Delenn David Mir thinks it's because of her struggle to help Delenn. But as Delenn David Mir looks at Bri Delenn's fingers, the ring is missing, as she then looks at Delenn, Delenn has the ring now, it is on her finger. As Delenn David Mir looks at Bri Delenn, she is concerned, what will happen to Bri Delenn now that her protection has been passed to Delenn? As Delenn awakens she looks at Delenn David Mir then at Delenn III. As Delenn smiles she looks at her legs. She sees the two skin flaps, she almost lost the ability to walk, but reality dawns on her when she looks at her feet, they have turned into fins and part foot. As she tries to stand up, it is difficult, but possible. As she looks at her feet she does not understand why her legs did not change into a giant tail. As she looks at Bri Delenn, Bri Delenn looks sick, she does not know why, but when she looks at Bri Delenn's fingers she does not see the ring, it is missing, but as she looks at her hand she sees the ring of the Witch-King on her finger. This makes Delenn worried, now she is the new Witch-Queen. As she looks at Bri Delenn she walks to her. "Are you alright Bri Delenn?"

Bri Delenn looks at Delenn, "Hello Delenn, how are you?"

Delenn looks at Bri Delenn, she wants to give back the ring, but as she begins to remove the ring, pain begins to well up in her legs again, so she puts it back onto her finger. She now understands why Bri Delenn gave it to her, to stop her transformation. As Delenn kneels to Bri Delenn, she looks at Bri Delenn's hands, flesh has grown to the first joint, Bri Delenn is transforming into a fish like species. As she looks at Bri Delenn, she helps her up. "We need to keep going Bri Delenn, can you go on?" Delenn holds Bri Delenn's hands.

Bri Delenn looks at Delenn, "When I was on Earth I feared everything, when I came here I feared nothing, now I am afraid! But yes I can go on, it is now my personal mission to make it to Almon Sul." Bri Delenn gets up, she feels tired. As she looks at her fingers, the flesh between the fingers has grown, her hands are becoming fins slowly. "It is starting, I don't know what path the curse has chosen for me."

Delenn III looks at Bri Delenn's fingers, "Why are you becoming a fish?"

Bri Delenn thinks about a possibility. "It's a possibility because I am asthmatic. Having asthma is like being part fish, you breathe fluids, allergic to most terrestrial environments and some may get eczema, which is a nasty scaly rash." Bri Delenn beings walking, Delenn assumes the lead. "We make it to Almon Sul, then to Khazad'dum." As Delenn, Bri Delenn, Delenn David Mir, and Delenn III keep walking through the mist, they come closer to leaving the horrid swamp.

As David and Delenn II keep walking, David has been noticing changes occurring in him, with his thin hands and long fingernails, he notices that his long hair on his arms, a trait he got from his father is gone, his skin is silky smooth. As David and Delenn II stand on a hill they gaze at a mountain range. As David and Delenn II begin to walk out of the Cursed Swamp, they walk up the steep trail, there is no wind, no chirping of birds, no sound at all, just an eerie silence, as David turns to see how Delenn II is holding up, she is right behind him. As they continue up the path the rocks become moist, they are climbing into the mist from the Cursed Swamp. As the sky becomes grey, the air is thick with moisture. The one question that is one David's mind is, _what is this place?_ But one problem David has is that he is beginning to transform, transform into something. As David and Delenn II climb up to the dark Watch Tower of Angmar, a storm is coming, the sky is darken. As Delenn II looks at her brother, she notices that he is changing...into a female...a female who is coming of age, but the process is unlike Human-coming-of-age. David has began his changing into a daughter of Delenn, Delenn II does not say a word to her brother, because she feels as if it is not her duty. As Delenn II eats her meal, David watches Delenn II eat. David feels Delenn II is not telling him an important information, what is Delenn II not telling him? As David looks at Delenn II, he speaks to her gently. "What are you eating?"

It is head for Delenn II to look at her transforming brother who is becoming her sister. As Delenn II looks at David she sports a smile. "A combination of plants I found along the way, some grass, root, flowers, leaves."

David smiles, "Is it any good?"

Delenn II smiles back, "Yes, it is very good, but I would prefer flarn over this stuff."

David looks at Delenn II, "Is there anything wrong Delenn II, you've been unusually quiet for yourself."

Delenn II stops eating and looks at David, "No, nothing is wrong David, it is just something's have been set in motion."

David looks at Delenn II, he is confused. "What do you mean?"

Delenn II points to a pool of water. "Take a look for yourself."

David looks at Delenn II strangely, as he walks to the pool of water, he looks at his reflection. As he gazes into the pool he sees a slender face, his inch long hair has grown to his shoulders. His crest bones main curves and horns smoothed out. As David gazes in horror he watches his eyes change and watches his tight lips become swollen. As he touches his lips and touches his skin, he is almost completely female, this sickens him. As he looks at his sister he speaks in the voice of his mothers. "Why?" David stops in mid sentence, his voice sounds exactly like his mothers voice, high, but demanding! As David touches his throat, he can't believe what is happening to him. As he looks back at Delenn II, he looks at her, he needs help. "Why is this happening to me, what is happening to me? Delenn II shakes her head.

As Delenn II looks at her brother, she speaks to her new sister. "David, I don't know how to explain this to you, but you are becoming like mother, the curse knows your weakness, but you might be becoming female to protect your true identity from Asron." Delenn II watches as David's hips extend out and watch as a rib case tighten giving him the stereotypical hour-glass form. The curse has completed David's transformation, he is no longer himself, he is now female. As David stands before Delenn II, she is shocked to see her brother transformed into her new sister. As Delenn II looks at her sister, David holds the same characteristics as their mother. As David looks at her feminized body, she notices that her body is transforming, coming of age. As David watches her bone structure grow she is becoming older and mature. As Delenn II watches in horror, for the next 10 minutes she sees things she seen in both Human and Minbari sex education classes. As David looks at her legs they are growing longer and wider, as she looks at the pool which supplies her reflection she begins to feel her bones in her face beginning to break and expand, as David watches her skin become older, her eyes become more hazel as accustomed of her mothers. As she keeps watching she notices that her hair is growing and is as long as her lower shoulder blades. As David watches in complete horror she knows that her body is becoming hybrided. David's crest bone is finally matures and comes down to her eyes, the skin near the ends of the crest bone is smooth, David's hands are silky smooth. As she looks at her hands she begins to feel her chest warming, it is growing, her maturity is complete, her body believes it is ready for adult life, but David, who only has lived his life as a Minbari-Human hybrid male, this ruins his belief that she is still David, she is now embarrassed. As David looks at her new body, she looks at Delenn II. David knows that Delenn II will know what she will need to do to remain in good health, and most, stay un-productive. "What do I do Delenn II, I don't know what I've become."

Delenn II looks at David, "It's natural David, you are an exact replica of our mother." Delenn II thinks for a second, "But you will need to leave your old name here at the Watch Tower of Angmar, it is not safe where you're going."

David looks at Delenn II, she is becoming more confident with herself. "I don't think it matters Delenn II, once we reach Almon Sul this will be over, we will be back to normal."

Delenn II looks at David, her eyes hold pity. "I wish that to be true, but I know some information about this curse, every time we change it will take longer to transform back."

David looks at Delenn II, terror fills David's mind. "How long?"

Delenn II looks at her sister, "If you transform again you won't change back till one month, so as long as you no longer transform you will be back to your normal self." Delenn II smiles. "Well you better get some sleep, we got a long day tomorrow." Delenn II looks at her cold meal. The chit-chat has caused it to become cold.

David looks at Delenn II, "One more question Delenn II, say one of us was to change three times before we make it to Almon Sul?"

Delenn II thinks, "If that was to happen you would spend three months in your cursed form, that is why I believe it might be wise if you took a second name."

"I will consider it...goodnight Delenn II, see you tomorrow."

Delenn II looks at her mature sister. "Good night David." Delenn II smiles as David goes to sleep. As Delenn II rests her head, to soon fall asleep in the dark Watch Tower of Angmar. As Delenn II sleeps, the worse begins to well up in her, it begins in her neck. As the scales begin to bulge out, the skin splits into slits and begins to form gills, but these gills are made for two purposes. The curse is so old that it has thought itself as an evolutionary guide and thus because of the thickness of the air mixed with volcanic gasses, it makes Delenn II's lungs into an advance system alouding Delenn II to be able to breathe under water and volcanic gasses. As the curse goes on it focuses on Delenn II'S digestive system, Delenn II's stomach has been in turmoil since arriving here on K'ha'dum, the curse believes Delenn II is not able to feed herself, so it will help her, but the only species that can be used to advance this feeding system is a Vorlon species, a squid like creature that once feed on sea creatures with its tentacles, so it will do the same. As the curse begins to focuses on Delenn's digestive system the only possible spots to advance feeding is the mouth, so it does. As Delenn II's mouth swells, mucus, saliva, and alien fluid is secreted out of Delenn II's mouth, two gigantic tentacles develop in Delenn II's mouth, but they do not take up much space. One modification is the removal of Delenn II's gill rackers, the tentacles will prove to be quite useful. As the mutation ends for now, Delenn II and David rest in the Watch Tower of Angmar.

In the Cursed Swamp, Delenn, Delenn III, Delenn David Mir, and Bri Delenn sleep, they are at least almost free from the swamps deadly hold, for two days they have tried to get out of the Cursed Swamp, and as the sun was setting the northwestern shores show promise. They were close to the Old Realm of the Witch-King, a realm not to be mistaken for the Witch-King's other realm, the Realm of Angmar, a realm in which David and Delenn II have been in, but they now sleep on the boarder. As Delenn rest, she dreams of home, but as she sleeps the curse goes to Delenn III, the Numenorian. The curse will reform her again. As Delenn III's spikes go away and as it would seem, as if the curse was reforming her back, it was not, it was about to change her again, but this time change her into a creature like Delenn David Mir, or even Delenn II. As the cures enchants her, her stomach begins to bulge out, the flesh turns into tubes, 12 tubes grow out of her stomach, but then all twelve tentacles retract back into her stomach. The curse is over, but not for long it begins to focus on Bri Delenn, but strangely will not change her, something is stopping the transformation.

Khazad'dum, near Minas Morgul. Gorbag is talking to Khamul. Gorbag is a thick skin creature, he comes from Minas Morgul, but was breeded at the pits of Ungol. "So what brings you back to Minas Morgul my master?"

Khamul looks at Gorbag, Khamul really hates orc's, he really hates their guts, they are filthy, and foul! "I want into the Lord Witch-King's lair."

Gorbag looks at Khamul, "Why are you interested in the Witch-King's lair?"

Khamul looks at Gorbag, "Just open the bloody door you maggot."

Gorbag looks at Khamul, Khamul looks at Gorbag, and they share views, Khamul pulls out a knife. As Khamul approaches Gorbag he stabs Gorbag. Gorbag goes staggering out of Minas Morgul. "Khamul tried to knife me!" Say Gorbag who is bleeding black blood out of his chest.

Some of the Morgul orc's look at Gorbag, they see black blood oozing out of his stomach. As most of the Morgul orc's grab their blades and go into Minas Morgul in search of Lord Khamul, some of the orc's run into one of the Nazgul, his name is Adunaphelte of Numenor, he serves Khamul. As the Nazgul pulls out his knife he slashes up all the orc's, looking like a madman, he shows no mercy. As the fighting spreads through Morgul, now Nazgul Khamul, Akharil, Adunaphelte, and Dwar are under attack, fighting for their lives because some of the orc's are using Morgul blades to fight the Nazgul and the stab of a Morgul blade releases them from the curse and alouds them to be easily killed, the only side affect is that whoever uses the Morgul blade will also die, or lurk in a deep depression if not cured. As for the other four Nazgul, they flee to the fields of the Soldiers of Darkness near Mount Cerfire to escape the wrath of the mad orc's. As Hoarmurath of Dir makes it to the Fields of Soldiers of Darkness, there are orc's waiting for them there, they heard about the attempted murder of Gorbag, so they want to fight with the Nazgul, beginning with Hoarmurath. As Hoarmurath takes out his sword he is joined with Indur of Komande, Ren of East Endor, and Urathar of East Endor. Ever since the Witch-King of Angmar left his post and went to Minbar the balance between orc and Nazgul is horrible to say the least. As the orc captain charges at Hoarmurath a shadow comes in-between Hoarmurath and the orc captain, the shadow strikes the orc's blade and the blade shatters. As the orc looks at the shadow he sees that the shadow is the Witch-King of Angmar. As the Witch-King of Angmar and the orc captain hold with swords braced together, as the orc's shattered blade begins to melt, the Witch-King's sword is successful. As the orc's look at the Witch-King, the Witch-King looks at the in his menacing stare...the orc's flee. As Hoarmurath looks at the Witch-King, Hoarmurath looks at the Witch-King, Hoarmurath bows, so does Urathar, Ren and Indur. As Hoarmurath looks at the old king, the Witch-King of Angmar leaves the field. As Hoarmurath looks at Mount Cerfire, he then looks at the Barad'dur angrily.

As the night goes on, the battle at Minas Morgul is beginning to wrap up, with the sight of the Witch-King, Khamul is worried that the Witch-King will hear about his behavior. As Khamul leaves the door of the Witch-King's room, he returns to his room to await the call from Asron.

As the night ends, the volcanic ash cloud is blowing towards the south, the sky near the Old Realm of the Witch-King is clear and the sun is warm. Delenn awakens to see the beautiful sun, she looks at herself expecting to see more changes, but there are none. The only one who changed was Delenn III, her leg spikes changed and disappeared. But other then that small transformation, the prophecy survived the night. But the north shores of the Old Realm of the Witch-King is very close, thus enemies may be very close. As Delenn wakes up Bri Delenn, they wake up Delenn III, then wake up Delenn David Mir. As all the prophecy wakes up, Delenn looks at Delenn David Mir. "We need to get going, can you get up the others, the shores of the Old Realm of the Witch-King is in sight." As Delenn David Mir helps up Bri Delenn then Delenn III, Delenn looks back again. "Are you ready to go?"

Delenn III smiles, "Yes Delenn, I believe I am ready, but mostly ready to get out of this swamp!"

Bri Delenn nods her head, "Yes, I am totally ready to go, I am tired of this stinky swamp!"

Delenn nods her head, "Well lets go, quicker we get to Almon Sul, quicker we can be cured." Delenn, Delenn II, Delenn David Mir and Bri Delenn keep walking through the swamp. As the dry land comes in view, Delenn David Mir begins to feel ill, her stomach is aching, she feels the curse welling up in her. She already has to deal with the tentacles in her stomach, anus, and in her mouth. What else could happen, her body is already scale covered, with small tentacles on her fingers and toes. As they keep on walking, Delenn David Mir looks at her hands, but what she sees is flesh moving up her fingers, her hands are turning into fins, on her wrist the flesh from the pinky to the middle arm, bones beginning to push up through the flesh, the flesh begins to harden and become translucent. As the curse works through her, her feet begin to turn into fins, but unlike Delenn, between each toe the gap is filled with flesh, Delenn David Mir's ankles begin to do the same as Delenn David Mir's wrist, the bones near Delenn David Mir's ankles are harder then the other bones, the feeling is awkward, just Delenn David Mir says nothing, as they reach the outer bank of the swamp, Delenn, Delenn David Mir, Delenn III, and Bri Delenn are free of the Curse Swamp. As they walk onward. The four believe that the curse is not going to be influencing them since they are out of the Cursed Swamp. As Bri Delenn goes on the trek to Almon Sul, the land is well washed, there is some soil on the ground, but plants are scarce. As the group moves quickly to Almon Sul, Bri Delenn feels the curse welling up in her as she feels her skin tightening as bones pierce the flesh and push up the flesh. As Bri Delenn ignores it, but as the bone structure in Bri Delenn's body changes, the major transformation begins, as Bri Delenn's skin stretches near her stomach, a second rib is growing in her. She is changing back into her old self. As Bri Delenn's hair becomes shorter, she calls out to Delenn. "Delenn, I need your assistance!"

Delenn turns to see that Bri Delenn is transforming into his old self, but he is no longer himself, he is adding new abilities, he is still becoming male with fish parts. As Delenn goes to Bri Delenn, he has lost his female appearance, he is back to his old appearance. As Delenn Views at her new son, this curse is strange, she has a Human male, no longer a hybrid of Human-Minbari, now it is a hybrid of Human-fish. "Are you alright Bri Delenn?" Say Delenn knowing it is a redundant statement seeing Bri Delenn's current condition.

Bri Delenn lays on the hard ground, he feels that his body has reformed, but he does not know he is male, at least not yet. As Bri Delenn looks at his hands, he sees that his hands are now mostly fish-like, his arms are stretching into tentacles, his arms are now five feet long and are bluish-purple colored due to the internal scales. As Bri Delenn looks at the tentacles he feels his legs, something is moving on the base of his legs, near his thighs it feels slimy and cold. As Bri Delenn looks at Delenn, he feels the appendages growing, it is quite a bazaar feeling, it is like stretching your body, the feeling is like stretching while removing a nail out of your body...painful and slimy. As Bri Delenn looks at his legs he parts the robes and sees eight tentacles, the view of the tentacles look like a round tube inserted in the flesh. As Delenn touches the tentacles it retracts into Bri Delenn's flesh, but it is not the only one that has tentacles, his body has been starving and so the curse implanted tentacles into Bri Delenn's mouth. Bri Delenn is becoming just like Delenn David Mir. As all eight tentacles retract back into his legs, the process has its pain. As Bri Delenn watches in horror, he speaks, but the voice doing the talking is not his as he remembers, it is deeper. "Delenn!" Bri Delenn covers his mouth, he hears his old male voice, the voice is that of the once Human child Bri, as Bri Delenn looks at Delenn, Bri Delenn tries to speak without freaking out. "Delenn, what have I became?"

Delenn looks at her son. "I don't know Bri Delenn, but I will call you Bri for now."

Bri looks at Delenn. "Yes I am Bri." Bri feels the transformation leaving him. "It is over...for now...we must make for Almon Sul. All of us are two months within our transformation, we will be long cursed if we remain here."

Delenn looks at Bri. "Yes, we must make it to Almon Sul." Delenn helps Bri up and they continue to Almon Sul.

Back at the Watch Tower of Angmar, Delenn II awakens, she is happy that no transformation has come to her, as she wakes up David, David looks at his sister. "Is the sun up?"

Delenn II looks at the suns glare on the wall. "Yes I believe it's out."

David gets up, "Then we should go if we go to Almon Sul, we can be cured of this disease...this..." David clutches her stomach. "This curse!" Says David with pain.

Delenn II looks at her sister, "David, are you alright?"

David looks at Delenn II, "Call me Senna, I chose this name after a close friend when I was young. I first need to meditate the pain for the curse is transforming me again." Senna watches as her veins are turning deep blue, her skin is secreting a blue ooze, as it hits the air it makes a shell, Senna is scaling. The process is sicking to watch, but as Senna watches the deep blue scales creep up her arm and up her legs strangely enough there is no pain anymore. As Senna looks at Delenn II, she looks at Senna in amazement, watching these transformations is like watching the universe playing tricks on us poor sentinels. As pain increases the reality of the transformation comes to bear. Senna's skin is pushing up, she is going through the same process that her sister went through, growing fins, a very painful process indeed. As Senna holds her wrist, she feels the flesh moving under her palms. As she feels bones growing, it begins growing out through her hand. As the fins keep growing, Senna releases her hand off her wrist. As Senna looks at the bent down fins, Senna touches the silky skin, as she moves her hand sideways the fins pop up and stand at least eight inches from the end base of her arm. Just like Delenn II, Senna's fins origin at the base under her pinky. As Senna stands up, the movement of the many scales is like wearing a skintight armor. As Senna looks at Delenn II, the pain dies away and for once in a long time she smiles. "I am ready to go Delenn II, are up prepared to go?"

Delenn II looks at her sister. "Yes, lets get to Almon Sul, quicker we get there, quicker we can be cured." Delenn II and Senna leave the Watch Tower of Angmar, the sun is out, the sky is deep blue, but as Delenn II and Senna reach the ridge and view the long plain ahead of them, in the distance horizon they see the Mountains of Khazad'dum, the range is called the Shadowy Mountains, this range houses the ancient house of Almon Sul, the castle of the ancient kingdom of Arnor. One amazing fact about the name of this mountain range is sometimes thought to be named by Asron, but this mountain range actually belongs and was named by the Witch-King of Angmar. The mountain range that Senna and Delenn II slept in is connected to the Mountains of Angmar, but the name of the range is called the Cursed Mountains due to the Curse Swamp near by. One reason why Delenn II and Senna know is because while at Carn Dum, Delenn and Delenn II took maps to get to Almon Sul. As Senna looks at Khazad'dum, she sees lightening flashing over and over again. The enemy is ready, his shadow is spreading across the land. As Senna looks to the south, the land is darkened, the winds from the north are in Delenn II and Senna's favor. As Senna and Delenn II proceed down the mountain, they find the trail is rocky and the trek down the Cursed Mountains is slow, but Delenn II and Senna are making great time. The idea of time against them alouds them to move quickly and as they know it they are at the foot hills of the Cursed Mountains, as Senna and Delenn II run down the trail, they are raising up quite a bit of dust, but the temperature is comfortable here in this valley and the bounded energy in both Delenn II and Senna is unleashed. They are completing one mile every ten minutes. Senna, back on Minbar was a good runner, when he first joined the Rangers he could complete a mile run under six minutes, Minbar are great runners, but because he was a Human it also brought the time down because Human's have one special gift that Minbari don't have, the ability to store short blitz's of energy. But here on K'ha'dum, Senna and Delenn II are weighed down by armor and mucus in their respiratory tract, asthma, what Bri Delenn told them. As Senna and Delenn II reach the two and a half miles, they have been running for 30 minutes, but at the two and a half mile mark, Delenn II and Senna are tired, as they stop running they are panting hard and the sound of wheezing...the asthma has been awaken. As Senna tries to catch her breath she looks at the gigantic mountains, the Shadowy Mountains hold up to their name, these monoliths are darken by some unnatural force. These mountains rise to the height of ten thousand feet. But not a single mountain has snow on them. As Senna and Delenn II walks on, they are tired, but the drive to get to Almon Sul is higher then the feeling of being tired.

As Delenn and Delenn David Mir looks at the Shadowy Mountains, Delenn looks at the mountains, they are like giants, somewhere in these mountains is the fortress Almon Sul. As Delenn looks at the map, they have walked almost two miles, they should have came apond the road to Almon Sul. As Delenn looks at the map, the ground beneath her feet turns rocky. As Delenn looks from the map, she looks at the ground, it is a barren rocky surface, as Delenn looked north she sees a road. They found it, the road to Almon Sul. As Delenn David Mir, Bri, and Delenn III look at the road, they are pleased to find it. Delenn III hugs Bri, and Bri looks at Delenn III, he is pleased with the compassion of Delenn III, but mostly with finding the way to salvation.

END OF CHAPTER 18, NEXT CHAPTER 19


	19. Almon Sul

**CHAPTER NINETEEN Almon Sul**

As Senna and Delenn II begin to walk down the path they come to a three way divide one path goes southeast, another goes south, and the other goes southwest. As Delenn II and Senna look at the three paths, Delenn II does not know which path to take. "I am beginning to hate these divides, which way do we go?"

Senna looks at the mountains and as she looks south to the Shadowy Mountains she sees a tower, mostly a ruin, a pile of debris on a hill. "I say south."

Delenn II looks at Senna. "How do you know that?"

Senna looks at Delenn II and smiles sheepishly, "I don't, but I believe that ruin is a warning of Almon Sul!" Senna points at the ruin on the hill.

Delenn II pulls out her map to see if this ruin is on the map...it is, it is the Watch Tower of Almon Sul, but it was not what Delenn II was expecting, she has seen many castles and watch towers here on K'ha'dum, but this is the first tower that no longer stands, but it does belong to the ancient race of Arnor. As Delenn II looks at the map she sees that this watch tower is labeled as the Watch Tower of Almon Sul, but the tower above it was the fortress Almon Sul labeled Forstnor. This is it, the cure is only one mile away. As Delenn II puts away the map, she and Senna head for Almon Sul.

As Delenn leads the others to the break in the road, Delenn takes out her map to see which way to go. A trail to the south heads to the Watch Tower of Almon Sul. As Delenn looks up into the Shadowy Mountains, she sees a ruin, a mass of rubble. As Delenn begins to walk up the trail, she sees two people up on the ridge near the Watch Tower of Almon Sul, but as she tries to focus, they disappear into shadows of the mountain. As Delenn, Delenn David Mir, Bri, and Delenn II begin to rush up to the Watch Tower of Almon Sul, the trail becomes steep, the final reach to the Watch Tower has them all gasping for breath. As Delenn, Delenn David Mir, Bri and Delenn III look for an entrance, and as they look around the watch tower they find An staircase going up into the outcrop. As the trail goes to the top, Delenn looks around, as Delenn looks to the west wall she sees a shadow move. As Delenn tells Bri, Delenn David Mir, and Delenn III to remain in the staircase Delenn draws the Carn Dum sword, she calls out to the shadow. "Whoever you are I have the Carn Dum blade, show yourself!"

The shadow moves into view and out walks a scaly female adult woman about 30 years of age. As she hold her blade the fins on her hand is visible. "You have the blade of Carn Dum?" Says the woman.

Delenn looks at this elder woman, Delenn knows no one of the prophecy here on K'ha'dum is above 20 years old, only she is the oldest. "What is your name stranger?"

The woman looks at the demanding creature called Delenn. "Words have meaning, names have power." The woman looks at the female creature, she decides to give her name. "If I was to tell you that my name is Senna, what does it mean to you, it only gives you power and leaves me at a disadvantage."

Delenn is confused at the logic given by the creature. "You are Senna?" Delenn looks at the dress she wears. "How did you get here?"

Senna does not know this creature, but the blade of Carn Dum she knows who owns that, her mother Delenn, but Delenn does not look like a creature of Anterian, but if this is the sword of Carn Dum, she knows it holds sorcery. But as she looks at the creatures hand she sees Bri Delenn's ring, the ring of the Witch-King of Angmar. As the question lingers, Senna answers it. "A group of seven passed through the city of Poltergeist."

Delenn thinks, "Poltergeist, we passes through the dead city of Tsiegret'lop, we lost two members, my son David and my daughter Delenn II." Senna looks at Delenn, she puts her sword away. "You're Delenn?"

Delenn looks at Senna, she is shocked that Senna has heard her name. "Yes, I am Delenn, how do you know me?"

Senna looks at Delenn, it is hard to believe that she is her mother. "I was your son David, I was completely transformed at the Watch Tower of Angmar." Senna looks at Delenn III who emerged out of her protection of the thick stone pillar. Delenn II looks at her reformed mother the stairwell moves and out come Delenn David Mir, Bri, and further Delenn III. As the prophecy is back together, Delenn puts away her sword and goes to hug her once son whom is now her daughter. Senna is about as old as Delenn is. As some hug one another, they are glad to be back together. As Bri looks around the Watch Tower of Almon Sul he goes to Delenn. "Delenn, we need to find that spring, we are still under the curse!"

Delenn nods, and looks at Senna and Delenn II. "You know about the curse?"

Senna looks at Delenn II, "Yes, we quite understand the curse." Senna looks at Bri. "Bri Delenn said about a spring to break the curse."

Delenn nods, "Yes, that spring is here somewhere, we need to find it." Delenn looks at Bri, Delenn David Mir, and Delenn III. "We need to break up in pairs, search this place, it is here somewhere." Delenn looks around, "Lets break up, Delenn David Mir and Delenn III please search this area, Bri and Delenn II search the second level. Senna and I will search outside, if you find it get the rest of us." The prophecy nods with agreement, as Senna and Delenn walk down the stairs they are finally outside. As they begin walking Delenn talks to Senna "So why did you chose the name Senna?" Delenn looks at Senna. "If you don't mind of course."

Senna smiles. "I knew a friend on Centauri Prime named Senna."

Delenn looks at Senna's mature form. "Was it painful?"

Senna looks forward, her smile has disappeared, "It was uncomfortable, but not deathly painful." Senna and Delenn finally made it around the tower. "Well there is no spring here, hopefully it is inside the watch tower." Delenn and Senna go back into the Watch Tower of Almon Sul. As they climb up the stairs they reach the first level, it is not open to the outdoors, but cracks cast an eerie light in this passage. As Bri and Delenn II meet Delenn and Senna, they bring some bad news. As Bri walks up to Delenn, he has some bad news about this level. "Delenn, we checked this level, we found no spring."

Delenn looks at Bri as hope fails, "We did not find it either, lets hope the Delenn David Mir and Delenn II had better luck." Delenn turns and enters the main passage to head up to the top of Almon Sul. As they get up to the top, Delenn III sees Delenn. As Delenn walks to Delenn III, she hopes that they found it. "Did you find the spring?"

Delenn III looks sadly at the ground. "No, no we did not find it, did you?" Delenn III looks at Delenn.

Delenn looks at Bri. "No, no we did not find the spring. The spring is not here!"

Bri remembers that Murazor told him that the cure is in a spring at Almon Sul, as Bri thinks about it, he remembers that there is the fortress Almon Sul of Arnor, but the map labeled it as Fornost, the old realm destroyed by the Witch-King of Angmar. As Bri looks at Delenn he speaks quickly. "There is the fortress of Fornost of Almon Sul, it might be there."

Delenn nods, as she turns she begins down the main staircase to outside of Almon Sul, as she walks up the road she looks up into the Shadowy Mountains. As Delenn stops she remains looking at the harsh mountains, dark and threaten, but in the middle is one tall and dark mountain taller then the others, as Bri looks at it, he remembers the name, _The Lonely Mountain of Mirkwood, the home of Smaug the Magnificent._ As Delenn looks up at the mountains the feeling of loneliness fills her. "We have to go up there?" Delenn says in a trembling voice.

Bri walks up to Delenn's side. "Yes, that is where we must go, we must go into the shadows of the mountain." Bri begins to walk up to the mountains, the trail is steep and harsh. As the air thins Delenn, Delenn David Mir, Delenn III, and Delenn II follows, the air is not cold, but instead it is hot. As they come up to the ridge they see a shadow fortress. As they walk to it, they see a spring of clear water, as they run to it, they look at it, they have found it. As Bri goes to the spring, he cups his hands and dips his hands in the pool. As he sips the water slowly, he stands up, he feels as if energy is leaving his body. As a black mist falls from his mouth, the curse is free from him. Delenn goes to the spring and drinks the water, black mist falls from her. Delenn David Mir, Delenn II, Delenn III, and Senna goes to the spring and drinks from the spring. As the curse leaves them all, they have broken the curse of the Cursed Swamp. As they look at one another, they all smile and laugh, they did it! As Bri looks at Delenn he goes to her as all the other prophecy are busy with one another. Bri extends his hand. "May I have it back?"

Delenn looks at Bri, and then at the ring, the power of the ring is hard to release from, but as Delenn pulls the ring off she hands it to Bri. "I guess this is really yours, now that you are a male...a true Witch-King. But I agree, I tried to explore the ring, but I controlled no power or magic, it only answers to you. This ring only serves you. You are the owner, but I want to thank you, if you did not care you could have let me become immobile."

Bri smiles as he puts on the ring. "It is okay, you would have done the same for me."

Delenn smiles. "True, but I don't have power." Delenn looks at the tower walls of Fornost. "I wonder who owns this place?"

Bri looks at the castle, "Well from what I remember, the two places, the Watch-Tower of Almon Sul and Fornost were two different structures, but owned by the same Kingdom of Arnor who operated under the Realm of Numenor. The Kingdom of Arnor was mighty, it ruled most of the north except the Mountains of Angmar, not even the Numenorian's ventured into the mountainous domain. As the kingdom expanded, the Witch-King, called Tindomul was in Numenor and help might power, but he went to learn Black Magic from the Teacher, Lord Sauron and thus he changed his name to Er Murazor. As he left Sauron he held more power then Sauron and Akhorahil combined and this worried Sauron that he might over throw him. As Murazor went back to Numenor he was denied the throne, so he left Numenor and went to Angmar and created Carn Dum, there he commanded orc's from the Misty Mountains and hasted two other kings including his most trusted, Ren who served the Witch-King, the other was Akhorahil who admired Er Murazor and served him unwillingly. As the Witch-King launched his first attack, it was against Arnor and Arthedain, the Witch-King destroyed the Watch Tower of Amon Sul and after his success at Arthedain he focused on the fortress of Fornost, when Fornost fell, the Witch-King left Angmar and went to the more comfortable Kingdom of Fornost, where he focused on the last town called Bree. Numenor made a fatal move they moved against the Witch-King, some of the rulers of Numenor disagreed with this move and escaped Numenor and hid in the ruins of the Realm of Arnor, the Witch-King fooled the sea and it washed Numenor out of history, all those in Numenor died. With the death of the Numenorean Kingdom, the second Numenorean Kingdom, Gondor joined the ancient elves and they pushed the Witch-King out of Fornost, and slaughtered three-forth of the Witch-King's orc's, the rest of them fled into the Misty Mountains. As the Witch-King fought the magic of the elves he held his own, but to protect his Realm of Angmar, he left it and traveled East to Mordor. But on his way he passed the massive graves of Arnor and Bree's greatest kings and folks, thus he raised evil spirits to host the bodies of the dead, they were called Barrow-Wight's, they never die, the only way to remove them is to burn your dead or kill the sorcerer, but the Witch-King was not the only to raise evil spirits, Akhorahil was also known to raise the dead." Bri looks at the stone wall. "This is the old fortress of Arnor, Fornost. If I am correct their should be a palantir in this stone fortress."

Delenn looks at Bri, she needs to know what a palantir is "What is a palantir?"

Bri look at Delenn, "Seeing stone." Bri moves to the wall. "There were seven, one in Minas Tirth, Barad'dur, Numenor, Isengard, Amon Sul, and two others somewhere else, I don't know...possibly lost through time. There was a palantir once at Minas Morgul, but it was sent to Barad'dur, the palantir from Arnor was kept by the Witch-King, but it is at Minas Morgul."

Delenn chuckles, "Very confusing, but it is your memory."

Bri chuckles also and smiles, "How true, but in times like this, it is need to know basis it seems, only parts are released to me at the proper time. It is a wonder I have not got myself shot yet!" Bri finds the entrance, he puts on the armor of the Witch-King, and advises Delenn to do the same with her armor. "Want to go explore?"

Delenn looks at Bri, "Why not, let me tell Senna where we are going, she will worry if we disappear." Bri nods his head.

Delenn goes to Senna, "Bri and I are going into Fornost to check the place out, we will be back soon." Senna nods her head, Delenn turns around and goes back to Bri. "She knows, lets go." Bri and Delenn enter into Fornost and go exploring. As they climb up into a passage they come to a large room with a glass ball in the center of the room. As Bri stops, Delenn looks at it. "What is it...is this a palantir?"

Bri looks at Delenn, "This is the palantir of Almon Sul."

Delenn slowly walks to it, "If we stand here, can we be seen?"

Bri looks at Delenn. "Yes, but only if you summon the palantir, if we summon it then we have to keep it covered or the enemy may be able to view through this palantir." Bri walks up to the palantir. "The enemy can't see you through your armor, this is why I told you to put on your armor." Bri looks at the palantir. "All I have to do is believe I am in control, the way of the game is not to let the enemy know your true identity..." Bri looks at Delenn, "Stand there, if I fail you need to cover the palantir up. And second, don't say anything until my hand is off the palantir, the host can view through me and speak through me, so don't acknowledge me at all till I step away from the palantir. One word can aloud the enemy into your mind to see your thoughts. This is why I don't want you to touch the palantir, because your thoughts have been here. Mine are of a hospital in Seattle."

Delenn looks at Bri. "How will I know you need help?"

Bri looks at Delenn. "You'll know, you'll know." Bri takes his right hand and touches the glass. As his mind races, he can't see the room, all he sees is a foggy environment. As he focuses on the distance his mind is carried to a room made of obsidian, there is sharp edges. As Bri looks around, he keeps his mind quiet, as Bri looks outside he sees a mountain range capped with snow, this is Isengard, but at least there is no White Wizard, as Bri pulls his mind out of Isengard he goes back into the foggy environment. As he looks forward he sees a dim light, as he goes forth to it he enters a well lit room, as Bri looks around he hears a voice, as Bri turns around he sees an orc.

As the orc looks at him, the orc looks at the Witch-King of Angmar, he can't see that it is really Bri Sheridan. _"Why did you return here?"_ Says the orc in a ghostly way.

Bri looks at the orc, it does not talk like an orc. _"What are you?"_ Says Bri back.

The orc looks at Bri, _"What am I...you created me!"_ Says the orc, but Bri sees images of the aliens of Tsiegret'lop.

Bri thinks, _"You're a Tsiegret'lop aren't you?"_

The orc smiles--creepy. _"Yes, that I am, but one could ask, who are you? You are not really the Witch-King of Angmar."_

If the Tsiegret'lop could see Bri's expression he would see that Bri is not Murazor, but with the armor it alouds Bri one advantage...secrecy. As Bri looks at the orc, Bri answers quickly. _If I was not the Witch-King of Angmar, then tell me why I have his sword of Angmar, and what about my ring of Angmar, you should not be hasty Mr. Orc."_ Bri shows the silver ring to the orc. _"You are correct, I am not the Witch-King you remember, I too seek revenge against the dark lord, I come to seek your support...I know you are free, I know you seek revenge."_

The orc looks at the ground and remembers the time when their leader went into Angmar and found the Witch-King near Carn Dum. _"We seek revenge also, but we have our own way."_ Bri forces to read the orc's mind, he sees that an army of six thousand orc's are marching through the Great Gap...they are going to Khazad'dum.

As Bri looks at the orc, Bri knows that the orc is trying to keep the surprise attack secret. _"You're a fool to march to Khazad'dum."_ The orc has a surprised look on its face. _"Your people are heading right into the morgul realm!"_

The orc looks at the Witch-King of Angmar, the question remains...how did the Witch-King know this, he was trained to keep Asron himself out of his mind. _"How do you know?"_

Bri looks at the palantir, _"You should never use a palantir unless you can keep secrets!"_ Bri takes his gaze off the palantir and looks at the pitiful orc who looks so dumbfounded right now. _"No, I am not going to tell you what to do, this is your realm, your power. But if you want my help. If you continue the road to Minas Morgul your army will die!"_

The orc looks at Bri angrily. _"We will murder them all!"_

Bri shakes his head. _"No, no, you can't kill them, they are not living or dead!" _The orc pauses for a second, Bri finally comes up with a solution, _"Send them into the Realm of Anubis, or take the road that is unmarked."_

The orc looks at the Witch-King. _"An unmarked road...where?"_

"_There is a forgotten trail that goes up into the Ashy Mountains, it is known as the Ashy path which joins with the Black Passage. The Black Passage goes into the Morgul Mountains and dumps you at the gates of Minas Morgul, don't take that path, death only awaits you there, your road goes on the Ashy Path, but there is a warning if you go up there. The roads, mountains, and dark paths are riddled with gigantic spiders, but if you survive that path it will dump you in Khazad'dum and you will deal with the volcanic wasteland."_ Bri looks at the orc. The orc nods.

As the orc looks at the Witch-King he has come with an answer._ "I will tell them...thank you."_ The orc leaves Bri, and Bri looks around, but decides to leave. As Bri enters back into the foggy environment he looks forward, as he sees a blue light he enters it, as he enters he panics for a second for he is underwater, he is at the Old Port of Angmar. This palantir is underwater because of an ancient storm. One story says that when the ancient city of Numenor was destroyed, the tidal wave sent from the fallen city destroyed the Old Port of Angmar. As Bri pulled out, the idea of being underwater is just strange. As Bri looks forward he sees a bright light, it is golden. As Bri enters, he notices that the world he is in is dry. Bri looks at the architecture, but the feeling of harm makes him want to leave, as he escapes, he looks to a cold passage, it is black, the environment is thick near the doorway to the palantir, maybe it is not summoned? But as Bri is about to leave, he is sucked in. As Bri looks around he knows this place, it is the Carn Dum.

As Bri looks around the tower he feels someone coming forth...it is the Witch-King himself. _"Hello Bri, you've found a palantir didn't you?"_ Bri nods. _"Very unwise, but common among men, don't be ashamed." _The Witch-King knows Bri has transformed as well as the other prophecy. _"You went into the Cursed Swamp didn't you?"_

Bri looks at Er Murazor. _"Yes, the bridge fell."_

The Witch-King nods his head, _"Yes, I believe it did, you made it to Almon Sul I hope?"_

Bri nods his head. _"Yes, made it to Almon Sul, we had a hard time finding the spring though, we searched at the Watch Tower of Almon Sul, but we did not find it there so we went to Fornost and there we found it."_

Er Murazor laughs quietly. The laugh is eerie to Bri, but he shows no fear. He has been through worse. _"What are you looking for?"_

Bri knows that the palantir is a dangerous device. The palantir is a black stone which can only be destroyed by fire. The palantir's are quite a powerful device, but only one palantir can be used by two people, if a third source tried to break into the communication, the planter's would go black. The only palantir that can communicate with all palantir's is the master palantir, the Osgiliath Stone, but according to JRR Tolken, it was lost in the Great River. As Bri looks at the Witch-King he looks at the Carn Dum palantir. _"I am looking for him, for the eye."_

The Witch-King does not even move a muscle in his face, he looks as cold as stone. _"I bid you well then, but be warn, if your group all ascends on Khazad'dum at once in one place, you will find failure there."_

Bri looks at the Witch-King, the hope has seem to fail him. _"What do you suggest?"_

The Witch-King takes forth a map of K'ha'dum. _"Only six of you remain here on K'ha'dum, but this is not difficult, some of your group needs to split in to two groups, one group needs to takes the Shadowy Mountain trail, the other needs to take the underground trail to only arrive at the City of the Dead to arrive at the Tower of Sorcery."_

Bri thinks quickly. _"Minas Morgul?"_

The Witch-King nods his head. _"Yes, Minas Morgul, you must take that road, you must take it...alone. If anyone else goes they will be no match against the Nazgul!"_

Bri nods, _"I understand, we need to do this."_ Bri looks back at the palantir, but looks back at the Witch-King. _"Thank you."_ Bri enters the palantir he looks around for another door. As he looks forward he sees a door, but it is very dark with a bluish-green light. As he enters, he looks around, this place looks wicked! As he looks in a corner a shadow moves near him. As the palantir in the building he sees the shadow, it is a dead. As the dead king looks at Bri, he is surprise. _"My lord, where have you been? We've heard bed news!"_

Bri looks at the king who's clothing is dusty, mud caked on his cloak. _"Who are you?"_

"_My lord, don't you remember me, I am Ren, your Seneschal of Angmar!"_ Ren looks surprised that Murazor does not remember him. Bri looks at Ren _"You'll have to bear with me, Ren, my memory is not what it use to be, Lord Anubis had turned against me on Minbar, but also so did you!"_

Fear is Ren's eyes, _"My Lord, we were under orders. Asron told us that you were killed by the prophecy, but you're alive!" Ren is hoping to change the subject. Akhorahil has took it the hardest."_

Bri thinks of that name. _"Akhorahil, you mean the Storm King?"_

"_Yes, you remember?"_ Says Ren happily!

"_No, I only remember pieces of information, my mind is only labeled on titles like my own, the Witch-King, you were known as the Fire-King."_ Ren nods his head. _"There was The Messenger, The Ice-King, The-Quiet, The Outcast, The Dog-King, and The Easterling." _

Ren looks at Murazor. _"You're forgot a lot, I hope you have not forgot your sorcery then you will have problems with the orc's."_

Bri does not understand why Ren is asking these questions, but because he is a servant of the light the sorcery is more powerful. _"No I have not forgotten Ren, but why do you say orc's?"_

Ren looks at Murazor. _"With you pronounced dead, the control of the orc's has gotten out of control, they have turned against us, and we're slaughtering every orc all the way to Mount Cerfire."_

Bri's mouth remains open, this must be why Murazor told him to get back to Minas Morgul. The enemy is small there. As Bri looks at Ren, Bri has an idea. _"I am far away from Minas Morgul, how can I get there quickly?"_

Ren shakes his head, _"You've must forgotten your ability, call your Fall Beast."_

Bri looks at Ren. _"How do I?"_

Ren figures he has to tell him to get him back to strength. _"It is your ring, the ring you wear is the most powerful compared to Asron's, you were stronger in sorcery."_ Bri feels as if someone else is trying to break into the conversation.

As Bri looks at Ren, Ren feels it to. _"Listen to me Ren, our land, Asron has broke his promise, he seeks to destroy all to be the only ruler, he decides to begin with the ghost race, why do you think he did not stop the orc attack, he wants us dead...completely."_

Ren shakes his head, _"You've must be mistaken, our Lord Asron would take us to glory!"_

Bri looks at the palantir. _"No Ren, you know what I speak is true, Asron will deceive us to fight the Tsiegret'lopian's, we can't fight them, they are poltergeist, spirits made by me."_

Ren looks at the Witch-King, _"You can defeat them!"_

The Witch-King shakes his head, _"No, I can't defeat them, they were raised to guard Tsiegret'lop, but if they leave Tsiegret'lop they can be killed. "You watch, Asron will soon order our march to Tsiegret'lop, there we will die!"_ As the Witch-King and Ren feel the interruption of another, the scene becomes fiery and as Ren and the Witch-King look at the fire, out comes the Dark Lord Asron, Asron stops and looks at the Witch-King.

As Asron walks up to the Witch-King, he tries to read Witch-King's mind, but all he sees is light. _"So long have you been gone the Lord Murazor." _Asron looks to Ren, _"Tell Khamul, that he and the rest of the Nazgul will march to the city of Tsiegret'lop."_

Ren's eyes open wide, this is the warning that the Witch-King gave him. Ren nods. Asron looks at Bri, _"Welcome back Er Murazor, you will make sure that Khamul will go to Tsiegret'lop."_ The Witch-King nods. Asron leaves, Bri looks at Ren.

As Bri looks at the palantir, Ren just stands there. _"And so it begins."_

As Bri looks back at Ren, he speaks one last time. _"I will be here soon Ren, don't tell anyone of my coming!" _Ren nods, Bri leaves the palantir and goes back to Almon Sul, Bri puts a cloth over the palantir to stop from anyone seeing him and Delenn.

As Delenn looks at Bri, Bri looks tired. "Well, what happened?"

Bri looks at Delenn, "Asron's armies of orc's are dead, but the Soldiers of Darkness still remain, but Asron fears his Nazgul, he sends them to Tsiegret'lop."

"Well at least the end of Nazgul is certain." Delenn is relief.

"Yes that is, but if the Nazgul are killed by the Tsiegret'lop, the black breath will make them go mad. Asron is thinking in a 2-D way, but he forgot that they are carriers of rings. If the Tsiegret'lop carries the ring, they will be corrupted and be literally undefeatable."

Delenn looks at Bri. "So what do we do?"

Bri looks at Delenn, "I must go to Minas Morgul to stop them, you must go with the others on the road to Mount Cerfire. According to Ren, most of the orc armies are in the Great Gap fighting the Tsiegret'lopian's."

Delenn answers back quickly. "Like hell I am letting you go alone to Minas Morgul, with tens of thousands of Minbari could not even defeat those Nazgul."

Bri walks to Delenn, "Don't worry, I have to do this, if the Nazgul are defeated by the Tsiegret'lop's, we all will die!" Delenn looks down to the side, she does not want Bri to go. "Don't worry Delenn, this is my job, I know that I would have to pay a great price if I took the ring. That is what the story said."

Delenn looks back to Bri. "What story?"

Bri thinks what the words were. "Into the fire of Orodruin the one must be cast, this the price, that must be paid, only thus its power will be undone, only thus, a great evil, unmade. There is no other choice. There is no other way. One of you must take it, one of you must pay." Bri looks at Delenn, he then remembers a chant that made the movie the Lord of the Rings. "One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all, and into the darkness bind them." Bri looks at the ring of Angmar. "This is not the one ring, Asron has his own." Bri looks at Delenn.

The riddle spoken into the dark gives chills to Delenn. "You must go then, be careful Bri, not one of the Nazgul can be trusted." Bri nod at Delenn and turns and leaves the palantir room, Delenn follows closing the iron doors. As Bri takes a underground passage, Delenn goes back with Senna, Delenn David Mir, Delenn II, and Delenn III look at Delenn, where is Bri? As Bri takes a torch, he walks down the shadowy passage under the mountain, he does not know exactly where it goes. But as Bri walks, the first thought is Shelob's cave, Bri hopes this is not the cave. But as Bri keeps walking on he does not see any webs. As the path becomes rocky, Bri notices that the tunnel is becoming wider. As he takes the torch he looks around at the cave he is in, it is a shiny cave with waterfalls. The ground Bri stands on is gold, the walls have silver and gold In them, the torch's light reflects off the walls and the whole cave is lit up. The view is breath taking, as Bri keeps walking on, his feet hit a fluid, it is water, the trail is underwater, this part of this cave must be under the water table. As Bri keeps walking on he enters a new cavern, as the light fills the cavern the room is flooded with water and gold, gold treasure. As Bri looks at the crowns, pots, coins, blocks, jewels...bodies, this is no cavern...it's a tomb! As Bri looks around the cavern, he wonders if the trail runs through this cave...it does. Bri has to take this path hoping it will lead him to the outdoors. But as Bri is deep into the cave, he is hit hard by an harsh odor, it burns his eyes his nose his mucus covered throat. As the light flickers off a large scaly structure, Bri stops, as he looks at it he can see what looks like a head of a dinosaur, it has a flat nose, a pointy mouth, teeth extended outside the scaly skin, the ears are just holes in the top of the head. As Bri looks at the gold dragon, the eyes open, as Bri sees this, he stumbles back tripping over treasure and fell on two dead, chard bodies which been dead for a long time. As the dragon looks at the black cloaked creature with a wicked mask, a series of swords and a mace, the dragon gets up, gold falls off him, as he rises over Bri he shakes off all the gold and some coins hit Bri, but don't hurt him, as the tail is released, it swats around hitting the cave walls. Bri looks at the gold dragon, its scales are reflected black when light hits him.

As the dragon lowers his head, it looks at the knight. As the dragon shakes his head, all the spikes stand up making him look larger, his red eyes glaring at the scared knight. "Get up knight!" Says the dragon who speaks through his mouth, the sound is deep, rattling, are very dry!

Bri stands up, but the dragon hits Bri with his tail, and Bri falls down again, Bri tries again to stand up again, but another blow its Bri in the chest and he falls down once again. As Bri looks at the dragon, he decides to speak to speak back, but his breath is low. "How can I stand up if you keep pushing me down?"

The dragon looks at Bri, his eyes still fixed on crushing the knight, but for a knight, he has a very great patient. The dragon looks at Bri, he speaks once again. "Get up knight, you can't slay a dragon sitting down on the moist ground." Bri stands up again, but he is forced down again. "Take your sword...strike me!" Extorts the dragon.

Bri, laughs slightly, shaking his head. "No, I have not come to hurt you."

The dragon pulls back, he looks at Bri strangely, then he looks at his treasure. "Then you've come for my treasure?"

Bri shakes his head again. "No, I have no need for it, and if I was here for treasure I would mine the cave, before you."

The dragon is not sure what this knight is here for. "Then state your business knight!"

Bri stands up, for the first time he is successful, no tail hits him. "First I am no knight, this armor I wear is to protect me from the armies of the ancient darkness of Lord Anubis and Lord Asron."

The dragon interrupts Bri, "Your an enemy of Lord Asron?" Says the dragon carefully.

Bri looks at the dragon. "Only if you know what the ancient enemy has done. He has killed every species in this universe, I and a team of five others are trying to end to reign of Asron. We go to war on charges of mass genocide." Bri removes his helmet and exposes his face, it is scale covered. The dragon looks at this young child so morphed by another species. As the dragon comes closer, the dragon is wondering if this is the child as stated in a chant. As the dragon looks at the bluish-green scales, he speaks an old Latin Phrase. "Puer natus est nobis et filius datus est nobis; cujus tmperium super nomen ejus. Consilii Angelus. Cantate Domino canticumnorum; quia mirabilia fecit." Bri listens to the dragon, he is not sure what he means. The dragon speaks again. "Do you have the sign?"

Bri looks at the dragon confused, "What do you mean...sign?"

The dragon looks at Bri, "The mark of prophecy, the savior. The sign is on your back." The dragon walks behind Bri.

Bri does not turn. "I have not seen my back since I was a patient on Earth." Bri looks at the dragons tail with the spikes running down below. "Do you want me to remove my armor to expose my back?"

The dragon speaks lowly. "Yes!"

Bri grabs his armor, but does not shell it off yet. "How do I know you won't hurt me?" Says Bri carefully.

The dragon turns to face Bri, "I trusted you not to stab me with your blade, now you can trust me..." Bri looks at the dragon, he does not know what to do. "A dragon's word is more trust worthy then any kings." Says the dragon magnificently. Bri nods and looks at the dragon tail as he removes his armor, as Bri stands feeling the cold wind against his scales, the dragon looks at Bri's back, the dragon only sees scales, but there is a way to check. The dragon goes back to his pile of treasure, he takes a pot of water. "This is the pot of clarity, it shows the truth." he takes it to Bri, and he pours it down Bri's back, as the water flows down the scaly back, the scales begin to disappear, the feeling is uncomfortable for Bri, but Bri does not show any distress. As the scales go away, the flesh reappears, as the water trickles down Bri's chest, the scales go away where the water touches. The dragon looks at this transformation. "What type of sorcery is this?"

Bri looks at his flesh. "I am cursed, my group was trapped in the Cursed Swamp, this is what became of us." The dragon sort of ignored Bri's comment. As the dragon takes the water pale he pours it all over Bri, as the water pours all over him, the scales wash away, but that is not the only thing that washes away, so does his gender, he reforms back into a female, back into Bri Delenn. As Bri Delenn looks at herself she sees that she is back at Bri Delenn, but the change goes again, and the new Bri Delenn turns back into Bri, what he looked like when he first got to Minbar. As Bri looks at the dragon, he smiles. "This is what I looked like when I got here at Minbar." Bri looks at himself, glad to see the transformation gone.

As the dragon looks at Bri, the sign is clear, this is the prophecy. As the dragon thinks to himself, he speaks the Latin phrase, but this time in English. "Unto us a child is born, unto us a son is given; on whose shoulders the world's dominion rest, whose name is, he who was sent to us from the great Heavenly Wonder Counselor. Sing unto the Lord a new song. He has made wonders." The dragon thinks for a second, "Your name is Mirabilia, wonders. You are full of surprises."

Bri thinks about the name. "My name is Bri."

The dragon looks at Bri, "Not anymore, you are the one I have been waiting for, you are Mirabilia, but I will call you Mira." The dragon goes back to his treasure, "You are my Lord, I serve you. I will follow you my Lord Mira." The dragon lowers himself.

Bri does not what to say. "I will accept the name Mira, even Bri does not know what to say. "I will accept the name Mira, even though it does not suit me, but I will honor the name, but if you are to follow me, you will die. I go to Minas Morgul to stop a major disaster."

The dragon looks at Mira, "You go to Minas Morgul, the Tower of Sorcery, I have servants there, maybe you know them?" The dragon leaves the question open for Mira to answer.

Mira thinks, "The Fall Beast, dragons of Khazad'dum?"

The dragon looks at Mira. "You know the Fall Beast?" Say the dragon calmly.

Mira does not even stop to think about the question. "Only though the past. If I told you how you wouldn't believe me of possibly understand me."

The dragons voice seems more harsher. "Try me, the wisdom of a dragon is more vast then the five wizards alone!" The dragons stands admiring his choice of words.

Mira stop to think and finally comes up with his answer. "I pre-seen these Fallen Beast on a television from a world who's domain is not like this one!"

The dragon does not speak at once, but with the choice of Mira's words the dragon remembers the prophecy. "On whose shoulders the world's dominion rest." Says the dragon is a deep whisper.

Mira can only think of what the dragon says are just riddles in the dark. As Mira considers the time he has wasted he needs to be going. "I am sorry to break you out of your thought, but I have to be going, may I have your name dragon lord."

The dragon looks at Mira as if he was shocked, he has been called a dragon lord for a long time. But with his masters request the dragon states his name. "I have not been called the Dragon Lord for a long time, they use to call me Smaug the Magnificent, the Lord of all Dragons, the Lord of the Lonely Mountain."

Mira is surprised to remember such a name. "You lived in the north, didn't you?"

The dragon looks at Mira. "And what titles you go by my lord?"

Mira does not know if it is wise, but if Smaug is to go with him, he will have to know Mira's title. "Understand my Lord Smaug, when I arrive here on K'ha'dum I was chosen to carry a heavy task," Mira shows the ring to the Witch-King, "Do you know what this is?"

Smaug looks at the ring, "Bless my soul, it's the ring of the Witch-King!"

"Correct, it is the ring of the Witch-King, that is the title you will have to call me, the Witch-King of Angmar, Lord of sorcery, Prince of Darkness, Lord of the Nazgul. Do you remember this?" Smaug nods. "Second, use these names if you need assistance or help, the names are Er Murazor and Tindomul. But you can remain at the name of Smaug the Magnificent!"

Smaug looks at Mira, "Yes I understand my Lord Witch-King of Angmar." Smaug walks slowly to Mira, "If we were to go to Minas Morgul, then we need to be going." Smaug turns to the cavern's exit. "Follow me, I will lead you out of the deep to the morning light, follow me my lord, the exit is very close." Mira and Smaug walks to the exit to where the water falls over a ledge down to the Dead Swamp, the fall is about a two hundred foot drop. As Mira looks down the cliff, he does not see any way down, as Mira looks at Smaug, Smaug gets down to the ground. "Get on my back my lord, I will take you to Minas Morgul my lord." Mira does not know how.

As Mira walks to the front of Smaug he speaks. "I don't know how to Smaug!"

Smaug turns his giant head to look at Mira, "Climb up, and place your legs on both sides of my back and hold onto my scales. Or use a harness." Mira looks at Smaug, "A harness is a device to use in battle to remain sited easier."

Mira looks at the harness, "Let use the harness, "Smaug get up. Smaug walks to the harness. "Help me put it on." Says Mira.

Smaug and Mira work putting it on Smaug's back. As Mira climbs up on Smaug's back it is like being on a horse. As Mira holds on the reigns, Mira locks his feet to the harness to secure himself on Smaug. As Smaug stands up, Mira is worried that the harness might move to Smaug's side, but it was made to stay in place. As Smaug spreads his wings it feels great to spread them in the morning sun. As Smaug looks down the cliff he looks back to Mira. "Are you ready?"

"I am as ready as I will ever be!" Says Mira nervously.

As Smaug trots to the cliff, Smaug makes a freefall, and he flaps his wings and flies over the nasty swamp. As Smaug keeps low, they keep flying on the slope of the Ashy Mountains. Smaug knows that being on this side of the mountains is safer then the Khazad'dum Mountains, as Smaug looks at the west shores off in the distance Smaug speaks. "Look to the west, that city is the Old Port of Angmar, when I was young, many Angmarian's treaded through the Dead Swamp to the Shadowy Mountains to try to slain me, but all fell."

Mira looks at the ruin city, "And what did you do with them?"

Smaug chuckles deeply. "What else, I'm a dragon...I ate them!" As Mira looks at these steep mountains, he asks Smaug the name of these mountains. "What is the name of those mountains?"

Smaug looks at the mountains, that is the Black Mountains, once we pass them we will be in a world of harm!"

Mira looks at the mountains, "Why?"

Smaug keeps his eyes on the mountains, "Because once we pass over those mountains we will be in the Realm of Asron." The Black Mountains, now pass under them, Mira knows there is no turning back. As the mountains leave Smaug and Mira, the sky becomes dark, they are in the volcanic ash cloud, as Smaug dives to the land they see the Swamp of Khazad'dum, but they miss the swamp and Smaug climbs back up. "Are you okay my lord?"

Mira catches her breath, "I am okay, that was a rush!" Mira looks at the swamp. "I s this the Swamp of Khazad'dum, we need to pass through the Black Mountains to get to Minas Morgul. So hold on!" Smaug rises up over the mountains, as they pass over the mountain only feet below them they are about to crest the mountain ridge, as they come close, a giant spider jumps up, it's one of those giant recluses, as Mira and Smaug look ahead they see about four spiders waiting. Smaug opens his mouth and fire cooks all those spiders, Mira is shocked, Mira has never imagined that Smaug could have done that, as Smaug looks forward there is a pale green glow, then the tower is seen. Minas Morgul is ahead of them, as Smaug goes down to land they have made it, made it to Minas Morgul.

THE END OF CHAPTER 19, NEXT CHAPTER 20


	20. Minas Morgul, Rise Of The Nazgul

**CHAPTER TWENTY Minas Morgul, rise of the Nazgul**

As Smaug and Mira look at the Tower of Morgul, Smaug lets Mira get off. "Ah, the Tower of Sorcery!" Mira walks to the doors of Morgul. "We need to be very careful, according to Ren, the orc's are mad here!"

Smaug looks at the doors. "I don't think we are welcomed!"

Mira looks at the doors. "I hope they haven't gone!"

Smaug looks at Mira. "Why me Lord Witch-King? My I call you Witch-King or do you prefer Er Murazor?" Says Smaug nervously.

"Don't worry, just act harsh and you will fit in!" Says Mira sarcastically.

"Yes my lord." As Mira goes to the door it begins to open. "Well maybe they're expecting you?" Says Smaug ironically.

Mira does not even flinch to Smaug's saying. "Are you ready?"

Smaug looks at Mira, "No, but we have come so far to go back so quickly!"

Mira nods, "Well lets go." Smaug and Mira enter Minas Morgul and the doors close slowly behind them. As Smaug and Mira look back, they are entrapped in a pale green building. As Smaug looks at Mira, Mira and Smaug look forward to see one Nazgul standing before them, Mira hold her breath in fear.

As the Nazgul holds his distance, he looks at the dragon, but he then looks at the Witch-King of Angmar. "The hour is late my lord, you've come in a great time needed my lord, I surrender my power back to you!"

As Mira stops, he can see through the Nazgul's black cloak, it looks like he wears a crown of the Easterling, Mira stands before Khamul, second in charge of the Tower of Sorcery. "Who do you serve Khamul?"

Khamul looks at the Witch-King, "I serve the Lord of Sorcery, the Lord of Angmar."

Adunaphel comes running out, she has waited to see the Witch-King so long, but as she see the dragon, she joins Khamul. "What is that?" As Adunaphel points at Smaug.

Smaug walks forward, "What do I look like to you?"

Adunaphel moves back, she is shocked to hear it talking. "It talks!"

Smaug laughs. "All dragons talk, I am special though." Smaug says with much charisma about himself.

Adunaphel looks at the dragon, "What is special about you?"

Smaug say in a dead loud roar. "Behold...you stand before Smaug the Dragon Lord!"

Khamul says, "Smaug? Smaug the Magnificent!"

Mira looks at Smaug, "This is Smaug my friend, but I've come to you in the hour of need! Asron has sent you to your death, he sends you to Tsiegret'lop." Khamul looks confused at the Witch-King of Angmar. As Mira looks around he looks for the other six. "Where is Ren, where is the other five?" As Mira looks around.

Khamul sill can't believe the Witch-King was able to bribe Smaug, and second, Khamul can't believe that the Witch-King was able to escape Minbar, this worries him. "Hence my regards, but I saw you fall at Minbar, according to Lord Anubis, you were killed!" Says Khamul in a loud voice, sort of angry.

Mira thinks up a story to be closely related to the quote by Gandalf. "Died, yes I died, but not in vengeance did I. When I finally defeated the darkness in my soul I felt myself going out of all memory and time. It was a defeat I suffered, but the hatred of myself almost consumed me, but as I left all memory and time, I gazed at the life I could have had and saw the problem, but I then felt life back in me. I've been sent back with a new form, but same potentials. I've released the hatred from myself and now I've become a white sorceress."

Khamul looks at the Witch-King, this is what he feared. "So tell me...my lord," says Khamul harshly. "Whom do you serve now?"

Mira knows he is now treading a thin line. "I once served our master Asron, but what he did to me changed all that!" Says Mira harshly back to Khamul.

Adunaphel looks at Khamul, but then back at the famed Witch-King of Angmar. Adunaphel wants to test him. "My lord, you know I've only wanted to serve you, unveil yourself, prove your worth my lord, Asron warned us that a prophecy of the past comes to kill us."

Mira looks at Adunaphel, the only female Nazgul among the nine. "Prove my worth, show myself, you dare question the power of your lord?"

Smaug looks at Mira, he hopes that this place is not affecting him, hoping the Mira is acting. Adunaphel removes her ring and feels herself dying. "If you are powerful, if you are the White Sorcerer prove it, I sacrifice myself to your hand." Adunaphel falls to the ground, she uncloaks herself and her morgul-self is very displeasing to view. For a Numenor she has not evaporated yet, but her form is failing her. As Adunaphel looks at her lord, Mira looks at Smaug, he does not know how to save her, but as Smaug looks at Adunaphel, Mira walks to comfort her, hoping to help her. As Mira walks to Adunaphel, he unveils himself, Khamul sees that his form is young, fleshed again...this is not the great sorcerer he remembers, but if this new restores flesh, Khamul is willing to undergo the change.

As Mira looks at Adunaphel, he speaks quietly to her. "Hen Numenor. U Mira. Losto!" As Khamul listens carefully he notices it's the language of the north. As Adunaphel listens to the sweet words, she feels herself being relaxed. As Mira touches Adunaphel, he thinks to himself. As Mira closes his eyes, Adunaphel feels life coming back to her, as Mira lifts his hand, the morgul view leaves her, her flesh, he beauty comes back to her. As Adunaphel opens her eyes she looks at Mira, she can see him completely, no longer living in the dreaded shadows. As Adunaphel stands up she looks at Khamul, she can't see him, he is a shadow, an daunting figure, as she looks at Smaug, she notices that Smaug is not black, but instead he is gold! As Adunaphel feels her hands, she feels the magic of the Numenor race come back to her, as she looks up to Mira, she smiles and the bows.

"My lord, I trust your power." Adunaphel looks at the ring of Umbar, when she wore it she was known as Adunaphel the Quiet. As she walks to the ring, she is afraid to touch the ring, afraid to wear it, as she looks at Mira, Mira watches. As Adunaphel picks it up, she looks at it, "I serve no master no longer, I serve my people, the people of the Numenorian race. I am Adunaphel of Umbar of the race of Numenor." Adunaphel looks at Khamul, but as Khamul looks at Adunaphel, he walks to Adunaphel.

As Khamul touches Adunaphel, he can't feel anything. "Did it hurt?"

Adunaphel looks at Khamul. "No, no it did not hurt, I feel as if cold has been lifted from my body, I can breathe once again!" Adunaphel looks at Khamul, she hopes she is still trusted.

As Khamul looks at Mira, "Asron has order us to go to Tsiegret'lop. He sends up to our death! Khamul looks at Mira, "But your return is quite timed!"

Mira looks at Khamul. "Yes it is, but believe me, you should have know I was coming!"

Khamul nods, "Yes, you contacted Ren, he told me that you were coming to help us, but then I get a message from Asron, it was the order to fly to Tsiegret'lop, this is why we are not gone yet."

Mira sees three other Nazgul come out of the shadows, it is Ren, Akhorahil, and Dwar. As they stop about 15 feet behind of Khamul, Khamul turns to face the three Nazgul. As Khamul looks at them, Ren and Akhorahil approach Khamul, Khamul watches. "Stop where you are." Khamul looks at Dwar. "Dwar, go get Uvatha, Ji Indur Dawndeath, and Hoarmurath, tell them to hurry...war is coming!"

Dwar looks at Khamul, "Yes my lord!" Dwar looks at Mira and Adunaphel. He turns to go and find Ji Indur Dawndeath, Uvatha, and Hoarmurath.

As Khamul looks back to Mira, his mind is made up! "You have my sword my lord, release me from this shadow's curse!" Mira nods, but points at Khamul's ring. As Khamul looks at his ring, he touches it, he can't part from it. As Khamul closes his eyes, he takes the ring off and throws it against the wall. As the ring falls to the ground, the sound of metal clings to the floor. As Khamul feels it getting cold, his legs collapse and he falls to the floor. As Khamul gasps on the floor, he feels as if he is going to die here in the cold...alone. Adunaphel was correct, there is no pain, but it is very scary! As Khamul looks around, he sees a bright light approaching him. As the light envelopes him, he begins to feel warmth coming into him, and as the light begins to fade away, he is able to see the Witch-King, Adunaphel, and two other Nazgul. As Khamul stands up, he feels the strength in him. "Never in my life do I appreciate my own spirit unlimited," Khamul looks at the ring of the Easterling's. "I took this ring without question, I accepted the empty promises of Asron, how long have these dark days are mine?" Khamul slowly walks to the ring. "I am Khamul, ruler of the 'dead' race Easterling's, and I call myself a ruler, no longer do I withstand within the reign of rulers." Khamul looks at Mira. "You are correct, Asron the deceiver is no king of rulers, he trying to be the reign of rulers."

Mira nods, Ren finally comes forward. "My lord, thank you for coming, I did as you asked."

Mira smiles, "Thank you Ren," Mira looks at Khamul. "So what will it be my lord? Do we march to Tsiegret'lop or do we march elsewhere?" Mira keeps her patients.

Khamul looks at Mira, he keeps quiet for a second, but reality comes to Khamul that marching to Tsiegret'lop is suicide. As Khamul looks at Ren he has made a decision. "I don't like to be ruled, I don't like to be tricked, and I defiantly don't like to be used." Mira thinks that ruled, used, and tricked is the same thing, but he says nothing about it. As Khamul keeps on talking, Mira is the only one who is holding his breath. "And overall I have been deceived!" Khamul looks at Mira. "We will march to Barad'dur, tonight I deal with Asron and his falling empire!" Khamul turns and looks at the other Nazgul. "Go and get released, you will know what I mean when you feel your old-self." Khamul turns to leave and goes on to his dorm, as Mira watches Khamul leave, Mira then looks at Akhorahil.

As Akhorahil looks at Mira, he walks to his old lord. "Release me my lord, I grow tired of the shadows!" Mira point to Akhorahil's ring. Akhorahil looks at his ring. "I must release my hold on the Numenor race, I will be powerless!" Akhorahil takes off the ring, his gem eyes are dimming, life is running away like a morning dew against the hot Arizona sun. As Mira goes to Akhorahil, he touches him and releases the curse from him. As Akhorahil feels the cold flowing away from him, he looks at Mira, he can't see like anyone else, thus is why he was called the Blind Sorcerer, he has the Eyes of the Well, sorcery gems.

Ren comes up to Mira, "My Lord please liberate me, I become weary of the darkness, reinforce my greatness." Ren takes off his ring of Barad-Ungol, aka the Cirith Ungol, Passage of Spiders. As Mira touches Ren, Mira releases Ren from the curse. His red ruby gem ring falls to the ground as Ren feels the years finally catch up to him even though he is the second youngest among the nine. "Thank you my lord, I can see again." Ren picks up his ring and looks at it, as the worn down ruby glimmers in the pale light, he hands it to Mira. "Murazor, I can't go on ruling with the passage of spiders, please keep it as a token of my gratitude!"

Mira looks at the ruby, he's never been much interested in rubies, but as Mira closes Ren's old fingers around the ring, Mira speaks softly. "No my old friend, it is yours, your protection, if you part from the ring, death will find you. You keep it my Fire-King!"

Ren remembering that name nods. "Yes my lord." Ren turns to dress into some dark robes, but he first wants to put on his old uniform.

As Mira watches Ren disappear, Uvatha and Hoarmurath come forward to face the Witch-King, Dendra and Ji stay behind, they fear losing their power. As Uvatha looks at Mira's young face he does not see the once hatred for life that was once in his eyes. "Forgive me Er Murazor, but you seem different since the last time we met!"

Mira looks at the thin small man trying to remember who he is, as his mind races through the names and titles, the name Uvatha comes to mind. "How unwise Uvatha to doubt me, but you are correct."

Uvatha looks at Mira. "I am correct?"

Mira smiles, "yes you are correct, my name was once as you call it, Er Murazor, the acclaimed Witch-King of Angmar, I was defeated at Minbar, but I came back through this memory, this ring, it is bonded to my name...Er Murazor. I am called now Mirabilia the Witch-King of Angmar." Mira is becoming annoyed with Uvatha's resentment to him. "Do you want to be free?"

Uvatha at first pauses, but the pain of the shadows converts him. "All I wanted was the truth!" Uvatha removes his ring. "Go ahead, show me the truth." Mira touches Uvatha and breaks the curse. As Uvatha looks at Hoarmurath. "I now remember my name...Uvatha the Messenger, Lord of Khand of the south."

Mira smiles, "Breathe the free air." Mira looks at Hoarmurath. "And you sir, are you ready?" Say Mira calmly.

Hoarmurath, an individual who upholds secrecy looks at Mira, "You say that Asron sends us to our death, that if we march to Tsiegret'lop we will die! But if we leave the shadows then we leave our chance of immorality! Going against Asron is as doomed as going to the dead city of Tsiegret'lop!" Hoarmurath looks at Uvatha, "But if it releases us from this death of name than lets get it done!" Hoarmurath removes his ring and hands it to Mira.

Mira looks at Hoarmurath's ring, it contains a diamond encrusted in silver. As Mira looks at the weak Ice King, Mira touches Hoarmurath's shoulders and releases from the cold spell. As Hoarmurath looks at Mira, the dark room in lighter, no longer in the shadows is Hoarmurath. As Hoarmurath. As Hoarmurath rises from his knees he looks at Mira. As Mira hands back the ring of Urdar to Hoarmurath, Mira looks at Ji Indur Dawndeath and Dendra Dwar. Mira knows that these Nazgul are high up on the ranks. Dendra Dwar is the third Nazgul also known as The Unforgiving. As for Ji Indur Dawndeath he is the forth Nazgul also known as The Outcast, Ji Indur is very unpredictable. He is known for his bloody conflict at Mumakan. As Dendra Dwar and Ji Indur Dawndeath walk forward to Mira they both remove their ring. It is now done.

END OF CHAPTER 20, NEXT CHAPTER 21


	21. The Fall Of Asron

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE The Fall of Asron**

As Delenn, Delenn II, Delenn III, Delenn David Mir and Senna finally crest at the top of the mountain, they look straight down into Khazad'dum onto the dark Tower of Khazad'dum, the Tower of Asron. When Delenn first arrived on K'ha'dum in her last life they only made it as far to Ashy Path called "Gulshu Ashi," or known as Shadow Void in Black Speech. Everything has a name in Black Speech, it is the mother-language here at Khazad'dum. As the other prophecy looks at the volcanic landscape they wonder how to survive in the sulfur rich environment. As Senna looks at the floor of Khazad'dum he sees no armies, where's the Soldiers of Darkness, where are orc's? As Senna looks at Delenn, Delenn looks slowly at the ground, but as she looks at Senna again, she smiles. "Ready to go to war, to victory?"

Senna looks at Delenn. "To death?" Says Senna sadly, tired of the trek up the mountain.

Delenn looks at Senna, Delenn II, Delenn III, and Delenn David Mir, she sees hope failing from them, as she looks at Delenn David Mir, she lowers her eyes, she does not want to die in the Khazad'dum Mountain. As Delenn looks at Delenn II, she looks at her sister hoping not to answer her mothers questions. As Delenn looks at Delenn III, Delenn III is the only one who looks at Delenn directly in the eye. "I want to say this is our main point, our world was slaughtered by Asron's armies, he is guilty of mass universal slaughter. We owe our people justice, not vengeance, for vengeance will only lead us to death." Delenn III looks down at Barad'dur. "Let's take our justices, if not for justices, then to help Bri, he is the one who will need the true help!"

At Minas Morgul, Mira and the other eight Nazgul are on the Fall Beast, the time to take off is now. As Smaug and the other Fall Beast take their riders up high in the air, Mira looks around Minas Morgul. As Smaug lands on the walls of Minas Morgul, so does the other eight. As Bri puts on his helmet given by the Witch-King, he takes the harness to grip Smaug. "Fly to Barad'dur, fly to your vengeance, kill all the enemy." Says Mira in a harsh voice made harsher by the enchanted armor.

Akhorahil looks at his beloved master, "what about Lord Anubis?" Says Akhorahil who is getting use to his magical eyes.

Mira becomes more comfortable on Smaug. "Leave him to me...I will crush him!" Say Mira in a harsh whisper. Smaug stands ready to go to war, he loves war, but to fly to Barad'dur with the awaited prophecy is better. As Mira looks at the other eight he speaks once again. "Go to war Smaug the Magnificent!" Smaug gives out a low roar, as the Witch-King holds on. Smaug jumps off the roof and falls to the ground, but does not hit, his giant wings carry him up as he rises back up into the sky. As the Witch-King is up, so is the other eight who follow behind the Witch-King of Angmar. Behind Mira is Ren, Akhorahil, Adunaphel, Khamul, Dwar, Hoarmurath and Uvatha. Together they come. Mira and Ren chant the first two words to a deadly chant. The other seven join in. "Ne habitham Maganane, Ne tabdam daurad. Ne pan ned abarat--aglar. Ido Nidir nenakham. Bari n Katharad!" We deny our maker, we cling to the darkness. We grasp to ourselves--power and glory. Now we come, the Nine. Lords of Eternal Life! As the words echo throughout the canyon, the sound of the beating of wings are the only other sounds. As the nine fly into the view of the Barad'dur, one of the Nazgul are shot down by the Soldiers of Darkness. It is Uvatha the Messenger, as Uvatha crashes, Khamul and the Witch-King of Angmar flies down to assist Uvatha , as the armies of Lord Anubis go to attack the Soldiers of Darkness. As Lord Anubis' army surround Uvatha, Khamul is almost shot down and he has to pull up, but Mira does not, with Smaug going straight towards Uvatha, Smaug plows into the Soldiers of Darkness and pulls back up, then goes again. As Uvatha looks at Smaug, Smaug goes back at the new wave of Soldiers of Darkness with fire. As Uvatha blocks his face from the Soldiers of Darkness are on Fire. As Mira looks down he speaks a phrase. The phrase is known as the End of all Things saying. The fire from Smaug is melting everything in sight. "Beneath the ground, swollen hot with anger. Earth rips asunder, black rain falls. Here at the end, the end of all things. The air is aflame. All the world is on fire!" As Mira ends his phrase, Smaug looks at the crisp Soldiers of Darkness. As Mira looks at Uvatha, Mira looks back to the Barad'dur." Lets go to Barad'dur Smaug!" Smaug pulls up and goes to Barad'dur. As most of the Nazgul make it to Barad'dur, Asron uses his ring to put a barrier around the Barad'dur, apparently Asron has other ideas. As Smaug heads to Barad'dur a wave of energy hits Smaug, Lord Anubis has sent out a shock wave out to hurt the Fall Beast, but Smaug is not phrased by it, but the wave is like being hit by a 100 pound wedge hammer. It throws Mira Sheridan off of Smaug's back. As Mira falls, his impact is broken by the magic of the ring of Angmar, as Mira catches his breath he arises an up to see Smaug is still in the air. As Mira looks around he notices that he is in mighty trouble. As Mira looks at the gigantic soldiers, he wears an Egyptian outfit, but the armor is of a king, he wears a cobra on his helmet, this must be Lord Anubis. As the jackal makes his charge he takes out a double sword and throws it at Mira. As Mira takes out the Sword of Angmar, he summons up the Flame of Angmar and the double edge sword blows up. As Lord Anubis makes his approach closer, he takes out his sword and shield, but Mira picks up his mace and holds his sword, the ball and mace is twice the size of Mira's body side. As Mira swings at Lord Anubis, he ducks the mace. As Witch-King swings at Lord Anubis this time Lord Anubis hits the ground but is not hit by the mace, as Lord Anubis hits the ground, but is not hit by the mace, as Lord Anubis arises again he ducks the mace third blow. As Lord Anubis stands up, he tries to strike at the Witch-King, but Mira sees this and throws down his mace on Lord Anubis sword and it shatters. As Lord Anubis picks up the broken shards, he looks at the Witch-King with hatred. As Mira tightens his fingers around Lord Anubis' throat, death is coming to him.

As Delenn, Delenn III, Delenn II, Delenn David Mir, and Senna arrives on the floor of Khazad'dum. As Delenn looks forward, a arrow flies by, an orc is trying to sniper them, Senna takes out a dagger and throws it at the orc, it is a direct hit. As Delenn and Senna runs to the cliff side, they see a deep lava flow heading from Mount Cerfire to Barad'dur. As Delenn II and Delenn III follows by Delenn David Mir come to Delenn, as they look at the lava, they wonder how they are going to cross this pit. As Delenn David Mir looks to Mount Cerfire he sees another bridge. As Delenn walks to the bridge, they see that it is all metal. Everything here is metal. As the prophecy crosses the bridge. As they move towards Barad'dur they see the eight lords are on the ground, their Fell Beast are dead. As Delenn watches the dead lords, she notices that the Nazgul are fighting the orcs and Soldiers of Darkness, Bri has succeeded, even though she does not see him, as she looks around she hears a deep roar. As the prophecy turns they see a reddish-black dragon...it is Smaug. Delenn looks in terror...could this be the dragon species Bri warned her about, is this Smaug the Magnificent? As Smaug goes over them. Delenn yells out. "My Lord Smaug, who do you serve?"

Smaug hearing his name makes a sharp turn and dives back towards Delenn. As he lands on a group of orc's with his tail he slashes them in half. As Smaug walks to Delenn, his eyes watch Delenn. "You called forth me halfling?" Smaug looks at Delenn, "Speak now!" An orc approaches and Smaug blows fire at him, the orc is dead.

As Delenn looks at Smaug, she finds it interesting to know that Smaug knew them as halfling. "I am Delenn, mother of David...I mean Senna, Delenn II, and Bri."

Smaug looks at the other halfling. "You knew the prophecy?" Says Smaug, his breath is hot and musty.

Delenn looks at Smaug, we all are part of the prophecy, but together we are one, the prophecy. My son Bri went into a cave at Almon Sul to seek a legend...have you've seen him?"

Smaug knows what Delenn is talking about. "You speak of Mirabilia?"

Delenn does not know the name. "I know no Mirabilia, but Bri also calls himself the Witch-King of Angmar, he was going to Minas Morgul to stop a massive tragically."

Smaug's blow out smoke, "I know who you speak of. A male child dressed in black, decorated in armor...he is called Mirabilia, or short for Mira, I lost him by Mount Cerfire...he is fighting the acclaimed Lord of the Soldiers of Darkness."

Delenn gasp. "Lord Anubis!" Whispers Bri. Smaug knows the name. As Delenn feels the ground shake, Delenn, Delenn II, Delenn III, and Delenn David Mir, Senna, and Smaug look towards Mount Cerfire, hundred of thousand of Soldiers of Darkness are marching towards them, there is to many of them to battle alone.

As Lord Anubis looks into the Witch-King darkness, Lord Anubis does not feel the curse on the Witch-King, somehow the Witch-King is not like what he remembers. As Mira tightens his fingers around Lord Anubis' throat. As the Witch-King looks at Lord Anubis, Mira remembers a saying. As he holds the dying lord, he want Lord Anubis to know why he died. "Dollost dir cuiol u-ar ar nin degil." You fool, no living man can kill me The grasp becomes tighter. "Die now!"

Lord Anubis feels his life passing from him. "If I die, so will you!"

Mira clenches tighter. "No...you will take back your army back to the underworld." Mira tightens harder, Lord Anubis' trachea is almost crush, Mira is having a hard time killing Lord Anubis, but Mira has to destroy the evil. As Lord Anubis falls dead, slipping from Mira's fingers. Mira looks at the dead lord, as a wave of energy blows away all the Soldier's of Darkness, the Soldiers of Darkness are defeated. As the Witch-King looks at Lord Anubis ring on the ground, he hears whispers from the ring. As Mira look about, the battle fields are empty. As Mira hears more whispers, he speaks another phrase, enchanted by the battle. "You will be borne away, beyond all darkness. Your flesh devoured, your shriveled mind left naked to the lidless eye. But still the Soldier of Darkness did not move." Mira picks up his cold steel sword. "Slender as a steel-blade, fair yet terrible." Mira without looking shoves his sword right into Lord Anubis' ring and it shatters. "Too late he knew, too late he saw, this was no man..." Mira removes his helmet, he has changed back into a female, something made the curse begin again, Mira believes it was caused by Lord Anubis. Mira looks forward holding the Sword of Angmar in her left hand and her helmet in her right hand. "He looks upon a woman!" Mira pulls her sword out of the ground and puts it in her holder. As Smaug lands nearby he looks around the fallen Soldier's of Darkness.

As Delenn is fighting the renegade Soldiers of Darkness, it would seem that they are all going to die. Being so close to the Barad'dur is suicidal, there are Soldiers of Darkness everywhere. As Delenn, Senna, Delenn II, Delenn III, and Delenn David Mir are fighting sword to sword, Delenn and Senna decide to head straight towards Barad'dur while Delenn II, Delenn III, and Delenn David Mir remain fighting the army of Soldiers of Darkness that they call S.O.D.'s, it is easier and quicker to communicate to one another by calling these beast SOD's. As Delenn and Senna clear away the slopes near Barad'dur there is a gigantic boom and as a wave grows the SOD's fall dead, someone has killed Lord Anubis. As Delenn, Senna, Delenn II, and Delenn III looks around, Senna notices that Delenn David Mir is injured.

As Senna goes to Delenn David Mir, he helps her. "Are you okay?"

Delenn David Mir looks at Senna she smiles. "Hello Senna, it seems we won."

Senna is soon joined with Delenn and the others. As Delenn looks at Senna she watches the wound heal in front of her eyes. As Delenn David Mir tries to stand up, she looks towards the Barad'dur. "Something is happening up there!" Says Delenn David Mir as she watches the clouds thicken around the top of the Barad'dur.

As Delenn watches the clouds thicken and slowly poor down the Barad'dur, Delenn looks at the Barad'dur in fear. "Run to Minas Morgul!" As Delenn, Senna, Delenn II, Delenn III, and Delenn David Mir goes running through the ashy plains. As they are running the prophecy is joined by the Nazgul. As all keep running, Delenn turns her head to look at the Barad'dur, the thick cloud is almost at the floor of the Barad'dur. As they run the green tower is in view.

As Smaug and Mira feels the wind blow then next being sucked backed towards the Barad'dur. As clouds surround the Barad'dur, Smaug looks at the Barad'dur and then back to Mira.

As Smaug goes to Mira he lowers himself. "Hurry get on my back now!"

Mira watches the Barad'dur unleashed. "What is that?" Says Mira referring to the cloud coming down from the heavens.

As Smaug flaps his wings he us able to take flight, as Smaug flies to Minas Morgul he answers Mira's question. "That is Asron's main weapon, it is called Vog, Asron spiritual messenger of metaphysics, if we are trapped in the cloud we will transform, evolve, but the transformation will make us look ugly, it is Black Speech!"

Mira looks at the black cloud, "Black Speech...Melkor!"

Smaug hears the ancient word. "You know Melkor?"

Mira watches the cloud, "Not in person, but in movie and book, I learned some Black Speech, if you counter Black Speech with Black Speech what will happen?"

Smaug thinks of the question." Like fire with fire, both will be canceled."

Mira thinks deeply. "I got it, lets get to Minas Morgul, once there we can use the enchantment to boast up the words when the Vog makes it here!" Smaug lets out o roar as they approach Minas Morgul, below them they see Delenn, Senna, Delenn II, Delenn III, and Delenn David Mir running to Minas Morgul, behind them are the Nazgul. As Mira looks towards the Barad'dur the cloud is now on the ground. As Minas Morgul is in view, Smaug lands on the wall and lets Mira jump off. As Mira and Smaug go to the doors, Smaug uses his mouth to open the heavy doors. Mira goes to the tower to put up a shield. As the door begins to open, Mira knows that if he creates a storm the two storms will destroy one another. As Mira calls forth the sorcery in the tower, the ground begins to shake and a loud rumble fills the canyon. Outside, Delenn, Senna, Delenn II, Delenn III, Delenn David Mir, Khamul, Akhorahil, Adunaphel, Uvatha, Ren, Indur, Hoarmurath, and Dwar are running to Minas Morgul. As Delenn sees the ground shakes they hear a rumble. As it gets louder, the thirteen stop wondering what is happening. As the sound goes quiet, they look nervously at Minas Morgul. As the sound dies away there is a gigantic explosion of greenish-blue light that looks white in the volcanic ash cloud. As the light boils the clouds, the eight Nazgul begin running again and seeing the Nazgul running to Minas Morgul, Delenn and seeing the Nazgul running to Minas Morgul, Delenn and the other four begin running again. As they all make it to the comfort of Minas Morgul, lightening is striking the peaks every few seconds. As they all catch their breaths, the Nazgul go to find Lord Witch-King to find out what to do next, but all they can find is Smaug, Mira has disappeared. Up on the roof Mira stands looking at the Black Speech coming. Back inside of Minas Morgul, Delenn and Adunaphelte look at Smaug. Delenn is worried about her child Mira, but Adunaphelte is scared sick of the nameless cloud. "What the hell is that cloud, it is unnatural!"

Smaug looks at Adunaphelte. "It is Dark Speech, the only way to defeat it is by speaking Dark Speech!"

Delenn looks at Adunaphelte, "Who knows Dark Speech?"

Adunaphelte looks at Smaug, "There is only one who knows...our Lord Witch-King, he learned Dark Speech!"

Back on the tower wall, Mira looks at the cloud only a few feet away and coming closer. As it comes in sight, Mira knows he has to speak Dark Speech. As Mira holds his sword in his left, both hands are now extended. As the cloud is only seconds away. Mira begins the cold chant which makes the entire place black. "Shre nazg golugranu kilminudu. Ombi knzddurbagu gundum-ishi. Nugu gurunkilu bard gurutu. Ash Burz-Durbagu burzum-ish Daghurz-ishi makha gulshu darula. Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg threkatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul Daghburz-ishi makha gulshu darulu." The cloud hits the city and does not harm him, the plan is working, but as Mira looks up, the magical shield is breaking, so Mira finishes the saying. "Gu-kibum kelkum-ishi, burzum-ishi. Akha-gum-ishi ashi gurum. Nubin sherkuk, rakhizinash, matizinashuk, matizin umbruk." As Mira finishes speaking the energy being released from the Tower of Sorcery is equal to the power from Minas Morgul. As the energy and cloud die away Mira has done it, but at a heavy cost. Speaking Black Speech is very unwise and the canceling powers have created a Black Breath to appear, it lingers all over Minas Morgul. As Mira turns to go back into Minas Morgul he hears a sound, a drum beating off in the distance, a horde of Black Numenorian's are marching towards Minas Morgul, there is drums off in the distance, low pounding like that of a dying heart, steady, but deep. The sound of the army is like listening to a chorus of growls, snorts, gurgling, roars, and heavy breathing, but to Mira's success, the Iron Teeth are shut, blocking the Black army from moving to the Morgul passage. As Mira turns around he falls down, tripped. As he falls to the ground, Mira has noticed that the Black Breath has hurt him. As Mira lifts himself he notices that the Black Breath has turned the surrounding metal to fluid, Mira is balancing on fluid, as Mira looks at himself, he notices that there are purplish-black veins under his epidermis. It is the Black Breath, as Mira looks at his hands he notices that their is purplish-black veins that makes her hand grey. As Mira tries to stand up, Mira is being killed by Black Breath, but Mira fights it and stands up. As he looks at his hands, the purplish-black veins have disappeared, he has beaten the Black Breath. As Mira looks at the army, he turns around and goes back inside, inside Mira finds Ren and Akhorahil waiting, they know it is not wise to go outside.

As Akhorahil goes up to Mira he is proud that Mira is able to counter Black Speech, but as Akhorahil sees that Mira is ill, Black Breath is still very close to Mira, this worries Akhorahil. "Are you all right my Lord?"

Mira looks at Mira, "I am fine Akhorahil, just ill." Mira thinks about a way to completely remove Black Speech. "Akhorahil I need you to do a task for me."

Akhorahil answers quickly, proud to serve his master. "What will you have me do you my lord?"

Mira looks at Akhorahil, "I need you to go and prepare to fight!"

Akhorahil interrupts Mira without thinking that he is questioning his beloved master. "I don't believe we are ready to fight the Barad'dur my Lord!"

Mira interrupts Akhorahil to take back the control of the conversation. "War is already here, Black Numenor's are outside of the Iron Teeth!" Says Mira with distress as he continues walking to find Delenn. "Do this Akhorahil, we don't have long!" Mira leaves Akhorahil to seek out Delenn.

Akhorahil and Ren go to find the other Nazgul. As Mira keeps looking for Delenn, he feels the Black Breath creeping closer. As Akhorahil finds Khamul, Dendra, and Hoarmurath, Akhorahil goes to Khamul. "Lord Khamul, the Witch-King has instructed me to gather arms, the battle comes to us."

Khamul looks at Akhorahil, "What battle comes to the Morgul veil?"

Akhorahil looks at Hoarmurath, "The Black Numenorian's have been summoned, the Black Breath has entered our lord, I worry for his life, but I went to see if there is an army. There is a legion of 5 thousand, an army from the Black Speech, they all have the words of Black Speech printed on their armor."

Khamul looks at Dendra Dwar, "Go get Ji Indur Dawndeath, Uvatha, and Adunaphel, tell them to prepare for battle, we go to war!"

As Mira finds Delenn, he sees that Adunaphel is with her, Adunaphel is the only female Nazgul to live here in Minas Morgul, she was one of the Queens of the Numenor's, but considered as a Black Numenorian due to her study in magic, a skill banned by Numenor before they were wiped out. As Adunaphel and Delenn looks at Mira, Mira is tired, the Black Breath is almost apond him. As Adunaphel looks at Mira is knows what ills him. As Delenn goes to his aide, Mira collapses and Adunaphel catches him, as Mira looks at Delenn, he gives her his final orders, "Satai Delenn, I've not totally respected you since I got here, I know I had a prophecy, but I also knew of its evil, I was mistaken." Delenn does not try to cry, Adunaphel looks at the Witch-King wondering how to save him with what magic she has, but Black Breath is a gas of necromancy, there is no real cure. "Delenn, there might be a way I will survive, but it might kill me though. The Black Breath is darken my vision, it is a tool of the Morgul veil, but you have a device that might stop the Black Breath."

Delenn looks at Mira, "What?"

Mira looks at Delenn, he does not know if it is her. "Triluminary, a device of light."

Delenn looks at Mira, but then separates two of her robes to reveal a secret pocket, it contains one of the triluminaries, Delenn does not remember putting it there, but as she pulls it out, she looks at it, the chip glimmers dimly in the green light of Minas Morgul. As she looks at Mira she takes Mira's left hand and lays it palm up and places Mira's right hand to his side. She then next spreads Mira's legs outward where he is now straight. She then takes off Mira's metal gloves and places them off on the side. Next she removes Mira's helmet and asks Adunaphel to help remove the black robes to expose his chest, the only clothing is a dark blue slack type pants. As Adunaphel looks at the Witch-King, he is not like what she remembers, as Adunaphel sees all the black veins. Adunaphel looks at Delenn. "Delenn, how do you know him?"

Delenn looks at Adunaphel the Queen of Numenor. "I knew him when he arrived on Minbar when he died on planet Earth."

Adunaphel looks at Mira, "What is Earth?"

Delenn looks at Adunaphel. "It was the homeworld of the Human's, the Witch-King you see here is actually known as Bri Delenn, but also called Bri. Bri is not the Witch-King, he is a messenger of the Witch-King, chosen to carry the ring. No, Bri actually is a Child of Delenn, but he is also a Child of Earth. Bri is actually a patient of a hospital on Earth they call Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center in a city called Seattle."

Adunaphel looks at Mira, "Seattle, it must be a sea port?"

Delenn looks at Adunaphel, "I don't know, I've never been to Seattle."

Adunaphel looks at Delenn, "You stated a place, is a hospital a fortress?"

Delenn looks at Adunaphel strangely, "You must have never heard of hospitals before?" Adunaphel shakes her head. "A hospital is a building which holds sick and wounded, Bri was a patient with a genetic disorder called asthma."

Adunaphel looks at Mira. "Then this is not our Lord?"

Delenn looks up at Adunaphel, "No, no this is not the Witch-King you remember, Bri remembers more about the Witch-King." Adunaphel looks terribly confused. "Bri holds great powers, he is and is not the Witch-King." Delenn places the triluminary on Mira's left hand, nothing happens, so Delenn releases the triluminary from its holder, it falls into Mira's hand. As Mira's hand makes the triluminary chip glow, it begins to subduct into Mira's, as Delenn tries to pull it out, it is completely subducted. As Mira looks at Adunaphel, Adunaphel looks at Delenn then looks at Mira's hand, as they watch, the black veins melt away and Mira is revived. As Mira looks at Delenn and Adunaphel, he smiles. Delenn smiles back. "Welcome back."

Mira looks at Adunaphel. "Have Khamul told you yet?"

"Told us what? Says Adunaphel who is trying not to misjudge this child.

Mira looks at Adunaphel with much concern. "The Black Numenorian's are marching towards Minas Morgul...they came out of the cloud, there is thousands of them. They will be here if the Iron Teeth fail!"

Delenn does not know what are the Iron Teeth are. "Ah...what are Iron Teeth?"

Adunaphel looks at Delenn. "It is more like what is Iron Teeth?" Delenn looks blunt at Adunaphel request. "Iron Teeth are a second gate into Khazad'dum, break through it and you can venture into Khazad'dum unchallenged until you come to the cross roads. The Iron Teeth were open when we came through, someone must have closed them!"

Delenn thinks to herself, but then speaks with questions. "Who would close them?" Delenn does not clearly understand why one of Asron's army legions would betray him, but answers are only half of her troubles.

Adunaphel thinks of the question, "Well if an orc was trying to trap us, they succeeded, only the gate of Forth Eorlingas is our only way out. Another way, Black Speech, Bri might have closed the gates...but whatever it is, we have new problems." Adunaphel looks at Mira as he gets his strength back. "Come with me my Lord, you are needed at the battle front..." Adunaphel looks at Mira straight in the eyes. "I still trust you, but if you go to battle, you must leave behind your charisma and hold the true power to fight Black Numenorian's!"

Mira stands up. "I will join you...join you at the Iron Teeth, we will pile the enemy there!" Mira looks at his left hand which is sore. "Adunaphel go get ready, then go gather the others at the Morgul gates, I will be there!" Adunaphel nods and leaves Mira. Mira looks at Delenn. "Thank you Delenn, thank you for your help. For one moment their I thought I was dead!"

Delenn nods her head. "You're welcome Bri, but I believe I may have just caused you more pain."

Mira nods, "Well it will be better then being dead!" Mira thinks for a second. "I should tell you Delenn that my name has been changed, Smaug says that I am the prophecy he has been waiting for, he calls me Mila, so I choose to remain that way."

Delenn nods her head. "I understand, you better get ready Mire, they will need you?"

Mira nods, "Will you go to war?" says Mira quietly.

Delenn walks to Mira and she smiles. "I will be their, war will come to us soon."

Mira picks up his gloves and puts them on his hand, and slips back into the black cloaks, as he drapes them over his face, Mira picks up the frightful helmet and puts it on. As Mira looks at Delenn, Delenn slips into armor, both draped in black cloth and black metal. As Mira un-sheathes his sword he looks at it and then puts it back into his sheath. "Lets go!" Mira and Delenn joins the others at the Morgul gates. Mira goes to the doors and looks at the 14 person army. "You've been used and misguided. Asron has rid this universe of all life. If he survives he will destroy the next universe quicker. But we can end it now...not for 100 years, not for a million years, but forever...to battle...to victory!"

The Morgul doors open and there is 13 black horses, Smaug looks at the 14 people. "I bring steed to help you," Smaug goes to Mira. "My place is with you Mira!"

Mira smiles, "Thank you Smaug. Lets go to the end of all things!" Mira climbs up onto Smaug, as the rest mount horses. As they ride to the Iron Teeth, everyone is nervous that death is so close to them!

END OF CHAPTER 21, CHAPTER 22 NEXT


	22. Breathing Black Breath

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO Breathing Black Breath**

As Mira, Smaug, Khamul, Dwar, Indur, Akhorahil, Adunaphel, Ren, Uvatha, Hoarmurath, Delenn, Delenn II, Delenn III, Delenn David Mir, and Senna wait at the Iron Teeth, the sound of the gates rattling...opening. As Mira and the others watch as a rider comes out, he is the leader of the Black Numenorian's. As he comes alone out of the Black Gates he looks at Mira and then the others. He is an severely altered being, who has spoken too much Dark Speech, his mouth has become enlarged, his sight blinded, but not his ability to judge his surroundings...he sees all of them, better then they see themselves. He does not fear them, he does not even fear Smaug. As he stops he looks at them, his mouth open bearing his rotten teeth, as he looks around he smiles and opens his gigantic mouth, he speaks in a deep voice with a metallic sound. "My master, Asron the great, bids thee welcome. Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me? Says the Mouth of Asron.

Akhorahil responds, "We do not come to deal with the like of you...go back to your master you _Gulshu, _go back to a more decent place for the likes of yourself!"

The gigantic mouth opens wider, blood drools out. "We're not in decent places" Says the Mouth of Asron in a deep laugh. The gigantic mouth waits and cocks his head. "Is there no one here to treat with me?" Says the gigantic mouth with a low wheezy laughter.

Mira looks at him, he knows who he is...the Mouth of Sauron, or should he say the Mouth of Asron, as Mira looks at him he pushes Smaug to the ground to get off. As Mira steps off he stands straight up. As he looks at the Mouth of Asron Mira speaks to him in the language of Angmar. "Ristais duath!"

The Mouth of Asron looks quickly at Mira. "Ah, who is this?" The Mouth of Asron looks at Mira, "The Witch-King of Angmar, you come to deal with my and your master?"

Mira looks at the Mouth of Asron. "I would not deal with your Lord to save my life! He is guilty for the death of all creation!"

The Mouth of Asron snickers, but Khamul takes his sword out and throws it at the Mouth of Asron, it enters the Mouth of Asron and he jolts back to snow pain, as he lowers his head, he then looks up and the blade blows up and the wound heals, the Morgul blade does not even hurt him. As he laughs he looks at Khamul. "You foolish Easterling, I myself sent my army to murder your children, slaughter your men, and rape your women and then mutilating them. You actually think you can kill an Black Numenorian?"

Mira turns around and gets back onto Smaug, he is tired of this sorcery. As Mira looks at the Mouth of Asron he sees the power source. As Mira looks slowly at the Mouth of Asron, Mira speaks slowly and deeply to the Mouth of Asron. "You fool this is my hour!" Mira un-sheaves the Sword of Angmar and as he holds it in the air the Mouth of Asron looks up at the sword, it becomes on fire! As Mira looks at the Mouth of Asron, Mira speaks again. "Ristais duath, nerchennin o chvil. Coll am na waewath-goeyl. Tellin i Neder, gurth renia. Medithe han phan...Meditha ardhon!" As the Mouth of Asron hears the speech he hears the Witch-King say: Shreds of shadow, torn from life. Bone aloft by fell winds. The Nine have come. Death has taken wing. He will eat it all...eat all the world! At first the Black Numenorian has no clue why the Witch-King would say this, but Mira knows exactly why. As the phrase is over the Mouth of Asron has a new problem, he actually feels a wind against him, he hears a sound, a horrible sound. As Mira sits on Smaug he feels the sword becoming hot. As Mira looks at the Black Numenorian, frustration fills Mira, but fear trembles him. As Delenn, and Akhorahil watch the sword, a miniature storm is swirling above his sword. As the energy is hot enough there is a cracking sound and as Mira watches the Mouth of Asron who sits apond his steed his helmet blows up decapitating his head. As the body falls over the gates open the spell was broken, Black Breath has been defeated. But as the gates open the Nazgul and Prophecy see an army of orc's coming at them, they once looked like Black Numenorian's, now they look like a mutated creature with a black fog lingering over them. As the fog spreads to the Prophecy and Nazgul, the horses stay away from the fog, but there is no where to go. As the fog lingers around them the horses begin bucking around and the Prophecy and Nazgul fall off, as the horses move around, the flesh creeps around and spikes protrude out of their body. Their mouths open up and then more mouths open up expelling a black gas--Black Breath. As their heads turn into sharks heads, the Nazgul and Prophecy now have to deal with their mutated horses, the orc horses are evil. As one of the horses attack Smaug it bites his front left leg, the teeth of the horse shatter, Smaug's scales are as hard as diamond. As Smaug raises his left leg he stomps it on the horse completely killing it. As three of the evil horses see this they go against Smaug, as the Black Breath surrounds those three horses their teeth become diamond, their tails become spears of diamonds. As one of the horses flings one of these spears at Smaug it stabs him, as Smaug feels this he throws Mira off his back, as Mira lays there with the wind knocked out of him, Smaug spreads his wings and takes to the air, but the horses launch their spears into the air, but they only puncture the scales wounding him slightly. As Mira looks at those three horses, the horses look at Smaug in the air. As the Black Breath surrounds the three horses once again, wings burst out of their backs, they take flight. Now Smaug has a problem. As Mira is struck from the back, he has a slight problem, the Sword of Angmar is thrown out of his hand, the horse charges Mira, Mira sticks out his hand, the hand with the triluminary in it. As the horse comes closer, the horse hits a invisible wall and is sliced right in half. As Mira looks at the dead horse, Mira lowers his hand and goes to his sword and picks it up, it has burned the ground. As the Nazgul get an open hand, Smaug too is successful, all the horses have been defeated. As the fog circles around, it begins to leave them and go back to the orc's. As Smaug lands, Mira looks back to the orc's; he takes his sword and climbs back on Smaug. As Smaug looks at the orc's, Mira tell Smaug to take to the air. As Smaug lifts into the air he looks around the battle plain. Mira looks at the tower. "Lets go to the tower, I have an idea." Smaug does not even think he just goes. As they fly to Barad'dur, Delenn, and Ren watch Mira and Smaug fly away towards Barad'dur. As the orc's battle, the battle hardens, but as the Prophecy fights, their mutation becomes harder to control. The Prophecy is using their mutation to give them an advantage. The battle is quite bloody indeed!

As Mira looks at the tower, Smaug does not see anyway in. But Mira does not want to go into the tower. Something does not seem right. As Mira thinks he begins to conclude something, like the Black Breath, it would not touch him, the feeling of being watched! But what alarms Mira the most is what he remembers. While on Minbar, he remembers the Witch-King saying that he could not leave Minbar, if he could he would. So how did he get to K'ha'dum, the only way to defeat a curse is to find a cure or if you are its creator. Thus the Reign of Rulers has to be the Witch-King of Angmar. He was more powerful then Sauron, so he could cast his shadow into something un-organic, like a ring...the Lord of the Rings. As Mira looks at Mount Cerfire, he knows what he must do, he must cast the ring into the fire of Mount Cerfire, he knows what he must do, he must cast the ring into the fire of Mount Cerfire. As Smaug keeps his approach to Barad'dur, Mira speaks to Smaug. "Smaug turn to Mount Cerfire...now!"

Smaug looks at Mount Cerfire and goes towards the volcano. "What is at Cerfire my Lord?" Says Smaug in a low deep rumble, almost drowned out by the sound of volcanism in the distance.

As Mira looks at Mount Cerfire he sees a door, the entrance to the volcano. As Smaug lands on a rock, Mira gets off, and then looks at Smaug. "Smaug, this is where we must part, take to the air, head back to the Iron Teeth, if you stay here you will die!"

Smaug disagrees with Mira, "How will you get off the volcano?"

Mira looks at Smaug and he takes off his helmet. "I don't think I will be alive!" Smaug is almost ready to speak, but Mira stops him. "Go now! Leave, if you honor me you will go!" Smaug looks at Mira and nods. As Smaug takes to the air Mira watches Smaug go back to the Iron Teeth. As Mira looks at the door he enters and goes to the fire. As he takes off the ring he looks at it. As Mira holds it over the fire he hears a voice, it is the Witch-King.

As the Witch-King looks at Mira, the Witch-King speaks in a low deep demanding voice. "Amman harthach?"

As Mira turns he sees Er Murazor. "I have nothing else!" Mira looks at the ring and at the Magma.

The Witch-King steps forward to the smooth cement, he is hiding something? "Le tug nach."

Mira looks harshly at the Witch-King. Mira takes off his helmet, he is not a male, but has changed back into his female form, but this alteration does not alarm Mira, she understands everything why this is happening. Mira looks at the Witch-King, Mira knows that she holds her owners DNA, Bri, that is why Mira acts strange from now and then, the Cursed Swamp has split Bri Delenn's personality, one into Bri the other is someone else, possibly Bri Delenn or maybe Mira, Bri at the time did not know, he has been in dormancy since the fall at the Cursed Swamp. "I will not leave him."

The Witch-King walks up to Mira and smiles as the false cloak melts away to expose a much uglier creature, this must be Asron. "U-moe le anno nad!"

This creature's mouth is as wide as the Black Numenorian. Mira looks harshly at him. "I gave him my word!" Remembering her promise she made to Bri at the Cursed Swamp to help him by protecting his body and soul.

The creature slide his long finger across his neck. "Gurth han ristatha."

Mira smiles and shakes her head slowly. "Then let death break it." The creature fires a blade into Mira's chest and Mira falls to the ground. Mira holds the ring tightly, she knows her life is fading away, but she knows she won't die, she has one last trick! "He has the last of my heart...I will go with him to the end!" Mira lets the ring roll out of her hand, the creature watches in horror as it rolls to the edge of the pit. As it rolls, Mira lets go and alouds herself to bind with Bri to aloud him to survive. As the ring rolls closer the creature screams and runs to the ring to get it, but as the ring of Angmar falls into the pit of fire, so does the creature. As the creature screams in the fire, the ring sits on the magma, heating up. As the binding is complete, Bri feels himself breathing once again, released from the prison of the ring and Cursed Swamp. He has been hybridized. He knows that he is not what he use to be, but he really does not care right now, all that matters is that the room he is in is extremely hot! As he gets up, the armor of the Witch-King is missing replaced with white robes. As Bri runs out of the cave, the lava is causing the volcano to shake an collapse. As Bri runs down the slope, it is more like falling. As he makes it to the base, he gets up and keeps running, the ground keeps shaking, as he is about one mile away, fatigue sets in due to his respiratory condition, but as he catches his breath he hears a loud pitch scream, it is the Barad'dur, the eye is screaming. Mount Cerfire is rumbling. As Bri watches, he wonders how he got here, the last thing he remembers is being in the Cursed Swamp. But with all the noise, something has to go!

Back at the Iron Teeth, the battle is not looking good for the Prophecy or the Nazgul. As they keep battling, the war stops due to the sound of screaming, it's unnatural. As they look at the Barad'dur, they see it shaking, it is falling. As the tower collapses the explosion of rocks shoot up into the air, the eye is falling to the ground. As they watch the fall, lava near the base of the Barad'dur splashes around, the tower is about 100 feet tall and decreasing in size quickly. About 50 feet the eye explodes and the tower shatters into billions of pieces and the wave of the eye spreads all over Khazad'dum, first to be hit is Bri, as Bri sees it coming the wave throws him to the ground, but does not hurt him. As the wave hits the volcano it explodes, and the lava turns to ash and the whole top blows up throwing rocks all over for about one mile. As ash, rock, and lava fall around Bri, Bri gets up and runs towards the Iron Teeth. As the wave of Asron hits the Iron Teeth it vaporized three-forth of the orc's, only a few run to Morgul, but as Delenn looks sadly at Mount Cerfire she sees a gigantic crack swallowing the enemy. As it approaches the Prophecy and the Nazgul it swallows the Iron Teeth, and Minas Morgul. As Smaug sees the Prophecy and Nazgul on a small island of land, he goes down, alouds five on his back, three in his toes and takes one through his mouth, but no one wanted to go in there, with eleven in then air Smaug takes them to the cross roads where the Tsiegret'lopian army waits for them, Smaug then goes back to get the other two.

As Bri, tired looks back at Mount Cerfire, he decides to stop running at two miles. If he is going to die, he better face it and not run. As Bri, glad to be back to his old self, feels his hand hunting, a big cut has caused his flesh colored hand to become red, but the hand he sees is not his own, it belongs to that of his other self, Bri Delenn who considered herself as Mira is part of him, this must be how he survived! But the thought of being different does not bother him as much as it use to do. He will call himself officially Mira Bri Delenn Sheridan, but will drop Delenn and be called Mira Bri Sheridan. As Mira looks at Mount Cerfire, fatigue finally takes him and he passes out.

As Smaug flies around Khazad'dum, he is stunned at the gapping hole of Khazad'dum, Smaug feels sorrow that Mira could have not survived this. As he arrives near Mount Cerfire then land is covered with volcanic debris and rock from Barad'dur. As Smaug keeps looking his search ends up in vein, he does not find any semblances of Mira. As Smaug decides to go back to the Iron Teeth he is heart broken, why would he let him stay behind? As he grows closer to Mount Cerfire he sees something shinning dimly in the sunlight. As Smaug comes to the shinny object he notices that it is a jewel, something that attracts him like all dragons. As he draws near to it, it is attached to a body...the body is that of an alien. As Smaug takes the body up and takes it away, he does not want the corpus, but the jewel he wants. When he saw it, it was like no jewel he has seen before, it is a rock, but it flows, fluid moves inside of the rock. This to him was rare, he must have it, but first he must give this body to its other kind, it is the same as the others, flesh type, not like orc's. As Smaug sees the others he takes the body to Delenn, Delenn fears the worse. As Smaug lands, Delenn goes to Smaug, Smaug has a pitiful look on his face. "My son!" Delenn goes to the robbed body, it contains a Minbari jewel of that of a high caste member of the Children of Valen, of the family of Delenn, this is her son, as Delenn cries she embraces the cold body of Mira, crying, thinking he is dead, but as she holds him, she feels a light breath on him, as she gets some water she pours it over his face to wash him. As Mira awakens he looks at Delenn.

Bri feels more strength in him then their was when he was in the Cursed Swamp. "Delenn, where am I?"

Delenn holds him, "You are safe my son, we've defeated Lord Asron, you did it!" Says Delenn, choking over cries.

Mira looks confused, "I don't remember doing anything, all I remember is being in the Cursed Swamp and then I was in a volcano." Mira looks at Smaug, fear fills in him as he embraces Delenn tighter, would have strangled her if he was older then twelve, but being only six years old his embrace is very weak.

As Delenn looks at Bri she smiles and strokes the back of his neck, a way of calming Minbari children down, "This is Smaug, the dragon you brought forth out of the Lonely Mountain."

Smaug gets down on his knees. "My Lord!" Says Smaug.

Mira looks at Delenn, his mind is young and seems to not comprehend the title as it once did. As Mira stands up, he falls down, so he try's again, but falls down. As Delenn looks in horror, Mira just lies there tired with fatigue. As Mira tries one more time, he hits the ground again. Delenn looks at Mira, and her worries are about to become reality. "Mira stop." Mira stops and he looks at Delenn, frustration fill him. As Delenn spreads Mira's dirty robes she looks at his legs, nothing looks wrong, but as she feels the muscles and tissue, the muscles seem to discontinue at the knee caps, and the muscles below are thin. As Delenn looks at Senna, Delenn picks up Mira, and hold him. Mira does not like it. As Delenn looks at the others she tries to sport a smile. "Lets go home." Delenn looks at her daughter. "Senna show the way!" Senna picks up the materials and they begin on the road, the road to Tsiegret'lop.

The road is very dangerous, for it will take them into the Morgul Veil, but with Minas Morgul gone, the road is safe--so far.

END OF CHAPTER 22, CHAPTER 23 NEXT


	23. The Travel Home

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE The Travel Home**

As Delenn carries Mira, the walking is tiring, Mira is not very heavy, only about 60 pounds, but what keeps Delenn going is her son Mira. As for Bri, he sleeps. As they finally come to the Morgul Bridge they cross one by one and they are deep in the Great Gap. It is very hot here, but laughter and joy fills them. By nightfall the stars are out, the volcanic cloud is gone. As the Nazgul and Tsiegret'lopian's celebrate, the Prophecy watches and enjoys. Bri watches, wondering what has happened in Khazad'dum, but as Mira ponders he casts out the thought. But new worries come to him. He is becoming weaker by the hour. Delenn watches Bri, she also notices that Bri is wasting away. His asthma and muscular disease is manifesting. As the party ends slowly, they sleep. As the sun rises they begin to head east again. As they reach the cross roads one heading to Tsiegret'lop, the other to Angband. Delenn knows this is where the group must split, they were told that there was an ship on the Island of Tsiegret'lop that could take them home, Delenn thanks the Tsiegret'lopian's and they leave Delenn thanking her. As the Nazgul look at Delenn and the prophecy they too are leaving. As Khamul walks up to Delenn he stands with Delenn. "I go with you to Angband, I will take control of the Gates of Hell."

Delenn looks at Khamul, "Gates of Hell, is that its name?" As Delenn looks at the dark mountains.

Khamul looks at the mountains. "Yep, those are the Gates of Hell, belonging to the ancient dark lord Morgoth, but we call him Melkor."

Dendra Dwar looks at Khamul, "I will go with you Khamul, I have no kingdom anymore, Waw is no longer." Khamul nods.

Ji Indur Dawndeath looks at Khamul. "I was raised in the south, so I will go back to the old Empire of Anubis." Khamul and Dwar nods, Indur turns around and goes back the way they came.

Akhorahil looks at Bri. "This is where we leave my lord, I wish to rule over Angmar, do I have your favor?" Bri nods, Akhorahil smiles and reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Eyes of the Well. He, takes one of the Eyes of the Well. "He, takes one of the Eyes of the Well, I give it to you as a gift for freeing me!"

Bri takes the Eye of the Well and looks at it. "Thank you Akhorahil?" Akhorahil nods and heads towards Tsiegret'lop with the one Eye of the Well. As Adunaphel looks at Delenn, she smiles. As she goes to Mira she brushes his young face. Mira does not know her. "Take care of yourself." Adunaphel looks at her charm of the five stars of Numenor. She removes it and puts it over Mira's wrist. "This is old, it is a charm given by my father, a ruler of Numenor, I give it to you."

Mira looks at the silver charm on a silver chain, "Thank you Adunaphel, it's nice." Mira smiles.

Adunaphel puts her hood over her head and goes off towards the northwest. "I head to the Old Port of Angmar."

Hoarmurath looks at Adunaphel. "Wait up!" Hoarmurath runs to Adunaphel. Adunaphel looks at him. Hoarmurath looks at Mira and the other two Nazgul. Hoarmurath turns and goes to Mira. He takes off his coat of Urdar. "I hear that the coast is cold, take this," Delenn lowers Mira to the ground and Hoarmurath puts the long heavy coat on Mira. "There you are, a true King of Urdar." Hoarmurath goes to Adunaphel and they begin walking towards the Bridge of Morgul.

Uvatha comes up to Mira. "Hello my Lord, you look like you don't see me?"

Mira looks at Uvatha, and speaks. "I apologize, I don't remember you, I don't even remember myself!"

Uvatha looks at Mira, "I pray you find yourself!" Uvatha looks at Adunaphel and Hoarmurath, he walks towards them.

The last Nazgul watches the others leave. "My Lord, I know you are not my Lord of Angmar, you are the Lord of Prophecy, if you see Er Murazor send him my gift of promise!" Ren removes his bent helm of Barad'Ungol, he looks at it. "This was my helm of Barad'Ungol, it was my death!" Ren puts it on Mira's head. "You are a king my Lord, and I give you my helm. I return as a Seneschal of Angmar to await my masters return. Until then, take care my Lord!" Ren walks towards Tsiegret'lop, Khamul and Dwar begin to walk to Angband.

As Dwar looks back to the Prophecy he speaks, "Come, we will take you to the coast, there you will boat to Tsiegret'lop Island." Delenn picks up Mira, he seems weaker, he is becoming sicker, but Delenn tries not to express her worries. As they go walking they finally come to the crossroads to Angband, the other to the Port of Tsiegret'lop. As Khamul and Dwar stand at the cross roads, Dwar points down the road, "Down there to the coast, row with the current to the island port in front of you...stay away from the rocks, they do a number against boats."

Delenn nods, "Thank you Dwar...be careful, Angband looks like an evil place!" As Delenn looks at the dark land.

Khamul looks at the barren rock, "It is, it is evil, we will rule it, but we will be its last rulers!"

Delenn nods, "take care Khamul." Delenn and the other four walk to the coast. As the walk takes them through a white passage of volcanic ash, the sign reads: Gateway to the Coast, the pillars are the Doors of the Coast. As the pass through the doors Delenn sees the water, Delenn, Delenn II, Delenn David Mir, Senna, and Mira have wanted to bathe due to the uncomfortable feeling of dry tentacles and scales. As they walk to the ocean, Delenn looks at the old port. Senna and Delenn David Mir run to the water and cup their hands the scoop up the water to wash their faces. As some of the water enters Senna's mouth Senna thinks it would be salty, but it's fresh, the ocean is fresh water. "Mother!" Yells Senna.

Delenn looks at Senna, "What is it?"

Senna takes a cup of water to Delenn, "Drink this!" Delenn looks at Senna as if she is crazy. "It's fresh!"

Delenn takes the cup and drinks the water...it is fresh. "How can this be? Oceans are salty!"

Senna looks at Delenn, "I thought that too, but this planet is weird anyway! But we need to cross before nightfall." Delenn nods and takes Mira to the boat and lays him in the boat. As Delenn, Delenn II, Delenn III, Delenn David Mir, and Senna get into the boats they row to the other shore, the current takes them and it seems that they are heading back to the coast, and they panic. As they try to take the control, the boat hits a rock and the impact cracks the boat, it is filling quickly with water, spreading apart. As Delenn looks for Mira she panics, the water refreshes the mutation and all the scales begin secreting massive amounts of thick mucus, about an half an inch thick. The webbing between her fingers help her move quickly through the water. As for Delenn II, she swims with her fins that seem to propel her through the water. Her scales thick with mucus, but the tentacles move franticly through the water snatching fish and making her body consume them. Delenn III is having a severe problem, her body is not made for water, but the Numenor gene keeps her from drowning. Delenn David Mir, the closes to the island is feeling the real potential of her body, the tentacles in her stomach are becoming a major distraction, she can't wait for the month to be over with, thus she will return back into her regular self. The only other thing that keeps her above water are the slimy fins on her hands, they make swimming possible. Senna is having no problem, like Delenn she is cutting through the current towards Delenn David Mir. Mira, who has never swam in his life struggles at the water, he has no fins, no gills, no extra aquatic-chaotic appendages. As the struggle is tiring him out he gives up and is submerged under the waves, holding one shallow breath he awaits death. As the breath becomes toxic to him he releases the carbon dioxide and swallows fresh water. As he opens his eyes he sees a twilight environment flickering deep blue. Being suspended in this blue world, something moves in the distance. As Mira watches in disbelief, life is going from him. As he closes his eyes for the long dark the thought goes through him, _'Who'd ever believe I would die by drowning ever again?'_ As he passes out, the object which has been watching him goes to him. It is a creature, completely humanoid, but with slight configurations, its feet are webbed, its hands are webbed, and a fin runs down the sides of the face, but no scientist can explain what those fins might be used for, possibly evolution did this to make the humanoid creature look bigger? Whatever it is, the creature comes up to the front of Mira and just hovers there looking at the young child. For 2,000 years it has lived it has never seen a Human before. Occasionally it would find a Tsiegret'lopian or an Orc, but never this species. As the creature touches Mira to see if it is still alive, there is a pulse, but very light. So she goes up to Mira and places her hands apond his smaller hands, and opens Mira's mouth and alouds the rest of the trapped carbon dioxide to escape his mouth. As she holds his hands she releases an energy and it goes into Mira's hands. As the energy is transferred she releases him and backs off to about six feet and hovers there. Watching she notices that whoever he is, he is dressed way-to-well to be any soldier. Something must have happened on the surface, maybe this species defeated the Lord Asron because she no longer tastes the sulfur in the water. As Mira awakens, he feels life back in him, he also feels an energy in him, making him warm against the cold of the sea. Looking and the creature Mira does not know what to do, Mira is to busy trying to figure out how he is still alive, the cloak from Hoarmurath weighs him down. As he feels his fingers being webbed he freaks out. But the female goes over to Mira to comfort him, the feeling does not hurt Mira, but is strange utmost to say. As the female comes up to him she speaks telepathically to Mira, "_Be calm my child!_" As the female crests Mira, she touches again and passes more energy into Mira, Mira does not know what to do and wants to get to the surface, but with the depth of the ocean he does not know which way is up. As the energy passes through him, he hears sounds through the water, the ocean is talking to him. As the female creature looks at Mira, she speaks again. "_Do you understand me?_" Says the females with much needed calmness.

Mira hears her voice, but does not know how to respond, it is natural to let air go through the vocal cords, but there is not much air down here! So Mira tries telepathicy. "_Wh...who...are you?_" Says Mira unsure of himself.

The female creature smiles glad to hear Mira's voice. "_My name is Kathren, I saved you_." Says the female who is using more body expressions to support her words.

Mira looks at her strangely. "_Who are you, you an enemy?_" Says Mira who is still trying to get a hold on this telepathicy.

The female shakes her head. "_No, no I am not your enemy, I am you, we bonded in the Cursed Swamp, I died due to the poison in the water, I sent out my energy through the water hoping to find someone to carry me, I found you, the energy in the Cursed Swamp put my soul in yours, we are now one!_" Kathren looks at Mira's wounds from battle. "_According to the old laws of my race, now extinct we are to be married, and then to bear off spring._" Mira's look on his face is pure shock. "_Don't worry, I won't hold you by it, newer forces will keep you to that law. Anyway, you are a air breather, I am a water breather, but we are tied together now, because I passed my grace on to you, through saving your life. We are now even._"

Mira looks confused at the creature. "_How are we tied_"

Kathren swims closer to Mira, Mira moves back. "_Don't be afraid!_" Mira looks at her like, you must be kidding! "_I will not hurt you." _Kathren goes closer to Mira, "_Why are you here?_"

Mira looks at Kathren and at the greatest light source. "_My boat sank, we were heading to the Tsiegret'lopian Island."_

Kathren backs away a little, Mira takes it that she once heard of this race. "_You know the Tsiegret'lopian's?_" Says Kathren.

Mira nods, "_Yes, they killed my friend Jake in Angmar. They worked with us to defeat Lord Asron at Khazad'dum although I don't remember anything._"

Kathren nods in agreement, "_I know why, because I led you to Khazad'dum, I sent you to find Smaug, but Smaug knew that one day a prophecy would come, he was told to find a female who can reform back into a male child who's back will have a raise on it, the raise looks like humps heading to his neck._" Kathren turns around to show her raise, "_This would be a sign of Mirabilia,_" Kathren goes to touch the humps on Mira's back. "_You may think I changed you into this to seek revenge, you are correct, but I did not want revenge against you, or your friends, but against Lord Asron who poisoned the water._"

Mira thinks for a second, "_But I don't recall feeling that ridge, I would have felt it if I had laid on my back!_"

Kathren nods again. "_True once again, you would, but you did not because you did not consider it as an mutation, your mind is of mine, remember we are one. You saved me...and now I save you!_" Kathren swims off to about 20 feet, turns around and looks at Mira. "_Come Mira._" Mira is surprised she knows his name, but if she is telling the truth then she is part of him. Mira does not follow, he does not know how to swim, and he still believes he does not have the use of his legs. Kathren begins to swim back. "_Come Mira, I will take you to your friends._"

Mira tries to move, but is struggling, Kathren notices the problem. As Mira squirms around trying to get his legs to move, Kathren comes over. "_I can't move, my legs are muscular deprived!"_

Kathren looks at Bri, "_My apologizes,_" she takes Mira's hands and holds them tightly as she finishes the rest of the transfer to Mira. As she releases, even Kathren is tired, passing energy is tiring. "_There I have just passed the last bit of myself to you._"Mira feels the wounds healing and then feels as his feet are stretching, growing longer becoming gigantic fins. As Mira hovers there he feels his checks stretching out as a fin grows from the corner of his eyes, run down the jaw to the lower jaw, to the side of his neck and connects at the base of his collar bone, Fins on his hands begin at the knuckle of his pinky and run down to his shoulder cap and connects to his collar bone, as the fins on his legs run on the outside of both legs they run up to the hip to the side of the rib cage to the inside of his arm, but does not enter his armpit, but instead goes towards on the outside of his breast to his collar bone connecting. Mira's hands begin to grow, each finger extending longer, until each hand is about twelve inches long, sharp claws make up the tips of the hand which can be retracted. The last fin is very small and it runs down his back along the ridge and subducts at the base of his neck. As Mira just hovers there the feeling of his surrounding's come to him, he feels everything, like having a six sense, it is very deceiving!

As Mira looks at Kathren, he moves his legs, they work now, whatever Kathren did, she made them work. "_How is this possible? My legs had no muscles in them!_" As Mira moves around, happy to be better.

Kathren goes to him, "_when I was released from you at Mount Cerfire with the battle of Lord Asron, my long term exposure began to expose you to my DNA, you are exactly 30 percent like me, that's what you are._" Mira looks confused.

Mira swims towards Kathren. "_So you are me?_" Kathren nods. "_So then who am I?_ _Do I have to change my name, my purpose?_"

"_Yes, I believe it might be wise to change your name?_" Says Kathren sadly.

Mira looks at Kathren. "_Into what?_"

Kathren looks at Mira's fin hands. "_How about Kathren?_"

Mira looks at Kathren. "_Kathren, why Kathren, that's your name!_"

Kathren nods her head. "_You are a changeling._"

Mira looks strangely towards Kathren. "_A changeling, what's that?_"

Kathren touches Mira's shoulder lightly to express concern. "_You are a changeling due to the fact that you will change form, from air breather to water breather, and from male to female...that's what the price was to pay to keep you alive. You almost got stuck in my female form until twice, once against Lord Anubis and the other time against Lord Asron...you do remember the poem of the ring of Asron?_"

Mira thinks: _Into the fires of Orodruin the one must be cast, this the price, that must be paid. Only thus its power will be undone, only thus, a great evil, unmade. There is no other choice. There is no other way. One of you must take it, one of you must pay!_ The words haunt Mira's mind. "_Yes I remember._" Thinking of his new name. _"I think I have come up with a solution, I think I came up with a name!_" Kathren looks at Bri with interest. "_I will call myself Kathren Mira Sheridan. What do you think of it?_" Says Kathren Mira nervously as if Kathren will hate it.

Kathren smiles. "_I like it, so it will be my friend. Kathren Mira Sheridan, son of Delenn Mir Sheridan and John Sheridan._" Kathren looks at Kathren Mira knowing she has one more thing to do. "_I know you are not going to like this, but I need to balance your DNA._"

Kathren swims to the back of Kathren Mira. "_If I don't you wont leave this ocean alive, your body will change to fluid, your cells will break down and you will die._"

Kathren comes back in front of Kathren Mira, Kathren Mira looks back at Kathren with the utmost needed concern. "_What must I do?_"

Kathren extends out her hands. "_You know that I did not only choose you because I was being generous, I choose you because I am dying. I am about two thousand years old, quite old for my race. I am going to die in ten more minutes, my life is tied to your life and was tied to Lord Asron's ironically like yours was. If I die so do you unless if I pass all my memories, and my soul to another, it's very dangerous because if I pass it to someone who is evil, I will be removed from all memory and time. I choose you because you seemed the best choice, but I must warn you, if I do so you can't argue with me, time is running out, do you wish to go through this, think it carefully! For there is no second chance once we begin!_" Kathren Mira nods her head, she really does not want to die! "_Okay, I will tell you once. I had this done to me two thousand years ago by a lady called Kathren. I was once a Tsiegret'lopian heading out to sea, it was my family who found the island that you are going to. Well I was drowning so Kathren passed herself to me to spare me. I am doing the same for you...this is what I need you to know, the passing is quite creepy to say. Your body will go through many changes. Metamorphism is possibly the best term to label you as, you will transition between male versus female every month, be careful to not become pregnant, for out of nine months you will have to carry four and a half months as a male, and as I know from experience, birth as a male--horribly uncomfortable, and almost genetically impossible._" Kathren Mira nods her head. "_After the passing you will begin as a female, for one month and then transition back to male...it seems strange now, but you will get use to it._" Kathren Mira listens carefully. "_Now I need you to do this, to complete transition place your hands against mine._" Kathren Mira does so feeling her cold hands. "_Now close your eyes and don't open them till I instruct you to do so!_" Kathren Mira closes his eyes trusting that Kathren wont pull his knife and stab him. "_Now after you take a deep breath you may open your eyes!_" As Kathren dies due to old age, Kathren Mira takes a deep breath and as he exhales he opens his eyes.

As Kathren Mira looks around for Kathren, she has disappeared...no where to be found. As Kathren Mira looks at herself she notices that the transformation promised has happened, she is a six year old girl, complexion is of shoulder length hair, light colored, mostly a blonde color with highlights of grey making her hair look dusty brown, a very light brown. Kathren Mira's hands, once thin, still remain the same...long, but thin, thin enough that the skeleton system in the hands can be seen. The webbing between each finger has lost its flesh complexion and has became clear, like glass, you would not even notice it was there if you did not know what you were looking for. Kathren Mira's eyes were changed from their hazel color, a trait from Delenn, into a very deep blue color. Apparently the spectrum of blue alouds one to see under water. Another thing that has changed is her facial complexion, her once round face has become more longer, oval like, with the skeleton system protruding through her face. Her body is very thin, almost to thin, the fins that once decorated her body, once a fleshy color due to their sudden call into existence have become clear as glass, her webbing between each finger clear. Her feet also have changed becoming more longer, thin, fragile, and fin covered. The thought comes to her...how will I ever walk with these things, all this evolution serves one purpose...the aquatic life...the life of being a hybrid of fish and Human. A strange combination indeed. As Kathren Mira gazes around the deep blue ocean she wonders what became of Kathren...did I kill her? Kathren Mira hopes not! She does not want to think of herself as a murderer! As Kathren Mira looks at the surface she sees the sun and swims up to the light. As Kathren Mira surfaces she coughs up the water and the air changes her gills back to lungs, the internal process is not painful, but does have its discomfort! As Kathren Mira looks around she sees Delenn who is swimming with Delenn David Mir. As Kathren Mira looks at them, she calls out. "Delenn, over here!" As Kathren Mira waves her hands to get Delenn's attention.

As Delenn looks at the child, she does not know her, she is as young as her lost child Mira whom is now Kathren Mira. As Kathren Mira swims to Delenn, Delenn, and Delenn David Mir looks at her, nervously. Delenn communicates to Kathren Mira. "Who are you?":

Kathren Mira stops her approach shocked that Delenn or Delenn David Mir does not recognize her. "It is me, Kathren...I mean, Mira, Mira, the Child of Delenn as you told me...I can prove my worth, I have the Eye of the Well and one of the triluminaries!" As Kathren Mira raises her left hand to show the discolored flesh where a computer chip lays.

As Delenn, Delenn David Mir, and Kathren Mira come together, Delenn looks at her child. "Mira...what happened?"

Kathren Mira smiles. "First call me my final name...Kathren Mira, a name I choose from basically my soul. I died under the ocean! I met myself, I am complete once again!" Kathren Mira looks at the Tsiegret'lop Island. "If we get to Tsiegret'lop Island we will be free!"

Delenn nods her head... "I agree Mir--I mean Kathren Mira, we are so close to leaving the unforgiving planet!" Delenn, Kathren Mira, and Delenn David Mir swim together to Tsiegret'lop Island, the shore is very volcanic, not active, but full of jagged hard basalt rock. As Delenn helps pull Kathren Mira out of the water, Delenn is joined with Delenn David Mir. As they both pull Kathren Mira out of the ocean the truth of her reformation comes to bear. Kathren Mira's body has changed into a Human-fish hybrid, this worries Delenn for how is Kathren Mira going to survive without water?

As For Kathren Mira, emerging out of the ocean is like pouring a tub of needles all over her. The feeling of pin pricks as Kathren Mira's nervous system re-adjusts to the oxygen atmosphere. As Kathren Mira sits on the rocks scratching herself to sooth the painful feeling, the scales do not subduct, but as she dry off, the interesting fin design melts away back into her flesh, Kathren Mira appears to be back to her Human form. As Kathren Mira looks at Delenn she smiles. "Hello Delenn, thank you very much Delenn," Kathren Mira then looks at Delenn David Mir. "And thank you very much Delenn David Mir...you don't look like you trust me!" Says Kathren Mira nervously!

Delenn looks at her new daughter. "It is hard to conceive this reality, but you are still carrying the triluminary? Delenn looks down to Kathren Mira's hand.

Kathren Mira looks at her left hand, the scar is still there, but as she looks at her right hand she sees another scar...another triluminary? As Delenn looks at Kathren Mira's hands she notices a second scar, somehow she received another triluminary, if the last triluminary is implanted into Kathren Mira there will be horrible consequences, it has never been done and has been warned not to do by the Grey Council. As Kathren Mira stands she is successful, she no longer has muscular dystrophy! As Kathren Mira looks at the island. "This must be Tsiegret'lop Island, the island of air. As Delenn sees Senna, the water has crippled her, her back is broken. As Delenn cries, Kathren Mira goes to Senna and like instinct she goes and touches Senna, as Delenn looks at Kathren Mira, energy passes from her and enters Senna beginning to heal her. As Senna looks at Delenn she sits up and looks at Kathren Mira.

As Senna looks at Kathren Mira she then looks at Delenn. "Who is she?" Pointing to Kathren Mira.

Delenn looks at Kathren Mira, "You remember Mira?" Says Delenn calmly. Senna nods her head, "This is Mira, but this is now Kathren Mira, a Child of the Ocean, I can only conceive that she saved you."

Senna stands up. "Thank you Kathren, I don't know you very well, but I thank you." Senna sees Delenn II and Delenn III come up to join them, they have a cliff to climb. As Kathren Mira, Delenn, Senna, Delenn David Mir, Delenn II, and Delenn III climb up the basalt wall, as they are about 150 feet above sea level the land becomes soil and trees are seen. As the walk in the thick forest they come to a mountain pass, it is not very high, so they walk the road which follows the base of the mountains. As it circles around the mountains, the trees change, they first thin out, but then there are none, they are in a dune, the road is still seen, but as they follow the mountains the road becomes buried by the dunes. The dry air is making the scales, mucus, tentacles, and fins dry and cracking, they need water and quickly! But as if luck was with them they come to the old airport, the old city of Tsiegret'lop, a military base. As they go into the building they find a space ship. As they board it, Delenn and Senna go into the cockpit, Delenn David Mir brings food in and checks the dining area. Delenn III checks the structure with Delenn III. Kathren Mira checks the medical equipment, even though she is fine, her breathing is dangerously shallow, so she finds oxygen and puts the tube into her mouth, her asthma is getting worse, she feels as if she is returning back to her old life. As Delenn gets the rest of the Prophecy to settle down, Delenn II and Delenn III sits down, buckled in. Delenn David Mir is still in the kitchen eating her first good meal that won't hopefully curse her! Kathren Mira has laid down to go to sleep, tired once again. As the vessel lifts off the ground of Tsiegret'lop, they are in the atmosphere, from here they can see all of the continent, from the Misty Mountains to Angmar, to the volcanic waste land of Khazad'dum to the shadowy cover of Angband, to the desert of Anubis, the entire continent is just only one gigantic island with other islands surrounding it. As the vessel enters space, gravity is gone, the vessel has no artificial gravity, but has an excellent hyperdrive. As Delenn looks at Senna, she puts her hand over the button and pushes it, as the space above K'ha'dum opens the Prophecy jumps into hyperspace.

END OF CHAPTER 23, CHAPTER 24 NEXT


	24. The Prophecy Reunites

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR The Prophecy Reunites**

As the vessel travels in hyperspace, the lack of gravity is becoming annoying, their bodies been wanting to float for more then twelve hours. As Senna researches the ships consoles she finds a black button that reads: _Regress_, Senna does not know what this button means so she pushes it. A text comes back that says: **Don't Press This Button Again!** So Senna pushes it again, and the sign comes up again that says: **REALLY, Don't Press This Button Again! **Senna looks at Delenn, se is way to tired of this ships irony! "Why in the world would they put this in a vessel, it serves no purpose, it harasses me!"

Delenn laughs, she gets it. "It is a regress button, to regress is to do what you've done already until you become tired and digress away from the button."

Senna looks at Delenn then at the button. "That is stupid!"

As Kathren Mira looks at her watch, it says that it is Sunday, it does not give the month, but it feels like November. It does give the day...it is the 24th, Thanksgiving Day. Kathren Mira remembers when she was back on Earth at Children's, she would ask for the hospital pastor to come down to hold a Sunday worship every month. As Kathren Mira closes her eyes she quietly sings the first hymn that comes to her, it is called, _Thine The Amen, Thine The Praise_. Kathren Mira really does not know why she first thought of this one, she could have chosen _The Spirit Song_, or _Awesome God_, but the song, _Thine The Amen, Thine The Praise _seems to tie with her success at K'ha'dum. "Thine the amen, thine the praise, alleluia angels raise. Thine the everlasting head, thine the breaking of the bread. Thine the glory, thine the story, thine the harvest then the cup. Thine the vineyard; then the cup is lifted up, lifted up." Kathren Mira pauses to catch her breath and to remember the second verse. "Thine the life eternally, thine the promise let there be. Thine the vision, thine the tree; all the Earth on bended knee. Gone the nail, gone the railing, gone the pleading, gone the cry. Gone the sighing, gone the dying, what was loss lifted high." Kathren Mira pauses once again and begins again. "Thine the truly, thine the yes, thine the table we the guest. Thine the mercy all from thee, thine the glory yet to be. Then the ringing and the singing, then the end of all the war. Thine the living, thine the loving; evermore, evermore." Kathren Mira takes another breath, there are two more verses. "Thine the kingdom, thine the prize, thine the wonder full surprise. Thine the banquet; then the praise, then the justice of thy ways. Thine the glory, thine the story, then the welcome to the least. Then the wonder all increasing at the feast, at the feast." Kathren Mira is tiring. "Thine the glory in the night, no more dying only light. Thine the river, thine the tree, then the Lamb eternally. Then the holy, holy, holy celebration jubilee. Thine the splendor, thine the brightness, only thee, only thee." Kathren Mira falls asleep. As Kathren Mira sleeps she enters a dreaming state of mind as she walks down a hall it begins to fill with ice cold water, as Kathren Mira just stands there he hears a voice speaking in the hall.

The voice is speaking very harshly, it sounds like the voice of Asron. As Kathren Mira looks around, Kathren Mira sees him, he sees...Sméagol? As Sméagol holds the ring he looks at Kathren Mira then looks at the ring. As Sméagol opens his mouth, a black mist, Black Breath comes out. "_Cold be hand and heart and bone._" Says Sméagol. As Kathren Mira looks at her cold hands, they are covered with slimy scales, the fingers are webbed, the fingernails are curved claws. As Sméagol looks at Kathren Mira, Sméagol points to a grave stone. "_And cold be sleep under stone; never more to wake on stony bed; never till the sun fails and the moon is dead._" Kathren Mira looks at the grave stone and sees her name, but it is her once old name... 'Here lies Bri, 1994 - 2006; this is his old tombstone on Earth. Kathren Mira looks angrily at Sméagol, but she can't speak, her vocal box is not responding, Sméagol continues. "_In the Black Wind the stars shale die, and still on gold here let them lie,_" Sméagol looks at Kathren Mira for a reaction, Kathren Mira gives none. Sméagol continues, "_Till the Dark Lord lifts his hand over dead sea and withered land!_" Sméagol holds the ring. Kathren Mira has had enough, she picks up the tombstone and throws it on Sméagol. The evil wheezy breathing of Sméagol dies away.

As Kathren Mira looks around she hears a phrase quietly being said over and over again in a deep, Iron like voice. "_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg threkatuluk agh burzum-ishi Krimpatul!_"

Kathren Mira screams out loud. "_Stop! Go back to the shadows!_" The voice stops.

As Kathren Mira is alone, she hears a voice again...it's the voice of Delenn. As Kathren Mira looks at Delenn, she wonders why she is in her dreams, if she some evil trick? "_Delenn?_"

Delenn shakes her head. "_I m afraid not, it's me...Kathren. I had to test you to see what you will be if I tried to frighten you, hurt you, hate you, and deceive you. You did very well Kathren Mira._"

Kathren Mira smiles and laughs quietly and unsure. "_You scared the hell out of me!_"

Kathren nods, "_I apologize, I needed to see if you are worthy of knowing your future._"

Kathren Mira looks at Kathren with the look of interest. "_What do you mean?_"

"_I decided to give you one gift for saving my soul, after I give it to you, I will be aloud to rest and go to Earth four. Do you wish to know?_" Says Kathren.

Kathren Mira nods, "_Sure, knowing the future will make no difference, the future is interchangeable!_"

Kathren nods, "_Very well. The ship you are on now is about to go through a time rift created by the lack of living beings, I t will age your crew to six years plus of their regular age, so when you awaken you will be 12 years old, you will also be pregnant too with your first child" _

Kathren Mira quickly looks at Kathren shocked to hear her say this. "_How is this possible?_"

Kathren shakes her head. "_I don't know Kathren Mira, it's hard to say, may I please go on?_" Kathren Mira nods her head, Kathren Mira is disturbed by Kathren's predictions. "_After you become pregnant you will go to the planet called Minbar, your friends are there, but there is a battle there. A new race has became the new reign of rulers, they have no true name, they have no soul, they are sent into the universe to eat it, eat it all._"

Kathren Mira does not like the idea of another war on Minbar, she is sort of tired of wars. "_How will we know them?_" Says Kathren Mira nervously.

Kathren looks off in the distance to describe one of them. "_They are anti-life themselves, there is no way to kill them, they are demons, ancients, sorcerers of the eternal fire and shadow. They are all telepathic and are well armored, they all do not have souls, they only exist when the universes creation has a major gap in it. You will know them when you see them, you've seen their children in the past, now you will meet then in one final confrontation, but the universe does not serve them, it hates them and will do anything to destroy them, you will not be the only one to further creation, all six of you will become fertile, and your abilities to be refurbish, the universe will see no popular up-rise with the demons, it will seem to you as unnatural...you will understand_."

Kathren pauses feeling herself becoming tired. Kathren Mira also is becoming also tired. "_I don't have long, I grow more tired by the minute...but I can tell you this...of this moment none of your people will die, even though they will want to. The universe you all are in is considerably young, only 3260 years old compared to the last universe you lived in that remained for 124 billion years, Earth is only 5.4 billion years old, so your planet is only about .04 percent of that universes history_."

Kathren Mira begins to fall asleep. Kathren keeps her attention. "_I need you to listen carefully! The race that hunts you speaks the language we call Kzadum, the language of shadows, the words they speak are this, and please don't forget it! Urus ni buzra. Arras talbabi filluma. Ugrud tashniki kurduma. Lu! Lu! Lu! Urkhas tanakhi. Don't forget it, this will save your life!_" Kathren Mira is falling asleep, Kathren looks at Kathren Mira, "_You are quite an amazing child, but don't fear the eater of darkness and light. Lay down your sweet and weary head. Night is falling, where no shadows fall_."

Kathren Mira fall asleep in her dreams and as she sleeps Kathren smiles and disappears. As Kathren Mira sleeps the ship shakes and Kathren Mira awakens. As she looks around she has to warn Delenn. As Kathren Mira gets up she runs to the cockpit, as she runs past Delenn II, Delenn III, and Delenn David Mir, they look at Kathren Mira. As Kathren Mira opens the door she looks at a giant reddish pink rift. As Kathren Mira looks at Delenn, Kathren Mira rushes to Delenn's side, "We can't go through that!"

Delenn looks at Kathren Mira, "Why not?"

Kathren Mira looks at the rift, "That is a Spectral Rift Zone, if we go through we will be permanently changed, the consequences will be major!" Kathren Mira looks at Delenn. "If we go through we may die!"

Delenn looks at the rift. Delenn pulls the steering column to the left to steer away from the rift, but the steering column is not working. As they come closer the electricity goes out. As the light of the rift fills the cockpit, the ship begins to enter the rift. As the rift bounces the ship around there is a blinding light and the entire ship is frozen in time as the blinding light dims, the ship is filled with so much crud. As Delenn looks at the rift the clock on the ship dash board is moving forward quickly, time is speeding up, as Delenn's watch goes by year by year, Delenn does not feel its true affects, but with six years going by Senna, age 17, Delenn II, age 16, Delenn III, age 15, Delenn David Mir, age 12, and Kathren Mira age 6 begins to age, the mutation can't disappear and is interfused in the Prophecy's DNA.

Each change is different and because of the aging, out of the six prophecy, five of them are maturing, coming of age according to Minbari biology.

As Delenn watches, Senna is focused on first, she is the closes to the rifts time change. As Senna sits on the seat, the vibration of the ship begins to upset Senna's mutation, as the first year goes by, the mutation begins to fade away, but because of the energy in the rift, it does not aloud the mutation to go away. Now with Senna at age 18, Senna knows that Minbari females begin their maturity at age 20, including the beginning of the reproduction cycle. As Senna watches her hands grow and watch her legs grow it is painful to her. The growing bones make her robes short and the internal robe is stretched out of shape. As the crest bone grows, Senna's hair is becoming longer. Once shoulder length now down to her forearms. As she reaches age 20, the puberty of Minbar begins, but what got Senna's attention is that her gender is beginning to change back to male, the curse is leaving her. As the female gene, the Y-chromosome holds on to Senna's development, Senna notices that her hips are beginning to widen, but her muscles are coming back. As for her reproductive system, the exchange is not working there is to much female estrogen in this area.

As Delenn looks at her daughter, she sees that her daughter has her sons face, muscles, but has a female crest bone and a female chest form and still hips and breast. The sudden aging is hurting her, or is it him now?

As for Senna, she feels her male reproductive system beginning to develop, Senna is in-between, like a worm...he's asexual. As Senna makes it to age 21, Senna's crest bone is becoming more male like, three horns are growing, but Senna's breast are still fully matured, Senna's hips are also fully matured and the reproductive system has converted into a combination of male and female. Senna's mutation of scales and fins still remain, but his chest is becoming crusted over with thick calcium-rich scales, black in color.

By age 22, Senna's breast are shrinking, becoming smaller, Senna is beginning to look like David again.

By age 23, his breast are size 'A-Cup', more like a buff-male breast on steroids, but his reproductive system is still asexual, but David does not notice it, he also does not know he is also pregnant...self-impregnated.

Second is Delenn, Delenn is 30 years old, but at least her body is not going to grow out, but her mutation is beginning to fuse together. The scales are becoming flesh color and are fusing internally into her flesh, the fins on her arms, on her legs. The fins in-between her fingers and toes are becoming clear, Delenn is looking like her old self. Not much change occurs like what has happened to her new son, David.

Next is Kathren Mira, as the rift consumes her, the energy from her triluminaries manifest the mutation. As Kathren Mira becomes seven year old, his clothing begins to stretch and the triluminaries begin to make Kathren Mira in a Minbari-Human Hybrid. As the female gene is triggered it begins to wipe out Kathren Mira's male body.

Kathren Mira falls to the ground, she is in pain, as Kathren Mira's reproductive system becomes asexual due to the other soul, Kathren Mira becomes pregnant. When Kathren Mira finally makes it to 12 years old, Kathren Mira feels her belly growing, pushing out, the tentacles inside her are manifested. Kathren Mira's body really has not fully matured yet, so there is no breast, but the ability to reproduce is well developed. As Kathren Mira lays on the floor gasping for breath for the asthma has mutated to cystic fibrosis. That must been why Kathren said that her life would be short.

Next is Delenn David Mir. As the rift goes through her, she begins to age quickly, ripping through her already tight clothing. As the curse begins to wear away, the energy from the rift does not aloud a single mutation except for the tentacle fingers and toes to disappear. It turns the cursed male genetic material into part of Delenn David Mir's bodily organs. As Delenn David Mir ages from age 13 to age 14, Delenn David Mir begins to feel her tentacles growing internally. As she continues to age the robes she wear begin to become very tight. As her body bursts through the robes she feels her body moving, Minbari-Human puberty is taking control of her.

As the rift hits Delenn II, her 17 year old body begins to further her Minbari-Human puberty. As the scales become clear so does her fins on her ankles and wrist. As Delenn II ages to age 19, her body has grown quite long, her legs are twice the length they were at age 17. By age 20 there are growth of the exterior gills on the sides of her neck, they only appear as slits covered in flesh colored scales. Her digestive system is also changing, tentacles develop into breeding tools...Delenn II is becoming an Universal Breeder just like Delenn David Mir, David, and Kathren Mira.

As Delenn II's body finally makes it to age 22, she now appears to be a mature female Minbari-Human Hybrid. As the sudden transformation shocks her, she passes out.

The last to be affected was Delenn III. Delenn III is not like the others, she is a Numenorian in appearance, but the rift does not accept that...At age 16 her body ages to age 17, the curse leaves her and all her long appendages shrink back into regular size. By age 18, Delenn III's body begins to age but does not change species. As Delenn III's body mutates to age 20, Delenn III is maturing, but again no major species change, the only major change is that her crest bone is growing, consuming her skull. As Delenn III finally ages to 21 the rift passes through her and the Prophecy comes out of the rift.

As Delenn and David look at Minbar they see hundreds of Shadow-like vessels surrounding Minbar, firing at the planet. As the ship gets its power back, it goes to Minbar, missing fire from the Shadow-like vessels. As the vessel lands in Tuzanor, the Delenn, David, and Kathren Mira seen the city of fire. As Delenn, Delenn II, Delenn III, Delenn David Mir, Kathren Mira, and David look at Tuzanor they are grief-stricken then their world is becoming toast! Delenn shakes her head in disbelief.

**END OF CHAPTER 24, NEXT CHAPTER 25**


	25. Monthly Breeding

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE Monthly Breeding**

_Who am I? They often tell me. I stepped from my cell's confinement. Calmly, cheerfully, firmly, like a squire from his country-house. Who am I? They often tell me. I used to speak to my warders freely and friendly and clearly, as though it were mine to command. Who am I? They also tell me I bore the days of misfortune equally, smilingly, proudly, like one accustomed to win. Am I then really all that which other men tell of? Or am I only what I myself know of myself? Restless and longing and sick, like a bird in a cage, struggling for breath, as though hands were compressing my throat, yearning for colors, for flowers, for the voices of birds, thirsting for words of kindness, for neighborliness, tossing in expectation of great events, powerlessly trembling for friends at an infinite distance, weary and empty at praying, at thinking, at making, faint, and ready to say farewell to it all? Who am I? This or the other? Am I one person today and tomorrow another? Am I both at once? A hypocrite before others, and before myself a contemptibly woebegone weakling? Or is something within me still like a beaten army, fleeing in disorder from victory already achieved? Who am I? They mock me, these lonely questions of mine. Whoever I am, Thou knowest, 0 God, I am Thine!_

_By Dietrich Bonhoeffer--Written on April 8th 1945, Published on March 4th 1946, Died on April 9th 1945_

As the six Prophecy looked out the window, they are in disbelief, how could this happen? As David looks off in the distance he sees Neroon. "Mother it's Neroon!" As David point to the direction of Neroon.

Delenn looks at the blood-soaked Minbari warrior, she unbelts her safety strap and goes to the exit. As the door opens, Delenn steps out followed by David, Delenn David Mir, Delenn III, Delenn II, and Kathren Mira. As they run to Neroon debris is everywhere, and more lasers cut into Minbar. As Delenn goes to Neroon, she wants to know what is going on! "Neroon, are you alright?" Neroon nods. "What happened here?" As Delenn looks around at the total destruction.

Neroon looks at Delenn seeing the five other mutated into an unique species. "What happened to you?" Says Neroon.

Delenn yells at Neroon due to the loud explosions. "Stay focus Neroon...what is going on?"

Neroon looks at Kathren Mira. "The Liberator's have breeched the outer city of Tuzanor. John is rigging the city to fight them!"

Delenn, Kathren Mira, David, Delenn II, Delenn III, and Delenn David Mir go with Neroon to the ISA building where the 50 are, both dead and alive. As Delenn, David, Delenn II, Delenn III, and Delenn David Mir walk up to John Sheridan, Kathren Mira goes down to the morgue to see the dead. As she walks in, she sees Sara Shasta. As Kathren Mira goes to the lifeless body of Sara Shasta, Kathren Mira recognizes her, this is a patient at Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center. As Kathren Mira moves the hair from her face, Kathren Mira looks sadly at Sara, Kathren's hand becomes wet from blood. As Kathren Mira looks at the blood she goes over to a sink and washes her hands. As the water touches her hand, her hands transform into fins. As Kathren Mira cries, she gets up off her knees and goes back to Sara. Sara's eyes are stuck open so Kathren Mira closes her eyes and as Kathren Mira places her hand on Sara's chest, Kathren Mira says a player. "Dear Lord, please take this child and let her find her way to your kingdom, in your name my Lord...Amen!" Kathren Mira begins to feel Sara's chest moving up and down.

As Sara opens her eyes she sees Kathren Mira. "Who are you?"

Kathren Mira looks shocked at Sara, Sara is alive and breathing! "You're alive?"

Sara nods, "I was dead, I know I saw our future, for a moment I was alive on Earth...I was sick, but as I rested I felt my body being dragged away to my old body. You gave me life...you rebirth me!" Says Sara amazed. "So who are you?"

Kathren Mira looks at Sara. "I was once Harry Bri."

Sara looks surprised. "Bri, but you are a female?"

Kathren Mira nods. "You're right, I am female, we ran into trouble on K'ha'dum."

Sara props herself up. "Did you defeat Lord Asron, is the Soldiers of Darkness dead?"

Kathren Mira remembers the battle outside. "I was there when Asron died, but we are attacked by someone else."

Sara looks at the dead, "Are they all dead?"

Kathren Mira nods, "Yes I am afraid so, but so were you? It does not make sense!"

Sara thinks for a second. "What did you do prior to my awaking?"

Kathren Mira thinks, "Well all I did was touch you, touched you to close your eyes and then gave you a prayer."

Sara gets up, so does Kathren Mira. "Lets test that theory." Sara goes to Grace Wickenburg. "My friend Grace." Sara looks at Kathren Mira. "Touch her!" Kathren touches Grace Wickenburg on the chest next to the location of the heart. As Sara watches, she sees Grace's chest expanding, she's alive.

As Grace looks around, she feels the pain from the cystic fibrosis transmembrane regulator. As Grace opens her mouth she smiles. "Hello Sara." Grace looks at Kathren Mira, what Grace sees is a Human-Minbari Hybrid, but with fishy hands. "Who are you?" As Grace points to Kathren Mira.

Kathren Mira smiles. "I am Kathren Mira, welcome back." Kathren Mira looks at Sara. "Take them to Delenn, we will need all the help, the enemy is close!"

Sara nods and helps Grace up, she sends Grace to find Delenn. As Kathren Mira goes to Delteine Lier, Neroon's wife, she takes her hand and touches her chest until she feels the chest move due to breathing. As Kathren Mira goes to Arimira Himilar, Kathren Mira looks at her, and Arimira Himilar begins breathing. As Sara looks at Arimira Himilar she is shocked to see Arimira breathing without being touched by Kathren Mira. As Sara looks at Kathren Mira, she notices that Kathren Mira is freaked out! "Kathren Mira, are you okay?"

Kathren Mira looks at Sara Shasta. "I must be manifesting!"

Sara nods, "It would seem do, keep control!" Sara goes to Arimira and looks at Arimira. "Welcome back Arimira, you're on Minbar."

Kathren Mira looks at Arimira Himilar. As Arimira stands up she walks up to Kathren Mira nervously. "Thank you Kathren Mira!" Arimira turns and rushes out of the room with Grace Wickenburg to find Delenn, Delteine Lier goes to find Neroon. As Kathren Mira walks up to Incevi Verdon, she focuses and Incevi begins to breathe, the process is becoming easier with every person. Next is Kosvo Verdom then Spurr Callent. As they awaken, Kathren Mira walks to Heather Balard and rebirths her. Next is Steve Steldic and the Don Steldic. Dick Silica is next followed by Dillen Shasta. As Kathren Mira walks to Gill Stern and Lenn Binderlingerbach they both awaken. As Kathren Mira looks at Craig Stern, she is sadden to see him sick and dead, but as Kathren Mira walks past, Craig awakens. Next is three other bodies of Mira Verdon, Heydrick Himilar and Deltalenn Ishermaaltabrutle. As Kathren Mira focuses on them they awake. They look around confused, but happy to be alive. Kathren Mira looks at them she smiles and goes on. As Kathren Mira continues to Iris Ulleskesh Ishermaaltabrutle, Jake Delstein, and Charisma Salsitic, this is hard for her to concentrate, she saw most of these people die, so seeing them dead is hard. As Kathren Mira focuses hard, they are awaken. As Kathren Mira passes onto the last three dead bodies of Kirishima Oceanantaca, Nezlenn Silica, and Irisma Mir Oceanantaca, they are awaken, but something does not seem right...where is Valen Sinclair? As the room empties out, Sara goes to see if Kathren Mira is alright. As Kathren Mira looks at Sara she asks. "Where is Valen?"

Sara stops. "Who?"

Kathren Mira looks around wondering if she forgot, or passed Valen. "Valen Sinclair." Kathren Mira looks around. "Did you see him?"

Sara thinks, "Now that you mention it, no I don't remember seeing him."

Deliris Sinclair fast walks into the room. "Are you looking for Valen?"

Sara and Kathren Mira look at Deliris. Kathren Mira walks quickly to Deliris. "You know where Valen is?"

Deliris nods her head. "Yes, I could not find my lover, so I went to Neroon, they laid him in the Great Hall."

Sara looks at Deliris. "Where is this Great Hall?"

Deliris turns, "Follow me, I will show you!"

Outside the ISA building, John Sheridan looks at Neroon. "Where in hell did these people come from, I thought they were all dead!" Say John Sheridan quickly.

Delteine Lier goes to her lover, Neroon Lier. "Neroon!" Says Delteine.

Neroon turns around, he is totally surprised to see Delteine Lier alive again. "How can this be?" Neroon does not aloud Delteine to touch him. Delteine was not expecting this type of cold-shoulder. "I saw you die!"

Delteine nods. "I know, but Kathren Mira rebirth us...she has been gifted."

Neroon looks shocked at John Sheridan. Delenn comes up to John Sheridan. As Delenn stops, she has wanted to say how much she loved him! "John!"

John Sheridan takes his focus off Delenn, Delenn walks to John and they embrace one another. John and Delenn kiss one another for almost 30 seconds. Neroon and Delteine watch in disbelief, wondering if they are killing one another? As John and Delenn release, John looks at Delenn, he takes his hands and brushes off his lips, scale fragments and mucus lines his mouth. As John strokes Delenn's face he feels scales and his hands are coated in sticky mucus. As John looks at Delenn he is confused, she looks like his lover, but the invisible characteristics are not custom to Delenn. "Delenn, what happened?"

Delenn looks at the mucus on John Sheridan's hand. "We sort of ran into a slight problem going to K'ha'dum."

John looks at Delenn surprised to hear that place. "K'ha'dum, the Homeworld of Lord Asron?"

Delenn nods. "Yes, Lord Asron...I never saw him, but I saw his fall, Asron is defeated, but when did the Liberator's come?" As Delenn looks at the burning city.

"The Liberator's attacked us, they killed our people", John watches Heydrick Himilar walk by, he saw Heydrick die, "but somehow they are alive again?" John looks at Delenn. "Who is this Kathren Mira I hear of?"

Delenn looks around at the once dead, but now rebirthed Prophecy. "Kathren Mira is our daughter, she was once Harry Bri, do you remember him?"

John thinks of the name. "No, I don't...I'm sorry Delenn."

Delenn strokes John's face, but only mucus trails are left behind, Delenn is sicken by what she's become. "You'll soon meet her John, Kathren Mira is going through some hard times although, it is hard to lose your best friend then become unfamiliar with yourself."

John looks around. "Where is Kathren Mira?"

Delenn look around. "I don't know, I guess wherever you had placed the dead."

John nods, and looks at Neroon and Heydrick, "Heydrick, go tell the others to prepare for war!" Heydrick nods. John looks at Delenn. "Go find Kathren Mira, if she can give life, I want protected!"

Delenn looks at John. "It will be done!"

As Kathren Mira, Sara, and Deliris go into the Great Hall they seek for Valen. As Kathren Mira, Sara, and Deliris enter the Great Chamber, within the chamber their are three Liberator's very close to the body of Valen. As Deliris looks at them she looks at Kathren Mira. "What do we do?"

Kathren Mira looks at the Liberator's. "I don't know? Kathren Mira begins to hear a voice saying this: **_Dollost dir cuiol u-ar ar nin degil!_** Then hears the words of Black Speech...Kathren Mira does not know why those worlds come to her, but if she does not make these ancients leave, Valen's body will die! As one of the Liberator's look at Kathren Mira it speaks to her. "What do you want?" The voice is low an echo's in Kathren Mira, Sara, and Deliris' mind. As Sara and Deliris grasp their head in pain, the Liberator's laugh. "_Fools, you think you can save your world_?"

Kathren Mira is not impress. "Leave this world and go back into the shadows you _gul_!"

The Liberator's laugh. "_What power do you have little one, your power is not greater then a grain of sand on a beach...all washed up_!"

Kathren Mira looks at Deliris and Sara. "Go find Neroon, Deliris. Sara go find my mother, Delenn."

Deliris looks at Kathren Mira. "But Kathren!!"

Kathren Mira looks at Deliris, "Go! You should not be here!" Deliris turns and runs out of the room. Kathren Mira looks at Sara. "Go get my mother!" Sara nods her head and backs out and runs down the hall.

As the Liberator's look at this action and are confused. The leader Liberator pulls out the Shadow Triluminary, Kathren Mira looks at the triluminary, it's the last triluminary. As they approach, Kathren Mira holds her ground. The leader Liberator speaks, "_You fool, no help can save you_!"

Kathren Mira looks at the Liberator. "This is your last warning, please don't make me speak the dark words!"

The leader laughs, "_You don't know Shadow_!"

Kathren Mira has had enough. "I don't mean Shadow, I mean Black Speech." The Liberator's stop their approach. "The language of Mordor!" The Liberator's freeze in wonder if this child knew Black Speech. Kathren Mira closes her eyes and opens her mouth as she speaks Black Speech. "Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg threkatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. Daghburz-ishi makha gulshu darulu." The Liberator's collapse and Kathren Mira looks at them, the Liberator's have faded away leaving behind the triluminary, the Black Speech has weaken her, but not poison her. As Kathren Mira picks up the other triluminary, she looks at the chip, as she drops it on the floor, it clangs on the crystal floor. As Kathren Mira looks at Valen, she tries to rebirth him, as it takes most of her energy, she collapses on the triluminary, as her right arm lies on the triluminary, the chip enters her flesh and the final triluminary is in her, as Kathren Mira lies there, Valen awakens and he looks around and he notices what type of temple he is in.

As Valen sits up, he looks around, the room is dark, something evil was once at work here. As Valen looks down at the floor he sees a female body on the floor, she is lying on her crest, well robed in white robes. Her body is slender and her crest bone complete, uncommon of her age. Her length is about six foot, her hair is brown. As Valen walks over to Kathren Mira's body, he turn's her over. He sees the reflection of Delenn. As he props Delenn up, he looks at her hands both have strange scars, her arm has the same mark and on the floor was a triluminary triangle...where is the chip? As Valen looks at the scars he begins to sum up a conclusion, Delenn has all triluminaries. As Valen looks at Delenn, he shakes her head to awaken her. "Oh Delenn what were you thinking, you are bring eschatology to the universe."

Delenn Mir Sheridan walk in. "Valen?"

Valen stops shaking Kathren Mira and looks at Delenn. "Delenn, but if you are her," Valen looks at Kathren Mira, "then who is this?"

Delenn walks up to Valen and the body of Kathren Mira. "This is my daughter Kathren Mira." Delenn notices the triluminary triangle. "It's been done, Kathren Mira took the last triluminary, I warned her not to do so." Valen looks at Kathren Mira.

As Delenn takes Kathren Mira's hand, as Delenn holds her hand as if taken into memory, Delenn watches Kathren Mir's last hours, she sees three Liberator's they are near the body of Valen, what they were going to do id uncertain. As Kathren stops she notices that Deliris and Sara leave Kathren Mira behind. As Kathren looks at the Liberator's, one of them approaches, it is a gigantic Liberator. As Kathren Mira holds out her hand, the Liberator stops its approach. As Kathren Mira's mouth opens and moves, the room becomes dark and the vibe in the room is harsh, what's happening? As the Liberator's fall to the floor they disappear and Valen wakes up. Kathren Mira picks up the Shadow Triluminary and looks at it, as it drops from Kathren Mira's hands, a wave of energy, unseen to the average person hits Kathren Mira and she falls to the floor, her arm falls on the triluminary and she passes out due to fatigue. As Delenn is released from the memory trip, reality comes forth and leaves Delenn in awe. As Delenn looks at Valen, she now understands what has just happened. "I saw it, I saw what happened. It was the Liberator's, they were here, they were prepared to kill you."

Valen looks at Kathren Mira, "How did she defeat the Liberator's? Says Valen.

Delenn does not know. "I am not clear, but with the way the room darkened while Kathren Mira spoke, she might have spoken Black Speech."

Valen looks confused at Delenn. "Black Speech?"

Delenn looks at Kathren Mira. "The language of Black Speech was created by the creature Morgoth. I don't know much of the language, only picked up a few words of Black Speech. Some words are Gulshu, Daghburz, and a word called Gimbatul." the words seem to tire her. "The words are evil!"

Valen looks at Delenn, "What do they mean?"

Delenn once again does not know. "I don't know Valen." Delenn thinks to herself. "I guess gulshu could mean..."

Kathren Mira awakens and says the word. "Shadow." Says Kathren Mira with her eyes still shut.

Valen and Delenn look down at Kathren Mira. Delenn smiles to see she is awake. Valen still wants to experience this language. As Valen looks at Kathren Mira he asks Kathren Mira to tell him some of the words. "Please share with us this language!"

Kathren Mira looks at Valen. "The language of Mordor I will not utter here, not even for show!"

Valen looks at Delenn. As Kathren Mira stands up, so does Valen and Delenn. As Kathren Mira looks at Valen, she smiles... "We have a war to fight!" Valen nods and Delenn, Kathren Mira, and Valen go to aide John Sheridan and Neroon Lier.

As Neroon Lier and John Sheridan sees Valen and Kathren Mira, the Liberator's are breaking into the city. As Kathren Mira walks past the guard wall she walks out into the line of fire. As she draws her sword from Angmar she holds it in her right hand and looks at the Liberator army rushing towards Kathren Mira. As Kathren Mira looks at the deadly army, she looks back to Valen who has his pike drawled. As Kathren Mira looks out towards the army she speaks in a loud, deep slurred voice. "_Shre nazg golugranu kilminudu. Ombi knzddurbagu gundum-ishi. Nugu gurunkilu bord gurutu. Ash Burz-Durbagu burzum-ishi._"Kathren Mira notices that the sky is darkened and a cold wind blows. Kathren Mira looks at the Liberator's with anger of their hatred for life and the sword is lit once again on fire an the sound of a high pitch scream fills her. "_Daghburz-ishi makha gulshu darula._" No changes in the army approach. "_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg threkatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_!" The Liberator's disappear and the darkness lifts. The Liberator's have been defeated. As the sword goes out, Kathren Mira looks back to the gathered group. As Kathren Mira smiles, Delenn goes up to Kathren Mira.

As Delenn looks at, she smiles. "You've done it!"

Kathren Mira shakes her head. "No...we did it!"

Delenn smiles, "Well with the enemy defeated I guess it will quiet down?"

Kathren Mira looks at the ground. "No, no we're not done yet I am afraid, there is a change coming to us, coming to those who went to K'ha'dum."

Delenn looks confused at Kathren Mira. "What is going to happen?"

Kathren Mira looks at David, Delenn II, Delenn III, and Delenn David Mir. "When we went through the Spectral Rift Zone, we were changed...into a Universal Breeder.

Delenn looks shocked that Kathren Mira would even suggest such a thing. "What is a Universal Breeder?"

Kathren Mira looks at Delenn, "I am one third Universal Breeder, it combines with the Human genome to make us into this new form. We share may odd characteristics, one is that our bodies were spared by the universe to be used to breed new life and to adapt to any environment." Kathren Mira sees Jake, she is surprised to see him alive. As Kathren Mira walks to Jake, Jake looks at Kathren Mira. "My old friend!"

Jake looks at Kathren Mira, he notices that this female acts as his old friend Harry Bri. "I recall a time we had, hanging on my wall, I wouldn't change a single thing, for they laugh me and cry me, they somehow sanctify me, the memory of the time we had at home, my old friend."

Kathren Mira smiles. "The memory of Children's is my own, but I would be glad to share them with you and call you friend again."

Jake nods. "I accept! Jake and Kathren Mira leave the watch of the public eye to chat about the war."

---August 3262, nine months later---

**Excerpt from the life of Delenn David Mir Chrysalisaistic**

**Excerpt time, August 24th 3262**

_Today was a beautiful day today, I went fishing with my lover Calenndof here on Earth. I apologize, you don't know this, I moved back to Earth with Calenndof Chrysalisaistic to this city called Seattle, the air in this dead city is salty. Maybe it's just me, but the city streets are quite dirty. I got to see my first deer. Now that I think of it, since my living on Minbar, I had only seen small mountains or mountains on fire like Mount Cerfire, but according to Calenndof the towering white peak above us is called Mount Rainier, it is lovely, but I fear things that resemble cones, but you would understand if your life changed on the planet called K'ha'dum._

_Calenndof loves to work at Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center, I think about assisting him._

_Well just before I close for today, I just want to say that something weird is going on, since my reformation I can tell when my skin crawls. Something is happening._

As Delenn David Mir lays down her book there is a knock at the door. Delenn David Mir can only conceive that it might be Calenndof who forgot his keys again. As the knocks continue, Delenn David Mir stands up and mucus strings off her scaly arms to the floor, something is happening to her again. Being only 19 years old this still disgusts her. As she breaks off the slimy fluid she straightens out her robes and goes to the door, she opens it with a smile on her face. "Forgot your keys again Calenndof?" Delenn David Mir looks upon Kathren Mira who has taken resident on Earth, married to Gram Killen. "Oh Kathren Mira, what...are you alright?"

Kathren Mira Killen looks at Delenn David Mir Chrysalisaistic she notices the Delenn David Mir too is infected with this mucus. "Hello Delenn David Mir."

Delenn David Mir looks at Kathren Mira, Kathren Mira's face is soaked in mucus, hands dripping due to the mucus. Clothing looks like a slug marathon went over it. "How can I help you Kathren Mira?"

Kathren Mira looks at the house. "May I come in?"

Delenn David Mir gestures... "Come inside, sorry if the house is a mess, for I was not expecting any company."

Kathren Mira walks in, looks at Delenn David Mir. "How are you doing my friend?"

Delenn David Mir places her hand down on a counter and lifts it to see slimy mucus stick to the table and her. As Kathren Mira sees this she looks at Delenn David Mir directly. "It's happening to you too?"

Delenn David Mir looks at her hand. "Something is happening to me, my control on my evolution is becoming more difficult every day, it seems as if my body is gaining weight...I am mutating!"

Kathren Mira nods... "I understand, I too am transforming, but it is not mutation...we are going through a natural process for our species. Don't forget, we're supposed to be water living creatures, not land, so the results of this process will seem messy!"

Delenn David Mir looks at Kathren Mira, "What do you mean?"

Kathren Mira looks at the ground wondering how she is going to tell Delenn David Mir the news. "I don't know how to tell you Delenn David Mir, but you are pregnant!"

Delenn David Mir's eyes widen. "Are you serious?" Delenn David Mir thinks, "how, I have never slept with Calenndof!"

Kathren Mira nods, "I understand, I have never slept with Gram, and I am also pregnant."

Delenn David Mir looks at Kathren Mira, she shows no sign of being pregnant. "How do you know this?"

Kathren Mira sits down. "When we left K'ha'dum we went through the Spectral Rift Zone and there we were made into this form, but we were also made to be asexual...have you ever seen the movie Godzilla?" Delenn David Mir shakes her head, "Well anyway, Godzilla was this new species made due to nuclear waste, because it was a new species it was made asexual, but its children were made sexual...it's the process nature does to a species when its life force is almost destroyed. We are just like Godzilla, because the Soldiers of Darkness and the Liberator's almost exterminated life, we pay the price." Kathren Mira takes a breath, then begins again. "When I was in the Spectral Rift Zone Kathren came to me and told me that after the fall of the ancients we would bear life in nine months, we are at that point now!" Delenn David Mir sits down, she is worried what Calenndof Chrysalisaistic will say. "We are all pregnant...for life!"

Delenn David Mir touches her stomach, it is hard, the precursor to the pregnancy has begun. "Is pregnancy normal?"

Kathren Mira shakes her head. "No, our pregnancy is unnatural I am afraid, we will birth four children every month. From what I know, we will remain pregnant for six months, producing 24 children each year, when we turn 100 we will be birthing 48 children each year. I also know it is not painful, but is horribly uncomfortable. By tomorrow we will begin to show that we are pregnant, and by September we will be carrying our one child, I just wanted to warn you, for Delenn called me yesterday, for David and Delenn II are already pregnant, for Minbar is three days ahead of us. According to Delenn, the pregnancy is making them hurt."

Delenn David Mir is shocked. "We are pregnant?"

Kathren Mira nods her head. "I am afraid so, but by midnight the transformation will begin, this is why we are secreting so much mucus, our bodies are preparing for us a cocoon to support the transformation, for I guess flesh, bone, and scale that is covered in mucus mutates painless whereas flesh, bone, and scale that is not covered by mucus hurts like nothing we ever felt before, I guess it is simple to say that our mucus is an anesthetic for us." Delenn David Mir looks at her watch, it is almost six at night. As Kathren Mira looks at Delenn David Mir, she gets up. "Well I need to get going, take care Delenn David Mir." Delenn David Mir nods her head. As Kathren Mira opens the door, she sees Calenndof, "Hello Calenndof."

Kathren Mira exits the house, Calenndof looks at Kathren Mira, "Good night Kathren Mira."

**END OF CHAPTER 25, CHAPTER 26 NEXT**


	26. Life Repaired

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX Life Repaired**

It's been over three hundred years, most of those who came to rebuild the universe have passes onto Earth four, all except Kathren Mira, very old and tired of her life, she has been giving straight birthing all year long. Kathren Mira knows that her life is close to ending. She is happy for it to be over soon. As Kathren Mira lays down she closes her eyes and as she goes to sleep Kathren Mira dies and her body passes away and Kathren Mira passes to Earth four. The life of the 50 Prophecy is now ended. As Kathren Mira begins to feel life in her she opens her eyes and she looks around the room which she sees wires, tubes, and machines, she is in a hospital, the one place she did not want to be at ever again. As Kathren Mira moves her fingers and pushes herself up and as she remains propped up she looks around, as she looks at her reflection, she sees a young nine year old child looking back, the characteristics of the Universal Breeder are gone, she no longer feels the movement of tentacles within her. As she remains staring at the face she notices that the hair is light and that her skin near the eyes are lifted up, she is still Minbari-Human Hybrid. As Kathren Mira lies down she looks at her bracelet to see what hospital she is in, there are three bracelets, one white, one yellow, and one blue, they all state her name: Kathren Mira, they all give two numbers, and other codes, but there is no name to the hospital. Kathren Mira looks at her clothing...nothing, only pictures of cartoon-like animals, she must be in a pediatric ward, as Kathren Mira looks at the papers, there is a title in blue, bolded, rounded letters that read :**Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center**...Kathren Mira is back at Children's Hospital. As Kathren Mira lies herself down she is back as a patient at CHRMC. As Kathren Mira lays back a respiratory therapist walks in. "Hello Kathren." The RT takes out a tube to plug into a nebulizer. "Well lets begin this." The RT hands the mask to Kathren Mira.

As Kathren Mira looks at the RT, she knows who this is, it is Heather Balard. As the mask covers her face, Kathren Mira looks over to the other patient in the room. It is Jake. As Kathren Mira closes her eyes she is able to hear a song off in the distance and the words of that song reflect her life: _In a bulb, there is a flower. In a seed an apple tree. In cocoons a hidden promise, butterflies will soon be free! In the cold and snow of winter, there's a spring that waits to be, unrevealed until its season, something God alone can see. There's a song in every silence seeking word and melody. There's a dawn in every darkness, bringing hope to you and me. From the past will come the future, what it holds, a mystery. Unrevealed until its season something God alone can see. In our end is our beginning, in our time, infinity. In our doubt, there is believing. In our life, eternity. In our death a resurrection, at the last a victory. Unrevealed until its season something God alone can see._

As Kathren Mira lies back reminiscing over the song she hears Jake's voice, it is muffled due to the mask he wears. "Welcome back, I was wondering when you would finally show up, you've been in a coma for almost four years!"

Kathren Mira looks at Jake, "How long?"

Jake looks at Kathren Mira, "Four years Kathren, four years." Jake looks back at the ceiling. "We're back where we left off, but this time we're better, we won't die so quickly. And second we don't have to live our lives as Universal Breeders! Being always pregnant was always frustrating, even though we had six months to ourselves, and we were free of disease, being pregnant constantly was hell enough."

Kathren Mira thinks to herself. She takes out the nebulizer mask. "Are we in Earth four?"

Jake shakes his head, "Unknown, we really never know where we are, I had the same question, and Delenn told me that to pass to another realm, we have to completely defeat the enemy that wants to destroy life. As I can guess it, we left Earth 2 and went to Earth 3 because our enemy, the Neo-Nazis were defeated and never attacked Children's ever again, now if we completely defeated Lord Asron and Lord Anubis and the Witch-King of Angmar, then we should be in Earth 4. The only enemy we can't defeat are the Shadow's and Liberator's, because they are time eater, the past is left to them, they consume the past to make way for the future." Kathren Mira looks at Jake, and Jake looks at Kathren Mira. "Anyway, welcome back, what do you want to do?"

Kathren Mira removes the nebulizer mask, "Right now finish this treatment then get out of bed!"

Jake nods, "Me too, me too, it's life all over again. Well I better let you finish your treatment, the mutation we received is now our downfall once again, our bodies are still adopted to an aquatic state."

Kathren Mira looks at Jake and takes off her mask. "We're still fish!"

Jake points at the swollen neck of Kathren Mira. "Yes, these drugs will help our lungs strengthened before we become of age."

Kathren Mira with her mask still off, "But if we still have gills we still might have the other mutations!"

Jake looks at the mist floating out of the nebulizer mask. "It's a possibility, they have not completely checked over you yet, after close examination, they will schedule a surgery to remove the unneeded organs, mostly to keep you from mutating further, that is what I was told."

Kathren Mira puts on the mask, and relearns to speak through it. "Have you had surgery?"

Jake nods, "Yep, for a lesion on the basin of my chest, the scales were sealing together, the surgery was painful!"

Kathren Mira just stares at the roof. "I've died in one hell only to awaken in another!"

Jake looks at Kathren Mira, "We'll make the best of it Kathren, you'll see."

Heather and Binderlingerbach enter the room. Binderlingerbach walks over to Kathren Mira's bed. "Welcome back Kathren, you remember me?"

Kathren Mira looks at Binderlingerbach, how can't she, he was the one who saved Children's from the terror unleashed by Jay Wickenburg. "Yes I know you...Mr. Binderlingerbach, security officer.

Binderlingerbach interrupts Kathren Mira, "Ah no Kathren, not security officer anymore, now chief of security."

Kathren Mira looks at Jake. "This means we have to be twenty times more careful!"

Binderlingerbach laughs, Heather looks at Kathren Mira, "Kathren we have to tell you something, we did some X-rays and found that your gills in your neck did not seal, instead they combined with your lungs, your duel breathing, something we call diffusion, we can't remove the gills, but you will have to remain on liquid oxygen if you are to survive."

Kathren Mira looks at Heather, "So you are telling me that I will never be breathing on my own ever?"

Heather nods, "That's about right, your lungs and gills have fused into one gigantic organ, unlike Jake, your gill structure can protect the lungs, but because of the excess mucus, the lungs may become clogged and you will only have the use of your gills."

Kathren Mira looks at Heather, but not directly in her eyes. "What must I do?"

Heather looks at Binderlingerbach. "We...do not know exactly, we believe nothing, let nature take its course." Said Binderlingerbach.

Kathren Mira looks quickly at Heather and Binderlingerbach, "Natures course is to put we under water like the one who made me into this!"

Heather nods, "It's inevitable, but we may be able to slow down the process."

Kathren Mira looks at them. "How?"

Heather and Binderlingerbach look at one another. Binderlingerbach speaks, "Back to square one, you must remain on liquid oxygen with liquid hydrogen and liquid nitrogen."

Kathren Mira not much for chemistry combines these three gasses together and comes out with the results, "Liquid oxygen, liquid hydrogen, liquid nitrogen...wait that is defused water! I thought we were to stop the process, not aide it!" Kathren Mira becomes winded, noticing that she can't argue, it takes to much oxygen to do so.

Heather looks at Binderlingerbach..."This is only the beginning, because of the gills, they replaced your tonsils, your calcium regulator now goes through your gills, thus the calcium in your body is that of a fish, thus your body will begin to develop scales and fins, this may begin sometime in the next three weeks, but hormone therapy maybe be able to contradict the fish hormones, but of course this is not truly known, for the need of this procedure has never been attempted for the need is not needed." Binderlingerbach looks at Heather. "This is as much as we know, and what we told you was the worse case scenario, this might not even happen...even you know that Human evolution has way too many factors to consider!"

Kathren Mira closes her eyes and nods. "I understand, lets take this step-by-step!" Heather and Binderlingerbach nod and leave the room. The treatment is over and Kathren Mira removes the mask. "Well Jake, what do you want to do?"

Jake looks at Kathren Mira surprised that she is still willing to play around after all that bad news, even it depressed him. "Are you sure?"

Kathren Mira smiles. "One thing I learned over my two lives is to appreciate life, for nothing happens without a reason!" Kathren Mira feels the need to relieve herself. "Where is the restroom here." Jake points to a small corridor in the room. As Kathren Mira gets up she walks to it and goes down the short hall to a door where a door lets her into the restroom. Inside is a sink, medicine cabinet, shower, mirror on the medicine cabinet, a strange art that resembles a mélange. And a toilet. Back in the room, Jake lays down alone looking out the window, Heather and Marit come into the room.

As Heather and Marit Steldic look around for Kathren Mira, Marit looks at Jake. "Jake where is Kathren?" Jake points at the restroom. "Is she okay?" Jake nods. Dr. Steldic walks to check up on Jake, she takes the readings, his heart rate, respiratory rate, blood pressure rate, everything is code green. Marit looks at the IV drip tube, it is clogged. "Heather, go get another IV 6 foot drip tube."

Heather looks at the clogged IV tube. "Yes doctor." Heather leaves Jake and Marit.

Dr. Steldic looks at Jake, "Is everything okay, you seem quiet."

Jake looks at Dr. Steldic, "Everything is okay, but I am worried about my friend Kathren, she acts as if the disorder is only a minor complication."

Dr. Steldic nods. "I remember Kathren Mira as Bri, he was very positive when the odds we're against him and he always pulled through."

Jake looks at the ceiling, "Until his death on St. Helens."

Marit looks at Jake, but does not say a thing. Heather comes in with a new tube. "I found one Dr. Steldic." She hands it to Marit.

Marit takes the package. "Thank you Heather."

Back in the tight restroom, Kathren Mira stands in the middle, she entered the restroom only to cry, there is to much pride to cry in front of Jake. As Kathren Mira washes her face she looks into the mirror. As she looks at the mirror as stares at the image of a Human child, young with a deformed neck, the gill tract can be seen against the flesh, all the layers rippling down towards the division of the bronchial tubes which lead to the lungs. As Kathren Mira remains transfixed on her image she notices that there is movement in her neck, something is moving within the gills. As Kathren Mira watches in terror, it stops. As Kathren Mira touches the once moving area, she does not feel anything, maybe her eyes are playing tricks on her, maybe it was the medication to silence the gills?

As Kathren Mira opens her mouth to orally check, she stares in the mirror of the reflection of her inner mouth, but sees nothing. As Kathren Mira keeps her mouth open, she moves her tongue closer to the bottom of her mouth, but all she sees is a gapping cavity that leads to her trachea and esophagus, as she touches the inner part of her mouth she notices that her fingers are in creditably salty. As she touches the back of her mouth, she removes her fingers after touching something that seemed unnatural, like a gigantic scar, but as she removes her fingers, there is mucus that leaves thick, course strings of clear fluid connected to her fingers and the back of her mouth, as she shakes her fingers, the mucus does not come off, instead with the motion of shaking, it sticks to Kathren Mira's face, to her clothing and to the surrounds near her. This is unnatural mucus, it is twenty times more stickier then regular mucus. As Kathren Mira closes her mouth hoping to cut the line, instead, the mucus bubbles her mouth suffocating her.

Using her other hand, she breaks the mucus bubble, and the mucus clings to her fingers making her hand webbed when she opens and closes her fingers. As her neck begins to swell, mucus pours out of her mouth and out emerges to tentacles, nothing like their older creation, these tentacles were no wider then a pencil, but the shot out of Kathren Mira's mouth and linger in mid air and then reemerge back into her body. As the sudden movement send Kathren Mira into an respiratory attack, Kathren Mira grabs the sink to keep from falling, but the mucus makes her slip and she hits a corner and lays against that corner for a second and then slowly falls to the floor. The precision on the stumbling creates a cocoon of mucus which encases Kathren Mira in and mucus pours out of her mouth filling the empty space. As the mucus fills the cocoon, Kathren Mira is suspended and can't move, the density of the mucus causes her ability to move obsolete. As Kathren Mira gathers full coherence, she notices that she is respirating by using her gills, she can breath her own mucus. As the tentacles emerge out of her mouth they disconnect and float in the mucus, the mucus dissolves them and they are gone, the mucus cocoon is correcting the evolutionary mistakes. As Kathren Mira stares into darkness, the mucus is beginning to shell over, the air is turning the mucus into solid matter, but as the cocoon shells over, the core for which she is in remains completely fluid. As the mucus shells around her flesh, this worries that the solid mucus might close off her only way of respiration, but it does not, it stops at the lips. As Kathren Mira floats there time seems to go by so slowly, it feels like she has been in this thing for hours.

Back in the room where Jake remains staring at the ceiling, only two minutes after Kathren Mira's transition, Dr. Steldic and Heather come back into the room. Dr. Steldic looks at the empty bed where Kathren Mira should have returned back to. "Did Kathren come back out of the bathroom?"

Jake looks at the door. "No, she's still in there, she's been real quiet!"

Dr. Steldic and Heather look at one another, Dr. Steldic walks to the bathroom door. As she stands there listening she hears nothing. As she knocks on the door, there is no reply. "Kathren is everything alright?" Again there is no answer, so she tries to open the door, it is unlocked, so she opens the door slowly, and as she peers into the restroom, there is slimy mucus all over the place, and on the floor is this slimy cocoon, about the size on Kathren's body. As Dr. Steldic looks in terror, she yells for Dr. Balard. As Heather and Jake rush over to the restroom, they encounter a mucus nightmare, and one ugly gigantic cocoon, Kathren must be in that thing, but how did is happen, why did it happen?

Jake turns around to get Binderlingerbach. As Heather and Steldic walk in carefully, alert for any type of defense this cocoon might have, they now linger over the chrysalis. As Hirick Binderlingerbach, Don Balard, Dick Silica, Dillen Shasta, Heydrick Himilar, Steve Steldic, Delenn Mir Sheridan, Edward Morden, Valen Sinclair, Michael Garibaldi, and John Sheridan rush into the room, Michael and John enter first followed by Delenn, inside the room, Binderlingerbach, Marit, and Heather look at Garibaldi, and the Sheridan's. Michael Garibaldi looks at the mucus cocoon, "Ah hell, that one ugly chrysalis." Pointing at the cocoon.

Delenn looks at Hirick, "Is Kathren in there?"

Binderlingerbach nods his head. "We've tried to open the cocoon, but every instrument just slips off and is sealed in mucus."

John looks at the cocoon, "Have you tried heating a focus point then breaking at that point?"

Marit looks at John Sheridan. "No, if any smoke fills this room, the emergency sprinklers will go off."

Delenn looks at the cocoon. "There is nothing we can do except let nature take its course." Heather and Jake look at Binderlingerbach who first referred the saying. Delenn continues, "Kathren will know when it is time to emerge, it is natural."

Edward Morden looks at the cocoon, he's seen this before, the look on his face gives it away. John looks at Edward. "Are you alright Mr. Morden?"

Edward looks quickly at John "Oh yes, just seeing this just reminds me of the cocoons of Z'ha'dum...filled with black chrysalis mater."

Delenn looks at Edward Morden, "But this is clear mucus mater, it's not that of Z'ha'dum!"

Edward Morden nods, correct, this is not like Z'ha'dum's chrysalis' but this is similar in texture and design." Edward thinks for a split-second "Was the triluminaries removed from her?"

Delenn thinks for a brief second, "Now that I think of it...no, we could not remove them for it would kill her, and would destroy this entire sector...she's a walking doomsday device."

Michael slowly shakes her head, "A doomsday device, sort of like Lyta!"

Delenn looks at Michael, "Exactly, just like Lyta, but more destructive, the triluminaries are one of the most powerful devices, this is why they were never combined, whoever possess them controls their race, whoever possess all of the controls the universe!"

Heydrick Himilar slowly enters the crowded room, "So what is your call?"

Delenn looks at Dr. Steldic, lets leave her alone, nature will take its course."

Heather Balard looks at the cocoon, "She may be suffocating in that thing!"

Hirick Binderlingerbach shakes his head. "I doubt it, remember, Kathren is not like us, she has an advanced respiratory system, she is probably using gills?"

Delenn nods, "It is inevitable anyway you look at it," Delenn moves her collar to expose two three inch long tubes running up her neck on both sides. "When I went through my chrysalis, you develop gills in your lungs, you never lose them because they become part of you, I find them useful in poisonous environments, and while on Babylon 5 I could move through the alien sector using the gills to respirate, it was painful but resourceful!"

Michael Garibaldi nods also, "I agree, while I was on Babylon 5 I noticed that both G'kar and Lyta had gills, both implanted, G'kar's was implanted unnaturally due to war, and Lyta's due to her adjustment by the Vorlon's."

Edward Morden sheepish smiles, "Not only you too have friends with gills...while I was in-service with the Shadow's, they implanted me with gills so I could survive on their planet, I used them to get around quickly, but never exposed them...for security reasons."

Hirick Binderlingerbach picks up his knife he used to try to slit open the cocoon, it is solid hard in mucus, but as he pours rubbing alcohol over it the mucus is thinned and breaks off. As the others watch, Binderlingerbach watches in amazement. "I really hate finding the answers to immoral situations!"

Delenn looks at John, "Take into consideration, if you open the cocoon unnaturally it may kill its host, whatever it's doing to her, it needs to finish or she might not even survive one minute outside that cocoon!" Everyone nods and agrees. "Well lets leave her alone...we'll check her every 12 hours!"

Dr. Steldic nods, "And I will take the first watch!." She looks at Jake, "And you need to get back in bed, your lungs are not that strong to be breathing on their own!"

Jake is lead back to the hospital bed, for what can he do, he is only 10 years old. As Dr. Steldic puts the mask back on his face, most of the congregation of hospital staff are now outside of Jake's room discussing who has watch. As Jake lays there he thinks to himself of the past conversation with Kathren, then he comes up with an idea to why Kathren has made the transition, her body must felt it was in immediate danger, what if the cocoon is correcting the probability of turning into a fish or what if it is turning her into a fish, whatever the case may be, a cocoon usually brings positive change, not pessimist change! Whatever the case, Kathren is strong, she was back on K'ha'dum, he was once at Children's, she will be strong once again here on Earth Four.

Two week later

It's been two weeks since Kathren went into her chrysalis, and the nervousness mounts up, what is going on, is she dead? No one knows for sure, but Jake has a feeling that today is the day that Kathren Mira will emerge out of the slimy cocoon she has created for herself. As the hours go by nothing happens, but as Jake goes down to have some dinner, the cocoon begins to move, bulge out. As a foot breaks through, mucus drips down the leg, next is the other leg, and the shell is begins to break leaking fluid. As Kathren Pushes herself out, the amount of fluid rushes out of the opening and Kathren is washed onto the floor. As Kathren lies there coughing up mucus out of her respiratory tract she pushes herself up, she does not feel any different, but also does not feel the heaviness in her throat. As Kathren looks at the mirror at her complexion she sees her normal self, even the massive swelling in her neck is gone, there are only two massive tubes that run up Kathren's neck on the sides. Each tube is divided into segregated sections and feel bumpy as Kathren runs her fingers up the tubes. As Kathren looks at her slimy hands she notices that some of the mucus that webs her fingers due to the stickiness of the mucus is supported by flesh webbing, her hands are webbed to the second knuckle. As Kathren washes off her fingers quickly the mucus does no come off, it just drips off slowly. As Kathren looks through the medicine cabinet, all she finds is bottles of peroxide and alcohol. As she dumps the peroxide and alcohol on her mucus covered hands the slime comes off. As Kathren notices its affect on her, she goes into the shower, strip naked and washes herself in peroxide and alcohol then washes it off. As the mucus falls off in clumps Kathren can feel the water on her skin. As she climbs out of the shower, the mucus is gone, now with whatever peroxide and alcohol left she washes the restroom and scopes up the slime and puts it in the toilet and flushes it away. With the bathroom smelling high in fumes, Kathren opens the door and peers out and sees no one, so she puts on clean white hospital pajamas and goes to her bed, she looks at the clock, it reads that she has been entrapped in that cocoon for 14 days, almost 15 days. As Kathren climbs into bed she feels hungry, for she hasn't eaten anything for almost 15 days. As Kathren puts on some shoes she leaves Jake's room and walks down to the Giraffe Zone in the hospital, on the fourth floor. As Kathren goes to the lady behind the counter, the lady looks at Kathren. "Hello, how may I help you my dear?"

Kathren looks at the choices of food, there is not much to choose from, mostly everything is snack like, but if she wanted anything to eat she would have gone up to the fifth floor to the Whale Sector to the Sounder Cafe. As Kathren looks at the options, she removes the card in her pocket which is her meal ticket and gives it to the lady behind the counter. "What can I get with this?"

The lady takes the card from Kathren, reads it and looks at Kathren. "This is a patient meal card my dear, anything on our meal plan, the selections are posted on the paper in front of you."

Kathren looks at the meal choices, and thinks to herself...hmm let me think...there is a deli ham sandwich, salad, grilled cheese sandwich, roast beef sandwich, turkey sandwich, vegan sandwich. "I'll take the Deli ham sandwich."

"Anything to drink?" Say the kind lady.

Kathren looks at the selection, "Is it included in my meal?"

The lady nods, "Yes dear."

Kathren looks at the selection, but she can't get herself to say soda and milk, she only asks for water. "Water please!"

The lady gets one ham sandwich and one bottled water. "There you are dear," she swipes the card, "If you need anything else, just come and tell me!" Kathren Smiles and carries her food back to her room, she is not use to the strange atmosphere of the hospital.

As Kathren arrives at Jake's room ask goes to the desk and sits at it, she unwraps the sandwich with her webbed fingers and then opens the water. The new adjustments don't even phase her, as she eats her meal Jake and Dr. Ulca enter the room. Dr. Ulca is shocked to see Kathren, and to see her still looking...Human! As Dr. Ulca walks closer to Kathren, Kathren puts down the sandwich and looks at Dr. Ulca. "Hello Dr. Ulca, I was hungry, so I picked up my own food...you don't mind?"

Dr. Ulca looks at Kathren. "Are you alright?"

Kathren looks at Jake and Ulca who are still as stone pillars. "I am fine, I emerged out of my cocoon and cleaned up the mess, it took me awhile to figure out what to clean with, but I found alcohol and peroxide, which serve as great cleaners if you ever get into a mucus mess!"

Dr. Ulca looks back at Jake then back at Kathren. "But you are alright?"

Kathren nods her hear... "I am fine doctor, trust me, the transformation was needed if I am to survive, I am getting better!"

Jake goes to his bed and climbs in, and the lays down. "Then this fear is over?"

Kathren looks at Jake. "As I know...yes!"

**The End**, March 14, 2006

Printed April 5, 2006

Edit On October 15, 2006

**END OF CHAPTER 26, Final Notes Next**


	27. The Appendix Part A

**THE** **APPENDIX**

**PART A**

**CHARACTERS**

The book, _Reign of Rulers _was probably one of the largest books ever made due to the fact that it covers all the characters in all the series including the series _Cystic Fibrosis, Cystic Fibrosis #2 and now for a word, and Cystic Fibrosis TR a new beginning_. The story also covered characters from _Eclipse of Time, Deadly Contact Series, Final Fall Series, _and _Reign of Shadows and Chaos_, which got this story off on a good note.

The story posed a bit of a challenge in deciding who should be who, and how the rest of their lives should be ran. About only one third of the characters previous to _Reign of Rulers _actually had a set date of death and a set date of birth, this posed to be helpful with the creation of the plot, but certain events just did not flow right, so major changes were made to most of the previous stories. After choosing 50 characters from the seven stories, they became known as the Prophecy, a title given to the individual who was born out of their prescribed time frame.

Below is that list of those people who served in the story with descriptions on genetic makeup, diseases, languages, planets, and other information they collected over their live in the story:

**Key to Characters**

**Lord of the Ring's Characters...11 Characters In This Story**

**Reign of Shadow's and Chaos Characters...19 Characters In This Story**

**Cystic Fibrosis Series Characters...22 Characters In This Story**

**Deadly Contact Characters...02 Characters In This Story**

**Eclipse of Time Characters...09 Characters In This Story**

**Final Fall Series Characters...02 Characters In This Story**

* * *

_**Adunaphel**_--Age unknown. After the great plague ravaged Eriador in the mid Third-age, Gondor's watch on Mordor became less vigilant and Sauron sent Adunaphel to the black land to prepare for her eventual return. Adunaphel dwelt secretly in Nurn until the arrival of the Witch-king; whose coming heralded the Nazgûl's assault on the tower of Minas Ithil. Its fall signified the end of Gondor's hold on the dark land. After Sauron's return to Barad'dur, Adunaphel was commanded to make fast the ancient stronghold of Dol Guldur on the eves of Mirkwood, and later after the outbreak of the War of the Ring was involved with the other Nazgûl in attempting to recapture the One Ring. Watcher in the Forests; sometimes leader of the evil forces of Mirkwood, and **_Captain of Dol Guldur_**; one of her infamous Black Arrows is thought to have been found and used by the Man, Bard, who slew Smaug the Dragon. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Adunaphel_(From Lord Of The Rings)(From Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Age: **N/A **Married To:** N/A **Children:** N/A **Diseases: **Black Breath **Other Names:** The Quiet, Captain of Dol Guldur **Gender:** Female **Homeworld:** Middle-Earth, Earth, K'ha'dum **Species:** Numenorian.

* * *

_**Akhorahil**_--Age unknown. Like the Witch-king, Akhorahil was of old, a **_Lord of Numenor_**, who was corrupted and ensnared by one of the Nine rings of Sauron. After Sauron's fall at the end of the Second age, Akhorahil disappeared from Middle-earth. He returned after long years and awaited his master's return in the far South of Middle-earth. When Sauron himself reappeared he ordered Akhorahil and the other Nazgûl to reoccupy Mordor and to secure it for the Dark-lord's return. He remained at Minas Morgul until the War of the Ring when, with his fell companions, he sought out for his master, the bearer of the One Ring. Unhorsed at the Ford of Bruinen, he fled back to Mordor and was given a Fell Beast by his Master and so brought terror to the skies of Middle-earth Akhorahil is one of the owners of the Eyes of the Well, hence is why they call him the Blind Sorcerer. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Akhorahil_(From Lord Of The Rings)(From Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Age: **N/A **Married to: **N/A **Children: **N/A **Diseases: **Black Breath **Other Names: **Storm King, Blind Sorcerer **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Middle-Earth, Earth, K'ha'dum **Species: **Numenorian.

* * *

**_Ananette Delstein(Garibaldi)_****--**Age 20, was reborn on Minbar in the form of **_Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. Ananette was meant to marry Michael Garibaldi, but really did not love him. Ananette served as one of the selected Prophecy due to her past relationships with having Vorlon DNA in her. After being changed at Valenra, she became a hybrid of three genes, Asmaraqua, Minbari, and Human. The Asmaraqua gene caused her to break out in a horrible rash and scales began to replace the flesh. Ananette served under Delenn when she was killed while doing navigational work, she was only 20 years old. In Ananette's past she was a Human, Minbar, Vorlon hybrid child, only 10 years old as of 3999 in (Earth 2 time). Ananette was the child of Jake and Casthmatic Delstein. Ananette died at age **_210 years old_**. Ananette is fluent in English, Minbari, and Vorlon. Ananette was once again reborn due to the forth coming of Kathren Mira and she married Michael Garibaldi and had one child, Nanette Garibaldi. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Ananette Garibaldi_(From Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos)_**

**Age: **20 **Married to: **Michael Garibaldi **Children: **Nanette Garibaldi **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Ananette **Gender: **Female **Homeworld:** Minbar **Species:** Minbari-Human Hybrid.

* * *

**_Arimira Arimethic(Himilar)_**--Age 30, was reborn on Minbar in the form of and **_Shadow-Vorlon Hybrid_**. Arimira was conceived as a hard core, war monger due to her Shadow DNA. Actually, Arimira is possibly one of the best allies to have around due to her talents. While at Valenra the Vorlon's personally ripped her genetic structure apart are made her into a **_Asmaraqua-Human Hybrid_** to eliminate the threat of her power. Arimira was meant to marry Heydrick Himilar, but at the time had no interest. Arimira was later assigned to work under Neroon Lier, and was killed while in battle while manning weapons. In Arimira's past according to Reign of Shadows and Chaos, Arimira **_lived to be 500 years old_ **even with defeating the Hand, Liberator's, and Shadow's. As we know, Arimira had no children in Earth 2. Arimira was once again reborn due to the forth coming of Kathren Mira and did end up marring Heydrick Himilar, a worker with the Invincible Project. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Arimira Himilar_(From Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos)_**

**Age:** 30 **Married to:** Heydrick Himilar **Children:** None, Infernal **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **The Shadow of Z'ha'dum **Gender:** Female **Homeworld:** Z'ha'dum, Epsilon 3, Minbar **Species: **Asmaraqua-Human Hybrid.

* * *

_**Calenndof Chrysaliscristic**_--Age 12, was reborn at Valenra in the form of a **_Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. Calenndof suffers from Pneumoniaultramicroscopicvolcanosis, or short-hand for PUMSSV. Calenndof was meant to marry Delenn David Mir Sheridan, but both were not at the time interested. Calenndof survived the attack while under John Sheridan. He serves as the crews medical officer treating those who suffer from respiratory conditions. Calenndof returns back to Minbar only to fight a war with the Liberator's. Calenndof on accident indigested a fluid created by the Liberator's and was transformed for awhile into a fish-Shadow hybrid, the spell was broken with the arrival of Kathren Mira. Calenndof marries Delenn David Mir Sheridan and has two children from Delenn David Mir, Keri Chrysaliscristic and Ray Chrysaliscristic. Calenndof **_lived to be 334 years old_**. Calenndof's past was quite a violent one, born in 2003, he was 7 years old when he left his parents in 2010, whom were abusive, and came to Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center from Alaska. Calenndof was infected with PUMSSV when Mount Spurr erupted. Calenndof lived to be 79 years old. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Calenndof Sheridan_(From Cystic Fibrosis TR, A New Beginning)_**

**Age: **12 **Married to:** Delenn David Mir Sheridan **Children: **Keri Chrysaliscristic, and Ray Chrysaliscristic **Diseases:** PUMSSV **Other Names: **Calenn **Gender: **Male **Homeworld:** Minbar, Earth **Species: **Minbar-Human Hybrid(With some Shadow and Fish DNA).

* * *

_**Casthmatic Delstein**_--Age 30, was reborn at Valenra in the form of a **_Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. Casthmatic also has Asthma, but very weak asthma. Casthmatic is also part of the Prophecy and was to marry Jake Delstein, they had a silent marriage to reinstate their vows to one another. After awaking in Valenra, Casthmatic had changed into a new hybrid, a mixture of **_Asmaraqua-Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. While the fall of Minbari Casthmatic served under Delenn as a cook, but was killed. In Casthmatic's past she joined the Invincible Project at the age 26 as of 3999 and **_died at age 312_** as a Human-Minbari hybrid. Casthmatic was rebirthed with the help of Kathren Mira and remarried Jake Delstein and raised their child, Ananette for awhile, till she was 27 years old. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Casthmatic Delstein_(From Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos)_**

**Age: **30 **Married to: **Jake Delstein **Children: **Ananette Delstein **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Asthmatic **Gender: **Female **Homeworld: **Minbar **Species:** Minbari-Human-Asmaraqua Hybrid.

* * *

_**Charisma Salsitic**_--Age 15, was reborn on Minbar in the form of a **_Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. Charisma is part of the Prophecy and was to marry Delenn III Sheridan. Charisma has loved Delenn III, once known as Nanette who saved him from the Liberator's back on Earth two. Charisma is plagued with Chronic Asthma and it limited his ability to talks quickly and run. During the war, Charisma died, he was a doctor for the ship. Charisma is rebirthed after Kathren Mira came back to Minbar. Charisma married Delenn III Sheridan and they had one child. Charisma Salsitic **_lived to be 333 years old_**. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Charisma Sheridan_(From Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos)_**

**Age: **15 **Married to: **Delenn III Sheridan **Children: **Mura Salsitic **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names:** Charisma **Gender:** Male **Homeworld:** Beta 9(destroyed), Minbar **Species:** Minbari-Human Hybrid.

* * *

_**Chris Kunson**_--Age 12, was reborn at Valenra in the form of a **_Asmaraqua-Human Hybrid_**. Chris was severely ill once again with a fatal disease called Necrotizing Fascitis, or commonly called the flesh-eating bacteria. Although not killing him, it did make him sick. Chris was meant to be married to George Lentfin, but war cut the romance short. Chris was recruited by Neroon as a cook. Chris survived the battle and returned back to Minbar to fight the Liberator's, most of the Liberator's who battle him, lost their encounter suits due to the bacteria the Chris produced in great abundance. Chris married to George Lentfin who later changed his name to Viole Lentfin. A few years later and they had a son and a daughter on Earth in Tacoma, children's names are Shirly and Ernest Kunson. Chris **_lived to be 269 years old_**. In Chris' past he was a terminal patient at Children's Hospital. Chris died on January 1 2006 due to the bacteria, he was only 12 years old. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Chris Kunson_(From Cystic Fibrosis)_**

**Age: **12 **Married to: **Viole Kunson **Children: **Shirley and Ernest Kunson **Diseases: **Necrotizing Fascitis **Other Names: **Chris **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species: **Asmaraqua-Human Hybrid.

* * *

_**Craig Stern**_--Age 20, was reborn at Valenra in the form of a **_Asmaraqua-Human Hybrid_**. Craig suffers from a Brain Tumor, but strangely it does not affect him on Minbar. Craig was to be married to Gill Kampfen, who was a KISS 106.1 DJ, and who was also a male. Craig being straight did not accept and neither did Gill. While at Valenra, Gill was transformed into a female, but both were not comfortable with one another. After the tubing was done at Valenra, Craig developed Muscular Dystrophy, but really his legs were transforming into two fins. The disease ate away at the muscles and the fins were only half complete. Craig was later given leg braces. During the war, Craig worked with John Sheridan as his medical officer, but Craig was killed due to poisoning of needles. Craig was rebirthed when Kathren Mira revived him, Craig still lives with MD and has decided to marry Gill Kampfen. Craig became a proud father of a baby boy child named Joseph, but later learned he had MD and severe asthma, Joseph would only live to age 47 years old. Craig died due to his MD at age **_57 years old_** at Children's Hospital as a doctor. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Craig Stern_(From Cystic Fibrosis)_**

**Age: **20 **Married to:** Gill Kampfen **Children: **Joseph Stern **Diseases: **Brain Tumor, MD **Other Names: **Craig **Gender: **Male **Homeworld:** Earth, Minbar **Species: **Asmaraqua-Human Hybrid.

* * *

**_Dante Satai(Sara Satai)(Shasta)_**--Age 9, was reborn at Valenra in the form of a **_Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. Dante has a rare disease called cystic fibrosis Transmembrane Regulator, or short-hand for CFTR. Dante tried not to show the characteristics of a CFTR, but it was difficult to hide. Dante was to marry Dillen Shasta, this made no since to him, for Dillen was also male, and Dante is not gay. Dante later was tubed at Valenra and was reformed into a young Minbari-Human female hybrid called Sara Satai. Sara married Dillen, but the dating was cut short with war. Before war, Sara was reformed again, this time into a **_Asmaraqua-Human Hybrid _**with some Minbari DNA. Sara served under Neroon as navigation officer. Sara was killed by the attack. Sara's body was taken back to Minbar and was rebirthed by Kathren Mira. Sara had one child named Kathryn in honor of _Kathren Mira, she was a rare mix of Asmaraqua-Minbari-Human-Numenorian, possibly due to Sara's rebirth_, it is unknown why this gene is in Sara's child. Sara Shasta **_lived to be 458 years old_**, possibly due to the Numenorian gene. Dante's past was as a patient at Mary Bridge Children's Hospital and Health Center, born in 2001, there he remained with CFTR until he was 9 years. He was sent to Children's Hospital and lived there till his death in 2030 at age 29. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Sara Shasta_(Cystic Fibrosis TR, A New Beginning)_**

**Age:** 9 **Married to: **Dillen Shasta **Children:** Kathryn Shasta **Diseases: **CFTR **Other Names:** Sara **Gender: **Once Male, Now Female **Homeworld:** Earth, Minbar **Species: **Minbar-Human-Asmaraqua-Numenorian Hybrid.

* * *

**_David Sheridan (Senna Sheridan)_**--Age 23, was rebirthed by Delenn in the form of a **_Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. David was to marry Delnn J. Omnibus, but once again Valenra chose the couple to be gay, this was changed when Delnn was reformed into a female, David had no interests with Delnn, he barely knew her, David was actually attracted to Kelsey Tryent. David like at the others was fighting a disease called Asthma. David was part of the Prophecy and was considered by Neroon to de twenty times more deadlier then his father, John J. Sheridan and his mother Delenn Mir Sheridan. David was originally 17 while on Minbar, but was aged when her was trapped in the Spectral Rift Zone. Before the rift zone , David served under Delenn as survived the battle and went to K'ha'dum to battle the ancients. K'ha'dum transformed him into a female after drinking in the Cursed Swamp, thus he changes his name to Senna, a female Centauri who helped him escape the wrath of the Drakh on Centauri Prime. While on K'ha'dum her body took on new characteristics which include scales and fins. With the successful defeat of Lord Asron, Senna left K'ha'dum, but was further changed due to the rift zone and was created into a **_Universal Breeder_**. In his life time he would give over 7,348 successful births(For more information on Universal Breeder read Transformations and Evolution). Even though David appears as mostly male on the outside, internally he is almost 90 percent female. David Sheridan would have four children, of his and his lovers DNA. David succeeded to rebuild government on a half a dozen worlds including Minbar, Earth, Centauri Prime, and Anterian. In the past David was a pilot for the Invincible Project to rid of the Liberator's in Earth 2, David **_lived to be almost 230 years old._**

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: David Sheridan_(From Babylon 5)(From Eclipse Of Time, Final Fall, Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos & Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Age: **23 **Married to:** Kelsey Tryent **Children: **total of 7,348 children. Personal Children: Kathryn Sheridan, Dellen Sheridan, November Sheridan, Simon Sheridan, Ira Sheridan and Murazor Sheridan **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Senna **Gender: **Male, Female, Finally Male With Female Reproductive System **Homeworld: **Minbar **Species: **Minbar-Human Hybrid with fish organs including fins, scales, and gills, Universal Breeder.

* * *

**_Delenn David Mir Sheridan(Chrysaliscristic)_**--Age 18, was reborn on Minbar in the form of a **_Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. Delenn David Mir was to marry Calenndof Chrysaliscristic, but did not even talk to him. Delenn David Mir is still ashamed of being female since her reformation from male Human to a female Minbari-Human Hybrid. Delenn David Mir appears exactly as Delenn and can be mistaken for her, the only way to separate the two is through memories and age. Delenn David Mir is part of the Prophecy, but unlike most of the Prophecy, Delenn David Mir received an extra genetic advancement while in Valenra, the Asmaraqua gene. Delenn David Mir survived the battle near K'ha'dum and assisted Delenn and the other Prophecy of K'ha'dum. While on K'ha'dum Delenn David Mir noticed that her breathing was becoming more difficult due to the Asthma, but her troubles came when she was stuck in the Cursed Swamp and was mutated into a being on with tentacles in her stomach and anus. There were scales that covered most of her flesh, and her fingers and toes became tentacles also. Kathren Mira described her as related to a _Watcher of Moria_, a giant octopus creature. Later fins took over her wrist, ankles, hands, and toes. After her escape off K'ha'dum she entered the Spectral Rift Zone and was further transformed where her anus became a gigantic mouth of tentacles, her mouth grew two tentacles, and her reproductive system and organs grew into tentacles. After going through archives, Delenn David Mir is changing exactly into an asexual species called a Vorlon, before they advanced into energy. Some of her last transformations were growing tentacles for fingers once again, but her toes returned back into their Minbari form. Delenn David Mir grew a crest bone as custom of Minbari and after returning back to Minbar, she was pregnant with her first child. Delenn David Mir had became a **_Universal Breeder_**. In Delenn David Mir's life time she went to Earth with her new lover, Calenndof Chrysaliscristic to repopulate Earth with beings. Delenn David Mir's reproductive system was gifted least to say. Due to the tentacles, and Vorlon DNA mixed with Minbari DNA, the child actually grows in the womb to age 3 in one week, there the child is birthed through the process called hatching through the tentacles, which carry the child till it is at a mature age of 9 years old. Up to 12 children remain in the anus tentacles, and on the child's 9th birthday it is painfully passes out of the tentacle. The child is born with all the needed knowledge of its mother and can fend for itself. All together, on a monthly bases, Delenn David Mir is pregnant six months of the year. Every January, March, May, July, September, and November. For example, apond arrival to Minbar in November, Delenn David Mir was already pregnant with her first child. Out of a seven day period which makes the Human calendar, on the first day the creature was already maturing in hours. By the beginning of the day, Delenn David Mir weighed only 120, by the end of the day she weighted almost 166 pounds. Her stomach was almost out 1.05 feet and this was just the first day of pregnancy. Delenn David Mir Chrysaliscristic **_lived to be 290 years old_**, through her life span she had 10,560 children due to this process, and had two children of her and Calenndof's DNA. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Delenn David Mir Chrysaliscristic_(From Final Fall, Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos & Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Age:** 18 **Married to:** Calenndof Chrysaliscristic **Children: **total of 10,560 children. Personal Children: Keri Chrysaliscristic, Ray Chrysaliscristic **Diseases:** Asthma **Other Names:** David Mir **Gender: **Once male, now female. Six tentacles are male, six are female **Homeworld**: Earth, Minbar **Species:** Minbari-Human Hybrid with twelve tentacles, fins, gills, scales, and ability of Universal Breeder.

* * *

_**Delenn Mir Sheridan**_--Age 36, was reborn on Minbar in the form of a **_Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. Delenn was to be married to John J. Sheridan, and on the first day seeing him again she proposed her love for him and the marriage continued. Delenn is actually the second to start the whole Prophecy, Valen was the first, but Delenn was the first to have children that were internally and externally hybrid. Her actions on Minbar lead to the final moments of the Grey Council and the proposal to go to K'ha'dum. Delenn like most of the other prophecy has asthma. Apond arrival on K'ha'dum she knew about the Tsiegret'lopian's and tried to get the prophecy to move quicker to Angmar, the Realm of the Witch-King. There she lead the Prophecy with the guidance of the false Witch-King to the Cursed Swamp where Delenn would undergo painful transformations which almost limited her to the water. There Delenn grew scales and fins which took over her hands and feet and almost her legs. Delenn's crest bone grew longer and formed three peaks as custom to Minbari males. Another major change that grossed Delenn out was the mucus that shielded her entire body, it was almost one centimeter thick. With this new alteration she was given the Ring of the Witch-King to protect her till she got to Almon Sul. Apond arrival she departed Bri Delenn(Kathren Mira) and went with the other four into Khazad'dum. There she fought orc's at the foot of the Barad'dur until the defeat of the Soldier's of Darkness when she tried to escape the Barad'dur from the Black Breath of Asron. She took refuge at Minas Morgul with the Nazgul and waited for the Black Breath to pass. In the final hours of Asron Delenn went with the Nazgul and other five Prophecy at to Iron Teeth to meet the Black Numenorian's. There they fought and won the war with Asron, from there they went to Tsiegret'lop Island to leave K'ha'dum, but the Spectral Rift Zone aged her and mutated her into the curse, Delenn was aged to 36 years old and the mutation that remained was a series of thick flesh colored scales, fins, undeveloped gills and a regular crest bone. Strangely enough, Delenn was not gifted by being a Universal Breeder, instead, her genetics aloud her to keep the rest of her crew alive. After arriving on Minbar, she went to take control of the Grey Council on Minbar, and lived out the rest of her life with her husband Delenn **_lived to be over 383 years old_** and in her life became president once again of the ISA. Delenn lived long enough to see the universe be reborn and to see the population of Minbar grow quickly. By her 300 birthday, most of the universe was repopulated with hybrids from the Universal Breeders. By her 300 birthday, Delenn began to show signs of becoming ill, but those signs went away and she live till her death at 383. In the past, Delenn worked on Babylon 5 as Ambassador and married Captain John J. Sheridan, following year became pregnant with her first child David, about a year later was pregnant with Delenn II. While president, Delenn also adopted a series of children from plagued Earth and was forced to take care of one child given by the Vorlon's, Irisma Mir Oceanantaca Sheridan. Delenn also raised part time, or full with Delenn III Sheridan, Charisma Salsitic, Iris Ulleskesh Ishermaaltabrutle, David Mir, Jake Gallen, and Harry Bri. Other then having countless number of children to raise through being given to or adopted, Delenn served her last war against Lord Asron which later killed her after the Witch-King cursed her and her children to live a life of pain, and transformation. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Delenn Mir Sheridan_(From Babylon 5)(From Eclipse Of Time, Deadly Contact, Final Fall, Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos & Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Age: **36 **Married to: **John J. Sheridan **Children: **David Sheridan, Delenn II Sheridan. _Adopted_: Delenn III Sheridan, Charisma Salsitic, Iris Ulleskesh Ishermaaltabrutle, David Mir, Jake Gallen, and Harry Bri **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Satai, Prophecy, Child of Valen, Child of Earth **Gender:** Female **Homeworld:** Minbar and once Earth--she started the Human race with the help of John J. Sheridan **Species:** Minbari once, Minbari-Human Hybrid with gills, scales, and a network of fins.

* * *

**_Delenn II Sheridan(Morden)_**--Age 22, was rebirth by Delenn in the form of a **_Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. Delenn II is part of the Prophecy and was assigned to marry Edward Morden, or commonly known as Mr. Morden. Delenn II liked him, but both Delenn and John restricted her from seeing him due to his Shadowy past. At the time of the arrival of the 50 Delenn II was 16 years old, just beginning Minbari puberty, not like Human puberty, Minbari Puberty is more painful and for a hybrid, severely painful and embarrassing. Delenn II actually had a crush on Harry Bri, but still loved Mr. Morden. After the tubing in Valenra Delenn II became an **_Asmaraqua-Minbari-Human Hybrid_** and was sent to work with her mother with the other Prophecy. After the major attack Delenn II was in charge of being the healer, but Delenn II began to notice the effects of Asthma, but only helped her friends. While on K'ha'dum Delenn II escaped the Bridge of Morgul with her brother, David and they went the long way around to the Watch Tower of Angmar, before arriving there she mutated due to consuming the water and transformed into a fish. She developed scales, fins on her wrist and ankles, and at first internal gillrackers, a device to pull food out of water, but at the Watch-Tower of Angmar lost those gillrackers and telepathic communication and instead, developed gills and internal tentacles. At the battle with Lord Asron, Delenn II was injured but survived. With the swim to Tsiegret'lop Island, the internal tentacles began to manifest, but submerged back into her after she left the ocean. While going through the Spectral Rift Zone she mutated six year ahead becoming mature like most of the others and the internal tentacles transformed into tentacles accustom to the **_Universal Breeder_**. Like David, Delenn David Mir, Kathren Mira, and Delenn III, Delenn II had many children, she went to the dead world of Centauri Prime with Edward Morden to establish the government while Delenn II established the citizens. In her **_life of 330 years _**Delenn II produced over 12,336 children. Out of those children two are of Edward and Delenn II, they are Andres Morden, and Anna Morden. In Delenn II's past she lived with her mother most of the time and picked on her Uncle Michael Garibaldi. Delenn II help teach Irisma Mir what it takes to be a Minbari hybrid when Irisma Mir was rebirth on Minbar to hold back the Liberator's. Delenn II Sheridan also served on the Invincible Project under the name and body of a male called Deylnn Sheridan, a Human who was actually transformed into his soul partner, Delenn II Sheridan at age 26 to stop the Liberator's. She died at 140 years old and had two children. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Delenn II Sheridan Morden_(From Eclipse Of Time, Final Fall, Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos & Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Age:** 22 **Married to:** Edward Morden** Children: **total of 12,336 children. Personal children: Andres Morden and Anna Morden. **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names:** Deylnn, Prophecy of Delenn II, and Delenn TWO **Gender: **Once Male, but remains female **Homeworld:** Minbar, Centauri Prime **Species: **Minbari-Human Hybrid, once appeared mostly Human, still has internal tentacles, except when pregnant, well developed gills, flesh colored scales, and fins on ankles, back, and hands.

* * *

**_Delenn III Sheridan(Nanette)(Salsitic)_**--Age 21, was rebirth by Delenn in the form of a **_Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. Delenn III is part of the Prophecy and was to be married to Charisma Salsitic. They are married now, but a lot stood between these two. Delenn III was sent to work with Delenn and to go secretly to K'ha'dum to fight Lord Asron. While on K'ha'dum in the Cursed Swamp, Delenn III was transformed into a creature that was not like the others, she evolved into a Numenorian. Her legs grew to the length of four feet, her arms grew to the length of three feet. Her fingernails grew to about three inches straight. Altogether her whole body stood at the height of seven feet. She lost her crest bone, even though it had not broke the skin at that moment because she was not of age, she did in-return grow long silver hair and her skin became ghostly white. She once had spikes protruding out of her, but those disappeared with the final transformation. When she go to Tsiegret'lop Island and had left the planet the Spectral Rift Zone, the Numenorian appearance goes away, and Delenn III is transformed into a mature Minbari-Human female, looking almost like her mother Delenn. One thing Delenn III does not recognize is that she too has been chosen to be a **_Universal Breeder_**, she learns this about within one week after the Liberator's were defeated when her stomach bulges out beyond great lengths. Delenn III stayed on Minbari for awhile, but went back to Earth and went to her old property that she once owned when she was Captain Nanette. There was delivered her children, and help guide them in creating their society. Altogether she gave birth to 13,059 children, out of those children, Delenn III had one child of Charisma and hers DNA. Delenn III Salsitic **_lived to be 369 years old._** In Delenn III's past, Delenn III was actually Nanette, we are not certain of her last name, or if they had last names. Nanette served on the vessel Invincible with a hybrid crew she was changed into a Asmaraqua-Human-Minbari hybrid. She was killed battling the Liberator's but was rebirth as Delenn III Sheridan at age 10 in 3999 as a Human-Minbari hybrid. Delenn III died at age 140. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Delenn III Sheridan Salsitic_(From Babylon 5)(From Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos & Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Age:** 21 **Married to:** Charisma Salsitic **Children: **total of 13,059. Personal children: Mura Salsitic **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Prophecy of Delenn, Nanette, Child of Earth, Time Scraper, Captain, Invincible, War leader of the Invincible, Destroyer of Shadow's **Gender: **Female **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species: **Once Human, then transformed into an Asmaraqua-Minbari-Human Hybrid, now a Minbari-Human Hybrid with tentacles of the Universal Breeder.

* * *

**_Deliris Ishermaaltabrutle(Sinclair)_**--Age 20, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. Deliris is part of the Prophecy and was meant to be married to Valen Sinclair. Deliris was considered special because she held Vorlon DNA, but Kosh Nanarke removed the DNA and thus she was changed into a straight Minbari-Human Hybrid. Deliris lived a short life while under Delenn's command, she was killed when the vessel she was on fell on her. She was a doctor who was treating the other Prophecy for their asthma, as same with her, even though her Asthma was not that severe at the time. Deliris' body was taken back to Minbar where found by Valen, he placed her in the great halls, sadden that the other seven Prophecy did not return. Deliris was rebirth when Kathren Mira returned to Minbar. In the following months Deliris and Valen married and a year latter had one child named Hydra Ishermaaltabrutle Sinclair. Deliris **_lived to be 289 years old_**. In Deliris' past, she was a Minbari-Human-Vorlon hybrid, very powerful, she came to the Invincible Project at age 10 in 3999, she died at age 220. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Deliris Ishermaaltabrutle Sinclair_(From Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos)_**

**Age: **20 **Married to: **Valen Sinclair **Children: **Hydra Ishermaaltabrutle Sinclair **Diseases:** Asthma **Other Names: **Deliris **Gender: **Female **Homeworld: **Minbar **Species: **Minbari-Human Hybrid, once had Vorlon DNA.

* * *

**_Delnn J. Omnibus(Sheridan)_**--Age 18, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. Delnn, a male child learns that he is chosen to undergo a gender change, this does not please him, but with no choice he leaves the nickname of DJ behind and uptakes the name Delnn, but she also has to learn to deal with Asthma. Delnn was to marry David Sheridan, and at first this confused both of them deeply, but they agreed to do so. After her tubing, Delnn gains a new ability, she gains the Asmaraqua gene making her and **_Asmaraqua-Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. Delnn works under Neroon Lier as an respiratory therapist to help others who have asthma or CF. Delnn survives the war an is taken back to Minbar to fight the Liberator's. After the fall of the Liberator's Delnn marries David and they have four children, Kathryn Sheridan, Dellen Sheridan, November Sheridan, Simon Sheridan by David, and Delnn has two children, Ira Sheridan and Murazor Sheridan. Delnn finds it difficult to deal with a Universal Breeder as a lover and feels that it might be wise to move from Minbar to lets these children establish new lives on a barren world, so they go to Centauri Prime. There they stay till her death 270 years later(**_Lived to be 280 years old_**). In Delnn's past he lived on Earth in a small remote town called Olalla, he had asthma while there and understood respiratory procedures. Delnn J. Omnibus was sent to Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center to be treated for uncontrollable asthma. Living most of his life in room 202. By age 18 Delnn was diagnosed with cystic fibrosis transmembrane regulator, or short for CFTR. He died at age 29. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Delnn J. Sheridan_(Cystic Fibrosis TR, A New Beginning)_**

**Age: **18 **Married to:** David Sheridan **Children: **Kathryn Sheridan, Dellen Sheridan, November Sheridan, Simon Sheridan, Ira Sheridan and Murazor Sheridan **Diseases: **Asthma and CFTR **Other Names: **DJ **Gender: **Once Male, Now Female **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar, Centauri Prime **Species: **Once Human, now Minbari-Human Hybrid.

* * *

**_Deltalenn Ishermaaltabrutle(Rama)_**--Age 30, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. Deltalenn was meant to marry Iris Ulleskesh Ishermaaltabrutle, she had no problem with confessing her love to him and they restored their vows. Deltalenn had lost her gift of Vorlon DNA after being confirmed as one of the Prophecy. But after tubing she was changed into a **_Asmaraqua- Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. As Deltalenn went to war she was sent to work with Delenn and she was put in charge of medical, mostly to find a solution to relieving the diseases pain, but with the attack Deltalenn was killed, her body returned back to Minbar along with Iris' body. With the forthcoming of Kathren Mira she was rebirth and married Iris. They had one child and named her Mira in thanks of their rebirth. Deltalenn **_lived to be 238 years old_**. In Deltalenn's past she was a Minbari transformed into a Minbari-Human hybrid at age 26 in 3999, she joined the Invincible Project and help defeat the Liberator's. After that married Iris and lived for 140 years. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Deltalenn Ishermaaltabrutle_(From Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos)_**

**Age: **30 **Married to:** Iris Ulleskesh Ishermaaltabrutle **Children: **Mira Ishermaaltabrutle **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Deltalenn **Gender:** Female **Homeworld: **Minbar **Species: **Once Minbari, now Asmaraqua-Minbari-Human.

* * *

**_Delteine Verander(Lier)_**--Age 30, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Hybritical Respertorian_**. Delteine was to marry Neroon Lier, and this worked beautifully, they were already secretly in love with one another, the other problem was that Delteine was Religious Caste and Neroon was Warrior Caste. Delteine was also reborn with Asthma like most of the others, but after tubing she was altered into a **_Asmaraqua-Human Hybrid_**...still called a **_Hybritical Respertorian_**. Delteine served under Neroon during the battle as Neroon's security officer and was killed. After taking her to Minbar, he finds out that she was already pregnant with one of his children. This lead Neroon out on a vendetta to wage war against the Liberator's. Delteine was rebirth by Kathren Mira's forthcoming and nine months later had her baby boy child called Icherus Lier. Delteine **_lived till 127 years old_** on Minbar. In Delteine's past she was a Hybritical Respertorian who joined the Invincible Project at age 26 in 3999. She died at age 138. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Delteine Verander Lier_(From Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos)_**

**Age:** 30 **Married to:** Neroon Lier **Children: **Icherus Lier **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Delteine **Gender: **Female **Homeworld: **Minbar **Species:** Once Minbari, then Hybritical Respertorian, now Asmaraqua-Human with some Minbari DNA. She still considers herself as a Hybritical Respertorian.

* * *

_**Dendra Dwar**_--Age, unknown. **_Tyrant of the Haradrim_**; **_Black Captain of the Corsairs of Umbar_**; one of the first to fall under the spell of the Ringlord, gained Sauron's favor by bringing Harad under his rule through trickery and hateful tirades against the Numenor. He built up a great Fleet of Black Ships meant to bring the end of Gondor. It was by his cunning, that the great Moakley of the Southlands were tamed and trained for warfare, gilded with armor and painted in evil runes of the Black Speech. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Dendra Dwar_(From Lord Of The Rings)(From Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Age: **N/A **Married to: **N/A **Children: **N/A **Diseases: **Black Breath **Other Names: **Black Captain of Corsairs of Umbar, the Dog King, The Unforgiving **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Middle-Earth, Earth, K'ha'dum **Species: **Of Waw, he is of Harad, evil men.

* * *

_**Dick Silica**_--Age 40, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Human_**, Dick was to marry Nezlenn Anubis Fursdri, but once again both of them were males, Dick was relieved to find out he was not changing sex. Dick also has Asthma, but seems able to handle it. Dick survived the tubing and remained the same species...Human. The only change was that he decreased in age to 25. Dick was sent to work for John Sheridan and was sent to do engineering. He was killed in the attack. After being rebirth by Kathren Mira's arrival Dick married Nezlenn and went back to Earth, there they had one child called Adam Silica. Dick **_lived to be 89 years old_**. In Dick's past he served at Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center as an Environmental Staff member. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Dick Silica_(From Cystic Fibrosis TR, A New Beginning)_**

**Age:** 25 **Married to:** Nezlenn Anubis Fursdri **Children: **Adam Silica **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Dick **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar** Species:** Human.

* * *

_**Dillen Shasta**_--Age 30, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Human_**, Dillen was to marry Dante Satai, this seemed strange in two ways, first both were males, and second both knew one another from Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center, Dillen was part of the Environmental Staff and Dante was a patient. Dillen dismissed this proposal and went into his tubing. Dillen emerged with the disease Chronic Asthma and was deducted to age 10. The possible reason was revenge against him for dismissing the possible relationship with a chronically ill patient. Whatever the cause Dillen was matched with his new lovers age, for a 30 year old marrying a 9 year old just does not seem right. Dillen was sent to work with John J Sheridan to work with his old work partner, Dick Silica, both were killed when compression killed them. Dillen Shasta was rebirth with the arrival of Kathren Mira. Both Dillen and Sara moved to Earth and reestablished Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center with the help of Dick, Ulca, Coldwater, Steldic, Balard, and Binderlingerbach. Dillen has one child, his name is Duncan Shasta. Dillen **_lived to be 79 years old_**. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Dillen Shasta_(From Cystic Fibrosis TR, A New Beginning)_**

**Age: **10 **Married to: **Sara Satai **Children: **Duncan Shasta **Diseases: **Chronic Asthma **Other Names: **Dillen **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species: **Human.

* * *

_**Don Balard**_--Age 40, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Human_**. Don was meant to marry Rick Coldwater, a fellow doctor, but like some many others, this was virtually impossible. After tubing, Don finds out the Rick is transformed into a female and Don is severely out of breath due to Brittle Asthma, a disease he studied at Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center. During the war Don went to work with John J. Sheridan as his Environmental Staff member and was killed. After the arrival of Kathren Mira, Don was rebirth and moved to Earth with Heather Coldwater, there they were married and had one child named. Steven Balard. Don **_died at age 102 years old_**. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Don Balard_(From Cystic Fibrosis TR, A New Beginning)_**

**Age: **40 **Married to: **Heather Coldwater **Children: **Steven Balard **Diseases: **Brittle Asthma **Other Names: **Donald **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species: **Human.

* * *

_**Edward Morden**_--Age 30, was reborn on Minbar in the form of a **_Shadow-Human Hybrid_**. Edward was meant to marry Delenn II Sheridan, but had complications with Delenn, so he did not push his charm much, instead he had to try to explain that he was no longer under the Shadow's influence. As the time grew short, Edward Morden was captured by the Warrior Caste and taken to the Grey Council with Harry Bri, Kelsey Tryent, and Jake Gallen. He escaped the walls of the Grey Council and went into Tuzanor where he began to evolute into a Shadow hybrid. As Edward went to Valenra he was tubed and reborn in the form of a 19 year old child who had Skin Cancer. Strangely he remains Shadow-Human hybrid and helps Neroon fight the Liberator's and survives. Edward serves as an archeologist. When Delenn II Sheridan came back to Minbar, both her and Edward fought the Liberator's together and later won the war. Edward understands Delenn II's new complication with being a Universal Breeder and still marries her. He has two children, Andres Morden and Anna Morden. Mr. Morden lived an unnatural life of **_759 years until death_**. In Mr. Morden's past he was an archeologist working for Interplanetary Expeditions(IPX), he went to Z'ha'dum and awoken the Shadow's, Edward had worried that an advanced race was developing on this planet and was decoding their language, which even Vorlon's have a difficulty reading, some of the pillars outside on the surface of Z'ha'dum said: All that you desire, all that you want. And the most haunting: Every Light Casts A Shadow. Ironically, Edward had figured out their name and wondered why this planet was devastated, he started to believe this to be equal to hell. With exploration, Edward noticed that his scanners did not even touch the surface, and why lights always went out, and the backup batteries always were dead...the planet was consuming them...the riddle...every light casts a Shadow, the Shadow's must consume light? This seemed logical, but Dr. Chang would not accept this, there had to be in-depth proof, that proof came when Anna and he went into the caves with Donnie and did some exploration, as usual, the lights went dead and communication was cut--dead. If you were in trouble in this cave, no one will know. Even sound did not travel, it too was consumed by the planet. As Anna and Edward came apond a wall of organic goo, there for the first time, Anna and Mr. Morden looked directly at the Shadow's, Spider like creatures, with no mouth, ears, only a body, arms, six legs and 24 glowing eyes. As Anna and Mr. Morden tried to escape the gun fire from Donnie collapsed the roof and they had to run deeper into Z'ha'dum till they came apond Z'ha'dum's capitol city, where is where Edward Morden's personality was destroyed and his body used as a tool for the Shadow's. Now called only Mr. Morden, he corrupted the Centauri and help destroy Narn. Killed Ambassador Kosh and later was killed by Londo Mollari, his head was sliced off and remained in the Centauri Palace Garden for 1000 years as a reminder to future generations that something's come at to high of a price. Edward loved Anna Sheridan, and feared Delenn Mir and Kosh Nanarke the most. Captain John Sheridan was only a distraction, and the Narn, G'Kar was no threat. Mr. Morden greatest line was this: _I only wanted to help people, I guess to make them happy, and I did. I gave them whatever they wanted._

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Edward Morden_(From Babylon 5)(From Deadly Contact, Final Fall & Reign Of Rulers)_**

**Age: **19 **Married to: **Delenn II Sheridan **Children: **Andres Morden, Anna Morden **Diseases:** Skin Cancer** Other Names: **Mr. Morden **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Earth, Z'ha'dum, Earth **Species: **Once Human, now Shadow-Human.

* * *

**_George Lentfin(Viole Kunson)_**--Age 12, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Asmaraqua-Human Hybrid_**. George was meant to marry Chris Kunson, but this did not seem to fit reality, and there was no way George was going to be gay, so they called the whole thing off, until the tubing. The tubing seemed a great way to cure the nasty Eczema of him, but George received more then he expected, he was transformed into a female that she named Viole Lentfin. Viole was still 12 years old and still eczema infected. Viole served under Neroon as Medical Officer and survived the battle, they return back to Earth and Chris and Viole were married, only to fight for their lives the next day with the arrival of the Liberator's. The Liberator's were defeated and Viole and Chris went back to Earth to Tacoma, away from the others for awhile. Viole and Chris had to children, Shirley and Ernest Kunson, and Viole **_survived to age 163_**. In George's past, he was a patient at Harrison Memorial Hospital being treated for anaphylaxis, nasty allergic reaction to milk. George was fine, but by age 59 George is ill due to the severity of his allergies that when he was 59 and allergic reaction took his life. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Viole Kunson_(From Cystic Fibrosis)_**

**Age: **12 **Married to: **Chris Kunson **Children: **Shirley and Ernest Kunson** Diseases: **Allergies, Anaphylaxis, Eczema **Other Names: **Viole Kunson **Gender: **Once Male, now female **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species: **Once Human, now Asmaraqua-Human Hybrid.

* * *

**_Gill Kampfen(Stern)_**--Age 30, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Human_**. Gill was meant to marry Craig Stern, both were male, so they did not develop any form of relationship. After their release, Gill learned that he was going to transformed into a female, this he disapproved and tried to plot an escape, but Valenra was sealed tightly shut. After tubing Gill emerged out as a female with a severe case of Asthma and was mutated into a **_Asmaraqua-Human Hybrid_**. Gill worked for John Sheridan, but did not pose much skills, due to the fact that he was once a DJ, so she became a cook. Gill as killed in the mess hall. After Gill's body was returned to Minbar, Kathren Mira rebirth her and both Gill and Craig returned back to Earth to have their child, Joseph Stern. Gill out lived her husband to be **_123 years old_**. After Craig's Death, and then the Death of her son, she went back into radio and reestablished the radio station, and began the first guild for Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center in memory of he son. Gill's past was as a KISS 106.1 DJ. Gill was known for his harsh attitude and quick-wittiness, but with the departure of Jackie and Bender, thus came the tradition of radiothon, this worried Gill very much, because this meant the public would be able to see him. Keeping his attitude we went to Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center to host the One Big Kiss For Children's Hospital Radiothon. It turned out to be a success, but prior to the radiothon, a disaster happen, a terrorist strike cripple the hospital and many children lost their lives. Gill made that radiothon very personal and help raise funds to rebuild the damaged hospital. Harry Bri and Jake Gallen remember the event all too well. Gill was awarded an award for community service. Gill held up doing the radiothon, like Jackie and Bender every first week of February. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Gill Stern_(From Cystic Fibrosis TR, A New Beginning)_**

**Age: **30 **Married to: **Craig Stern **Children: **Joseph Stern **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **DJ Kampfen **Gender: **Male once, now Female **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species: **Once Human, now Asmaraqua-Human hybrid.

* * *

_**Gram Killenn**_--Age 9, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a Minbari-Human hybrid. Gram was meant to marry Harry Bri, but like so many others, Harry and Gram were both males, so one had to changed, Gram was hoping in was not him, and his wish came true, Harry Bri was to be changed into a female. Gram already had cystic fibrosis before his tubing, which was rare among the 50, but Gram would later find out that he was not alone, 13 other were reborn with their same disease. After tubing, Gram reemerged out still as a CF, but his soon to be wife Harry had became a copy of Delenn, Harry transformed her name into Bri Delenn, and Gram and Bri Delenn talked to one another about Children's where they were once patients, but at separate times. The dating fair ended after the coming of war sent Bri Delenn with Delenn and Gram was enlisted to go with John Sheridan as his engineer. Gram survived the battle barely and returned back to Minbar as John's chief engineer. With the forthcoming of Kathren Mira, Gram's lover, Kathren Mira helped to rebirth the dead crew members, while Gram supported her. After the rebirth was completed, Gram and Kathren Mira went back to Earth to go live in the city where they fought for their life...Seattle. There Kathren Mira and Gram settled their lives and became doctors at the newly opened Children's Hospital in North Seattle. Gram worked in surgery and in the ER. Both Kathren Mira and Gram had three children, Kelsey Killenn, David Killenn, and Jonathan Killenn, all the children contracted cystic fibrosis due to the fact the both Kathren Mira and Gram are carriers of the CF gene. Even thought Gram has the terminal disease CF, the Minbari gene enabled his life to 269 years, he died due to lung failure. Gram's past was very short like Harry's was, Gram Killenn was being treated for cystic fibrosis and Harrison Memorial Hospital at age 12. After Harrison Memorial Hospital could not go any further with the disease, they sent him to Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center where he roomed with Dante Satai, Joseph Phylaxis, and Delnn J. Omnibus who only preferred to go by DJ lived on the Pulmonology Floor, which is roughly floor four. Gram was the only CF in room 202, which was a giant elongated room to fit many long term patients in. Gram was becoming sicker by the year. By age 22 Gram died at the hospital. Gram never left the hospital once due to his illness. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Gram Killenn_(From Cystic Fibrosis TR, A New Beginning)_**

**Age:** 9 **Married to: **Kathren Mira Sheridan **Children: **Kelsey Killenn, David Killenn, Jonathan Killenn **Diseases: **Cystic Fibrosis **Other Names: **Gram **Gender: **Male **Homeworld:** Earth, Minbar **Species: **Human once, now Minbari-Human hybrid.

* * *

**_Harry Bri(Bri Delenn)(Bri)(Mira)(Kathren Mira)Sheridan(Killenn)_**--Age 12, was rebirth on Minbari in the form of a **_Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. Harry was meant to marry Gram Killenn, but this seemed awkward to Harry that he was meant to marry a man. Also is seemed to be marrying at such a young age, but Harry quickly put it behind him, for he had to help his friend Jake Gallen who had passed out due to his CF. After being rescued by Delenn, Jake and Harry meet Kelsey Tryent and then Edward Morden. After fleeing him, they run into Neroon Lier who takes them to the Grey Council where Harry Bri is interrogated by the triluminary. There one of the triluminaries is implanted into him without his knowledge or the Grey Councils knowledge either, it was done by Kosh Nanarke. After escaping the Grey Council they go to Tuzanor where they are caught at the Tuzanor Hospital, but later learn that they are changing. Harry begins to feel something is wrong when they investigate the ruins of Valenra where they meet Kosh Nanarke and Kosh Ulkesh. At this point Harry notices that his asthma is becoming like CF, the same transition that killed him on Earth. As Harry undergoes the tubing the Vorlon's activate the triluminary in his right hand and put the other triluminary in Delenn's robes. After emergence, Harry learns that more than his skin changed, his whole body has been made into a female copy a Delenn. Harry also learns that she has a label, the name Prophecy. Harry decides to change her name to Bri Delenn Sheridan and also learns that she is now a CFTR and her species has changed into a hybrid of **_Asmaraqua-Minbari-Human_**, but the Minbari-Human gene shows the most in Bri Delenn. With the release of Valenra, Bri Delenn goes with Delenn to a dark tower built of Minbar and there finds the ring of the Witch-King of Angmar, and finds the Witch-King himself. With the ring, Bri Delenn is now bestowed the title...Bri Delenn the Witch-Queen of Angmar. Bri Delenn accepts the ring and keeps it hidden for awhile until the ring spell makes itself present to the other 49 prophecy. It is at that moment that the true power of the ring is seen and will accept no other master except Bri Delenn the Witch-Queen of Angmar. With the ring, Bri is recruited to work with Delenn as they go to K'ha'dum to battle with Lord Asron. Bri Delenn first acts as the ships healer and respiratory therapist, but after the attack is recruited to navigation. From there Bri Delenn goes to the surface of K'ha'dum and that is where things being to become difficult. Bri Delenn's arrival in Tsiegret'lop is not welcomed very well and for spite, the Poltergeist kill Jake, Bri Delenn's only best friend. With Jake gone, the ring begins to consume her, filling her with anger and resentment. With the arrival at Carn Dum, the capitol of Angmar Bri Delenn is given the Sword of Angmar, a mace, and a Morgul Blade. Even though Bri Delenn never once used the Morgul Blade in battle, the Angmar sword was her most deadly weapon. With the walk to the Cursed Swamp everything is going well until the Bridge of Morgul collapses under to much weight and sends Bri Delenn into the Cursed Swamp. As Bri Delenn survives the rapids, the evil curse begins to horribly mutate Bri Delenn's companions and there seems nothing she can do. With a day left to go till they leave the Cursed Swamp, Delenn begins to become mostly fish, with the development of a tail which makes up her legs. At that moment, the evil spirit of Lord Asron is defeated by a outside power from the ocean, and the life form called Kathren enters into Bri Delenn's body at the same time when Bri Delenn removes the ring and puts it on Delenn to save her legs. At that point, Kathren's spirit begins to manifest in Bri Delenn's body, and the only way to save Bri Delenn's soul from the evil power of the ring is to put Bri Delenn into a hibernation. As the Cursed Swamp begins to mutate Bri Delenn into Kathren's form, Kathren uses as much power of the Numenorian race to contradict the power of the Cursed Swamp. It works, but the mutation is slow. As the curse creates Bri Delenn's hands into fins, Kathren knows that time is running out. As scales begin to cover Bri Delenn. The worse is yet to come. Bri Delenn's reproductive system turns into Kathren's reproductive which is eight tentacles that connect to the body through the anus. They serve only as birthing tools, and feeding tools. With the arrival to Almon Sul, Bri Delenn also finally developed two feeder tentacles in her mouth, but with the blessed water of Almon Sul, the curse is stopped and the ring of power is given back to Bri Delenn. As Kathren tries to leave Bri Delenn's body, she is stuck in it, the ring is now tied to her, so Kathren makes one big decision that changed Bri Delenn's life, to make him the acclaimed Prophecy she told Smaug to wait for her. The proof she needed to put on Bri Delenn is a ridge that runs down her back, she did so, but the curse hid it and so Bri Delenn tells Delenn to take the road to Barad'dur while she takes the path underground. As Bri Delenn went to find Smaug, she did so and confronted the Lord of all Dragons. She was washed over with Dragon Breath, a fluid that reveals the truth of anyone, and Bri Delenn is rechanged back into Bri. But the Smaug sees the fleshy ridge and accepts Bri as his master and calls him Mirabilia. Bri accepts the offer to be served and renames himself as Mira, short for Mirabilia. Mira and Smaug go to Minas Morgul and reunites the Nazgul together and strikes against Lord Anubis. Mira kills Lord Anubis and in return Lord Asron sends forth the Black Numenorian's against the Prophecy and Nazgul. Mira uses Black Speech to counter the Black Breath, and the Black Breath is defeated, but Mira pays a price with becoming sick with Black Breath poisoning. Mira is saved when the second triluminary is put into her left hand beating the Black Breath poisoning, but furthering the bond of Bri Delenn and Kathren's soul into one. With the final battle with Black Numenorian's, Mira begins her final assault against Lord Asron by throwing the ring into Mount Cerfire, but is killed by Lord Asron in the process. As Kathren releases herself against Mira, she allow Mira to live, and she will die, but if Mira and Kathren do not merge in one week underwater both will die. Mira does not know this, he does not even know that he was ever possessed by Kathren, but he does know he is dying, but blames it on the Black Breath. With the final retreat to the coast, the Nazgul bestow great power to Mira, but all of them know Mira's true identity and refer him as a king, the Lord of Prophecy. As the Prophecy sails to Tsiegret'lop Island, Kathren takes her chance to save her soul and Mira's soul by making the ships crash into the rocks. As Mira struggles, the CFTR and Muscular Dystrophy(MD) take over and Mira drowns in the Tsiegret'lopian Channel, but before death claims Mira, Kathren restores him and begins the transition between her and Mira. As Mira is fully transformed into Kathren Mira, a female of half Tsiegret'lop, half Human, half Minbari, and half Numenorian Kathren dies and allows Kathren Mira to thrive. As Kathren Mira emerges out of the ocean, the internal gills expels the water and Kathren Mira looks just like your average Human with Minbari cresting going on, but underwater the characteristics are much different, her hands are fins, her feet are fins, there are fins running up the outside of her legs to the sides of her chest that connect to the fins that run down the outsides of her arms. Another fin is the one that runs down her back that connects to the base on her neck. The last fins run from the outside corner of the eye, down the cheek bone, to the lower jaw bone, and runs down the neck and connects with the other fins at the collar bone. The design in quick beautiful to see underwater, but fins are not the only thing on the body that makes it unique, there are clear white scales that reflect the light consuming the color of the surrounding, so if the ocean was green, thus you would appear light green, but the scales also have one other strange purpose, they secrete clear mucus that remains stuck on the body creating a gloss like color. Reproduction is nothing different, Kathren Mira has the ability to become asexual, and overall, we can only decipher that Kathren Mira is still mammal due to Human and Minbari genetic makeup in Kathren Mira. After Kathren Mira met with Delenn, Delenn did not know that Kathren Mira was totally a different species, for the species Kathren Mira is not can make themselves genetically and appearance look 'normal', the only clue that Delenn had was to high amount of mucus on Kathren Mira's skin. While going through the Spectral Rift Zone the mutation made Kathren Mira into a **_Universal Breeder_**, but because of the triluminaries in Kathren Mira she can control the ability by speeding up the process and slowing it down, and eventually stopping it. With Kathren Mira coming back to Minbari, the Liberator forces were turning Minbar into Swiss Cheese, but as Kathren Mira left Delenn and the other alive Prophecy who were trying to stop the Liberator's advancement, Kathren Mira went to see her friend, Jake. When she found him, she was sadden that she could not save him, she took some flowers for him and placed them on his chest. As Kathren Mira brushed back his hair, Jake's eyes open, he was alive and healed. Reason why was because Numenorian's have the ability to heal, but the triluminaries manifest the ability to when Kathren Mira can raise the dead, as long as the body is not destroyed, for if you try to raise the un-dead you only create wights, or worse poltergeist. As Kathren Mira heals all those who are dead, the last one raised to complete the 50, the Liberator's disappear in a cloud of mist. With the war over, Kathren Mira went back to Earth to Seattle, her old home, a hospital. There she married Gram Killenn, and allows herself to become pregnant with her first child, Kelsey Killenn. Nine months later, she was pregnant with David and Jonathon Killenn. After having her children, Kathren Mira decided to join the Universal Breeders and in the first year produced 24 children. Not enjoying the process she stopped and did not have another child till she was 209 years old when she went back to being a Universal Breeder, until her dead at **_699 years old_**, out living all the Prophecy, she created and repopulated Earth with 24,384 children, and in one life time Kathren Mira had a total of 24,411 children. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Kathren Mira Delenn Bri Sheridan Killenn_(From Cystic Fibrosis & Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Age: **12 **Married to: **Gram Killenn **Children:** total of 24,411 children. Personal children: Kelsey Killenn, David Killen, Jonathon Killen **Diseases: **Asthma, Cystic Fibrosis, CFTR, Muscular Dystrophy **Other Names:** Mirabilia, Mira, Witch-King of Angmar, Witch-Queen of Angmar, Er Murazor, Isilmo, Tindomul, Kathren, Kathren Mira **Gender: **Once Male, but transformed into Female at Valenra, Changed back to Male in Smaug's Cave, Changed Back to Female in the battle of Anubis, Changed Back to male in the Battle of Lord Asron, Changed back to female by Kathren. Remains now as Female **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species: **Once Human, reborn as Minbari-Human hybrid, changed into a Asmaraqua-Human-Minbari Hybrid at Valenra, Changed into an Asmaraqua-Human-Minbari Hybrid with webbed hands, eight reproductive tentacles, two feeding tentacles, and covered in scales in the Cursed Swamp. Changed finally into a Asmaraqua-Minbari-Human-Tsiegret'lop-Numenorian Hybrid with internal gills, webbed fingers, webbed feet, scales, leg fins, chest fins, facial fins, neck fins, and a back(dorsal) fin and uplifted ridge.

* * *

_**Heydrick Himilar**_--Age 40, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Human_**. Heydrick was meant to marry Arimira Arimethic and began to date her. Arimira fear Heydrick because he once was the furor of the German vessels. Heydrick was later tubes and emerged with Allergies, but remained Human. When war came to Minbar Heydrick was sent to work with John Sheridan, but was killed at the navigation counsel, crushed to death. Heydrick was later rebirth by Kathren Mira and later married Arimira. Arimira is sterile so they had no children. Heydrick lived to be **_106 years old_**. In Heydrick's past, he lead a German vessel against the Invincible Project, but was killed. The entire battle was set up to push the Prophecy through the time field to Thirdspace. Heydrick was a major contributor to the Invincible Project. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Heydrick Himilar_(From Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos)_**

**Age: **40 **Married to: **Arimira Arimethic **Children: **None **Diseases: **Allergies **Other Names: **Furor **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Earth, Sigma 957, Minbar **Species: **Human.

* * *

_**Hirick Binderlingerbach**_--Age 40, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Human_**. Hirick played the security officer apond awaking, and later learned that he was to be marry Lenn Asma. Hirick had no problem with this selection. Hirick was glad to see his adopted child Calenndof Chrysaliscristic alive, but let Calenndof go on with his new life. Hirick was later tubed and reborn with Asthma, a disease he is all to common with. Hirick joined John Sheridan as his intelligence officer and help save John's vessel from total destruction. Hirick married Lenn Asma and two years later was a proud father of a baby boy child who was ill with asthma. Hirick and Lenn moved to Earth and admitted their child into the hospital. Lenn became a respiratory therapist and Hirick became the hospitals security chief. Hirick **_lived to be 104 years old. _**In Hirick's past, he was seen as a wicked male Human serving the Neo-Nazis. Hirick was known for his brutality against the ER department, but did not approve of bio-weapons and turned against his boss Bitzenbach. Hirick served as Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center's security officer, he adopted Calenndof Chrysaliscristic, who was parentless. Hirick died in Seattle while working at the hospital. Binderlingerbach is seen as a workaholic. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Hirick Binderlingerbach_(From Cystic Fibrosis #2, And Now For A Word & Cystic Fibrosis TR, A New Beginning)_**

**Age: **40 **Married to: **Lenn Asma **Children: **Morgan Binderlingerbach **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Mr. Binderlingerbach **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species: **Human.

* * *

_**Hoarmurath**_--Age is unknown. **_Guardian of the Morannon_**(the Black Gate of Mordor); **_Captain of the Teeth of Mordor_**, the towers that flank that Gate; said to use a Palantir to spy for Sauron and to communicate with agents such as Saruman. **_Hoarmurath of Dir_** pronounced a curse upon Sauron before he succumbed to the power of the Ring. Some say he is fated to destroy the Dark Lord, others say that he is doomed to his service until the End of Arda. To what end he may have come if the War of the Ring had favored the Dark Lord, none can now say for he perished as did the rest of the Nine in the Fires of Mount Doom. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Hoarmurath_(From Lord Of The Rings)(From Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Age:** N/A **Married to: **N/A **Children: **N/A **Diseases: **Black Breath **Other Names: **Ice King, Lord of Urdar, Guardian of Morannon, Captain of the Iron Teeth **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Middle-Earth, Earth, K'ha'dum **Species: **Dir.

* * *

_**Incevi Verdon**_--Age 30, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Human_**. Incevi was meant to marry Mira Sheridan, he had no problem with this selection, he liked her. After tubing Incevi developed Asthma, but had little time to react to the sudden change, Incevi was sent to work as John Sheridan's security officer. There Incevi worked till he was killed. Incevi was rebirth with the arrival of Kathren Mira. In the following month, Incevi marries Mira, and they have one child called Laura Verdon. Incevi **_lived to be only 87 years old_**. In Incevi's past, Incevi played as a bad character in the Invincible Project. Incevi was killed on Sigma 957, but the Liberator's found his body and used it to the own needs. Incevi help kill Nanette, which gave creation to Delenn III. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Incevi Verdon_(From Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos)_**

**Age: **30 **Married to: **Mira Sheridan **Children: **Laura Verdon **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names:** Incevi **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Earth, Mars, Sigma 957, X'ha'dum, Minbar **Species: **Human.

* * *

_**Iris Ulleskesh Ishermaaltabrutle**_--Age 30, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Hybritical Respertorian_**. Iris was meant to be married to Deltalenn Ishermaaltabrutle, his old lover. After tubing, Iris was reborn with Asthma and went to work quickly with Delenn. Iris was first working with the weapons but after the first attack, he was sent to his death in the engineering department. There he was killed and sent back to Minbar. With the arrival of Kathren Mira Iris was rebirth and later married Deltalenn and had one child: Mira Ishermaaltabrutle. Iris liked one third of his life in water, but help the Universal Breeders establish their land. Iris **_lived to be 189 years old_**. In Iris' past Iris was an Hybritical Respertorian of age 26 as of 3999. Iris lived to be 200 years old on average. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Iris Ulleskesh Ishermaaltabrutle_(From Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos)_**

**Age: **30 **Married to: **Deltalenn Ishermaaltabrutle **Children: **Mira Ishermaaltabrutle **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Iris **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Earth, Vorlon, X'ha'dum, Minbar **Species:** Once Human, now Hybritical Respertorian.

* * *

_**Irisma Mir Oceanantaca**_--Age 30, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. Irisma Mir is part of the Prophecy and was meant to marry Rick Coldwater, a doctor at Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center. But were appalled to the suggestion and went their separate way...for awhile. After the tubing, Irisma Mir emerged out with Asthma, but no other change. Irisma Mir really possesses no needed skills, so Delenn had him cook. Irisma Mir was killed in the first attack. After rebirth on Minbar due to the forthcoming of Kathren Mir, Irisma Mir joined the line to hold back the Liberator's. After they won the war, Irisma Mir married Kirishima Oceanantaca, his old lover, Kirishima and Irisma Mir had one child called Cirithma Oceanantaca. Irisma Mir **_lived to be 325 years old_**. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Irisma Mir Oceanantaca_(From Deadly Contact & Reign Of Rulers)_**

**Age: **30 **Married to: **Kirishima Oceanantaca **Children: **Cirithma Oceanantaca **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Irisma **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species: **Once Human, now Minbari-Human.

* * *

_**Jake Delstein**_--Age 30, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Hybritical Respertorian_**. Jake was meant to marry Casthmatic Delstein, both Jake and Casthmatic had no problem building a relationship between one another. After tubing, Jake was reborn with asthma, but that was it. Jake was sent to work for Delenn and served as a respiratory therapist, but was killed. Jake's body was taken to Minbari and was later rebirth by Kathren Mira. Jake married Casthmatic Delstein and they decided to have no children, but help raise Ananette Delstein, till she was able to function outside their protection. Jake **_lived to be 134 years old_**. In Jake's past, Jake joined the Invincible Project at age 26 in 3999 and died at age 132. Jake was not much in favor with Incevi, but he loved to travel. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Jake Delstein_(From Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos)_**

**Age: **30 **Married to: **Casthmatic Delstein **Children: **Ananette Delstein **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Jake **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Minbar **Species: **Hybritical Respertorian.

* * *

**_Jake Gallen(Sheridan)_**--Age 12, was rebirth on Minbari in the form of a **_Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. Jake is part of the Prophecy and travels with his best friend, Harry Bri. Jake still has severe Cystic Fibrosis and passes out in Minbar, Harry performs a tubing procedure and Dr. Franklin is amazed to watch old techniques being used. Jake was meant to marry Mira II Verdon, and to him he was not ready. Jake really does not trust Delenn or Neroon at all and his worse nightmares come true when he is taken to the Grey Council by force. There his name is changed to Jake Sheridan, Jake freaks out and drags, Kelsey, Mr. Morden, and Harry, now known as Bri down to Tuzanor. There the Minbari gene begins to rearrange their flesh and in response is taken to Valenra, once there Jake is tubed and emerges out as an Chronic Asthmatic. Jake is assigned to work with Delenn and survives the first battle on the Soldier's of Darkness, while on the ship he serves as a respiratory therapist. While on K'ha'dum Jake is killed by the Tsiegret'lopian's. Jake's body is left on K'ha'dum, but before the Prophecy leave K'ha'dum from Tsiegret'lop Island, Ren finds the body and takes it to Tsiegret'lop Island. Not seeing anyone there we places the body into the first ship he finds and leaves. When the Prophecy arrives, they take the ship Jake's body is in and without knowing, takes Jake home with them. As the last of the influence of Kathren leaves Kathren Mira, the energy of Kathren enters Jake and brings him back to life. As they go through the Spectral Rift Zone Jake begins to age to age 18. But he also becomes a Universal Breeder, the same energy in Jake is the same in Kathren Mira and it makes scales, fins, and tentacles grow out of him. Once back on Minbar, Jake escapes the ship to battle the enemy outside. Jake survives the battle and in the following week in already pregnant with his first child. Like Kathren Mira, Jake can control the **_Universal Breeder_** DNA and for two years does not give a single birth, the child he did give birth, named Kendra Sheridan, one of Jake's children, keeps his secret and serves him. Kendra acts as a daughter of Jake's and urges him to marry. In the following year marries Mira II Verdon and in four months, Mira is carrying Jake's first child, but so is Jake. In one month the reality of Jake's true existence comes to bear, and Kathren Mira urges Jake to come to Earth with her. Jake accepts and Jake and Mira II go to Earth and settle in Seattle. There Jake gives birth to his second child named Aura Sheridan. About four years later at age 25 Jake enters the work of a Universal Breeder and is faithful to it till his **_death at age 356_** due to lung failure. In Jake's life time, he produced over 13,490 children helping repopulate Earth. In Jake's past Jake Gallen was a long term patient at Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center due to cystic fibrosis. Jake hand many friend like Harry, David, Lise, Chris, and John. Jake lost his battle on July 7th 2008, he was only 12 years old. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Jake Gallen Sheridan_(From Cystic Fibrosis, Cystic Fibrosis #2, And Now For A Word & Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Age: **18 **Married to: **Mira II Verdon **Children: **total of 13,490 children, personal children are: Kendra Sheridan, Darren Sheridan, Aura Sheridan **Diseases: **Cystic Fibrosis, then turned to Chronic Asthma **Other Names: **Jacob, CF **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species: **Human once, now Minbari-Human Hybrid with Universal Breeder DNA.

* * *

_**Ji Indur Dawndeath**_--Age unknown. Indur Dawndeath was born in the Second-age in the far south of Middle-earth, where he ruled his tropical kingdom despite the growing threat of Numenorian power. After being ousted from his throne he fled to Mumakan and sought refuge with the agents of the Dark-lord who resided there. Here he was offered one of the nine rings of Sauron, and all its accompanying power. He accepted and although, with its power, he re-established himself over both Mumakan and his previous realms Indur was now thrall the will of the Dark-lord. He accompanied Sauron to Mordor at the end of the Second-age and fought for him at the war of the Last alliance. Here Sauron was overthrown and his nine servants vanished also from the face of the Earth. When the Dark-lord began to reemerge during the Third-age, the Nine reappeared also, as terrible beings of shadow and invisibility, and bound even more completely to the will of their lord. Indur the wraith ruled Mumakan once more and held the land in fief to his master. During the war of the Ring, he led the Mumakil assault on the Gondorian citadel of Minas Tirith. **_Captain of Barad'dur; chief defender of Mordor_**; champion of Sauron. Said to have some Elvish blood and possibly to be related to the half-Elven Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, whom he hates and blames for Sauron's last "death". 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Ji Indur Dawndeath_(From Lord Of The Rings)(From Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Age: **N/A **Married to: **N/A **Children: **N/A **Diseases: **Black Breath **Other Names: **Captain of Barad'dur, The Outcast **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Middle-Earth, Earth, K'ha'dum **Species: **Mumakan.

* * *

_**John J. Sheridan**_--Age 40, was rebirth of Minbar in the form of a **_Human_**. John is the husband of Delenn Sheridan, and is the first to restore their marriage vows. John later goes into tubing and emerges out as a Human Asthmatic, but no species change. John J. Sheridan leads his crew, but is forced back to Minbar after a attack comes first from the Liberator's and Soldier's of Darkness. John reassembles the Prophecy on Minbar and they gather for the war which is about to come to them. John fights along side with Neroon, and is about to call a surrender until the vessel of Delenn falls to Minbar and postpones the Liberator's plans. Kathren Mira is able to painfully rebirth all the Prophecy and the Liberator's disappear back into their dark towers. John goes to the dark tower and destroys it and the influence of the Witch-King passes. John and Delenn settle in Tuzanor and live the rest of their lives there. John dies at age **_109 years old_**, Delenn postpones his death through a tricky process with the help of Kathren Mira, and John is reborn in Delenn as a child. Delenn raises John till he is old enough and allows him to go back on his own, Delenn dies a few years and John goes to Earth to stay with Kathren Mira until he is 25 years old and goes exploring the stars. In John's past, he joined the Earth Force, but was thrust into war with the Earth-Minbari War, about 15 years later he marries Ambassador Delenn of Minbar and haves his first child, David followed by Delenn II. John's biggest achievement was the destruction of Z'ha'dum, but it cost him his life. John died as Entil'za Na at the place where he and Delenn defeated the Shadow's and Vorlon's. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: John J. Sheridan_(From Babylon 5)(From Eclipse Of Time, Deadly Contact, Final Fall & Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos)_**

**Age: **40 **Married to: **Delenn Mir Sheridan **Children: **David Sheridan, Delenn II Sheridan _Adopted_: Delenn III Sheridan, Charisma Salsitic, Iris Ulleskesh Ishermaaltabrutle, David Mir, Jake Gallen, and Harry Bri **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Swamp Rat, Johnny, Starkiller, Entil'za Na, the One-who-is-to-be **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species: **Human, and the rebirth through Delenn, changed into a Minbari-Human Hybrid with some Universal Breeder DNA.

* * *

_**John Wickenburg**_--Age 7, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Human-Minbari Hybrid_**. Like most of the other children from Children's, John still has Ostenogensis Imperfecta(Brittle Bone Disease) and is disappointed that this is not the heaven he imagined. John is meant to marry Joseph Phylaxis and this disturbed John more, he does not promote gayness, but as he goes through tubing no changes happen to him, but the possibility for a straight marriage is now possible. John still can't imagine marring one of his friends. As war comes to Minbar, John is sent to work for John, John has a slight problem sending this young of children into battle, so he has him become a ambassador and to work in communication with the other ships. When the vessel is attacked, John survive luckily and helps get the ship back to Minbar. There John helps with medicine to give first aid to those who are injured. After the fall of the Liberator's John marries Grace Phylaxis and they go back to Minbar with Jake and Mira II. One there John becomes father of his first child, Conner Wickenburg. John **_lives to be 298 years old_**. In John's past, John was a patient at Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center. He was suffering from an illness called ostenogensis imperfecta, which explained why John's bones broke to easy. John father, Jay Wickenburg, a ex-Neo-Nazi acting as an undercover Neo-Nazi plans to unveil the evil group by attacking the highly technical hospital, but Jay underestimated the possibility that his son would that day become an overnight patient. John was found by Mr. Bitzenbach and plan to kill him, but Mr. Bitzenbach was shot and killed by Mr. Binderlingerbach. For awhile it looked like John might survive, but the trauma of the attack killed him in 2010 when the bones surrounding his heart broke was multi-puncture his heart kill him, he was only seven years old. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: John Wickenburg_(From Cystic Fibrosis #2, And Now For A Word)_**

**Age: **7 **Married to: **Grace Phylaxis **Children: **Conner Wickenburg **Diseases: **Ostenogensis Imperfecta **Other Names: **John **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species: **Once Human, now Minbari-Human Hybrid.

* * *

**_Joseph Phylaxis(Grace Wickenburg)_**--Age 17, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Human-Minbari Hybrid_**. Joseph was reborn with the disease called Cystic Fibrosis Transmembrane Regulator(CFTR), and like John Wickenburg, he disapproved this heaven. John later learned that he was meant to marry John Wickenburg and this disgusted him. After tubing Joseph notice that his gender was changed into female, and to remain unembarrassed, she changed her name to Grace. Grace's genetic appearance also changed and she became a **_Asmaraqua-Human Hybrid_**, no one really knows why she lost her Minbari gene? With war on the horizon, Grace joined Neroon and worked as his respiratory therapist, but was killed in the attack. Grace's body was taken back to Minbar and was later rebirth by Kathren Mira. Grace married John Wickenburg and they moved back to Earth. There Grace, delivered her child there and named him Conner Wickenburg. Grace **_lived to be 168 years old_**. In Joseph's past, he lived in Port Orchard. Joseph had a weak respiratory system and suffered a horrible asthma attack and was hit by a car. Joseph was taken to Mary Bridge Children's Hospital and Health Center, and then airlifted to Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center. Once there was diagnosed with cystic fibrosis. Joseph fell ill and died due to drowning on sputum. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Grace Wickenburg_(From Cystic Fibrosis TR, A New Beginning)_**

**Age: **17 **Married to: **John Wickenburg **Children: **Conner Wickenburg **Diseases: **Asthma, Cystic fibrosis, Cystic Fibrosis Transmembrane Regulator **Other Names: **Grace **Gender: **Male once, now female **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species: **Once Human, then reborn as Minbari-Human, reborn once again as a Asmaraqua-Human Hybrid.

* * *

**_Kelsey Tryent(Verdum)_**--Age 14, was rebirth on Minbar in the form of a **_Vorlon-Human Hybrid_**. Kelsey found Jake and Harry Bri on the streets and then ran into Mr. Morden. Kelsey was meant to marry Kosvo Verdum, but showed no care in him, she was actually more attracted to Jake. Kelsey was the first of the 50 to transform physically. After tubing Kelsey transformed into a **_Human-Asmaraqua-Vorlon Hybrid _**with a severe case of Asthma. Kelsey joined Neroon Lier's vessel and survived the attack. Kelsey acted as the maintenance officer. Kelsey still has some Vorlon DNA in her, but does not show it. Kelsey later married Kosvo Verdum and then had a baby girl called Kendra Kelsey Kosvo Verdum. Kelsey **_lived for 490 years_**. We do not know anything about Kelsey's past, neither does she, it is one of the many mysteries of the universe. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Kelsey Verdum_(From Reign Of Rulers)_**

**Age: **14 **Married to: **Kosvo Verdum **Children: **Kendra Kelsey Kosvo Verdum **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Kelsey **Gender: **Female **Homeworld: **Minbar **Species: **Vorlon-Human Hybrid, with some Asmaraqua DNA.

* * *

_**Khamul**_--Age 1516, Born in 1744, Khamul is the Second in charge of the Nazgul. Born as a **_Easterling_**. He served the Dark-lord at the tower of Barad-dur during the Second-age and with his master, perished after the battle of Gorgoroth. At the end of the first millennium of the Third-age, Khamul re-appeared with Sauron at the tower of Dol-Guldur, and dwelt there with him while Sauron's power grew in secret. After the Dark-lord's return to Mordor, the Nazgûl Lieutenant Khamul and Adunaphel returned to Dol-Guldur, where they were to hold in check the power of Lorien. When the final war broke out the Nazgûl lieutenant Khamul was sent out to search for the Shire, and if possible to locate the One Ring. Khamul and other of the Nazgûl tracked the Halflings through the Shire but lost their track as the latter departed through Buckland. Khamul's origins are veiled in mystery save that he was of one of the races from beyond Rhun in the furthest east of Middle-Earth 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Khamul_(From Lord Of The Rings)(From Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Age: **1516 **Married to: **N/A **Children: **N/A **Diseases: **Black Breath **Other Names: **The Easterling **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Middle-Earth, Earth, K'ha'dum **Species: **Easterling.

* * *

_**Kirishima Oceanantaca**_--Age 30, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Minbari_**. Kirishima is part of the Prophecy and was meant to marry her old over Irisma Mir Oceanantaca. After the tubing, Kirishima was reborn as a **_Minbari-Human Hybrid_** with Asthma. Kirishima was sent to work with Delenn and was killed in the first attack, she was working as a navigation officer. After Kathren Mira arrived, Kirishima was rebirth and helped defeat the Liberator's. After the defeat of the Liberator's, Kirishima married Irisma Mir Oceanantaca and they had one child, Cirithma Oceanantaca. Kirishima **_lived to be 256 years old_**. In Kirishima's past, she was a servant to Irisma Mir and after the Drakh war was married him. Born in 2263, Kirishima is actually a close family relationship to Delenn and had characteristics like Delenn, some considered them sisters, but most Minbari have similar characteristics of each-another. Kirishima lived to be 116 years old. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Kirishima Oceanantaca_(From Deadly Contact)_**

**Age **30 **Married to: **Irisma Mir Oceanantaca **Children: **Cirithma Oceanantaca **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names:** Kirishima, Shadow of Delenn **Gender: **Female **Homeworld: **Minbar **Species: **once Minbari, now Minbari-Human hybrid.

* * *

_**Kosvo Verdum**_--Age 12, was reborn in Valenra in the form of an **_Asmaraqua-Human Hybrid_**. Kosvo was reborn with Pneumoniaultramicroscopicvolcanosis, or short-hand for PUMSSV. Kosvo was meant to marry Kelsey Tryent, but Kosvo being Russian does not really like the idea of marrying a older person, it makes him feel strange marrying someone older, so he does not even talk to Kelsey much, he is more worried about the creatures called Vorlon's who are preparing to put them back into their tubing's. As Kosvo is tubed, he later emerges the same, no changes. As the Liberator war begins, Kosvo is sent to work with John Sheridan as a cook. Kosvo is killed, Kosvo's body is taken to Minbari along with the others and is later rebirth by Kathren Mira. Kosvo marries Kelsey and they remain on Minbar. About a year later, Kelsey has a child and Kosvo names her, Kendra Kelsey Kosvo Verdum. Kosvo **_lives to be 196 years old_**. In Kosvo's past, Kosvo lived a really short life, after leaving Alaska, Kosvo was taken to Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center for treatment of PUMSSV, Kosvo died the first day in the hospital. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Kosvo Verdum_(From Cystic Fibrosis TR, A New Beginning)_**

**Age:** 12 **Married to: **Kelsey Tryent **Children: **Kendra Kelsey Kosvo Verdum **Diseases: **Pneumoniaultramicroscopicvolcanosis **Other Names: **Kosvo **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species: **Once Human, now Asmaraqua-Human Hybrid.

* * *

**_Lenn Asma(Binderlingerbach)_**--Age 30, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Human_**. Lenn is a DJ, same as Gill Kampfen. As Lenn is tubed, she gains a new genetic makeup of **_Asmaraqua-Human Hybrid _**DNA and Asthma. Lenn also finds out that she is to marry Hirick Binderlingerbach, this does no disturb her one bit. Lenn is then sent with John Sheridan to serve on his ship, but she dies in the first battle while cooking. Lenn's body is taken to Minbar when it is rebirth by Kathren Mira and later in life she marries Hirick Binderlingerbach and has one child, Morgan Binderlingerbach. Lenn dies at age **_157 years old_**. In Lenn's past, Lenn took over the position of Jackie on KISS 106.1. She did not really hold up to standards, but her interviews with children with admirable. DJ Lenn hosted the One Big Kiss for Children's Hospital Radiothon and meet with Gram, Dante, Joseph, Delnn, and Calenndof. Lenn knew Binderlingerbach very well, for he was the security chief at Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Lenn Binderlingerbach_(From Cystic Fibrosis TR, A New Beginning)_**

**Age: **30 **Married to: **Hirick Binderlingerbach **Children: **Morgan Binderlingerbach **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **DJ Lenn **Gender: **Female **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species: **Once Human, now Asmaraqua-Human hybrid.

* * *

**_Lise Hampton(Callent)_**--Age 14, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. Lise has Pulmonary Valve Stenosis and is meant to marry Spurr Callent, but as tubing becomes a factor Lise is transformed into a 14 year old child who is now **_Asmaraqua-Human-Minbari Hybrid_**. Lise is sent to work with John Sheridan and luckily enough survived to first attack. Lise's job is as a respiratory therapist. Lise returned to Minbar to fight the Liberator's and after the fall of the Liberator's married Spurr Callent. Lise had one child named Catherine Callent. Lise moves back to Earth and lived there with Spurr till her death at age **_304 years old_**. In Lise's past life, Lise was a long-term patient at Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center, being treated for a heart condition called Pulmonary Valve Stenosis(PVS). Lise out grew the heart murmur and lived a normal life till her death. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Lise Callent_(Cystic Fibrosis & Cystic Fibrosis #2, And Now For A Word)_**

**Age: **14 **Married to: **Spurr Callent **Children: **Catherine Callent **Diseases: **Pulmonary Valve Stenosis **Other Names: **Lise Callent **Gender: **Female **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species: **Once Human, now Minbari-Human hybrid with Asmaraqua DNA.

* * *

**_Marit Ulca(Steldic)_**--Age 40, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Human_**. Marit acted like a RN. Marit was meant to marry Steve Steldic. Both of them talked a lot and got together well. As Marit underwent tubing, she developed asthma and her genetics change from Human to **_Asmaraqua-Human Hybrid_**. Marit joined John Sheridan and acted as his recorder. Marit survived the attack and went back to Minbar documenting the war. After the Liberator's were defeated, Marit asked Steve Steldic to marry her, he said yes and they went back to Earth to have no children, considered themselves too old, Marit went back to Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center and took the job position as lead RN, once becoming Dr. Steldic again. Dr. Steldic treated most of the children from the Universal Breeders and **_lived a full life of 134 years_**. In Marit's past, Marit was an RN in the Emergency Department of Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center, she was injured with the snow storm and her best friend was her enemy...Binderlingerbach. Marit Ulca, later promoted Binderlingerbach to doctor status after Hirick received his degree in medical. Marit's position at Children's is questionable, but overall she served the hospital more like a coordinator and second director. Marit died at age 87 from lung cancer at Children's Hospital, she is the 112 worker to have died at the hospital. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Marit Steldic_(Cystic Fibrosis #2, And Now For A Word & Cystic Fibrosis TR, A New Beginning)_**

**Age: **40 **Married to: **Steve Steldic **Children: **None **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Dr. Ulca, Dr. Steldic **Gender: **Female **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species: **Once Human, now Asmaraqua-Human hybrid.

* * *

_**Michael Garibaldi**_--Age 40, was rebirth on Minbar in the form of a **_Human_**. Michael is the most trusted friend to Delenn Mir Sheridan, Valen Sinclair, and John Sheridan. Michael was meant to marry Ananette Delstein, this confused Michael, because he loves Lise Hampton of Mars, not to be fooled with Lise Hampton of Earth. Michael put the love affairs aside and went to helping the Prophecy find Valenra. Michael finds it and starts it. After activation, Michael goes into tubing and is reformed ten years younger and with alcoholism. Michael can't understand why the Vorlon's would make his cravings more destructive, but as her tries to drink it hurts him, he actually is learning to hate alcohol. Michael joins John Sheridan and survives barely as security chief. With the return back to Minbar, Michael leads attacks against the Liberator's and almost gets killed a dozen times. Michael is relieved when the Liberator's disappear and he can focus on life again. The following month, Michael goes out on dates with Ananette Delstein and they fall in love. Michael marries Ananette and Ananette has one child named Nanette Garibaldi. Michael and Ananette go exploring the universe with their child and really do not settle down on any planet except Minbar and Earth. Michael lives to age **_99 years old_**. In Michael's past, Michael has been a security officer since he was young. Mr. Garibaldi received a job of Babylon 5 under Commander Sinclair and kept in under Captain Sheridan, but gave it up with the forthcoming of Captain Lockley. Michael has a serious drinking habit and has been once adjusted by the Shadow's. Michael marries Lise Edger's Hampton and becomes the second riches man on Mars. Garibaldi died some time near the beginning of the Liberator War. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Michael Garibaldi_(From Babylon 5)(From Eclipse Of Time, Deadly Contact, Final Fall, Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos & Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Age: **30 **Married to: **Ananette Delstein **Children: **Nanette Garibaldi **Diseases: **Alcoholism **Other Names: **Mr. Garibaldi, Mr. Garibalding, War leader of the Shadow War, Destroyer of the Telepaths, Security officer of Babylon 5 **Gender:** Male **Homeworld: **Mars, Minbar, Earth **Species: **Human.

* * *

_**Mira Verdon**_--Age 30, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Hybritical Respertorian_**. Mira is married to Incevi Verdon, but they already been married in their past life and restate their vows and accept their child Mira II Verdon. Mira learns that she, like all others must enter the tubing and feels resentment, but goes anyway. Mira emerges out in new form. Mira has developed Asthma and also has become **_Hybritical Respertorian with Asmaraqua DNA_**. Mira joins John Sheridan and is killed while manning weapons. Mira goes back to Minbari in a coffin only to be rebirth by Kathren Mira. Mira lives the rest of her life with Incevi Verdon until her death at age **_167 years old_**. In Mira's past she was part of the Invincible Project and had married Incevi Verdon and had one child from him, Mira II Verdon. Mira's death date is uncertain. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Mira Verdon_(From Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos)_**

**Age: **30 **Married to: **Incevi Verdon **Children: **None in this life, only Mira II Verdon **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Mira, Healer of the Invincible, Hand Destroyer, Prophecy, Leader of the Hybritical Respertorian's **Gender: **Female **Homeworld: **Minbar **Species: **Once Hybritical Respertorian, now Hybritical Respertorian with Asmaraqua DNA.

* * *

**_Mira II Verdon(Sheridan)_**--Age 12, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Hybritical Respertorian_**. Mira II, the daughter of Mira and Incevi was to be married to Jake Gallen Sheridan, Harry Bri's friend. Mira II has had a crush on Jake since she seen him and this worked out great. Mira II learned that this love was to end quickly when she was tubed, Mira II became an Asthmatic **_Hybritical Respertorian with Minbari DNA_**. This proved to be a new challenge for Mira II and she quickly hid herself from Jake's eyes hoping he would not see her. Mira II went to work with John Sheridan and survived the attack, but her mother and father did not. Mira II was the navigation officer. Back on Minbar, Mira II helped remove the bodies, and as Delenn's ship landed with its dead crew, Mira II is horrified not to find Jake's body on board, thinking that it was spaced. Mira II took her vengeance against the Liberator's and with the arrival of Delenn and the Prophecy, Jake finds Mira II and they hug for possibly the longest time. Mira II learns that Jake is now pregnant, almost a year into their dating, and Mira II decides to marry him. Mira II has one child, Darren Sheridan, Jake has the other two. Jake and Mira II move to Earth with Kathren Mira and live in Seattle. Mira lives to be **_321 years old_**. In Mira II's past, she was born at the end of the Liberator Wars, it is unclear what she did and when she died. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Mira II Sheridan_(From Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos & Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Age:** 12 **Married to: **Jake Sheridan **Children: **Kendra Sheridan, Darren Sheridan, Aura Sheridan **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Mira II **Gender: **Female **Homeworld: **Minbar, Earth **Species: **Once Hybritical Respertorian, now Hybritical Respertorian with Minbari DNA.

* * *

_**Neroon Lier**_--Age 40, was rebirth on Minbar in the form of a **_Minbari_**. Neroon is to marry Delteine Verander and keeps watch over her to see who she is. Neroon really despises Mr. Garibaldi and is not a fan of Humans, mostly male Human, even children makes him jumpy. When Neroon finds, Harry Bri, Jake Gallen, Edward Morden, and Kelsey Tryent he is uncertain what to do, so he takes them to the Grey Council, and anyway Neroon likes excuses why he is late, today he will have proof. As Neroon goes with Delenn to pursue the 50 who fled from the Grey Council, Neroon begins to build a communication, and respect for Delenn and this trait will save his life. As Neroon goes to Valenra he is tubed and emerges out as and asthmatic Minbari. Neroon leads a ship to space only to have it fired at and kill three-forth of his crew, and he lands the cripple vessel he prepares for war. Neroon is overwhelmed by death and gives in to chaos, but John corrects this and with the coming of Delenn and the Prophecy, Neroon calms down. After the enemy is destroyed Neroon marries Delteine Verander and becomes father to his first son in any life...Icherus Lier. Neroon stays on Minbar and helps Delenn rebuild the Grey Council. Neroon dies at age **_258 years old_**. In Neroon's past, he was a war hero of the Battle of the Line, Neroon hated Delenn, hated John Sheridan, and mostly Human's, Neroon learned to respect Human's and the Religious Caste at the end of his life which ended the Civil War on Minbar. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Neroon Lier_(From Babylon 5)(From Reign Of Rulers)_**

**Age: **40 **Married to: **Delteine Verander **Children: **Icherus Lier **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Satai, War leader **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Minbar **Species: **Minbari.

* * *

**_Nezlenn Anubis Fursdri(Silica)_**--Age 25, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. Nezlenn is part of the Prophecy and is meant to marry Dick Silica. During tubing Nezlenn emerged out as a female, and decided to call herself Nezlenn Anubis, dropping Fursdri so she does not contaminate her soul. Nezlenn was also reborn with Asthma and her genetic structure changed to **_Asmaraqua-Minbari-Human Hybrid_**. Nezlenn Anubis was sent to Delenn to work as her security but was killed. Nezlenn was rebirth with the arrival of Kathren Mira and Nezlenn seek revenge against her enemies. After the fall of the Liberator's Nezlenn accepted the marriage proposal from Dick Silica and they were wed. Nezlenn experienced a weird feeling, being pregnant with her first child, Adam Silica. Nezlenn lived to be **_354 years old_**. In Nezlenn's past he was called Anubis for his brutality against life, he was unforgiving. Nezlenn was born on Earth, but in 2282 a plague almost killed him, Called Nezlenn Fursdri, he changed it to Anubis and going the German army, he lived to be 131 years old. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Nezlenn Furadri Silica_(From Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos)_**

**Age:** 25 **Married to: **Dick Silica** Children: **Adam Silica **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Anubis, Nezlenn Fursdri, Nezlenn Silica **Gender: **Once Male, now female **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species: **Once Human, then turned into a Minbari-Human hybrid. Reborn at Valenra as a Asmaraqua-Minbari-Human hybrid.

* * *

_**Ren**_--Age is unknown. Ren the Unclean is even more disturbing than most of the fearsome Nazgûl. **_Lord of the Marshes_**; guardian of the secret ways into Mordor; **_corrupter of the River Folk (Stoor Hobbits)_**, who became like Gollum and now serves Mordor in the Dead Marshes. He was known as a **_"Swamp Dwellers" or "Mewlips"_**. It is believed that by his foul craft that the Dead buried on the Dagorlad after the Battle of the last Alliance, were somehow made into shadow wraiths that haunted the Dead Mashes which had over many years crept in upon the northern reaches of the Dagorlad. Ren serves the Witch-King of Angmar with much respect and is the Witch-King right hand man, Some say that Ren is a ancient of the lost Realm of Angband, reasons is because of how old Ren is in the first place, Ren as we know has no true home, all he has is a title and refers to the Wastelands of the North, past Angmar. Their is only one kingdom up there, and that is Angband. Ren is also believed to have taught Er Murazor how to raise the dead. Overall Ren is known to many as the right-hand of the Witch-king and severs him, even in the Morgul state. Ren is easy to separate from the others due to his old appearance and bent crown. Ren considers himself as the Seneschal of Angmar and watches over Carn Dum in the absence of the Witch-King. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Ren_(From Lord Of The Rings)(From Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Age: **N/A **Married to: **N/A **Children: **N/A **Diseases: **Black Breath **Other Names: **Seneschal of Angmar, Fire King, Lord of the Marshes, Guardian of Mordor, Corrupter of the River Folk, Swamp Dweller, Mewlips, The Unclean, and Protector of Carn Dum **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Middle-Earth, Earth, K'ha'dum **Species: **Angbandian or Angmarian.

* * *

**_Rick Coldwater(Heather)_**--Age 40, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Human_**. Rick, who was reborn in the form of a male, once female, was meant to marry Don Balard, but Rick like Don does not promote gayness and declined from the marriage proposal. Rick, also called Dr. Coldwater entered back into tubing and came out as a female. Rick changes her name to Heather Coldwater and notices the light breath, she has Asthma. She also notices that she has become a **_Asmaraqua-Human Hybrid_**. After the change Heather goes to her new job with John Sheridan as an respiratory therapist, but is killed. Heather is taken back to Minbar where she is rebirth and does not even get a chance to see a Liberator, they are defeated and so the 50 re-gather and Don Balard begins the dating, in six months they are married. Heather delivers Steven Balard, her first son and Heather lives till she is **_154 years old_**. In Heathers's past she was the head doctor at Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center and treated most of the long-term patients at Children's Dr. Coldwater was possibly considered one of the coolest doctors there. And is known to have survived Children's two wars and the snow storm of 2010. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Heather Balard_(From Cystic Fibrosis, Cystic Fibrosis #2, And Now For A Word & Cystic Fibrosis TR, A New Beginning)_**

**Age: **40 **Married to:** Don Balard **Children:** Steven Balard **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names:** Dr. Coldwater, Heather **Gender: **Once female, but reborn as a male. Changed back to a female now **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species:** Once Human, now Asmaraqua-Human hybrid.

* * *

_**Spurr Callent**_--Age 15, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Human-Asmaraqua Hybrid_**. Spurr was meant to marry Lise Hampton, but being only 15 years old this seemed quite awkward. Spurr was tubed and emerged out as a 15 year old child with Allergies. Spurr joined John Sheridan as his cook and was killed in the mess hall. Spurr was rebirth with the arrival of Kathren Mira on Minbar. Spurr later married Lise Hampton and moved back to Earth. There Spurr became father to Catherine Callent. Spurr lived to be **_143 years old_**. In Spurr's past, he was part of the Invincible Project and was Asmaraqua-Human hybrid. Spurr was born on Sigma 957 but remained on Minbar in 3261. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Spurr Callent_(From Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos)_**

**Age: **15 **Married to: **Lise Hampton **Children: **Catherine Callent **Diseases: **Allergies **Other Names: **Spurr **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Sigma 957, Minbar, Earth **Species: **Human-Asmaraqua Hybrid.

* * *

_**Steve Steldic**_--Age 40, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Human_**, Steve was meant to marry Marit Ulca. Both Steve and Marit had crushes on one another, but did not confess to their love for one another. Steve Steldic still has his knowledge as a respiratory therapist, but after tubing, Steve was diagnosed with asthma, Steve saw this as irony, due to the fact that he once treated asthma, cystic fibrosis, emphysema, and pneumonia. With Steve ready for war, Steve joined John Sheridan and was sent to do environmental work, Steve was killed in the first attack. Steve was rebirth with the forthcoming of Kathren Mira and joined the battle against the Liberator's and victory came quickly. Steve later married Marit Ulca and went back to Earth to work at Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center, Steve had no children. Steve **_died at age 79_** due to asthma attack. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Steve Steldic_(From Cystic Fibrosis TR, A New Beginning)_**

**Age: **40 **Married to: **Marit Ulca **Children: **None **Diseases: **Asthma **Other Names: **Dr. Steldic **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Earth, Minbar **Species: **Human.

* * *

**_Tindomul(Isilmo)(Er Murazor)(Witch-King of Angmar)_**--Age 1994 years old. Born in 1320, **_Tindomul(Twilight Son)_** was to be the next king of **_Numenor_**, but because of mutation and learning Black Speech Tindomul was banished from Numenor. As Tindomul lingered in the Realm of Arnor, the Aronorian's call him Isilmo, the equal to Isildor. As Tindomul went to Mordor to learn Black Speech he was call **_Er Murazor(Black Prince)_**. Even though Er Murazor was not black at all, more of a pale white, Er. Murazor went back to Arnor and went up to the realm of Angmar, next door to Angband, an unforgiving land full of sorcery. As Er. Murazor built Carn Dum, he created the Ring of Angmar, a Red ruby encrusted in Silver, two skeletons reaching for the ruby. With this ring he used his magic and made himself undefeatable. As he called all the orc's, goblin's, troll's, and Wolves to him he deceived the Water Spirit to destroy Numenor, and thus Numenor was wiped out. With Numenor gone the **_Witch-King_** turned his attention to Rhydaur in 1409 and destroyed Amon Sul in the process, but did not claim the palantir in the process, next to fall was Cardolan, and for awhile had problems with the rangers, the Witch-King corrected this problem with Wight's, sent to Barrowdown in 1636 they guarded the kingdom. With the fall of Cardolan, the Witch-King attacked Fornost Erain in 1974 and claimed it as his own, but not for long. Witch-King loses Fornost Erain and fights the greatest battle on the Twilight Lake called Lake Evendim, the battle was called the Battle of Fornost. The Witch-King losses the war and flees to Angmar to seal it and curse it, no one can enter Angmar. Next he flees to Mordor in 1980 and raids Minas Ithil in 2002 and claims it as his own. He calls it Minas Morgul. Next to fall is the city of Osgiliath, it falls to the Witch-King in 2014. As the Witch-King calls out Earnur, the King of Gondor, he respond in 2050 and dies ending the line of kings. In 2951 the Witch-King receives that Lord Sauron is returning from Dol Guldur and the Witch-King greets him at Barad'dur. In 3019 the Witch-King recaptures the city of Osgiliath and Gondor is next. The Witch-King stabs Frodo at Amon Sul and breaks Gandalf's power source...his staff. The Witch-King is defeated at the hands of a woman as prophesied. In the universe of Earth three, the story is somewhat different. The Witch-King is still known is Er Murazor, and his realm of Angmar is quite real. Lake Evendim is actually the Cursed Lake, and we know that Amon Sul(Called Almon Sul) exist, so does Fornost. We next saw a Barrow-Wight, but the Tsiegret'lopian's may be this. We also know that the Witch-King owns most of the northern hemisphere and is feared by Lord Asron(Lord Sauron) and Lord Anubis. We also know that Numenor had once exist because the Witch-King is Numenorian called Isilmo. The Witch-King was stranded on Minbar which did not happen in relationship to Lord of the Rings series, but does so symbolizing his death. The Witch-King is further recognized by his fellow Nazgul. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: The Witch-King Of Angmar_(From Lord Of The Rings)(From Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Age: **1994 **Married to: **N/A **Children: **N/A **Diseases: **Black Breath **Other Names: **Isilmo, Er Murazor, Witch-King of Angmar, Black Prince, Black Numenorian, Lord of Carrion, Dwimmerlaik, Black Captain, Captain of Despair, Lord of Morgul, Morgul-lord, King of Minas Morgul, Lord of the Nazgûl, Lord of the Ringwraiths, Chieftain of the Ringwraiths, Lord of the Nine Riders, King of the Nine Riders, Wraith-lord, Wraith-king, and High Nazgul **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Middle Earth, Earth, K'ha'dum **Species:** Numenorian.

* * *

_**Uvatha**_--Age is unknown. Originally a **_Variag from Khand_**, Uvatha was, like all his people, a great horseman. He fought in civil war in his native country, Khand and eventually united all the tribes under his own rule. He accepted the gift of the ring of power shortly after achieving this. The Variag's were useful allies to the Dark-lord protecting his eastern and southeastern borders and were later to prove a valuable addition to the armies of Mordor, their fearsome and bloodthirsty reputation alone striking terror into the hearts of many of their enemies. When Sauron fell at the end of the Second-age Uvatha also passed into the shadow, but reappeared along with the Dark-lord after a thousand years or so. He reestablished his rule of Khand and expanded his kingdom into northern Harad. Rider from the East; messenger and spy across the Plains of the Rohirrim, whose heads he is said to collect and leave hanging from the branches of Fangorn; responsible for preparing the way when the Nazgûl leave Mordor. He took part in the Nazgûl attack on Minas Ithil, and reoccupied the Tower of Sorcery when Sauron had moved to Mordor. He was sent by Sauron to seek the One ring and along with others of the Nine caught up with the Hobbits at the ford of the Bruinen. He perished later, after the battle of the Morannon, when the One ring slipped into the Crack of Doom on Orodruin. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Uvatha_(From Lord Of The Rings)(From Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Age: **N/A **Married to: **N/A **Children: **N/A **Diseases: **Black Breath **Other Names: **The Messenger **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Middle-Earth, Earth, K'ha'dum **Species: **Variag from Khand.

* * *

**_Valen Sinclair(Jeffery Sinclair)_**--Age 40, was reborn in Valenra in the form of a **_Minbari_**. Valen is the top Prophecy and was meant to marry Deliris Ishermaaltabrutle. Valen saw no problem to this arrangement, but was still in love with Catherine Sasaki, but she was not here. Valen help keep the other 49 Prophecy calm and reenter the tubing. When Valen was reborn for the second time, he was ten years younger and had a disease called Asepses. Where he got this disease he was not certain, all asepses did not quicken his breathing. Valen was recruited by Delenn to lead the battle against the Soldier's of Darkness and while on board with Delenn and the other 16 crew, he was killed in the first battle. Valen's body was flown back to Minbar and laid in the Great Halls to Tuzanor. Valen was the last to be rebirth by Kathren Mira, for his body was not with the other Prophecy. Valen missed the battle and instead of being war mongering, he help restore Minbar, with rebuilding the Grey Council and designing vessels to explore deep space. Valen married Deliris Ishermaaltabrutle and had one child, Hydra Ishermaaltabrutle Sinclair. Valen lived to be **_196 years old_**. In Valen's past, Valen was actually Jeffery Sinclair. With disrupting the past he created the Human race which are actually made to carry half of the soul of a Minbari to prevent the death of the entire race in the Liberator's were to return. Valen himself had two souls, the soul of Jeffery David Sinclair, and the soul of Valen Sinclair. Even though Valen appears as Minbari, he is a Minbari born not of Minbari. Valen had three children, one of them was the closes to being full hybrid, her name was Delenn Sinclair. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Valen Sinclair_(From Babylon 5)(From Final Fall & Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos)_**

**Age: **30 **Married to: **Deliris Ishermaaltabrutle **Children: **Hydra Ishermaaltabrutle Sinclair** Diseases: **Asepses **Other Names: **Jeffery Sinclair **Gender: **Male **Homeworld: **Earth, Mars, Minbar **Species: **Once Human, now Minbari.

* * *

**OTHER CHARACTERS IN REIGN OF RULERS**

* * *

_**ANUBIS**_--Age Unknown. Known as Lord Anubis, he reigned terror over the universe with the legend of false Godhood by going to planets, of weak species who are looking for guidance. There he proclaims himself God and makes the creatures serve him. Most of the planets species served Anubis as a God for eons, all except for two planets, Minbar and Earth. The Warrior Caste on Minbar believed that there is no suck thing as God and they believed that they needed to make no scarification to another alien for power. The Religious Caste only believed in reincarnation and believed that in the serve Anubis they would die. Lord Anubis left Minbar and went to Earth. Lord Anubis landed outside of present day Egypt and told the Egyptian's that if they made him God he would grant any wish. One Egyptian Clan leader said that if he could flood the Nile River then his tribe would make him God. Anubis enchanted the sky to rain and the rain flooded the Egyptian soil and they had a great harvest. The Clans heard of this new God in flesh and believed he was the promised one, but when the Jewish community saw him they saw a hybrid of half-dog-half-Human and they did not believe this was the Prophet of God. The Clan's men called Lord Anubis the name sun in Egyptian, Ra. Hence Anubis became Ra and the rule of Egypt began. The rule went so well that Lord Anubis asked for sacrifice and the Egyptian's gave it to him. Lord Anubis used the soil to build a creature we call a Soldier of Darkness. After the fall of Egypt, Lord Anubis left Egypt to go back to K'ha'dum, for the Shadow's were coming to Earth. As Lord Anubis arrives on K'ha'dum, he claims the southern desert and makes it the Realm of Anubis. When Lord Asron learns of Lord Anubis' arrival, he sends messages to Lord Anubis to join him. Lord Anubis at first does not, but joins him in agreement that Asron would not attack his land. Lord Asron promise and the trust between Lord Anubis and Lord Asron begins, but Lord Anubis learns that he is not the true one in favor of the Dark Lord. In the Realm of Angmar, the Witch-King holds sway over Lord Asron. Lord Anubis leads quick to respect The Witch-King of Angmar and his kingdom survives. When war comes to the universe, Lord Anubis creates the Soldier's of Darkness. The SOD's attack Minbar and other races, but the Alliance of Worlds strikes back and Lord Anubis is defeated by the Prophecy of Delenn. Lord Anubis was killed at the Black Gates, trying to get into Khazad'dum. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Anubis_(From Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Names: **Lord Anubis, Lord of the Soldiers of Darkness, King of the Soldiers of Darkness, Ra **Homeworld: **K'ha'dum **Species: **Soldier of Darkness, made of the average soil on any planet.

* * *

_**ASRON**_--Age Unknown. Lord Asron is the mirror image of JRR Tolken's book, _Lord of the Rings_ Sauron. Literally what you have is Lord Sauron, but this universe knows him as Lord Asron, Lord Asron is a higher being then the average First One. Lord Asron created Khazad'dum in honor of his fallen master, Melkor(Morgoth). Lord Asron use to live in Angband, but the place became to dangerous to rule over due to how close it was to Tsiegret'lop. So Asron left Angband and took over an volcanic wasteland and began to use to lava of Mount Cerfire to create his Barad'dur, but with the conditions of the volcanic landscape, he needed slaves to build it so he created orc's and later enlisted the support of a growing enemy in Angmar. With the help from the Witch-King of Angmar Lord Asron was able to fortified most of Khazad'dum. With the kingdom fortified, Lord Asron began to breed orc's and planed to attack the Witch-King himself. As Asron's armies of ten thousand attack the north realm, Asron emerged out of Khazad'dum to gaze on the wasteland of Angmar, the view was horrifying, mountains and bare rock as far as the eye can see. As Lord Asron marched his army to Almon Sul, there he came apond the fortress of Fornost. As the enemy laid outside the tall walls, Ren came down to greet the Dark Lord. As Lord Asron saw Ren, Lord Asron tries to stab Ren, but Ren turns to black mist. As Lord Asron sees this, he wonders if this is the acclaimed Witch-King of Angmar called Er Murazor. As Ren leaves Fornost to go to Carn Dum, the forces of Asron try to break into the fortress of Fornost, but the wall are enchanted and they can not enter. So they go to the Watch Tower of Almon Sul and destroy it. As Lord Asron reads some of the salvaged maps, he notices how much land is owned by this Witch-King, it is about three times the size of Khazad'dum, as Lord Asron watches the structure of Almon Sul burn he leaves the Shadowy Mountains and heads to a tower on the other side of the continent called Carn Dum, for all the roads up here go to Carn Dum, and anyway, Lord Asron knew that Carn Dum meant Red Valley, within the Angmar Mountains, which basically means Iron Home Mountains. The trek to Carn Dum was difficult and as Lord Asron made it to Carn Dum with 10 thousand hungry orc's they look down into a clouded, wicked castle, possibly called Carn Dum, capped in glaciers, rugged peaks cut by glaciers and wind. As Lord Asron goes to Carn Dum he feels his power leave and he becomes mortal, the place has took away his power, some force here is greater then himself, and he could not picture that old man being the source of power. As Lord Asron enters Carn Dum he sees hundred of black robed men standing in the hall. Their eyes glow, there is no breath in them, they stare at Lord Asron and a coldness sweeps over him. As the giant doors open there is a gigantic hall, an open pit well designed with gothic architect. In front of Lord Asron is a gigantic throne with eight men standing in front of it, as Lord Asron looks up to the throne he sees a figure cased in shadows. As Lord Asron looks at the eight he asks if they know where he can find the Lord of Angmar, they all laugh harshly, this seems disrespectful to Lord Asron. As one of the men comes out, he unveils himself and it is the old man Ren. Ren replies to Lord Asron. _"You seek the Dark Lord of Angmar, Ruler of the Un-Dead, Speaker of the Dark Arts? Why do you come so well armed...why the destruction of Almon Sul?"_ As Ren holds up a palantir of Fornost showing the remains of Almon Sul. Lord Asron looks at Ren. _"Are you the Lord of Angmar?"_ Ren laughs and shakes his head. _"No I am only a Seneschal of Angmar."_ Says Ren, Lord Asron looks at the other seven, plus the one man approaching slowly, well covered in dark robes with a helmet over his head. _"Are any of you the acclaimed Witch-Lord of Angmar? I come to deal with him."_ Says Lord Asron strongly, but with much fear in his voice. Ren shakes his head, and is almost ready to speak, but the black robed man with the iron helmet speaks, his voice deep and as he parts his hood, all you see is his mouth, one gigantic mouth, with Black Speech engraved in his helmet, this shocks Lord Asron, that is the power he felt, Black Breath. Are the Mouth of Murazor looks at Lord Asron, he speaks. _"You come to deal with my master of the north?" _Lord Asron is speechless _"You are the Lord Asron, lord of Khazad'dum?"_ Lord Asron nods his head, he has not felt this frightful in his life. _"Yes I am the Lord of Khazad'dum, are you the Witch-King of Angmar?"_ The Mouth of Er Murazor does not even flinch with the notions of yes or no. The Mouth of Er Murazor opens his mouth again. _"I speak for my master." _As the Mouth of Er Murazor point at Lord Murazor. As Lord Asron looks at his shadow he notices that it is distorted, as Lord Asron turns around he sees Er Murazor in his armor. _"You are Er Murazor?"_ Er Murazor nods. Well to go on, Er Murazor goes on with his dialect and tells Lord Asron to go back to Khazad'dum and to leave the Orc's in Angmar as a cost of destroying Almon Sul, of course Lord Asron does not and tries to go through the Shadowy Pass, but it is watched by Fornost, so he notices a path going through the Cursed Swamp, which at the time was unnamed and is surprised to see that it is not guarded. He finds out why when his army transforms into ravaging tentacle creatures who consume one another. An army of 10 thousand die in the swamp. A year later, the Witch-King pledges his service to Lord Asron and Lord Asron gives the nine kings of Angmar rings of power and they all transform into Nazgul. Lord Asron later recruits Lord Anubis and forges war against Tsiegret'lop, but the whole city was already dead...cursed by the Witch-King of Angmar. As Lord Asron spreads into space he invades the Liberator homeworld called Y'ha'dum and destroys it, the Alliance of Worlds entrap Lord Asron on his planet and they call it K'ha'dum, referring to the level of evil planets. Z'ha'dum-Y'ha'dum-X'ha'dum-and K'ha'dum. Later Lord Asron is defeated again by the Prophecy of Delenn. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Asron_(From Lord Of The Rings, Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients & Reign Of Rulers)_**

**Names: **Lord Asron, The Deceiver, Dark Lord, The Teacher **Homeworld: **K'ha'dum **Species: **Ainur, Maiar of Aule.

* * *

_**KATHREN**_--Age Unknown. Not much is known about the creature called Kathren. Kathren looks like an aquatic creature with these characteristics. Kathren appears as a humanoid creature, but her body is much different then a regular Human. Her form is finned over. She has fins that run up her legs and run up to her sides. The fins run on the outside of her hands and up her arms. As the fins connect at the base of the neck they also run up the sides of the neck and run on the outside of the face to subduct under the corner of the eyes. The last fin runs down the back it subducts at the end of the spine and subducts at the base of the neck. The spine on Kathren's back is uplifted out of the back creating a ridge, it is covered ironically in flesh and the flesh in plated in clear scales that appear as flesh. Kathren's hands are webbed, but the webbing between each finger is clear and matches the environment to appear invisible. Kathren's feet are possibly the most awkward, they are two giant fins, the process of evolution suggests that her species must have once been air breathers because the main bones that create the average foot are present, and Kathren suggests that she can turns her finned feet into feet through the process of drying the scales. Of course the process is uncomfortable suggesting that Kathren does not leave the water much. Kathren's eyes are covered in a crystal-clear mucus. The scales can secrete a thick mucus and usually makes Kathren appearance glossy like. Kathren's respiratory structure is quite advanced indeed and can handle oxygen, hydrogen dioxide, and low levels of nitrogen, and methane. The one gas she can't handle is sulfur. This would become a new threat to Kathren with the awaking of Lord Asron, as long as he lived the water she lived in became poisonous with sulfuric dioxide. Kathren survived many years in this poison bathe but as her life was fading she sent out an energy band through the water to implant her genetic structure into another creature that was submerged in water. As the energy passed out of the oceans and went into the rivers it contacted Bri Delenn and thus Kathren took over Bri Delenn. Kathren used a chemical to hibernate Bri Delenn and she took over her body. Kathren's first appearance was that she was still a water breather, but trying to respirate in water was hurting her and when this became reality she coughed out the water and began breathing air, a sensation she had not felt for centuries. As Kathren notice she was not alone she considered killing them to protect herself, but when they helped her she stayed with them. Kathren lead them to Khazad'dum but as Kathren got out of the swamp something began happening to the body she possessed, it was transforming into her form. This was not suppose to happen, but something was making it happen. It was the ring. By the time Kathren got into Smaug's cave, Bri Delenn's spine had transformed into Kathren's spine and the flesh between Bri Delenn's fingers had filled up the empty space to the first joint. Kathren needed to stop her mutation of her hosts body and Smaug helped her by transforming Bri Delenn into Mira, back into Bri's old form, but not every mutation to occur would have lasting affects. As Kathren Mira got to Khazad'dum, her spine had developed into Kathren's spine. And the flesh began to transform into scales. With the duel with Lord Asron, Kathren dies and goes to die in the water, but is taken off K'ha'dum and is taken into the Spectral Rift Zone and is transferred into Jake Gallen. She left Jake, but left her DNA code in Jake's body and Jake began to develop into her race. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Kathren_(From Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients & Reign Of Rulers)_**

**Names: **Kathren **Homeworld: **K'ha'dum **Species: **Unknown, possibly the creature of the Universal Breeder.

* * *

_**KOSH NANARKE**_--Age Unknown. Kosh first appeared in Reign of Ruler at Valenra, he shocked almost everyone. Kosh Nanarke tries to appear tough outside, but is actually approachable compared to his master, Kosh Ulkesh. Kosh Nanarke first appeared on Babylon 5 two days after all the ambassador's were on board. Kosh Nanarke likes to remain in the shadows of most conversations, and seldom speaks, and if he did, you probably would not understand at that moment, but you will later. Kosh was always attracted on the Prophecy, mostly Delenn due to the energy she gave off, he kept the shadows away, Shadow's is what all Vorlon's fear. Kosh Nanarke owns the Vorlon Triluminary and implanted into one of the Prophecy who had the most light...that would be Harry Bri, or as he knew, Bri Delenn. Kosh put the Shadow Triluminary into Delenn's clothing, activating it to remain hidden until it would be needed. This occurred to be so when Mira became ill with Black Breath. Kosh Nanarke later implanted the third triluminary into Kathren Mira, to turn her into the Prophecy of Kathren Delenn Mira. Kathren Mira accepted the triluminaries, for she had no choice otherwise, because the removal of the triluminary would be quite destructive to the planet it occurs on, the triluminary would kill everyone around on the planet, and leave its host healed. The Liberator's hate this device, and is half the reason why they went back into shadows. Kosh Nanarke was first seen in the stories in the Eclipse of Time. Kosh was known in this story at first as a hardcore Vorlon who was only out for his personal interest, but after the rebirth of Irisma Oceanantaca into Irisma Mir Oceanantaca on Minbar, his life was affected deeply. Kosh Nanarke then guided Irisma Mir to do what was custom to Minbari behavior. Of course training a 19 year old Human to become Minbari is no a piece of cake so Kosh used the triluminary of his own and restructured into DNA pattern, mostly focusing on the physiology aspects. It could be considered the first successful transformation. After the end of the Soldier's of Darkness, and the Liberator's, Kosh Nanarke disappeared and was not seen ever again in that universe. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Kosh Nanarke_(From Babylon 5)(From Eclipse Of Time, Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients, Final Fall & Reign Of Shadow's & Chaos)_**

**Names: **Kosh, Kosh Nanarke, Brown Vorlon, Walkn'-Talkn'-Jukebox **Homeworld: **Vorlon, Minbar **Species: **Vorlon.

* * *

_**KOSH ULKESH**_--Age Unknown. Kosh Ulkesh first appeared in Reign of Ruler with Kosh Nanarke, Kosh Ulkesh even in this universe is still quick tempered. Kosh Ulkesh still believes that the younger races are in serious need of their guidance. Kosh Ulkesh at least seems to have one streak of decency in him. At Valenra, Kosh Ulkesh is not as talkative as his mentor, Kosh Nanarke. Kosh Ulkesh is much older then Kosh Nanarke, Kosh Ulkesh is seen as a war monger do to his past relationships with the Shadow's...he was there when the Vorlon Empire is transgressing out of flesh form to energy form. Kosh Ulkesh is the only Vorlon left who knows what a true Vorlon looks like and refused to use the cloak of secrecy. Hence why we saw what we saw on Babylon 5. The Vorlon species were water based, they could not leave their oceans, and thus they developed beyond all recognition in the water. The Vorlon species use to look like a giant squid with at least nine tentacles which made up their reproductive system. We know this is not their mouths because their head has an opening where two tentacles emerge with what seems to be hands, due to the fingers on the ends of the hands. The Vorlon is also a air and water breather due to the gill system, propped under the head. Other then what we can tell, we believe all Vorlon's to be asexual due to the diversity change...most Vorlon's have same characteristics. But we can also consider that the average Vorlon can not reproduce, same goes with the Shadow's. Other then body form, Kosh Ulkesh emits a light blue color while Kosh Nanarke emits of light brown color. This could be due to age, or is an indication to gender, this is unknown. After the victory over the Liberator's and Soldier's of Darkness, Kosh Ulkesh disappeared and was never seen again in this universe. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Kosh Ulkesh_(From Babylon 5)(From Eclipse Of Time, Final Fall, Reign of Shadow's & Chaos & Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients_**

**Names: **Kosh, Kosh Ulkesh, Kosh Vader, Blue Vorlon **Homeworld: **Vorlon, Minbar **Species: **Vorlon.

* * *

**_MOUTH OF ER MURAZOR(MOUTH OF ASRON)_**--Age Unknown. The Mouth of Murazor was once a servant to Er Murazor and help lead most of the battle in the north. Usually Er Murazor would send his mouth to do the negations for him. Some consider the Mouth of Er. Murazor one of the most deadly servants of the Witch-King at the time. There is no true name to the Mouth of Er Murazor, he forgot his name over the years learning Black Speech, a language passed down by Melkor. After being sent to Khazad'dum his name changed and became Mouth of Asron. When the Mouth of Asron met up with Mira at the Iron Teeth, the Mouth of Asron knew that this was not the Witch-King of Angmar because he could not read his mind, as the Mouth of Asron believed that the Prophecy was here to surrender, Mira caused the helmet on the Mouth of Asron's head to implode killing him. According to the Lord of the Rings, Mouth of Sauron was over 3,000 years old at the time of the War of the Ring, and that he had somehow prolonged his life by unnatural means. Others believe that the Mouth of Sauron was a descendant of the original Black Numenorian's, and that he entered Sauron's service when the Dark Lord rebuilt Barad'dur in 2951 of the Third Age - 68 years before the War of the Ring. The Mouth of Sauron was cruel and cunning. He learned sorcery from Sauron and he became familiar with the Dark Lord's mind. He rose through the ranks and became one of Sauron's most trusted servants. If Sauron had won the War of the Ring, the Mouth of Sauron would have been given Isengard and from there he would have subjugated Gondor and Rohan as part of Sauron's domain. On March 25, 3019, the Captains of the West came to the Black Gate, and the Mouth of Sauron came forth to meet them. He laughed and spoke scornfully to Aragorn. The Mouth of Sauron then showed them three items that had been taken from Frodo Baggins while he was imprisoned in the Tower of Cirith Ungol: Frodo's mithril shirt and his Elven cloak and Sam's sword of Westernesse. The Mouth of Sauron was amazed and angered, but looking at the faces of the Captains of the West he became terrified, and he fled back through the Black Gate. His minions sounded their horns in a prearranged signal, and Sauron's forces emerged from the Black Gate. The Battle of the Morannon was fought until the Ring was destroyed and Sauron was defeated. It is not known what became of the Mouth of Sauron; he may have perished in the fighting or in the ruin of Mordor, or he may have fled far away. 

**PERSONAL INFORMATION FOR: Mouth Of Er. Murazor_(From Lord Of The Rings)(From Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)_**

**Names: **Mouth of Er Murazor, Mouth of Asron, Mouth of Sauron, Lieutenant of the Tower of Barad'dur and the Messenger of Mordor **Homeworld: **K'ha'dum **Species: **Black Numenorian.

* * *

_**TSIEGRET'LOPIAN RACE(From Untold Stories, The Aqua Ancients)**_--Little is known about the Tsiegret'lopian's, all we have is the remains of the great cities in the east which border the ancient realms of Angband and Angmar. Some information is clear, the Tsiegret'lopian's were warlike people and possibly the once inhabitants of K'ha'dum. We know that the Empire of Tsiegret'lop did not exist before the rule of the aquatic empires and the ancient realm of Numenor. The Tsiegret'lopian's are possibly the third oldest race to inhabit the planet. First is possibly Kathren's people. Kathren tells Kathren Mira that her people once made war with the mighty Tsiegret'lopian race when they were young, second oldest race was probably the Numenorian's, but they were wiped out by the Witch-King of Angmar, at the time of the Witch-King, this is probably when the Empire of Tsiegret'lopian was becoming and records show that the need to expand lead to war with the north and the west. The Tsiegret'lopian's by no means would enter Angband for even they tell of a time when a evil sorcerer once ruled there. The Tsiegret'lopian's also recall of the great explosions, the volcanic eruptions that would form the desolate wastelands of the Great Gap, the Swamp of Curse, Curse Lake, parts of the realm of Angmar, Angband, Swamp of Khazad'dum, and Khazad'dum itself. These eruptions would give birth to great evil. The forthcoming of the Witch-King and Asron. At this time the Old City of Tsiegret'lop died away and the empire was forced up north to find food and clean drinking water. But with the confrontation with the Witch-King of Angmar of Carn Dum, the Tsiegret'lopian's attacked Angmar with all its advancements, but technology is no match for magic, and the Witch-King cursed them all to live a painful, everlasting death. The word Tsiegret'lop is not even the aliens true race name, a Human telepath ventured into the depths of the ancient city of the dead and was possessed, he was only able to mutter out one word, Tsiegretlop which is spelled backwards for poltergeist, thus concluding that the Tsiegret'lopian's are something close to a Wight. 


	28. The Appendix Part B

**THE** **APPENDIX**

**PART B**

**TRANSFORMATION AND EVOLUTION**

* * *

According to the text, Reign of Rulers, Transformation and Evolution occurs many times. But according to the information given it would seem best to go further into detail about the process of living with a mutation. First thing to understand is the meaning to the terms mutation and transformation. Transformation is a overall affect that occurs when the body of a subject is changed due to weight, injury, make-belief, internal sources, external sources, religious beliefs, chemistry, physics, and simple myths. Mutation id a form a transformation, but which has a harmful affect against the person. To note harmful affects does not include pain, pain is actually the process of life, other harmful affects does not count are acts of God. If you are transformed by an act of God, then we call that epistemological transformation. 

The Curse Swamp Evolution is very selective on the persons personality, if the persons personality is destructive they would become hideous looking, scarred, rotting flesh, diseased, orc-like. For example of the Prophecy who entered the Cursed Swamp they all became unique due to the fact that they were purely light and most became fish due to their diseases like asthma. As for the other mutations, they are questionable. There is no knowing what you will become if you go through the Cursed Swamp. As we know the only way not to be infected with the curse is not to eat or drink from the swamp, but due to its deep puddles, mud slicks and small ponds the possibility not to drink from the Cursed Swamp is virtually impossible. Some of the mutations the Prophecy underwent were becoming Numenorian and becoming fish. A possible explanation to the Cursed Swamp was that it was created by the Witch-King of Angmar in order to protect his northern wasteland. It worked, for even Asron himself not venture into this formidable land. Below are a few selected transformation characteristics of the Prophecy:

* * *

**_Fins_**:

Fins are a unique transformation due to the fact the most of the Prophecy developed them, but what may not be known that there were two types of fin-types, the fins of Kathren and the fins of regular aquatic species. The only difference is that the fins of Kathren were mostly on Kathren Mira, for Kathren Mira was Kathren at the selected time, as for Delenn, Senna, Delenn II, Delenn III, and Delenn David Mir they were developing the aquatic-like fins.

The processes is called _Fining_, sort of like teething, but more painful due to the fact that bones and skin are pushing up through the tissue from the main bone in the arm, spine, or legs. The process strangely enough does not cause bleeding, but does make the skin surrounding the transforming area become hard and scaly-like. The fins are characteristic of being many shades of color and can camouflage into their surrounding environment. Kathren Mira's fins appear to be clay white to flesh color, the process of growing fin for Kathren Mira is like watching a cancer spread throughout her body. The fins and what creates the scales, but on the contrary to Kathren Mira's hands, they transform first. Flesh grows up to the last joint and can be folded with free movement of the hand and fingers. As for the Prophecy, their fins are mostly sea green, unlike Kathren Mira where her hands remain flesh covered, the Prophecies hands are all covered in green scales. Like Kathren Mira, their fins grow just below the pinky and extend to the elbows. These green scales will completely cover their body leaving flesh below the eyes, lips, and inner ear.

* * *

**_Scales_**:

Are quite possibly one of the Prophecies greatest advancement, the chemistry of three DNA's created a hard scale cover where when they went into battle, most sword could not puncture them. Scales on both Kathren Mira, and the Prophecy are usually dark colored, but the Prophecies scales are more like armor plates making average turns difficult, thus is the reason for the production of mucus to lubricate the scales so they can be more mobile. The scales on Kathren Mira are not as thick, and are smaller alluding small amount of mucus to be needed for protection of the scales. Kathren Mira's scales are also a bluish-green in sun light, this makes her look turquoise, but in darkness they become dark like the Prophecy. One other place they alter color is underwater, they turn clear, invisible, they also can be made invisible if so desired by the host. The scales on Kathren Mira, unlike the scales on the Prophecy, do not shed away, if a scale was to fracture, that scale would dry off and a new one would take its place.

* * *

**_Gills_**:

Are one of the Prophecies most secretive reformation, first, the only one to have external gills is Delenn David Mir, but there is only three slits that make up those gill, the make her neck seem swollen, but there is no discomfort with the gills, only embarrassment, but there is also no one who is normal anyone, so the live in public with your gills showing so not as disturbing as if you were in the past and were among normal's. Gills are actually used for many purposes, one is to breathe under water as common with most fish, but the gills of the Prophecy also allows them to breathe poisonous fumes and gasses. Overall the gills like the tentacles and fins can be hidden, the host can close the gills on their neck and only a minor slit would be seen.

* * *

**_Tentacles_**:

Are possibly one of the Prophecies most disgusting feature due to the relationship that they are reproductive organs in this case. Delenn does not state that two species she knows who has both male and female sex organs, and those were the Centauri of Centauri Prime. The other was the race called Asmaraqua's, the possess both male and female organs, but can not bear children by themselves, they only creature that is able to bear offspring asexually is the Vorlon's who's sexual characteristics have tentacles in what appears to be their anus, just like the Earth species, squid. The Vorlon's can use their tentacles to feed, to read minds, and to reproduce. Their tentacles are average to a human arm. The only downside to having tentacles is the first time they emerge, unlike fins and scales, the tentacle emerge in more of a forceful way, ripping the flesh causing severe bleeding, also emerging tentacles like that of the Universal Breeder as soaked in mucus, same for the two tentacles in the mouth.

* * *

**_Unnatural Pregnancy and Unnatural Life forms of the Children of the Universal Breeders_**:

In regards to the story, Reign of Rulers, the story was reviewed by those who wanted to read it and stated that the ability for an average Human, or Human-Minbari Hybrid to be pregnant, even if male and then in one month deliver a nine year old, male/or female child of the mothers genetic is genetically and physically impossible, but with careful attention to writing that section of the book, with reviewing Human anatomy and reviewing Minbari anatomy, I came up with a basis of logic that you can make a Human-Minbari Hybrid pregnant and with careful transformation can have that individual in one day have their first day carry a child full term.

For the next six day while the child is in the womb, thus the idea that the child is aging a half-a-year old each day is very science fictional, but with considerations that because the host has undergone transformation, it is logical to conceive that as stated before the pregnancy, the mothers/or fathers womb and reproductive system had mutated to the custom of a fish. It is logically known that even some marine vertebrates can bear child half their size like the Whale or Dolphin, it can become fact, but the host would become horribly uncomfortable, an thus with the weight gain and pressure due to gravity, the mother/or father would be forced either to move to a zero gravity atmosphere or to move to an environment where gravity does not depend on weight, but instead on pressure...thus the oceans.

According to the story, this is what the Universal Breeders did to keep them comfortable, for six months they lived a life of a aquatic species and the other six while not pregnant as a terrestrial species. This makes since why their bodies did not reform back into their regular Human-Minbari Hybrid form, they could survive, but they would not live long due to stress caused by gravity. So once in the water, the disgusting event as noted under the section labeled, tentacles would begin.

Due to the fact that the universe is dying, the average mother can take care of seven to eight children at a time, but the outcome would not be good, and there is a possibility that four out of seven children will be horribly diseased and two out of seven will not survive. So in contrast to this problem, and also with such a low number of species going through the Spectral Rift Zone, the universe devised up a biologic combination of the species main DNA and with the same DNA it gave to another species with the arrival of the ancient enemy, the Liberator's. The species added to the Universal Breeder to have a high, and plentyful birth were called the Vorlon's. So in all regards, the universe can affect our lives and can unbalance the norms we've been so set in.

Another question that comes up is, with all regards to the structure of the Universal Breeder's body, but would these quick mutations cause disease and horrible side affects? Actually not, once again this transformation was not done by the hands of any organic or semi-organic species, it was created by the universe.

Another focus is the children of the Universal Breeder, with quick age progression, would this cause the child to age unnaturally while outside of the womb? No, not really, the second part of life within the tentacles is complicated to explain, but in understandable explanations, the tentacle a child grows in is created with organic fluid that causes the cells to age quicker, once out of the influence of the tentacle, the child is born health, except for the parents disease, and is as bright as its mother. The child can also help the mother coop with the pain of being a Universal Breeder, although not known to the mother, the child has a better understanding to what the universe is and can relieve the pain of pregnancy.

With characteristics, the child possesses no ability of being asexual, for the universe wants diversity to prevent the creation of a super disease. One gift is that the child lives an unnatural long life and the first child of the Universal Breeder has the ability of rebirth their mother/or father for the next generation.

**_Are we doomed to become like this?_**:

With the way diseases are making our bodies mutate, we are slowly transforming by generation into a super species, although I doubt Minbari or any other stereotypical alien that Hollywood creates, we can not that our Human bodies will not remain as we known them in about 2000 more years. _(Read further in the final conclusion at the end of the appendix)._


	29. The Appendix Part C

**THE** **APPENDIX**

**PART C**

**LOCATIONS: PLACES, PLANETS, CITIES**

Possibly one of the most difficult parts of the story was creating a plot of famous places in the Lord of the Rings, but while writing the story, I made an interesting decision to keep the true names of the places in the Lord of the Rings and Babylon 5, but change the name of the place a little and to give that place a new history unlike what the average LOTR fan may remember, but to also play with their minds with events that also occurred there to bring the place to life.

_**Angband**_--Realm of Melkor/Morgoth Bauglir: Angband is a cursed land full of traps, and enemies. After Melkor was defeated Angband was left to shadow the land. Angband is the main cursed land compared to its other realm...Angmar. Very little is known about this accursed land. All we know according to the book Reign of Rulers, Melkor has been defeated long time ago before the Realm of Khazad'dum. Two Nazgul now rule over Angband and have taken this bitter dry fortress as their own.

_**Angmar**_--Realm of the Witch-King, Er Murazor: Angmar is possibly the second worse place you would want to visit. If the freezing temperature and blizzards don't kill you, then the curse over the land would. Angmar, before the arrival of the Witch-King was a wild land, any one who entered Angmar's shadow would be transformed into a wild beast and forced to serve the shadow of the mountain(Aka: Mountains of Angmar). In Angmar was a bitter cold castle called Carn Dum, it never thaws out and here the Witch-King remained with the men of Angmar and Angband in this bitter cold wasteland. The coldness changed most of the men, eating away at their flesh making them into skin and bone. Carn Dum was special regarding castles because from the castle the magic of Angmar protects all and curses all. As the Prophecy went to Angmar, the weather was good, but bitter cold, it dried out their skin leaving sores which were healed apond arrival to Carn Dum. Angmar remains the only realm the holds mystical powers after the fall of Khazad'dum. Ren is the steward of Carn Dum and keeps watch for the Witch-King's return.

_**Almon Sul**_--Old Realm of the Witch-King: Almon Sul is a ruin of the once watch tower of Khazad'dum. On the Shadowy Path, Almon Sul once held a palantir, but was lost at the Old Port of Angmar. Almon Sul was deserted by the Nazgul Ren with the arrival of Lord Asron, Ren went back to Fornost and retook Almon Sul, but did not repair it. According to the Lord of the Rings Fellowship of the Ring, Amon Sul, was the Watch Tower for the Arnor, but was destroyed by the Witch-King of Angmar when Er. Murazor claimed it as his own. He left Amon Sul and went to his new castle...Fornost, the capital of Arnor, there the Witch-King challenged Gandalf and the challenged Frodo and the other Hobbits. Amon Sul is also called Weathertop.

_**Cursed Lake/Cursed Swamp**_--Realm of Angmar/Great Gap: The Cursed Lake is a high glacier lake only about four miles away from Carn Dum and is in the Angmar Mountain chain. The Witch-King used the lake to curse of transformation spell using some Dark Speech and magic of the Numenorian race, thus the Lake drains into the Cursed Swamp. The Cursed Swamp is a horrible place to be trapped in, the swamps water, vegetation, aquatic life forms can all reform you into unimaginable creatures. Lord Asron use to send his prisoners into the Cursed Swamp to die, some survived and dwelled in the Shadowy Mountains. The Curse Swamp became reality for Delenn, Delenn David Mir, Delenn III, and Bri Delenn, with drinking from the Cursed River and eating the vegetation, they were changed into aquatic creatures and thus the swamp tried its best to strand them there. One thing that is worthy of noting is that the Cursed Swamp is a living object, and has been growing. Before the fall of Fornost, the Curse Swamp remained in the valley of Shadows, later called the Valley of the Cursed, but has took over the barren plains, west of the Morgul River, this growth of the swamp was not on the Prophesies maps and thus cursed David and Delenn II. After the fall of Asron, the Cursed Swamp curse passed away and remains as a extremely foggy swamp, but none of the Tsiegret'lopian's will venture in there, the Nazgul will though cutting travel to the northern kingdoms by three weeks. In the Lord of the Rings there is no Cursed Swamp, but there is a cursed lake called Lake Evendim, very close to Carn Dum, there the Battle of Fornost was fought and where the Witch-King loss.

_**Dunes of Anubis**_--Realm of Anubis: The Dunes of Anubis, although not featured in the book, Reign of Rulers is noted by Lord Anubis as a dry wasteland, onshore drift has built up these dunes and they remain there held back by the Mountains of Anubis. In all respects, the Realm of Anubis use to be once open ocean, but is built up sand dunes. One time though the Realm of Anubis use to go out further towards the southwest to the island, which has no name, but the land was destroyed when Numenor fell into the ocean.

_**Earth**_--The homeworld of the Human race and Respertorian's. Earth is known in terms of the ancients as the swing planet, the Human genetic structure is one of the most complex structures compared to the second most complex--the Minbari. The Human species existence actually did not begin on Earth, but from a world unknown in the universe, probably somewhere near the rim. Some speculate that the Human race might have been a advanced race close to Z'ha'dum or close to Vorlon and was either destroyed by natural events, or by war. Whatever the outcome was the Human race became extinct and only frozen DNA remained, the Gulf of Mexico comet carrying the Human DNA struck Earth around 40 million years ago, what we call the age of the Mammals. Since then we have re-evolved on this planet, but with the age of 1 billion years from 2260, the sun blew up and the Human race looking like a combination of Minbari-Human-Fish hybrid left Earth in energy forms and repopulated the homeworld of the Vorlon's.

_**Fields of Gulshu Ashi**_--The Fields of Gulshu Ashi are an unforgiving landscape to those who have to fight in it. The Gulshu Ashi also has one disadvantage to those with magic, energy, power. It removes your power and makes you normal. Hence is why Lord Anubis and Kathren Mira were matched, Lord Anubis lost his powers by remaining in this land. The Fields of Gulshu Ashi were later melted away when Mount Cerfire blew up and poured lava over the land.

_**Fornost**_--Old Realm of the Witch-King: Fornost once belonged to the Witch-King's greatest enemy, a strange breed of people who built fortresses around Middle Earth, but who spent most of their time in the ocean. Although the race has no name, all of them are extinct except for one individual called Kathren. Kathren was the last ruler of Fornost, the keeper of the Shadowy Mountains. She mostly stayed due to the reality that Smaug the Magnificent lived here. Kathren escaped Fornost in the form of a mist are returned back to the sea, the Witch-King put Ren in change and Ren ruled Fornost unaware that the cure to the Cursed Swamp was here. After the rise of Lord Asron, Ren abandoned Fornost, and left one of the palantir's there. Bri Delenn, now possessed by Kathren reestablished the Prophecy with the cure and went to find Smaug and activate her own prophecy. Fornost is now ruled by Adunaphel of Umbar.

_**K'ha'dum**_--The homeworld of the Tsiegret'lopian's, the Soldier's of Darkness, Lord Anubis, Angmarian's, Angbandian's, Orc's, Balrog's, Watcher's, Wight's, Poltergeist, Universal Breeders, Lord Asron, Lord Melkor, Lord Murazor, and the Nazgul. In all respect...the homeworld of evil. Hence its sector in space, Sector 666, Sigma 999.

_**Khazad'dum**_--Khazad'dum is the un-forsaking realm of Lord Asron. Lord Asron came to Khazad'dum after the fall of Angband and established the fortress of Barad'dur from the lavas from Mount Cerfire. Khazad'dum is a well fortified fortress every wall is sheer and has some type of enemy. Within Khazad'dum there are only a few ways into Khazad'dum. One is through the Gates of Forth Eorlingas to the fortress of Minas Morgul through the Morgul Veil to the Iron Teeth...all built from the lavas of Mount Cerfire, all except for Minas Morgul, it is unknown who built the tower of sorcery, one source points to the ancients who died at Numenor. Another way into Khazad'dum is through the Shadowy Path. This path was guarded by the Nazgul called Ren, it was abandoned when the Witch-King took control of Minas Morgul and was left to the Orc's to used, the Shadowy Path is the safest way possibly into Khazad'dum, it descends down the cliff side to the foothills of Mount Cerfire. The last way into Khazad'dum is through the Black Passage, to the Passage of Ungol or up the mountains to the Ashy Mountains. The Minbari used this pass to get into Minas Morgul, one third of them went onto the diverging path called the Ashy Path that ends up at the ridge of Ungol, all the men who went on this pass were eaten by gigantic spiders. Delenn and her people were not out of harm, they had to cross the stone bridge call the _"Bridge of K'ha'dum"_, this bridge was in a cave under the Ashy Mountains and was guarded by a Balrog of Angband, related to the Balrog of Morgoth, who was the Lord of Balrog's. Delenn and her people encountered the Balrog and tricked it, the Balrog fell into the Black river that flowed into the Swamp of Khazad'dum. Altogether Khazad'dum is a horrible place to live in, the mountains that surround it are the Black Mountains in the South, the Morgul Mountains in the Southeast, the Khazad'dum Mountains in the East and North, the Shadowy Mountains in the Northwest, and the Ashy Mountains in the West. The tallest mountain in Khazad'dum is Dark Peak in the Khazad'dum Mountains. The tallest volcano, and the only volcano in Khazad'dum is Mount Cerfire. After the fall of Lord Asron, no one reclaimed the fortress of Khazad'dum thus becoming the Realm of Mount Cerfire.

_**Minbar**_--The homeworld of the Minbari race, now the homeworld of the Minbari, Human, ISA, Universal Breeders, and other aliens who can tolerate the cold temperatures and its citizens. Also the homeworld of Delenn and her children, John Sheridan, Valen, and Neroon. The planet contains 97 water, but 80 is frozen, almost 70 of Minbar is crystal deposit and the average temperature never exceeds 35 degrees.

_**Minas Morgul**_--A fortress that glows pale green is the staging area of the Witch-King of Angmar, and the home of the Nazgul. After the defeat of the Witch-King of Minbar, Khamul took over control of Minas Morgul and the Gates of Forth Eorlingas, the outer gates, also known by others as the _Black Gates of Mordor._ After the forthcoming of Kathren Mira, she appeared to them in the form of a young male child, but still possessing the one ring he convinced them not to follow Lord Asron and to attack the Barad'dur and Soldier's of Darkness. After the fall of Lord Anubis in the Fields of Gulshu Ashi, Kathren Mira and the others retreated back to Minas Morgul to seek refuge within the tower of sorcery as the cloud of Black Breath rushed towards them. Kathren Mira conger up a spell to counter attack the Black Breath. With defeating Black Breath, Minas Morgul was under attack by Black Numenorian's. The Prophecy and Nazgul left Minas Morgul to march to the Iron Teeth. Minas Morgul was abandoned and no one reclaimed it.

_**Swamp of Dead**_--There is really not much about this swamp, we know more about the Swamp of Khazad'dum then we know about this swamp. The Swamp of Dead was created after the fall of Numenor, a gigantic tidal wave washed onto shore flooded most of the Old Realm of Witch-King, thus ending the Old Realm of Witch-King. After the water retreated the depression near the Old Port of Angmar, now devastated remained flooded. Over the years, due to poor drainage plants took over this swamp and made this place into a organic mush, taking one wrong step would suck you down and you would not be able to survive. After the Old Port of Angmar was rebuilt the word came out that a dragon had took over the Lonely Mountain near Fornost and brave men from the Old Port of Angmar waded through the swamp to battle the dragon, but most died in the swamp, if they survived the swamp they were eaten by Smaug. The Swamp of Dead is not cursed and not haunted, but the ash in the water preserved all the bodies of the victims of the tsunami.

_**Swamp of Khazad'dum**_--There is really not much history in the Swamp of Khazad'dum. Unlike most swamps, water that runs into the swamp will eventually flow out, that is not the case in the Swamp of Khazad'dum, the water in this swamp is delivered here through the pluming of Mount Cerfire almost two miles away. Thus equaling that the water is extremely superheated and the rule of plant life here is rare. Bacteria have manifested in this land. The only major history in this land happened when the War against the Ancient Darkness called Melkor, the Army of the Tsiegret'lopian's and of the Numenorian's were backed between three massive mountains, the Black Mountains, the Acidic Mountains, and the Mountains of Anubis. Being trapped between these mountains, Melkor had is Balrog's keep them their. For days the army waited in the waist deep swamp, the water was not cold, but instead was hot--really hot, there was no plants to feast of so as hunger set in they became desperate to escape the Swamp of Khazad'dum, but every attempt received death by the seven Balrog's of Morgoth. Finally, they began to consume the water and the organic bacteria which was more advanced then they were began to take its toll, most of the soldiers died for their organs becoming fluid, those who survived had no choice but to flee deeper into the Swamp of Khazad'dum where the water was almost eight feet deep. There they mutated into fish, and their bodies made as producers for the bacteria. The bacteria appears to have intelligence and saved the lives of only a few soldiers and made them into literally food, but sort of like a apple tree, you don't eat the tree, you eat its fruit. Not much is known of the race in this swamp or the bacteria, for it is just too dangerous to enter any swamp including this one.

_**Tsiegret'lop**_--The realm of Tsiegret'lop is the ancient city of the enslaved-dead. Tsiegret'lop's armies once held the forces of Khazad'dum at bay, but as power grew in Tsiegret'lop, the Tsiegret'lopian's attacked Carn Dum, in Angmar and in response, the Witch-King of Angmar imprisoned the Tsiegret'lopian's in a poltergeist state. The city of Tsiegret'lop realms well intact and the borders unchallenged! Tsiegret'lop's powers spread from Angmar, to Angband, to the Great Gap.

**_Valenra_**--The ruin of Valenra is literally a Noah's Ark, Valenra was created by the Vorlon's to be used to transform the Minbari into a new species, but after the arrival of the first great war and the arrival of Valen, the Vorlon's used Valen and his lover Catherine to create their hybrid children, with the arrival of Valen, Delenn and her children including David warned and welcomed their future host to Valenra and that they will need to go into sleep. Valenra has been hidden under the Mountain of Valen and after the fall of the Soldiers of Darkness and the Reign of Rulers Valenra was destroyed by Kosh Nanarke and Kosh Ulkesh in order that the Prophecy will not further transform themselves.

**_X'ha'dum_**--The ruin homeworld of the Liberator's, it was their second outpost they own in sector 1257 KX19. X'ha'dum's atmosphere is toxic to all species even Vorlon's and Soldiers of Darkness.

**_Y'ha'dum_**--The ruin homeworld of the Liberator's. This was their primary homeworld, but was destroyed when the Soldiers of Darkness blew it up.

**_Z'ha'dum_**--The ruin homeworld of the Shadow's. This planet is the furthest away in the universe and is the border world to the rim. The planet was also once warm and green, but was cooked alive when the Vorlon Empire blew up Z'ha'dum's sun in order to kill the Shadow's unofficially, but the Shadow's moved underground and the planet swallowed up the entire explosion. Z'ha'dum can't be destroyed except only by the Shadow's. And in 2261 Z'ha'dum was destroyed in order to keep the technology out of the hands of the Hand, Soldiers of Darkness, Thirdspace aliens, and the younger races.


	30. The Appendix Part D

**THE** **APPENDIX**

**PART D**

**LANGUAGES**

* * *

In the book Reign of Rulers, the idea of creating a story using medieval story mixed with science fiction seemed like a really bad idea, but after reading the Lord of the Rings I fell in love with the story and wanted to write a story about some of the evil characters including the Witch-King of Angmar, the Nazgul, Sauron, and the Mouth of Sauron. After deep research about the Lord of the Rings, I was able to develop a long story. While writing I usually like to put foreign languages into my writings to give the reader a better understanding to the technique of the story. These writings include Minbari, Vorlon, Shadow, and Black Speech.

**Minbari****--**The Minbar language is possibly one of the most difficult to read do to it's light print, for Minbari don't believe in dark letters, and in general don't even like to write their own language, they prefer to write in English, but the Grey Council and Warrior Caste uphold the language and writing it is much more difficult! In general, Minbari language is all backwards, they have no punctuation and no word for 'goodbye', for to say goodbye would to lie, and Minbari don't believe in lying, for the average religious Minbari believes they will all meet one another sometime in the future.

**Vorlon**--The Vorlon's are the forth race to develop a written language, their language is one of the easies to decipher for all the Vorlon language is just curves and dots. The Vorlon language has never been translated into English or any other language for it breaks all customs, even the ships and encoded in Vorlon text.

**Shadow**--The Shadow language is one of the most cursed languages, only a few can read it. If you try to speak the language the words can put you under a hypnosis. Below is the alphabet in Shadow, the Language is used by the Drakh, Liberator's and Shadow's. The Liberator's were the ones who created the language to terrify its enemy, if you want to try speaking the language all you have to do is stress your vocal cords as high as you can go, and whisper the letters silently, but with using your teeth and lips, not your tongue (Tongue creates to much vibration and a too deep). If the speech sends you to the hospital or causes any sharp pain then you've spoken Shadow.

**Black Speech**--The language on Mordor(Khazad'dum) is a language that if spoken will infect you with Black Breath. There are three types of Black Speech writing styles, but the language style is difficult to translate from English to Black Speech unless if you had a long time to study it. As we know the following letter appear in the English writing, they include _sh, d, r, b, th, k, m, p, t, l, k, gh, z, g, n, h, s, f, _and_ kh. _Black Speech does not include the following letters, _c, j, v, w, _and _x._ Below is the language of Black Speech, or also called Tengwar:


	31. The Appendix Part E Closing Notes

**THE** **APPENDIX**

**PART E**

**CLOSING NOTES/SONGS**

* * *

With completion of the story I was asked to design a map of K'ha'dum to use as a visual reference to follow along. I found this to be quite difficult, but through painstaking hours of design by hand and calculating the average distance in inches(where one inch equals two miles), I was able to come up with the environment of K'ha'dum including all the mountains, rivers, volcanoes, castles, roads, swamps, caves, and other features the Prophecy encountered along the way. At first the map seemed not to follow the story to well, but after leaving Carn Dum, Angmar, the map becomes more accurate. I also included historical maps, invasion maps and, plant maps, the journey of the sorcerer map. These maps will feature on their own page near the end of this book as plates. 

With the end of the appendix coming up, it would only seem fare to digress about the end of the book, Chapter 27, the journey back to Earth. When writing I intended to end at Chapter 26, but felt that the story left off at a horrible end note and that the fate of the main characters, the Prophecy and the universe should be explained in less then three pages. I have had intended for Kathren Mira to return back to Seattle, Washington, Earth, and with her, her friends like Jake and all the other patients, but because of the reality that they probably would want to live a normal life outside of the shadow of their past failure, I left them out and sort of filtered them out of the book in their own story.

So what is Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center?

Well it is a hospital built in 1907 on Queen Ann Hill, but grew quickly with patients and had to move to the present day Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center in Northeast Seattle in the 1950s. Children's became one of Seattle's delights, due to the fact that if your child was injured or ill you could take them to Children's and even if you could not afford the visit you would still be seen. I learned this to be true on February 11th 2006 when I went to Seattle, Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center to visit Bender and Jackie from KISS 106.1, but with my concerns about finding anyone willing to help me with my own issues I was immediately sent to the Emergency Department and underwent a long visit with the Emergency Ward Nurse, Doctors, Volunteers, Financial Aid, Registration, Dietarians, Emergency Cardiologist, and Emergency Pulmologist, and X-Ray. Even though I really can't say much about the way I feel about the hospital, if you read my older series, Cystic Fibrosis compared to my new book coming out(haven't giving it a title yet), you would notice a major change in information and language...I sure have and almost decided to banned those books, but because when they were written I made the choice to keep them open to the public. In general, if you are reading this book, consider yourself lucky, this book is not for public viewing. It does not share my level of comfort I seek, due to the details in the story. Second, due to its philosophy and sociology, very questionable. I hope you enjoyed the book, it was a real challenge for me to write.

* * *

_**Songs**_

During the story many songs were included to further the plot of the story and the language of Middle Earth was given to deepen the relationship. Below are a the songs in the order they appeared in the story:

* * *

**Mirah--_St. Helens_:**

Harry Bri sung this song on the first day on Minbari, Bri had a love with Mount Saint Helens, but the song described his pain of missing home, and missing his friends.

"_From the morning when I rise from my bed. 'Til the evening when I lay my head in slumber. Oh the loss of you does wreck my days. Leaves me with a violent hunger. I will never be free from you. 'Til I escape the lion's jaw. There's no welcome in the end. There's no reason to return again._

_The mountain stood so large, we were humbled. We walked a high and lonely path; the sun beat down on the ground. We looked around us, there were no trees there, we found a creek there, we dipped our feet there. We were alone there; there was still hope there. There had been a great disaster; the hot winds came just after. A tremendous shock was felt, survivors often tell, the trees all hit the ground; death was all around and not a single lonesome sigh…_

_The example lay before you, you knew what you had to do, you have a pressure in you, to destroy the ones who loved you. The death was all around…_

_You were hotter to me than the sun, that burned me up the day we went to Mount Saint Helens, and if the special death you gave to me is the prize I get to take home solemnly and suffer with the fact that—I could never be your friend, I could never come back home again."_

* * *

**Landmarq--_Suite to St. Helens_:**

Harry Bri sung this song after St. Helens, this song represents his pain with asthma and cystic fibrosis. The one line at the end: "I'm everlasting from beginning to the end, no safety, no defense, never sleeping, never tired, in agony and fire!" represents his suffering with his illness.

"_Behind my tears there's no remorse, no ill at ease, my fear released, I bear no guilt, I take no blame; and though you curse me so; still remember my name._

_We must let nature takes it's course, the pain we feel, in time will heal. We bear no guilt, we take no blame, our children's legacy will be our dying shame._

_This fragile Earth on which we live, no longer has resolves to give. Who better gives, who takes away? Could it be just too late to end this tragic day._

_From beginning to the end, I'm everlasting from beginning to the end, no safety, no defense, never sleeping, never tired, in agony and fire! _"

* * *

**Unknown Artist--_Model of a Modern Major General_:**

Jake Gallen sung this song, it has no true meaning to him, he just chose it to please Bri in a competition. Although Model of a Modern Major General is not truly a song, it has been sung by Marcus Cole from Babylon 5.

"_I am the Model of a Modern Major General, I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral. I know the kings of England, and I quote the fights historical. From Marathon to Waterloo, in order categorical._

_I'm very well acquainted; too, with matters mathematical, I understand equations, both the simple and quadratical. About binomial theorem I'm teeming with a lot o' news, with many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse. _

_With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse, with many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse, with many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse._

_I'm very good at integral and differential calculus; I know the scientific name of being animalculous. In short in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral, I am the very Model of a Modern Major General._"

* * *

**J.R.R. Tolkien--Howard Shore--_The Prophecy_:**

From The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, this prophecy of Sauron, the Elves, and the Nine foretell the pending doom, and also is the scripture on the one ring itself.

"_Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne. In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all in the darkness bind them. In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._"

* * *

**Howard Shore--_The Prophecy_:**

From the movie, The Lord o the Rings, Fellowship of the Ring, this is the Ringspell sung in the opening title of the Prophecy of Sauron. In English it means: "The Seer Speaks...Out of the Black Years comes the words. The Herald of Death. Listen--it speaks to those who were not born to die. The Ringspell."

"_The Seer Speaks...Venillior morne tulinte I quettar. Tereano nuruva. Hlasta--ayetes hfirimain: The Ringspell..._"

* * *

**Howard Shore--_The Prophecy_:**

From the movie, The Lord of the Ring, Fellowship of the Ring, this is the curse of the ring, in English it means: "Into the fires of Orodruin the one must be cast, this the price, that must be paid. Only thus its power will be undone, only thus, a great evil, unmade. There is no other choice. There is no other way. One of you must take it, one of you must pay".

_Mi naurath Orodruin boe hedi I ven, han I vangad I moe ben bango. Sin eridl natha tur in kgarnen, sin eriol um beleg ugannen. U cilith war. U men war. Boe min mebi, boe min bango."_

* * *

**Howard Shore--_The Return of the King_:**

From the movie, The Lord of the Ring, Return of the King, this song was sung by King Aragorn as a promise to the citizens of Gondor of his rule. The English translations mean: Out of the Great Sea to Middle-Earth I am come. In the place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.

_Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-mette._

* * *

**Howard Shore--_Angmar/Shadows of the Past_:**

From the movie, The Lord of the Rings, Fellowship of the Ring and The Return of the King. The section 'Dollost dîr cuiol ú'ar nin degi,' comes from the Movie Return of the King, the title of the song is labeled 'Angmar', it is the stand off in the "The Fields of the Pelennor". The other section deals with all the nine Nazgul leaving Minas Morgul in The Fellowship of the Ring, title called 'Shadow of the Past.'

The English translations for Angmar is: _You fool no living man can kill me!_ The English translations for Shadows of the Past is: _We deny our maker. We cling to the darkness. We grasp for ourselves power and glory. Now we come, the Nine, Lords of Eternal Life._

_Dollost dîr cuiol ú'ar nin degi! Nêbâbîtham Magânanê. Nêtabdam dâurad. Nêpâm nêd abârat-aglar. îdô Nidir nênâkham. Bârî 'n Katharâd._

* * *

**Howard Shore--_Treason of Isengard_:**

From the movie, The Lord of the Rings, Fellowship of the Ring. This is true Black Speech. These word are chanted during the duel of the wizards. The English translations are: Three rings for Elven kings under sky, Seven for dwarf lords in halls, Nine for mortals doomed to die, One for Dark Lord in darkness in Mordor where shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them, in Mordor where shadows lie. There is no life in the cold, in the dark. Here in the void only death. I smell your blood. I shall devour it, eat it all, eat all the world.

_Shre nazg golugranu kilmi-nudu. Ombi kuzddurbagu gundum-ishi. Nugu gurunkilu bard gurutu. Ash Burz-Durbagu burzum-ishi. Daghburz-ishi makha gulshu darulu. Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. Daghburz ishi makha gulshu darulu. Gû kîbum kelkum-ishi, burzum-ishi. Akha - gûm-ishi ashi gurum. Nubin sherkuk, rakhizinash, matizinashûk, matizin Umbrûk."_

* * *

**Keith Getty &Stuart Townend--_In Christ Alone(My Hope is Found)_**

After the death of so many Prophecy, Bri and Jake sat down to hold a service to pray for the dead, including singing this one song.

_In Christ alone my hope is found, he is my light, my strength, my song; this cornerstone, this solid ground, firm through the fiercest drought and storm. What heights of love, what depths of peace, when fears are stilled, when strivings cease. My comforter, my all in all, here in the love of Christ I stand._

_In Christ alone who took on flesh, fullness of God in helpless Babe! This gift of love and righteousness, scorned by the ones He came to save. 'Til on the cross as Jesus died, the wrath of God was satisfied. For ev'ry sin on Him was laid; here in the death of Christ I live._

_There in the ground His body lay, light of the world by darkness slain; then, bursting forth in glorious day, up from the grave He rose again! And as He stands in victory, sin's curse has lost it's grip on me; for I am His and He is mine, Brought with the precious blood of Christ._

_No guilt in life, no fear in death, this is the power of Christ In me; from life's first cry to final breath, Jesus commands my destiny. No pow'r of hell, no scheme of man, can ever pluck me from His hand; 'til He returns or calls me home, here in the pow'r of Christ I'll stand!_

* * *

**J.R.R Tolkien--_Wight Riddle_**

The Wight riddle was created by the chief Wight who spoke to one of the hobbits, it is later adopted by Gollum in Gollum's riddle. In Reign of Rulers Kathren Mira sees Sméagol, and Sméagol speaks this riddle to her.

_Cold be hand and heart and bone, and cold be sleep under stone; never more to wake on stony bed; never till the sun fails and the moon is dead. In the Black Wind the stars shale die, and still on gold here let them lie, Till the Dark Lord lifts his hand over dead sea and withered land!_

* * *

**J.R.R Tolkien--Bridge of Khazad'dum**

The song, Bridge of Khazad'dum is the song of the fight of the Balrog of Morgoth, the English translation is: Fire in the deep, flames lick our skin. Fear rips our heart. No! No! No! In Kathren Mira's dreams, these word come to her before they go through the Spectral Rift Zone and are transformed into Universal Breeders completing the Universal Prophecy and becoming rulers themselves.

_Urus ni buzra. Arras talbabi filluma. Ugrud tashniki kurduma. Lu! Lu! Lu! Urkhas tanakhi._

* * *

Thanks for all the support, it is a good possibility that these characters are finally at rest, my ability to write is ending due to my life as a worker, but if you still look forward to my short stories, expect to see one every four to five years. Now for the fun part: I like to pay tribute to those who inspired me to write this book: 

Thank You To:

Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center, Mary Bridge Children's Hospital and Health Center, Michael J. Straczynski(Babylon 5 & Crusade), University of Washington Medical Center, Harrison Memorial Hospital, Harborview Medical Center, Pacific Lutheran University, Species, NBC's Surface, ABC's Invasion, NBC's Threshold, M Night Shyamalan's Signs, J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings, Mount Saint Helens National Volcanic Monument, Spirit of Life Lutheran Church(ELCA), Cascade Volcano Observatory, South Kitsap High School, KCCRK103.

All Babylon 5 and Lord Of The Rings Characters/Places and Events all belong as copyrighted by the authors as the following: Michael J. Straczynski(Babylon 5 & Crusade) and J.R.R. Tolkien(Lord of the Rings)


End file.
